


In Two Minds

by Reign90



Category: Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl
Genre: Bisexual Sara Lance, F/F, Flirty Sara Lance, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lesbian Character, Major Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, Past Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Past Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Sara Lance, Revenge, Sara Lance & Oliver Queen Friendship, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 83
Words: 142,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign90/pseuds/Reign90
Summary: Quinn Wilson is scarred and damaged, heartbroken and plagued with guilt because of the lose of the woman she loved, but long before that being the daughter of Slade Wilson and Adeline Kane will do things to a person.Fate has bigger plans than she could ever know, away from her parents and even the mantle of 'Sara Lance's girlfriend' she finds her own name, walking through time she casts a lone wolf shadow that no one dared to penetrate.She should know life is complicated, what does she do when she finds the woman who died is no longer dead? And what would she do if she meets Agent Alex Danvers someone who begins to thaw the ice around her heart?What will Sara do?(The DC characters are not mine I do not own them, only the stuff I made up, Quinn is my creation though.)





	1. Running Away

The hand that grabbed her upper arm easily spun her around, eyes of the same dark blue with specks of green as hers glared at her, she rolled her eyes at him.

"You can't just leave again!" Quinn watched her brother's hands frail wildly as he tried to control his anger.

"Watch me, Joe." Quinn turned to leave again but her brother jumped in front of her cutting off her exit.

"Running away is not the answer Quinn." He looked sincere, his eyes determined to get through to his younger sister, Quinn sighed lowered her head away from his sight too ashamed to show any weakness, their Father had taught them well. Too well

"I can't stay Joe, not with her gone everything is a memory that kills me." Tears stung in her eyes, moving her hand along them she tried to clear away the menacing things that showed her weakness.

"That is why you must stay, to mourn and grieve." Joseph Wilson placed a hand on her upper arm, he was one year older than his sister but in this moment he felt more like her father.

"Screw that it's too much to ask me to do." A trapped sob escaped her before she could smother it. 

"What do I tell Dad? Mom?" Joseph knew for Quinn their parents was a sore subject but he had to know, they would ask. _They always do._

Anger burned in Quinn's deep blue eyes at the mention of their parents, her hands clenched harshly. "You can tell them anything you like, I don't care." She took a deep breath and focused on a small patch of paint on the wall that was coming away with careless neglect. " My fiance was just murdered and where are they? "

"She wasn't your fiance Quinn."

Quinn pushed her hands through her long thick black hair until it fell about her shoulders. "The day before she died she asked me to marry her." The words escaped almost at a whisper.

"And you said yes?" His hands slowed as he took in the new revelations.

"I said I needed time to think." Eyes filling with tears she let slip the act to be tough and looked into her brother's eyes, her heart in every word she pleaded. "Why didn't I tell her yes? It's what I wanted to say."

The tears fell then, unfiltered and wildly, each branded her skin. "She thought I didn't want her Joe, she died thinking I didn't love her."

Wasting no time Joseph pulled her closer, holding her tight as the emotion racked through her.  
"I never told her she was the only one I'd ever loved." The pitiful sound muffled by his shoulder as she buried her nose further, his jacket becoming wet and disheveled, but he didn't care.

Joseph sighed he recalled the time he and his sister were estranged from each other, she had slept with his girlfriend and hadn't been very repentant.

Holding her now he regretted his anger, his decision to abandon her she had been a wild young woman full of hate and unrequited love. I should have forgiven her, she is my little sister.

"I can't stay it hurts too much."

Pushing away from her brother's arms, wiping away the tears she breathed in a deep breath. "Goodbye Joseph, I'm sorry."

"Goodbye Quinn, I love you." Looking at his hands she smiled sadly, affectionately, the night her mother was called to the hospital was still burned into her mind, she was a young teenager seeing her brother laying in the bed, his neck bandaged up, his face pale white as his eyes fluttered while he slept.

He had been kidnapped and held hostage by Jackal, as revenge on their father for killing an important colonel in the Quarac military, no one knew then her father was leading a double life as a Mercenary called Deathstroke, before he could save Joseph Jackal's men cut his throat, rendering him mute for the rest of his life.

She remembered her mother's anger, then the sound of the gunshot the nightmare had gotten worse. Not every teenager get to see their mother shoot their father in the eye.

Adeline Kane was a force to be reckoned with, the gunshot hadn't hindered Slade Wilson though, Quinn doubted anything would, at one time she had been used as a mere pawn in her father's games.

Waving a bittersweet goodbye to her brother she walked down the hallway, out of her apartment building only Joseph knew she was going, no one not even Quinn knew where she was heading.

She knew she would have to travel a million miles to free herself from the hold one vivacious blonde had on her.

_I'll always love you, Sara._


	2. The Femme Fatal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Quinn Wilson is handed her next task.

Paris, France, November 2nd, 1917.

The band barked loudly in her ears, causing the headache to intensify like a jackhammer to the head. Cigarette smoke filled the air around her making visibility a problem as she narrowed her eyes to make out the band, maybe if she made them stop playing, she could do it, she just had to think.

The long slim hand that appeared at her back made her tense up, shrugging to remove the unwanted limb from her.

"Come on, don't be mad at me I miss you." The silky accented voice purred in her ear, a soft lip strayed to softly caress her earlobe, once upon a time it had affected her it failed to do anything now but fill her with disgust.

Downing the last remnants of her glass in front of her, rising to her feet she smoothed down the wrinkles in her pants suit and walked away.

Her job here was done. Done successfully as always. 

The sound of heels desperately trailing behind her, trying to catch her made Quinn smile arrogantly the role of Femme Fatal worked a little too well sometimes.

"Giselle, just go home, we're done."

"But why with my husband in prison we can have all the time we want together."

Quinn sighed, pulling out a cigarette from a slim golden cigarette case secreted in her top suit pocket, lighting it up and taking the first deep breath inhaling the nicotine nectar she savored it, took strength from it.

She had to change her role slightly this time, her target one French businessman who was suspected of selling arms to the German army had no interest in women, so Quinn had turned on the charm to his love-starved wife.

In retrospect, it had been all too easy.

"Just go home I leave tonight." A frantic look appeared in the other woman's eyes, grasping at her arms she flung herself at the unaffected Quinn who rolled her eyes at the display of over drama more at home on the stage than in front of her.

"But you said you loved me, and I love you."

"Giselle you must learn that not all words are true, most are lies and the biggest one in life is I love you."

Taking a puff of her cigarette she detached herself from the disbelieving woman, happy to escape the scene.

"You only wanted me to get to Antoine!" It was an accusation, a sudden realization that hurt, cut deep with the woman.

Quinn blocked out any emotion that was building, sympathy for the woman brushed aside as she stared her cold in the eyes. It would be easy to use her ability on her now but that would be the easy way out, she deserved the punishment.

"Yes."

Quinn knew it was coming, she didn't try to prevent it when the woman hit her in the face, her cheek burning red as it stung intensely, touching it slightly with her fingers she smiled at the woman, winked and walked away.

"Don't worry Giselle you will be just fine, I know I've seen your future." she chuckled silently to herself as she walked down the hallway, leaving Giselle to stare after her, red tear stained eyes marking her otherwise perfect face.

She wasn't lying at least that was something she told herself, Giselle would get the love she craved she just had to wait a little bit.

                                                                                        xxxx

Paris in winter was cold, the city for lovers turned into an ice town, Cupping her hands to her mouth she blew hot air into them in an attempt to warm up. Why can't one of my superpowers be breathing fire? 

The moon was low in the sky, casting the only light to the streets below.

The sound of footsteps behind her met her ears, she didn't turn she knew who it was she was expecting him.

When a tall figure stood in front of her, face shrouded by a black mask blocking his face from her eyes, this was how he always looked when he appeared before her. The same scent of almonds filled her nose as she nodded a greeting.

"You did well agent Wilson." The accent she could never quite place, maybe two joined together? It was a mystery to her that she was no nearer solving than when she first heard it.

"I have a much tougher mission this time, it's dangerous."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders as she watched his black mask covered face, his eyes were the only thing showing, brown and almost evil looking. They always are. 

"It's in the future, we have some Nazis who need to be watched."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "More Nazis, come on you made me do them already." She sighed. "You wouldn't let me help the Communists."

"That kind of changing history has ramifications Agent Wilson as you know full well."

"Yeah, yeah so you've said."

"This is different, there are superhumans involved."

Quinn stared at him blankly. "Really, interesting well then Mr mysterious I accept, tell me the location, time etc."

Removing a file from his coat the man in black handed it to Quinn. "I have said this is a dangerous mission but your our best spy if anyone can do it, it's you."

With those words, the man disappeared into thin air. "Having a boss who can teleport is cool and alarming." Quinn chuckled as she moved her fingers across the file cover.

Nazis on Earth X.


	3. Earth X Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time spent undercover as a Nazi in the heart of the oppressive regime on Earth X is soul destroying, for Quinn as a Lesbian woman it’s hell, she can’t wait to get out but she needs to help destroy their system first.

There were times when her job sucked, it turned her soul inside out and pierced through her heart, what remained of it, like a knife.

The smell cut through the air like a hot knife through snow, it was rancid, recoiling she screwed up her face in disgust, she'd seen many sights in her time but never anything like this. Humans caged in prison pens all for things they couldn't help, religion, sexuality the list was endless, as was Quinn's anger. 

The man sneered, mistaking her disgust for something else. "I see you echo my feelings, Captain Wilson, you are so like your mother it's alarming." 

Anger boiled further within her at his words, at the smug self-satisfied look on his face, in this world, her mother had been a high ranking Nazi officer, loyal to the Fuhrer, she had died they said, murdered the culprit was yet to be found. 

"I am honored Sir, truly I am to hear you speak so highly of me." She cursed herself silently, she remembered this man from her time, he was nothing like this, this Quentin Lance was a beast, a monster who believed in the Nazis ideal of beauty and perfection. 

"Look at these creatures Wilson, disgusting mistakes." Quinn raised an eyebrow and took in the unfortunate people before her, eyes as dead as their hope. I want to rip out your throat and throw it to the guard dogs!

Quinn laughed her usual fake arrogant laugh. "Indeed they do look better secluded and kept away from the rest of the population." He laughed again, his eyes filling with a disturbing darkness. 

Turning to her he sighed, took her in for a few seconds starting at her feet and finishing with her hair, black but pulled back tight in a bun, it made her face look severe and stern. 

"I am thankful you recovered from your little disease Captain Wilson, I'm afraid my daughter showed no inclination to do so." Disease, what the fuck!

"It is as I told my wife as she wept that night, it is simply not natural for a woman to love another woman, the same for men, a woman was made for a man, to bear his children." Why does this sound like the beginning of a Tammy Wynette song?

"Oh yes, of course, I'm sure glad to be cured." Grinding her teeth she eased the anger she was feeling. You can't be cured of being Gay, it's not a disease this is fucking crazy. 

"I'm afraid my daughter corrupted you, I apologize that as you know I made sure she didn't do it again." Quinn shivered at the cold heartless words that easily spewed from his hateful mouth. 

She silently cursed herself for having to come into a world where another version of Sara had existed, she was long gone now of course as was this world's version of herself, she just disappeared it had been easy for Quinn to impersonate her doppelganger, who would challenge someone who looked just like Quinn Wilson of Earth X? 

She had also learned in this world her brother had been killed, taken into one of these camps and killed for being with a man, Quinn knew her brother was bisexual it had never been an issue but here, of course, it could kill you in the most prolonged and painful way. 

"There are events happening that will push us further to our goal," Lance whispered to her, a perfectly sculpted black eyebrow rose in interest. 

"Really, this is interesting." Very interesting, I want to get this job done and get out of this hell. 

"We will be having guests very soon." Quinn frowned at his cryptic words, she watched him walk away enjoying the view as he strolled hands behind his back along the fence looking in one what he considered inferior. 

She frowned, what had he meant by guests she had been here months now, found her way into the inner circle, no mean fete when the very appearance of them turned her stomach. No one had said anything about this, something told her this was not going to be good news. 

                                                                                xxxx

"Ah, Captain Wilson we will need you at the camp for a few days." Quinn had just entered the hallway when she stumbled upon the General, a bright smile on her face. Something doesn't feel right. 

"Cheer up Captain, I have a wedding to go to." cheerfully she walked away with a spring in her step. 

"Typical I get to stay here and they have a wedding, I could do with a good drink." She sighed disappointedly. "It's been one hundred years since I've had a good strong drink."

It's been one hundred years since I've had anything else either.

"Have one for me." She shouted after the retreating woman, a raised hand was her only reply. 

Sighing deeper this time she remembered what she had said, she was going back to the camp, for a few days. Oh, the joy of joys. 

                                                                             xxxx

Big thick black leather boots stuck out in front of her settled neatly on the desk, as she leaned back in the chair, casually inhaling the cigarette that she held neatly between two fingers, occasionally leaning forward to discard of the ashes into the ashtray. 

The office was dull and grey with the occasional hint of beige, she hated it in here a reminder how close she was to be one of those people imprisoned just outside the thin walls of the building. 

 Sucking in her cheeks to accentuate her cheekbones she thought back, it was interesting how people could ever think love was unnatural, wrong. Why was hate so accepted as organic when love was brushed aside as inhuman? 

Her mind raced back to the times she had lain in bed, held closely by her arms as they simply enjoyed the comfortable silence, recovering from making love it had been so simple and sweet yet so exciting. 

The memory caught in her throat overwhelmed by the emotion that she had spent so long trying to ignore, run away from.   
She hid from it because she knew how much it would cost her to remember, she couldn't be distracted here not in this world, not now it was too dangerous.

The memory came anyway.

Opening her eye that wasn't covered by the pillow, Quinn was struck by the pain of the bright sun peeking through the drapes and invading the bedroom. 

A lethargic groan of discomfort and annoyance came somewhere from under the mess of black hair that was scattered. covering her face all except that damn exposed eye that was irritated by the light.

"Damn sun why is it so inconsiderate, rising so early." 

An amused laugh came from beside her. "It tends to rise most mornings Quinn, I thought you were aware of this." 

Annoyed Quinn turned her head casting a grumpy face towards the amused woman, her hair trailing around her face it had not found a proper purchase yet.   
"Thank you, Sara I am aware." 

Reaching across the smiling woman run a soft gentle finger down her face, moving the strands of hair that hung over her face, the reveal more annoyed Quinn. "You are cuter when you are grouchy." 

" So I am not cute when I'm not? " Quinn pouted 

"Oh you are very cute all the time, but grouchy I hate mornings Quinn Wilson is downright adorable." 

Quinn rolled her eyes at the sweet tone of her words. 

As her hand trailed down to the dark haired woman's exposed bare chest her look heated. "Then there is the bit where I get to improve your mood, that is my favorite bit." Leaning forward she placed a momentary chaste kiss on Quinn's lips, making her sigh and silently groan in annoyance of having been denied more. 

"That's my favorite bit too." Springing forward she threw herself at her blonde lover, their lips connecting this time in a frenzied passion Quinn had only ever known with Sara. 

"I love you." Was the muffled words that escaped her lips. 

The door slammed open as Lance stood ominously by the doorway, the slight flush in Quinn's face ignored as he glared at her.

Can they read memories now? If so I'm screwed. 

"Captain Wilson the General is in need of you in the courtyard."

Casting a glimpse out the window Quinn frowned. "But its as black as coal out there, what could possibly be happening at night?" An ominous warning was ringing in her head, she had known an agent discovered on his quest and assassinated in the black of night.

Bracing herself she stubbed out her cigarette and stood to her feet, righting her leather jacket, then followed him out of the room and into the courtyard.


	4. Earth X Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years spent alone crippled with guilt and suddenly one day there she is, but Sara died, Quinn saw her, she buried her in Star City.

What the hell is going on?

Quinn could see the group of people from the entrance of the building, as she got closer it became more troubling to her.

"Captain Wilson these are our newest inmates, though they won't be here for very long." An evil laugh escaped his voice as he moved from in front of her and for the first time she could see who he was talking about, and they could see her.

A loud gasp was clear in the night air. "Quinn not you too!" Quinn stared blankly at the blonde woman, who stood bound in front of her, there was a clear pain of betrayal in her eyes. Damn these other versions of her, why do they haunt me? 

Acting had become as natural as fighting to her now, it seemed easy to take on a role to pretend she was the bad guy, in truth she had no idea what she was anymore.

She laughed as Lance tapped her on the back, his touch made her feel sick. I'll burn this jacket when I get home. 

"Quinn is rising through the ranks at a rapid pace, she knows what it takes to be pure." Pure, this guy sounds like he's in  Pride & Prejudice. 

"Indeed." Was all Quinn could muster as a response, she recalled long school lessons about Nazis she never dreamed she would find herself marked as one, she was the example of a science experiment gone wrong by the military, who knew those traits would be biological.

"So Sir what is going on?" Quinn hushed her voice addressing the man who still sneered at the group. I'm going to have to get involved in this, aren't I? 

"These are set for extermination their friend is a little tied up, she will help the General." Quinn watched him as he walked away from her a frown marked on her face.

Facing away, the dragon tattoo on her neck was exposed to everyone's view, close enough to see it despite the poor light Sara gasped. "Your neck!"

Quinn turned an alarmed eye towards her.

"That tattoo how do you have it?" Your my Quinn. 

Quinn turned to watch the guards stood around them, then turned back to face the woman, walking closer until she stood right in front of her she breathed in a scent that had haunted her dreams since the day she left. Sara! 

Alarmed eyes looked her over, disbelief settling around her.   
"You died, I saw you." I lost you. I lost myself. 

"It's a long story." One I will tell you when we get out of here. Sara knew this woman who stood before her now was a stranger, she could be anyone time had passed between them, but there was still that light that shone in her eyes, she trusted there was a reason she was here.

"Why the hell are you here for fuck's sake?" Quinn seethed at her. "This place is hell and your here."

"Listen this little reunion is heartwarming and everything but we have to get out of here." Shouted a woman from behind Sara, Quinn didn't recognize her.

"Good luck with that no one leaves this place God forgot." Quinn sighed.

"But.." Sara began only to be cut off by a cool hand raised by Quinn. "I must leave now." I can't do this but I know some people who can help. The resistance, I love those guys. 

"You will just leave us here!" The shout came after her, she blocked it out, there was no room for emotions now she had to be quick before it was too late, she would deal with the knowledge that her Sara was alive later when she could breathe.

"Your friend is charming." Alex sneered. You have no idea.   
What had happened to the sweet young woman who had made her fall so head over heels in love with her? Had she changed so much that this is truly who she was?

                                                  xxxx

Quinn was in the office when the carnage began, a grin split her face as she watched through the window. This has to work. 

Taking a deep breath Quinn braced herself, turned from the window and stormed from the office, a scene from a battlefield met her when she reached the outside. Just like old times.   
She could have teleported herself there, it would have been quicker but she was used to her legs now, it would be more dramatic this way. And I need more drama in my life. 

Agent Wilson do not engage in the fight. The words from her earpiece called to her, but it was no deterrent.

"Captain Wilson the captives are free and rebelling." Shocking news people hate being prisoners. 

"Yeah, I can see that." Quinn rolled her eyes as they settled on a blonde figure in the near distance, a smirk formed on her mouth. She is still magnificent. 

The fight seemed to call to her, moving closer she pulled the wretched leather jacket off her throwing it to the ground in disgust. "God that feels so good, I feel like a fucking dominatrix in this getup!" she winked at the guard stood open-mouthed at her.

Pulling her hair free of the tight confines of her hair tie it fell freely down around her shoulders, raven black long waves of silk flew in the wind. Ahh, that feels so good. 

Agent Wilson do not engage!

The decision was taken out of her hands when the same guard came at her gun in hand. I guess he doesn't like a girl letting her hair down. 

It was all too easy sometimes, locking eye contact with him he stopped dead in his tracks, dropped his gun to the ground with a thump, and stood there as though he were hypnotized.

"It's been a while but I still have it." She laughed as she drew closer before drawing back her arm and punching him firmly in the face, sending him crashing to the ground.

Lifting her gaze up her eyes met two cool blue ones, for a split second and then they were lost among the crowded chaos.

                                                    xxxx

"You disobeyed orders Agent Wilson but you managed to avoid disaster, consider this a warning." The masked figure scolded as they stood in a wet dark alley, the place was still in shock.

"It was self-defense. " Quinn shrugged.

"We need you to move on." Quinn rejoiced internally at the news.

"National City is your destination, we have intel on a boiling disaster you are needed." Handing her the file his leather glove covered hand grazed hers as the documents passed over, neither acknowledged it.

"Supergirl! You know she was just here right?" Quinn's hushed voice raised but he was gone.

"I am beginning to think I work for a ghost." Ghost. Her mind went back to the ghost she had seen recently, only she was no ghost but flesh and blood. Sara. 

"It's too late to go back." Her heart sank but that was the truth to her, Sara had probably moved on, found someone else, maybe she was even back with Oliver Queen she had seen a glimpse of him briefly. Maybe it's for the best.


	5. Brotherly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haunted by Sara Quinn must spent Christmas again alone, risking the hate of her sister-in-law Rachel Roth she goes to see her brother, he loves her but she’ll never feel at home, she’s done too much.

"Hey, Rachel can I see Joseph?" Quinn stood awkwardly on the doorstep of the home her brother shared with his wife and their two children, it was the perfect family home the front and back garden finished off with a white picket fence. 

The woman frowned at her, her arms crossed defiantly over her chest like she was on guard, meetings with her brother's wife always went this icily, it was a ridiculous thing really Quinn had never forced the woman to have sex with her, yet Rachel still resented her. 

Why can't my love life ever be normal?

"How long will you be here this time Quinn?" The other woman scowled at her, brown eyes burning through her, hate pouring from every pore on her body. 

"I don't know I just need to see Joe." 

"Try to be quick I don't want you in my home for a long time." Disdain flowed from her mouth, Quinn rolled her eyes at the woman. "Maybe try to be a better hostess next time Rachel, you are about as cold as the ice caps, only you're not in danger of thawing anytime soon." 

"Get a move on." 

After their one and only night together  Quinn had found Rachel expected way more than just a one night stand, and with the reappearance of Sara, she was going through her full-blown crush mode. 

Quinn was certain she had never forgiven her for rejecting her, but when faced with choosing anyone over Sara Lance it was quite simply impossible, Sara held precedence over anyone and everyone in Quinn's mind. 

"Listen Rach I just came from hell literally I need to see my brother now." Sighing the other woman stepped aside and let her past, making sure to stay as far away from her as possible. At least I got rid of those bastard leathers. 

"Where are the children?" Quinn's heartfelt slightly battered not seeing any sign of young life around the house, she had wanted to see them remind her that she was a part of the human race with feelings and not just a cog in a machine. 

"It's Christmas Quinn they are out with friends." Rachel snapped uncaring if her sister-in-law looked sad, her eyes were drawn and looked like at some point she had been crying. 

"Oh okay, I am sorry I won't see them." 

"I'm sure you will get over it, Joe is outside don't keep him too long he has to pick the girls up in an hour" 

With that she walked away further into the house, the house she knew she really wasn't welcome in and yet in this moment felt a compelling need to be. 

                                                                                xxxx

Tears welled in her eyes as she stood by the door and watched her brother, his blonde hair flying around his face as he moved one bit of wood and then another, then another, on Earth X she had to learn of his execution. Here he lived and breathed. 

Seeing his name on a list of the exterminated had been a hard pill to take. 

"Hey Joe." Sighing she braced herself and called out to her brother, lifting his head a bright smile appeared on his face when he saw it was her. 

"Quinn!" Dropping the plank of wood he had in his hands he stepped over the discarded pieces of wood and headed towards his little sister. 

Joseph wasted no time throwing his arms around her and holding her tight, his glasses falling slightly off his face as he buried his face into her hair, assuring himself that she was actually there with him, whenever she was away doing her job he always feared she would be hurt, with no one looking after her this was his constant worry. 

"When did you get back?" Quinn watched his hands move in front of him, they moved fast shaking slightly, she smiled. He is happy to see me. 

"Just yesterday." 

"And you are only coming around now? Are you staying for Christmas?" He looked hopeful like a child being told he was getting a puppy. 

"I needed some time alone to think things through, things happened on Earth X that has changed a lot of stuff," She sighed thinking of Sara. "And no I won't be staying."

"Do you have somewhere to be?" His eyes cast a sad shadow. 

"No, I'll just do the same as always, hide out somewhere and ride out the holidays." 

"You should be with your family Quinn, please stay here with us." 

Quinn laughed sarcastically. "Rachel will love that." 

"Don't worry just have a good time being a Dad, I need to talk about something with you." How could she say what she was about to say?

"Okay, what is it?" He asked cautiously. 

"On Earth X I saw Sara she isn't dead Joe, my Sara is alive well she isn't my Sara anymore but you know what I mean." 

Something in his eye caught her attention, he was avoiding eye contact with her. 

"Do you know something?" She narrowed her eyes and gazed at him. 

"I knew she wasn't dead or  that she was resurrected is more accurate." 

Anger blazed in Quinn's eyes. "You knew and you didn't tell me?" 

"No I thought it was for the best, let you get over her she always causes trouble for you and I don't want to see that happen again."

"Thank you for giving me the choice Joe, damn you, Joseph, I was haunted by a fucking ghost that wasn't even a ghost!" Her face was turning red with rage. "Do you know how guilty I felt? Try sleeping at night when you feel so guilty that it eats away at you until it's a constant pain."

"I'm sorry Quinn, I thought I was doing the right thing." He sighed. "What will you do now? Did you reconnect?"

Quinn smiled at her brother's choice of words. I wish. 

"No, I left without seeing her, besides I overheard a conversion it sounded like she was with someone, so it would do no good for anyone, just get my heart broken again."

"I'm sorry Quinn." Her brother signed, she smiled at him. "I know it's okay what is done is done."

"I want you to find someone Quinn, you deserve to be loved."

Waving her hand at him in a dismissive gesture she laughed a bitter laugh. "Love is overrated Joe, it never lasts."

How she wished that was true, her love had started when she was very young and still she was plagued by it, obsessed with one figure she saw as perfection and no one ever came near her.


	6. Visits With The Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas lingers on Quinn visits her estranged mother, but is everything as it seems?

After her, all too brief visit with Joseph Quinn felt a pull, a need to see her childhood home again. The old familiar street still looked almost the same as it had done when she was a small child, playing games on the street with her friends. 

The patch of greenery now covered in a blanket of soft delicate snow had been their spot for trouble, star pitcher she never had to worry about the boys not wanting her in their team, they all fought to have her in their team. Later, of course, she realized her immense talent was because of the powers she had held since birth. 

The house had changed a lot her mother had wiped every single trace of her husband from the house after what had happened with Joseph, she had been ruthless in her pursuit of eradicating him from their lives, it hadn't worked Quinn had still felt a bond with her father, maybe if she had listened to her mother things would have been different.

The cracked sidewalk where she had tripped and hurt her knee after they had just moved into the house was long gone, replaced with a shiny new one. How do you mourn a sidewalk? The loss was acute to her. 

"Are you going to stand out here all day like some creepy stalker, or are you coming in?" The unmistakable brisk tone of her mother's voice made her jump, turning her head to the door she saw the woman had gone back inside but the door was slightly ajar. 

"This is a surprise Quinn, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Adeline Kane stood stiffly by the chair a fair roaring behind her, giving her an orange outline that almost made her look demonic in appearance. 

From the moment Quinn had come out mother and daughter had not gotten along, Adeline had refused to believe her daughter was anything but normal, she could handle the superpowers it seemed just not that her daughter would never be attracted to a man. 

When Quinn had begun a relationship with Sara Lance that had been the final nail in the coffin for them, the woman had never been her mother's favorite person so learning that her only daughter was with her in a couple was something she could not tolerate. 

"I was just visiting Joe and decided to take a look at the old house." Quinn stood awkwardly, the blaze of the fire irritating her eyes as she looked at the woman who had given birth to her, the same blue/green eyes as her own stared back at her. 

"Just a flying stop then?" The older woman huffed, impatiently crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Yeah, I have a job waiting that I need to get to." 

"The ever important Quinn Wilson." Adeline scoffed. "Your brother worries about you." It was a small task but Quinn knew that it cost the woman a lot to say it. 

"I know but I know how to take care of myself." 

"I'll tell that to him the next time he has another anxiety attack over you." The older woman shrugged as though it were nothing. 

"This is all because of that Lance woman I told you she was trouble and I was proved right, look at you a stranger in your own home among your own family." 

The truth of her words hurt, they acted like salt to her already sore wounds. 

"We have been over this before Mom, can we just forget it now?"

"And you know she was brought back from the dead? Did she come looking for you?" Quinn lowered her head so her mother couldn't see the tears that rose to her eyes. No, she hadn't. 

"So you ditched us all for a woman who couldn't have given a shit about you, and still you abandon us and what for?" Adeline Kane was a fierce intimidating woman, physically strong from her years in the military she stood tall and strong, Quinn remembered her friend's mothers had been soft and petite such a contrast to her Amazonian mother. 

"Whether or not Sara truly cared for me is not the issue Mom, what is, is that I cared for her and when she died it all but killed me." The thought that Sara had not truly cared for her drilled a hole so deep in her heart that she swore there was nothing left anymore of the organ. 

Adeline rolled her eyes at her daughter's dramatic words. Is this really my daughter?

"So what are you doing going to chase after that creature again?" 

Quinn shook her head. "No, I have a job I need to be at I told you, I don't intend to chase after anyone ever." 

Adeline took in the younger woman as she stood there uncertain before her, eyes slightly red and bloodshot. 

"I think today I am proud of you Quinn." 

Quinn's head shot up at her mother's words. 

"Your father is an awful man but he and I tried to install in you the value of self-respect forever chasing someone who runs from you does not give you self-respect, nor does it give you their love." 

"You go and find someone who actually cares and loves you." 

xxxx

Taking one last glance at the house and the street, Quinn gave a slightly sad smile pulled up her jacket collar about her to keep herself warm and walked away out in the falling white snow, ready to start her new mission and a new challenge.


	7. National City By Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn settles into her new apartment in National City.

Quinn frowned feeling the frustration as she placed the empty glass onto the small coffee table in front of her, this case was proving to be one of her more difficult ones. 

A headache forming at the base of her skull she leaned her head back and tried to let her mind rest for a short time, in the week she had been here she had found nothing, not even a rumor she'd been given the names of all the players she had to focus on yet despite that she had come up with nothing. 

"What is a world killer anyway?" Quinn cursed under her breath despite the emptiness of her living room, the apartment they had given her for this job was tiny she felt like she knew what those killer whales felt like held in captivity in small tanks. 

"At this point, I think we should just lay back and forget all about whatever it is." If only that were possible, usually she went with that gut feeling, her intuition had never put her wrong before but this time she was questioning it. I can't be right, I just can't be. 

                                                                                  xxxx

 

"Ms. Wilson it's a pleasure to meet you." The raven-haired woman smiled brightly at her from across the desk where she had been sitting before jumping up and reaching her hand across the desk, Quinn took a moment to take in the delicate perfectly manicured hand, bright red nails dominated the paleness. 

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Luthor, my previous employers had a lot to say about you. " 

A red blush crept across the woman's face. "Usually that is never a good thing." 

Quinn shook her head and smiled. "This time it is a very good thing, they have only good things to say about you." The woman had no idea how much of a compliment that was. 

Her face deepened to a crimson red as she turned her attention to the file in front of her, the resume that had been made up for just this occasion. 

"You are an expert in ten forms of martial arts." Lena Luthor lifted her gaze from the file and cast an impressed eye at the dark-haired woman sitting opposite her, Quinn shrugged for her this was nothing her parents had thrown her into the world of martial arts at the age of four years old, not that she hadn't enjoyed it she had and it had come in handy so many times. 

"Yes, I spent six months in Cambodia studying Pradal serey." 

Lena looked at her puzzled, Quinn laughed. 

"Not many people know what it is, it's an unarmed martial art and combat sport, it translates roughly as free fighting, you have to knock out an opponent, force a technical knockout." Quinn looked across at the woman who seemed to be catching fish, her mouth agape, Quinn laughed. 

"Basically I know how to fight without weapons." 

"Your experience with weaponry is a little frightening." 

"A human is only frightening with a weapon if they enjoy it, I, however, do not it is merely a necessity." 

She resumed her reading, Quinn took a deep breath and leaned back against the chair almost bored, blowing air between her cheeks as she surveyed the room. 

"Your credentials are outstanding Ms. Wilson, military time, protecting world leaders." Quinn grimaced at the knowledge of what the military time was, time as a Nazi officer on Earth X she shivered at the memory. 

"Yes, I like to be where the action is," Quinn whispered quietly. 

"Obviously." 

Rising to her feet whilst smoothing down the back of her skirt, Quinn became almost transfixed on the sight, before shaking away any impure thoughts that were left to circle around in her head. 

"Well Ms. Wilson I would be a fool to turn you down, you have the job." 

                                                                               xxxx

It had been that easy, even without her powers of persuasion she had breezed it, so why was she finding it so hard to accept what her gut was telling her.

Quinn threw the tv remote across the room in frustration and feeling agitated began to pace back and forth going over in her mind everything she knew, her long black hair a stressed mess handing around her shoulders.

"The only thing that is keeping me sane is knowing the D.E.O wouldn't be so stupid as to let Supergirl fight this creature alone." Her overseers had assured her of this.

Crash, Bang, Thud. 

"What the fuck was that?" Running to the window she looked out and observed two flying objects chasing each other, the devastation left in their wake was truly astonishing.

"Oh for fu..." 

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Quinn prepared herself to do things the hard way. Of course how much fun would easy be anymore? 

"There's been a change of plan I'm going in, this will not end well."


	8. In The Hot Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Wilson finds herself a little tied up when confronting a no nonsense Alex Danvers.

Met with a giant wall of resistance Quinn backed up a bit and tried to again get past the man.

"Listen I told you I am Quinn Wilson you really are going to want to let me in." 

The man laughed, white teeth flashing full as he did. "No, you listen I don't have time for your bullshit, I have a lot to do."

As he was turning away Quinn frustrated by his attitude grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her, her sudden show of strength made him raise an eyebrow in interest. 

"Whatever that thing is out there it seems I know more about it than you, you need me." 

J'onn looked at the woman her eyes dark with anger, her face contorted into a scowl she meant business, he normally would never allow such a thing but she knew something and he had to find out what, Kara's life may depend on it. 

"Follow me." 

                                                                                                xxxx

 

"You have to be kidding me." Quinn squinted into the bright light overhead, as she struggled to see who else was in the room with her. 

"What do you know?" Quinn stopped struggling against the restraints she had on her hands, special ones of course that ensured that even her powers couldn't escape them, there was something familiar about that voice as a figure emerged from the darkness she recognized the woman from Earth X. The one who was with Sara, what the fuck is going on?

The woman's eyes strayed to the low cut round neck of her black t-shirt, they never moved from her neck, the dragon tattoo there looked familiar, like one she had seen not so long ago on a Nazis officer on Earth X. 

"Hey, lady my eyes are up here," Quinn smirked. 

"That tattoo, I have seen it and you before." 

"If you recognize people by their tattoos you should see the one on my thigh." She laughed catching the brief moment of a blush creep across her face only to be replaced seconds later by a face full of anger. 

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was thick with disgust. 

"Calm down or that vein in your forehead is going to explode, I have one on my left butt cheek too, but I refuse to show it before a first date." Quinn laughed mischievously causing the woman to growl at her. 

"Wow, are you growling now?"

 "Answer my question why is a Nazis from Earth X here?" 

Quinn shrugged crossing her arms across her chest. "Maybe just maybe I'm not a Nazis from Earthy X." 

"I saw you there, Sara knew you how did she know you?" A jealous lover maybe.

"You are sounding more and more like a jealous lover mysterious woman who likes to tie attractive women to chairs and interrogate them, you should see someone about that it's kinda freaky." 

Alex was quickly losing her temper. 

"Just answer the question my sister is in danger she is hurt really bad and..." Cutting herself off so she wouldn't break down and sob before this annoying woman she breathed in deeply and composed herself. "Just answer my question." 

"My name is Quinn Wilson I am a special agent and yes I was on Earth X I was assigned a role to help bring down the regime." Quinn took a pause to breathe and prepare herself for saying her name. "I know Sara because we have a history, my father was once the best friend of Oliver McQueen." 

"And you are here now because?"

"I was assigned to this case." Quinn shrugged almost uninterested. 

"This case?"

"Self-righteous chicks in leather suits righting some kind of chink in humanity with brutal consequences is not a good thing Agent Danvers, that is what we have politicians for." 

"Though I gotta tell you from what I saw she is kinda hot, should have got her number as she flew past by my window." 

"While she was trying to kill my sister you mean?" Alex was seething now. 

Quinn merely shrugged her shoulders as best she could with her hands tied behind her back. "Well, I can't help when an attraction happens." 

"Do you think she would be open to agreeing to a date or even just a hookup?" Is it bad that I am enjoying winding her up?

"I'm sorry my mother tells me I have terrible taste and also I am being a dick, my cover here is the personal bodyguard to Lena Luthor I have a theory." 

" What is your theory? "

Quinn sighed. "Can we take the cuffs off me please?"

Alex hesitated, looking at the door for an answer.

"I am not a threat I swear it, I am on your side even if you think I am an ass."

For the first time since Kara had gone to face the monster that had caused so much pain and havoc Alex laughed.

"You are an ass Agent Wilson."

"You are not the first person to say that about me, now please cuffs."

Approaching the seated woman Alex cautiously bent down to open the cuffs noticing the name tattooed on her wrist. Sara. 

"You have a lot of tattoos." Alex mused loudly before Quinn realizing what she meant pulled her arm away and pulled her shirt sleeve down to cover it.

"Youthful mistake."

" We all commit them. " Alex reasoned curious about this woman. "You said you had a theory."

Quinn pursed her lips as she looked around the small interrogating room, the usual beige and black nothing special, but then whoever heard of an interrogation room with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and expensive gold ornaments on the walls.

"Yes but right now it is just a theory, I'm not ready to voice it."

She turned to find the woman glaring at her ominously.

"I'm not lying to you I may seem the fool but I was brought here for a reason and I won't leave until that is fulfilled."


	9. Sun Kissed Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn remembers a past vacation that brought a petite blind trouble maker her way, and she talks to Alex about her past with Sara.

Quinn settled into the sun lounger and smiled at the feeling of tropical sun on her skin, the biggest perk of being able to teleport yourself anywhere she had discovered was being able to escape anywhere whenever you needed to. 

Stress back home had sent her here, relaxing on a Caribbean sun-kissed beach away from everything and everyone. 

Forgetting them all had been easy she had discovered, she had been hanging out here for two weeks with no sign of any interruptions or stress. 

"Hmm, peace and quiet." 

Assigned with the task of bringing the biggest weapon in Oliver Queen's arsenal against Slade Wilson, Sara stood by the beach bar and took in the view of the woman stretched out on the lounger. 

Long sun-kissed legs extended out forever and a day, slim waist and two pert breasts poked slightly out of the top of her bikini, her head flung back making her sculpted neck visible, long black hair cascading down around her head. 

It was common knowledge that Quinn Wilson had disowned her father, Oliver was convinced Sara could convince her to join their side and force Slade to back down. 

At this moment in time Sara was having a hard time not agreeing with logic, how had she never noticed how attractive Quinn Wilson was? Had she always been this way or was it the influence of booze and afternoon sun that was forcing Sara to see something she had previously been blinded to? 

"Maybe this won't be so dire after all." With a rueful smirk, she drank the last of her cocktail and prepared herself. 

"Here goes nothing." 

Quinn was startled by a shadow looming over her blocking out the sun, turning around she looked up, easing down the sunglasses that had protected her eyes from the reigns of heat. 

Sara's heart almost stopped at the sight of those dark blue eyes, partially hidden by the shades. 

"The answer is no." Replacing the glasses Quinn returned to her activity of doing nothing aside from soaking in the peace, leaving Sara standing shocked wondering what had happened to the girl who had found it so hard to form even the simplest sentences in front of her. 

"This is a coincidence us taking a vacation in exactly the same place." Sara tried to brush off the initial shock and return her bravado. 

"Yeah, it doesn't have anything to do with my father creating shit again right?" She never opened her eyes. 

"I'm staying out of whatever reason it is you were sent here." 

"So looks like someone grew up." Sara laughed taking the lounger next to Quinns, she wasn't going to give up. 

"Funny things happen when life shits on you." 

"Maybe." 

Silence passed for long moments between them Quinn still disinterested in her presence she had worked hard to forget her childish love for Sara Lance, she couldn't be brought back now especially when she wanted something from her. Or more importantly Queen did, Sara was here because she had been told to be here nothing else.

"You are wasting your time Lance the Femme Fatal role doesn't work on me." 

"So you think I could pull it off then?" Sara teased moving closer. 

"I guess if people like pushy blondes." 

" And you don't? " 

Quinn turned her head to look the blonde in the eyes. "I was cured of my affliction." 

"Ouch, that hurts." 

"It is what it is." 

Sara pursed her lips and began to think, Quinn's mind seemed made up but there was something about the woman that drew her to her, she was attractive, stunningly so, but there was something else she seemed to know her own mind and she seemed immune to her charms. 

"Listen give up I'm not going back with you, I'm going as far away from that city and my father as I can get."

Abruptly she stood startling the blonde for a moment.

"Bye Sara." 

Being the one to walk away instead of the sap left watching with a heavy heart felt kinda good, Quinn cracked a smile as she retreated to her room exaggerating her walk just a little for added dramatic effect. 

She knew Sara wouldn't give up so easily, somewhere deep inside where the Quinn lived who was still hopelessly in love with Sara Lance cried a happy song at being pursued by the woman who had been such a prime feature in her dreams for so long. 

                                                                                          xxxx

"Hey wake up."

With a start Quinn woke, a handshaking her clasping it she clenched down hard on the limb, an old habit to trust no one, looking up she was met by the uncertain gaze of Alex Danvers.

Letting go of her hand, almost red-faced. "I'm sorry old habits die hard."

Alex rubbed her hand, it stung from being squeezed by the woman. Why do I think she was actually going easy on me? 

" You were dreaming. "

"Yes."

" The same Sara as Sara Lance? " Alex asked cautiously sitting in the chair next to the dark haired woman, she'd needed a little break away from sitting with Kara and on her walk around had noticed Quinn fast asleep.

Quinn cursed herself, why did she have to talk in her sleep?

"Yes, same one."

" So you do know her. " Alex was curious about how the two women knew each other, Quinn seemed so unlike anyone Sara would know, or maybe it was the other way round.

"It seems like a million years ago now." Quinn sighed sadly. " Maybe it was, but back on Earth one Sara and I..we...we were kinda dating. " Rubbing the back of her neck the blue-eyed woman looked into sympathetic tired brown ones.

"She proposed the night before she died, so in a strange way we were engaged too."

Alex stared wide-eyed at the other woman. Engaged! 

"So you two were in love?" Was an assassin capable of love? 

Quinn smiled, how could she explain what she had felt for her? How when she died so had the sun, she was her everything and yet she had been her destruction.

" She is still the love of my life, there won't ever be another. "

Alex tried to ignore the pang of hurt, the feeling of comradery with the forlorn woman and also guilt. I slept with the love of your life. 

"How is your sister?" Quinn changed the subject abruptly catching Alex off guard.

" Still the same. "


	10. Lonely Valentine’s Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn and Alex finds themselves bonding over getting no action on Valentine’s Day.

Quinn always hated Valentine's Day.   
For a long time, it had been because the one person she wanted attention from was focused elsewhere and more recently it had been because the sight of lovers made her angry and physically sick.

Tonight was no different.   
Escaping the emptiness of her apartment she sat in the darkened corner of the bar, whirling her glass around, to give her something to focus on.

Day for lovers my ass Cupid was the fucking God of war!   
With just a bottle of Jack Daniels for company, she thought back over the last few weeks, had she lost her touch? Lena had nearly died when it was her job to protect her.

things with the world killers were escalating and she still couldn't contemplate that her hunch was correct sweet, workaholic Sam was Reign.

"I'm losing it."

" Maybe you never had it. " Startled at the familiar voice, Quinn looked up to see the knowing smile of Alex Danvers.

"You committed to drinking alone or are you accepting company?"

" Pull up a pew Danvers. "

Sliding into the chair opposite, she smiled sympathetically at her. "So you gonna share?"

Reaching for a second glass she had discarded, she slid it towards the other woman and signaled that she should pour her own. 

"Never been in service then I see." Alex smiled. 

"Nope."

"I see I'm not the only one on my own tonight." 

Quinn took in the woman, her attitude towards her had changed vastly, in the beginning, she may have been hostile towards her, she was always going to be this way, she had been with Sara after all and the jealousy and utter envy would never fade, but after spending time with her she found she liked Alex Danvers a lot. 

" I wasn't so keen on staying in tonight, last year I was with Maggie and well I'm not anymore, I'm finding it hard to be alone. "

Quinn felt a pang of comradery with the sad looking woman, who sat almost hunched over the table, cupping her glass between her two hands as though she were protecting it.

"I know what you feel, it's been three years and four months for me."

"That is quite a long time." Alex stared wide-eyed at her as Quinn shrugged as though she couldn't feel the sharp blade of sadness cut through her.

" They say it gets easier with time. " Quinn whispered hoarsely.

"Are they right?"

The blue-eyed woman looked down into the remains of her glass, watching the droplets of liquid slowly kiss the side of the glass as they made their way to the bottom, a smile cracked across her mouth, more like she was mocking herself.

She looked up at her drinking partner tonight the smile didn't meet her eyes shook her head. "No, it's a bunch of fucking crap."

"Oh." Alex needed to know the pain would fade eventually. " How did you get an assassin to propose to you? " Alex had been curious for far too long, she had to ask it and now was as good a time as any.

Quinn laughed suddenly at the memory.

"I guess it was because of my Father, Oliver Queen sent Sara to lure me back home and help them against my old man."

" Really, so it worked? "

"No, of course not, she tried and I have to tell you I enjoyed the efforts but I knew it for what it was." Quinn had wanted passion real and true not an obligated mess.

" So how did it happen? "

"My Father was Queen's closet friend, it was through this that I first met her, I was basically a kid but as soon as I saw her all blue eyes and freckles I was lost."

Alex watched her face soften, her usually harsh features seemed dreamlike now as she gazed off into the distance as though she were there again, reliving it.

"Of course I was just an annoying thorn in her side, I grew up tried to move on but this never went away, after I disowned my Dad I decided I needed to change leave Star city for good and forget Sara Lance."

" Some people are hard to forget. " Alex volunteered her own memories clouding her vision.

"Exactly, I returned to Star City to help not because of Sara, in fact, I left without telling her." Quinn shot her a mischievous grin as she tapped the side of her head knowingly. " Pros of having teleportation as a superpower. "

"Lucky you." Alex teased, lifting her glass into the air in a salute action.

"Wait is that how you were on Earth X and then here?" Quinn nodded, suddenly things were making sense.

"I once had a relationship at the same time with a hot blonde in California and a fiery Latina in New York." She winked cheekily at her shocked friend.

" No way! "

She couldn't help it, Quinn burst out laughing.

"So you were saying about Sara."

"She was really pissed I had left without her, anyway she decided I needed someone to keep me out of trouble and one night it just happened."

" And you were happy? "

"Stupid question Danvers its three years later and still I compare everyone to her, what do you think?"

Alex cringed at her stupidity, she could only blame in on her loneliness.

"If you can teleport, you could go see her right now." The idea seemed perfect to Alex, but Quinn's face turned dark.

" No, I have a job to do here. "

"But what if..."

" What ifs are not the worst things about life Danvers, do you know what is? "

Alex shook her head, what was possibly worse than what if?

"Knowing for certainly you are not wanted."

" What do you mean? "

"Sara is alive now yet she didn't come to find me did she?" Quinn smiled sadly. " No she didn't, so there is the answer to your what if. "

"I'm sorry."

" Don't worry about it, I guess she's had more than a few meaningless fucks since her revival, hey you would know right, Danvers. "

Alex cringed again at the course cutting edge to her voice and the meaning behind it, Quinn sighed loudly feeling instantly guilty for her outburst.

"Forget I said that I didn't mean it."

" Sure. " She wasn't certain she hadn't meant it.

"No please, I'm sorry I was a douche you have been nothing but decent to me and I act like an idiot a lot of the time."

" Well that is true Wilson, but you happen to be a pretty decent idiot. "

Quinn found herself genuinely laughing at the other woman's words. "Thanks for the endorsement Danvers."

"You are more than welcome."

                                                                             xxx

Quinn watched as Supergirl pulled Alex away, her face strained red with anger and frustration as the worldkiller laughed at her victory before stopping abruptly and turning to face her as though she had only just noticed her. 

"And what is your name?" 

Quinn smiled these games were her specialty. 

"Guess." 

" You think I can't guess? " Her almost alarmingly bright eyes stared at her, her head tilted slightly to the side. 

"Oh sure you can I'm sure, you do so love making predictions tell me Purity, such an interesting name by the way, what's mine?" 

" I think you have many names. "

Lucky guess. 

"But I think your name doesn't sound the same to you unless your special someone has spoken it." She was smirking knowingly. 

"Your predictions are very vague, they could fit 98% of the city." 

"She is waiting for you."

For a second Quinn was struck, an old emotion pulled her to believe, quickly she snapped back to reality, to her present and her dual of words with this, thing that possessed a woman's body. 

" I will have to make a visit to my mother thank you for reminding me Purity it was very kind of you to care. " 

"No you desire someone you think you cannot have, but she waits only for you." 

" Does she indeed? " Reminding herself to not fall into the trap, Quinn took a deep breath and plowed on. 

"Maybe it is Reign I desire." 

"No, it is not. " 

"You seem quite sure, when in fact it is, where is she?" 

"Waiting will only mean someone else will get her." 

"Or Purity you can cut the crap and tell me where Reign is." Even Quinn was beginning to lose her patience. 

"She waits."

                                                                                         xxx

Quinn woke suddenly a deep gasp as she nearly fell off the sofa, which she was hanging off as she only possessed part of it, Alex slept on the other part a gentle snore coming from her.

"Curse you Sara Lance, waiting for me my fucking ass!" She whispered into the dark, her life was one big cruel mess and she had no idea how she could fix it.


	11. Awkward Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex asked Quinn on a date after a very awkward morning after.

The morning sun blazing through the window was painful, shielding her eyes from the offending light Alex saw where she was, on a couch that was not hers in an apartment that was not her own. Shit. 

Some clothes lay discarded on the ground all around her, the last thing she remembered was her and Quinn drinking too much and reminiscing about old loves. How did this happen?

Cursing how she had ended up with two one night stands in a matter of a few months when she had nine in her whole life she rose herself up from the couch, her whole body aching in protest.

"What did I do?"

" Hey, sleeping beauty your finally awake. " Quinn waltzed happily into the room, her naked body covered only by a towel that could easily fall, still Alex couldn't take her eyes off the other woman, she looked magnificent her long dark hair wet and combed back from her face. She is beautiful. 

"You look weird Danvers what is the matter?"

*Err yeah about last night..when...we..I mean..when...you. "

Quinn watched through puzzled eyes as she tried to understand what the woman was saying until it suddenly dawned on her.

"Wow, Danvers calm down we never did anything!"

" What. "

"Yeah we just slept on the couch together, we didn't have sex or anything anywhere near sex."

" Oh thank goodness for that. "

"Hey, Danvers don't flatter yourself you aren't my type."

Alex watched her walk to the kitchen suddenly disappointed for a reason she couldn't understand that Quinn wasn't attracted to her.   
"Why what is wrong with me?"

" Do you want coffee? "

"Just tell me why."

"It's not offensive you just aren't someone who I find attractive. " Big massive white lie, I could totally see myself with you but would only be second best. 

"I just think you shouldn't write me off." Alex couldn't help but wonder why she was pushing so hard for herself, a second ago she was worried they had sex now she wished they had.

" I don't think I'm your type either just leave it. "

"At least try, go on a date with me."

The two women stared at each other as silence surrounded them, blue eyes bore into dark ones silently asking the questions she needed answers. Do you actually want me or am I a consolation?

"Maybe you will find out just how good I am." Alex flashed a cheeky grim she hoped went somewhere near seductive.

" Ok Danvers you are on you can take me on a date. "

"You will not regret this Wilson I promise, oh wait can I call you Quinn?"

Quinn laughed quietly. "Yes, Alex you can call me Quinn."

" Cool. "

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. Both women thought as they sat down to drink the coffee that had just brewed.

                                                                                      xxx

Quinn watched intently around her, vigilant had become her middle name in the time since Lena's poisoning. I should have stopped that happening. 

"I think I'm safe in my own office Quinn." Lena smiled at her from her desk chair.

" Maybe, maybe not. "

"I've told you to stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault." This was about the hundredth time the CEO had told her this, and for the hundredth time, Quinn dismissed it to reprimand herself.

"My job is to make sure no one hurts you, someone hurt you this is unacceptable."

" You work too hard, Kara tells me you have a date with her sister. " She cast her a knowing smile.

"Err yeah I do."

"So you and Alex, you know." She leaned back in her chair thinking for a short time. " I think you would make a really sweet couple. "

"Oh really."

" Most definitely, she cares a lot about kara I see it all the time. "

"So that must mean we will marry and live happily ever after." Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Why not she deserves it, and so do you."

Quinn shrunk back a little at her words. She had never thought about what her future would be, once there had been a few hours where her future was with Sara, then that was snatched away.

"It's just a first date Lena, not a marriage proposal."

" You never know Quinn what can happen. "

Yeah I know usually it sucks. 

"I take one day as it comes, whatever happens, tomorrow I'll wait and see when I get there."

" Wise words, also a little pessimistic. "

                                                                                      xxx

She knew standing watching someone for well over half an hour was weird, but Quinn couldn't quite pull her gaze from her.

Alex stood her head bent over the screen typing something, her face a mask of concentration. She had noticed before now how attractive she was, yet only since that morning had she found herself really watching her.

What would it feel like to run her hands through her short hair? So many questions had been whirling around in her head that it felt like her mind would blow if she just stood there.

Deciding what she would do, she entered the room determined walked up to the unsuspecting woman and spun her around, pulled her close and kissed her long and hard.

Her arms grasping at Quinn in an attempt to pull her closer, an impossible task as they were as close as two people could be, suddenly Quinn pulled away breathlessly watching as Alex's eyes still clouded over with lust.

"Wow." Was all the woman could form.

Quinn laughed. "Indeed."

As abruptly as she had entered she left again leaving Alex watching her retreat open-mouthed.


	12. Never Mind The Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Wuinn have their first date.

"So is this your first date since you know?" Quinn asked nervously.

" Yeah. "

"And to think you only did it because I said you weren't my type." Two dark blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

"And you demonstrated your opinion well by that rather out of the blue kiss." Alex had to admit she'd never quite had one like that before, Quinn was a woman who knew how to kiss.

"Why thank you, I take pride in my spontaneity."

"You do it well." Quinn watched as her face lit up with a smile, she couldn't help but return the smile.

"Tell me how was it again that you weaved your magic and got me to agree to this date?" The restaurant was one of the best in the city.

" Well you were overcome by my charm, it was natural that you would cave and consent to be my date for the evening. "

"So you are magic then?" I want to see what else you can do. 

" Yes, but don't tell anyone. "

"Oh, you are my little secret Alex."

"I was wondering what happens when you are done here, I mean will you leave?" Alex couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

" I'm not certain yet, even if I do don't forget I can teleport I could work in Australia and still be here every night. "

"What if you did the time thing again?"

" Same thing. "

"So even if we start something now it wouldn't have to end?" This had been preying on Alex's mind since that kiss.

" No, it would not. "   
That seemed to lift a weight of Alex's shoulders, she smiled again.

"So you like me that much huh?" Quinn teased, moving a strand of hair back from her face.

" You are pretty cocky aren't you? "

"Most definitely." The dark haired woman smiled, her blue eyes shining under the light of the chandelier that hung from the ceiling. "She leaned forward to whisper. "Especially when my date is hot as hell and totally into me."

Alex's face flushed red, Quinn laughed at her reaction. So cute. 

"So you think I'm hot, my magic must really be working." She laughed happily.

" That may not be magic I thought you were hot from the second I saw you but that wasn't such a good time to declare it. " Earth X had been one hell of a shithole.

"Okay, that is news."

"Let's not talk about that place, it still creeps me out thinking about my time there." Quinn visibly shivered.

" How did you cope for so long? " It has been something that she often wondered about.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "It was a job needed to be done, and it was all for good at the end so I had to swallow my disgust and do it."

" That is kinda brave. "

"Not really, scary sometimes when you let yourself think that you should be in that camp, shackled ready for execution."

" It was bleak. " Alex agreed, remembering her short stay.

"Yeah, anyway this is a date Alex we were having fun." Quinn didn't want to go back there not even in thought, and she didn't want to risk coming on to an even greater taboo. Sara. 

"So do you invite dates back to your place for coffee Alex?" Please say yes. 

" Err first dates maybe not. " Alex cringed, she sounded like such a prude but Quinn only smiled and reached across the table to take her hand in hers.

"That is cool."

"I don't really do casual stuff, I mean I have but it's not really my thing." Why was she explaining herself?

"Hey Alex there is no need to go into a debate about it, it is okay." Quinn had done one too many one night stands but after vowing never again she had stuck to it, there was just something about Alex in this moment that made her irresistible.

Leaning back slightly The blue-eyed woman fought the urge to yawn, they had eaten quite a bit and nervousness the night before had meant she had hardly slept.

"So I guess we should pay the bill and skedaddle." Quinn could even make a word like skedaddle sound cool.

Outside the night air was bitter cold, frost hug from the rooftops of the buildings around them.   
"So cab." Quinn laughed, watching Alex's nose turn red from the cold.

"Do you have any idea how cute you are?"

" What. "

"Your nose is red your like Alex the red nosed Reindeer."

" Oh. " Alex tried to cover her nose fearing embarrassment, but Quinn reached forward and moved her hand out of the way. "Don't cover it, it's so sweet." leaning forward Quinn placed a soft chaste kiss on the top of her nose, but her closeness had already affected Alex.

Quinn watched as the other woman closed her eyes and pursed her lips, she had expected something else. When she opened her eyes Quinn saw the disappointment there.

"Does that mean I can kiss you properly?"

"Yes," Alex whispered hoarsely.

Closing the distance between them their lips met, the first time since that kiss at the D.E.O days ago.   
Aware of the people passing around them they cut the kiss short, Quinn pulled back reluctantly hands still holding the slightly shorter woman's face between them.

"Come on we'll share a cab."

" I thought you could teleport? " Alex smiled.

"Oh I could but that would mean leaving you and right now I'm trying to make this date last as long as I can."

" And you say I am the cute one. "

"You are Alex Danvers."


	13. Exploring New Beginnings And Meeting New People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn gets an unwanted assignment just when things with Alex are getting interesting.

A few weeks had passed since their first date, and while they hadn't passed that point of actually sleeping together yet Quinn and Alex were enjoying the beginnings of their relationship.

Which was why Quinn hated having to have this meeting, it would mean she would have to leave for a short time.

The bar was quiet tonight, she could hear the rustle of her leather jacket over the music from the jukebox, her glass of water sat ominously before her. No booze for me tonight. 

She needed all of her wits about her if she was going to plead her case, would they accept that she had found someone she really liked and wanted time to get to know her? Probably not. 

She thought back to the night before how they had spent hours just watching movies on Alex's couch making out, being with her was beginning to become something Quinn almost yearned for.

What is it with these guys and bad timekeeping? 

Suddenly the door to the bar opened, Quinn didn't bother turning around to look seconds later a slim blonde woman sat opposite her. 

"Your not the usual guy." Noticing her lack of disguise. Why did he have one but not her? 

 

" No well, I'm less mysterious. "

Quinn raised her eyebrow, she was confused.

"We have an important request, this one would require you work as part of a team."

Instantly Quinn loathed the idea. "No way I work alone."

" We've been impressed with how you've worked with the D.E.O this will be perfect for you. "

"How long will it take?" She was annoyed already.

" Just a few days. "

A few days didn't sound so very bad, she could sneak back without anyone noticing when she wanted to see Alex.

"You will leave tonight, be aboard the Waverider by 18:00 Captain Lance will have your mission details."

Alarm hit her.

"Wait, Lance, as in Sara Lance no way in hell am I doing this mission." Quinn's hands waved in front of her in protest.

" Yeah your not the first person to react this way about her, but the decision is made, do the mission then you can return here when you are finished. "

"I really think I'm wrong for this one."

" No you are perfect, 18:00 don't be late. " With that, the blonde left leaving Quinn staring after her in total and utter disbelief.

"This has to be a joke." Sinking down the table she laid her head on the table on mourned what she would have to do, but first, she needed to tell Alex. That should be fun. 

                                                                                 xxx

The worldkillers were still roaming free causing chaos Quinn felt guilty about leaving even if it was just for such a short time.

"What's up with you, not happy about meeting up tonight?" Alex smiled looking up from her microscope.

" I wish I have to cancel, I have to go away for a few days. "

Alex's smile turned downward. "A mission?"

Quinn nodded moving closer to her, she wanted to feel her near her be as close to her now while she could.   
"So is this goodbye?" Please don't be. 

 

" Goodness no, it's an I'll see you in a few days I'm gonna miss you like crazy. "

"You are such a charmer." Alex finally lets out a smile, she had been so worried this was it, the goodbye she had been dreading.

"Only for you." Quinn winked flirtatiously.

" I've been thinking about that. " Alex whispered cautiously. "I know we haven't said anything about seeing other people or anything like that, but I would like it if it was just us, no one else."

" Of course, I'm not interested in anyone else. "

The truth felt good to say, there was something about Alex that was fulfilling, she couldn't imagine wanting anyone else, and she was damn sure she wasn't going to mess it up for a cheat fast fuck.

"Do we have time for a proper farewell?" Alex pondered.

" No, I have to be on the ship by 18:00, bosses orders. " I wish I could just stay with you forever. 

"On the ship?"

" Yeah, the Waverider. "

Alex's eyes widened at the name. Sara's ship. 

"That is..." She didn't get to finish Quinn nodded sadly in agreement confirming her belief.

"Oh." Quinn wouldn't be able to spend time with the woman who was her first and probably only love without falling for her all over again.

Quinn saw where her lover's mind was going, she wrapped her arms around her and held her close. "Don't go there Alex, it won't happen I'm coming back to you."

" But... "

"But nothing I promise you." tilting her chin up with her hand so their eyes met. " I think I'm falling for you really hard Alex. "

The words sounded like a heavenly choir to Alex, their lips connected hard as Alex wrapped her hands into Quinn's hair pulling her closer even when there was no room for her to move to they were as close as could be.

The door opened to reveal a very red-faced looking Winn.   
"Oh my God I'm so sorry!"

He bumped the door on his way out, leaving the two women laughing breathlessly behind him.

"So I'll see you when you get back." Alex smiled after they had composed themselves.

Quinn placing another kiss on her lips whispered. "You can bet on it."


	14. On The Waverider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn takes her first steps back on the Waverider as she comes face to face with the Legends and an old heartbreak.

White flashed before her eyes as she materialized in an empty room covered in silver steel, a similar silver table dominated the center as chairs sat waiting at the edges of the room.

"I really hope this thing is safe." Quinn worried out loud, her eyes wondering to every corner wonder where the hell anyone was.

"Nice welcome party I really must come again."

Not feeling like roaming around the hallways like a headless lost chicken, she sat down on the nearest chair, wincing at how uncomfortable it was.

"Brilliant I could have stayed home with Alex, huddled together on her comfy sofa watching a movie."

Waiting didn't seem to be working, ten minutes had passed and still nothing, Quinn's patience was wearing thin.

"Hello is there anyone on this ship that God forgot?"

No answer.

"Definitely should have stayed with Alex."

The distant echo of footsteps got louder the closer they got. "Here we go."

It had been a long time since she had last seen Ray Palmer, but that didn't mean she didn't recognize him when she saw him, his whole face lit up in shock when he saw her.

 

"Quinn Wilson." He shouted out as he all but ran to her and engulfing her in a big hug.

When she was back on her feet again laughing along with him, it was genuinely wonderful to see him again.

"Don't tell me you're the agent they sent us?" Ray asked enthusiastically.

" Afraid you are stuck with me. " For a few days. 

"This is amazing, just like the old days you, me and Sara...Oh, Sara." Suddenly his joy had turned to something else, uneasy he rubbed the back of his neck.

" Some old times weren't so good Ray lets not worry about them, shall we? " Please move on. 

"Oh, of course, I guess we won't be inviting your Dad along either huh."

They began laughing again no one was going to willingly invite Slade Wilson anywhere, least of all Quinn his own daughter.

"So where is everyone or is it just you?"

"No, they are scattered all around the ship, you don't look so happy to be here Quinn."

" No I guess I'm not, I met someone and I guess we're dating I didn't want to leave her right now."

"Little Quinny has a girlfriend hey, so what is she like?" Ray smiled happily trying to get information out of his old friend.

" She's pretty much a kick your ass no-nonsense chick. " Quinn said with pride.

"You do have a type, Quinn." He laughed again, throwing his head back laughing at his own joke.

"Maybe." Quinn wasn't going to commit to that idea.

"So does the captain have an office or something I'm told I'll be briefed."

"Oh yes, of course, follow me."

She followed him out of the room down the futuristic hallway until they came to another doorway, he turned and pointed at the door.

"She is in there, do you want me to stay?"

Quinn smiled, it was sweet of him to offer. "No thank you, Ray, I'll catch you later though okay."

" Sure thing, good luck Quinn. "

She watched him walk down the hallway, she hadn't realized until that moment how much she had missed him.

Softly she knocked on the door and watched as it slides slowly open.

Sara watched in slow motion as the door revealed more and more of the woman she had once gotten down on one knee and proposed to, time had only suited to make her even more breath taking, her hair was still long, jet black it was tied up away from her face, her face free of any makeup, she rarely used it or needed it, plumb red lips reminded her of long hot passionate nights spend kissing, everything about Quinn Wilson was an erotic dream and Sara had lost her, though she couldn't be blamed for being careless she had died after all, who keeps their loved one even after death?

 

"Quinn." Her voice was breathless, she coughed to clear her throat.

" Agent Wilson I was told to report for a mission. "

Sara stood open-mouthed. She is acting like she doesn't even know me. 

"Ava never told me it would be you."

" Is that the name of that blonde woman, hey can you tell me who is the guy the one I always deal with. " Quinn just really had to know. "He wears a mask."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Brilliant. 

"I'll get him one day," Quinn vowed.

Quinn stood waiting expectantly staring at the blonde woman as she gazed back at her a dreamy look in her eyes. It was becoming unnerving. Keep it together Quinn. She told herself.

"Err the mission what is it?"

"Oh right yes, we have an anomaly in Regency England."

Quinn grimaced. "Excellent wigs, big dresses, and syphilis."

"Well yes, there is some form of smuggling going on among the rich nobles."

Quinn smiled evilly. "Does this mean I get to start my revolution against the elites, did they finally allow me to do it?"

" Look, Quinn, I don't know what you've got going on with this, what you do but this is serious. "

Quinn narrowed her dark blue eyes angrily at the woman. She still treats me like a kid. 

"You think I don't know, I was doing this before you even knew it existed, I'm an old pro compared to you I know what I'm doing."

Quinn was angry she was treating her like some young virgin with no experience, all I have is fucking experiences. 

Sara swallowed hard "When did you...I mean how long after...." How long did it take you to forget me? 

"A long time." Quinn shrugged she was unsure what the question was so she just gave a random answer.

" So regency England nice, if we're lucky we can have some tea and cucumber sandwiches. " This will be bloody fun. 

Sara had so many things she wanted to say, so many things she wanted to ask, yet Quinn seemed unwilling to even contemplate anything as complicated as Hi, How are you? No not even that, she had introduced herself as a stranger. You came in my arms so many times and now you look at me with strangers eyes. 

Maybe she just needs time.

"I will show you to your quarters where you will sleep tonight before we begin tomorrow."

                                                                                     xxx

Always the curious kind Quinn had grown bored of the small room where she would sleep, sighing she had taken one last look at the dull lifeless structure and exited the room, in search of some life. 

She had contemplated just teleporting back and spending the night with Alex but she had already told her she wasn't ready for anything physical yet, it had been disappointing but Quinn understood, so she was stuck sleeping on a brick. 

Maybe get myself some food while I'm at it, I'm starting to feel super hungry. 

Having no luck locating either a person or food she wondered aimlessly hoping eventually she would come across something because she had no idea where her room was, everything looked the same to her new eyes. 

I may be walking in circles. This place is like a freaking Egyptian pyramid without the booby traps to stop raiders stealing the treasures. 

"We don't like strangers snooping around." The massive hand on her shoulder stopped her, it pushed down on her shoulder blade and grasped it tightly, it would be painful for anyone else, it just pissed Quinn Wilson off. 

"I don't like strangers touching me." 

"Who are you." A male gruff voice growled in her ear a smell of alcohol accompanying it. Jeez is this one of their people, fuck how does anything get done?

"Take your hand off me or you will regret it." 

A big throaty laugh sounded behind her, mocking her and still he didn't move his hand, she had given a warning in a flash she had turned around grabbed his arm with both of her hands and threw him over her, he found himself lying flat on his back a dark-haired pissed off looking woman standing triumphantly above him. 

"I wasn't expecting that, where did you learn to do that?" The big man asked puzzled. 

Quinn smirked. "Adaline Kane taught me." 

"Who is that?"

"I'll tell her that and I think she'll be very hurt." With that she walked past him, cursing herself that she should have asked him for directions but she had already made her dramatic exit she couldn't go back and ruin it by admitting she was lost. 

Sometime later she found herself at the entrance of the room she had first teleported in when she arrived, only this time the room was full of people. Jeez finally, I need a map so bad. 

Everyone's eyes were on her. 

 

Ray smiled at her, gave a slight wave and gestured to the empty chair next to him. "I saved you a seat, Quinn."

Dark blue eyes twinkled in amusement. "Where were you when I was in school Ray?" 

Sara watched her enter saw the warmth in her gaze as she talked with Ray. She didn't care about me. She silently complained as she watched her sit in the chair he had offered her. 

"Guys this is Quinn Wilson."

"Agent Quinn Wilson thank you, Captain Lance."

What the hell! "Sorry Agent Wilson, she has been given a place on this mission with us."

"Why?" The same big guy she had just floored asked as he leaned against a chair nearby watching her with suspicious eyes. Quinn rolled her eyes. 

"Hey doofus I didn't ask for this I was given it by the powers that be." 

"She is going to be so much trouble." He complained. 

"Alright let's grow up shall we?" Sara tried to calm the two, Quinn shrugged what did she care a few days and she was out of here, never to see these people again. 

"I see you've already met Mick." She lifted her hand to the big guy who frowned at her, she smiled at the serious face he pulled. 

"Ray of course you know." Ray gave her a big smile and winked at her, if the ship was inhabited by only Rays maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stay here, a glimpse of Sara in the corner of her eye told her that was stupid. Any prolonged time with the Captain was dangerous. 

"Then we have Amaya, Nate, and Zari." The two women were next to each other across the room from Quinn she made and gesture with her hand to say hello, and then turned to where Nate stood and did the same she hated long goodbyes and she hated even more elaborate overblown hellos. 

"So shall we get started with this briefing." Sara addressed the whole room, suddenly a spring in her step. 

Yes, let's get this over with quickly. Quinn smiled to herself, she had a future to get on with.


	15. The Regency Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends go back to Regency England as Sara tried to talk with Quinn.

"Okay is this dress supposed to push my boobs out like this?" Quinn exclaimed more loudly than she had intended to, pointing at the offending display, Amaya laughed she couldn't stop herself.

"What, I mean it, this is crazy, who I am supposed to be Moll Flanders."

"No, you Quinn are the mysterious widowed Countess de Diois." Ray read out from his book. " Born and raised in America one of the rich New England brats, your beauty captivated an old French count named...Hmm... let's say, Philippe. "

"Brilliant I had to have an old wrinkly sharing my bed." Quinn almost wrenched in disgust. " So I have a young hot lover right? " She pleaded with him.

"Sara said no," Amaya said as she put the finishing touches on her own less impressive dress. "I get to be the servant." She pouted.

"A lot of rich women had affairs with their servants. " Quinn winked flirtatiously at her make her roll her eyes.

 

"Keep your hands to yourself."

" No sexual harassment laws in 1812 Amaya. " The dark blue-eyed woman smiled.

"Mick was right you are going to be trouble."

Quinn threw her head back and laughed. You really have no idea. 

"So Ray how gross is this Lord Northcote?" Please don't let him be too gross. 

" I can show you. " Ray pulled up his computer typed in the name of the Lord Northcote he needed and turned the screen towards Quinn and Amaya.

"Okay, Amaya you judge I'm super duper mega gay so I can't tell." She shrugged exaggerating her movements for dramatic effect, the other woman bent forward to look more closely at the screen.

"He is okay, not really handsome but not ugly." She finally declared.

" My mark is not handsome and not ugly, this is the best I could hope for, let's hope his breath is good. "

"Oh yes, Sara said she wanted to talk to you before we left." Ray clicked his fingers together having just remembered the message.

Crap. 

                                                                                            xxx

Sara congratulated herself on her choice of costume, wearing the pants had been an excellent choice, those dresses looked like a nightmare.

 

She turned at the sound of footsteps heading in her direction. Quinn. 

When she appeared in the doorway Sara stopped breathing, she looked divine her hair pulled up high on her head, showing off a long and elegant neck all her tattoos had been covered, and her dress an elaborate red silk gown that showed more of her cleavage than it hid.

Sara couldn't breath, all thoughts in her head fled away as she glided closer. Oh, my God, you are stunning! 

"You wanted to see me."

"Err..ye..yess..I mean yes I do." Well done Sara, play it cool. 

Her mind went back to the night before, her stupid need to see her alone, to talk with her had grown too much.

Sara quietly made her way down the hall telling herself she wasn't going anywhere, in particular, she was especially not going to the room of the woman who had once so captivated her she had fallen in love with. 

 

When she reached her door she stopped, torn, should she knock or not?

Pushing aside her apprehension she knocked, but there was no answer, curious she pushed open the door and poked her head around it, not expecting to find Quinn sprawled out on the bed wearing a short pair of shorts and a tight white vest, her olive complexion glowed in contrast to the whiteness she wore. 

Sara stood captivated not daring to move, but not wanting to leave it had been so long since she was allowed to see her like this, back then she would have crawled into bed beside her. 

In a daring move, she tiptoed towards the bed moved a strand of hair from her face and leaned down to place a whisper-soft kiss on her forehead, before leaving. 

"What did you want to tell me about?" Quinn

"Oh yeah." Come on Sara. " I need you to focus on the quest I don't want you compromising the rest of the team with selfish actions. "

The moment Sara knew she had said the wrong thing was when a fire ignited in her eyes, her arms crossed across her chest making her breasts more prominent, and that did not escape Sara's attention.

"Hey Captain my eyes are up here, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Remember Quinn I am in charge. "

"listen to me Captain Lance I am a professional I've been doing this since you di....For a long time, I know what I am doing and what calls to make."

Sara watched her, her eyes drawn to the spot that she had placed her forbidden kiss just hours before.

"You won't make any calls that is my job."

Quinn nearly growled in anger, Sara was used to the little sweet puppy who did as she was told, whenever and wherever but she was about to learn how things had changed, how she had grown.

"If I need to make them I will." With that she stormed from the room, lifting her grand dress as she did falling flat on her face was not the dramatic exit she wanted or needed especially not in front of Sara Lance.

                                                                                               xxx

 

"Why Lord Northcote you are positively dashing this evening." Quinn gushed at the clearly smitten man, his ruddy face reddened stretching all the way down to his neck, he looked more like a radish than a man.

"I trust you are enjoying yourself, Countess."

"Oh so much more than I had hoped for, it is quite a lonely job being a widow." Quinn lowered her gaze and fluttered her eyes blatantly.

He drew her closer.  
"I could volunteer to keep you company, my lady." He whispered into her ear. Eww gross I'm going to throw up! 

"What can you mean?" 

She moved from the darkness of the tree into the open, the moon reflecting on her face she looked like an ethereal angel, Northcote took a deep breath and moved next to her, taking her hand in his own and staring down at her cleavage.

"I may keep you company my Lady, England is a cold place for a stranger to be."

"Why My Lord I feel you are luring me away from the road of virtue, what would my dear husband say if he were here now?"

"I would curse him for a fool for letting such a breathtaking wife out of his sight." His breathing was becoming heavy. Calm down, dude. 

"Oh my, I feel so conflicted but..." She hesitates.

"What is it, my love?" Really this guy met me less than two hours ago.

"To feel desired by a man such as you, to feel hot in his embrace I fear I've never known such passion." I'm going to be sick. 

"Let me be that man my lady, let me teach you a passion the likes of which you have never known."   
Quinn looked down into his eyes, he looked like a puppy who had just been given his favorite toy to play with.

" Then we must be away in my carriage, we may be spotted if we take two separate carriages, my Lord."

"Excellent thinking my Lady." It wasn't it was stupid but a man with only one thing in his mind did not think rationally, Quinn knew this and as always she exploited it.   
Hiding her evil grin in the darkness she whispered: "Come and join me in five minutes my driver will take us to my home."

"Yes, my Lady."

With a rustle of her dress Quinn left him there celebrating his victory, he didn't know his night would turn out very different than what he had anticipated.

In the safety of the carriage she waited, Anaya stared back at her. "Wow, you were amazing." She had stood a safe distance from the seduction scene on the lookout. 

"Thank you."

"I've never seen anything like it."

"Men have big egos feed it and you can make them do anything." She had found this true, something she had first noticed in her father.

Then suddenly the door opened and in hopped the man of the moment, Amaya trying to stifle a laugh and failing while Quinn played her virginal widow act.

"I thought we would be alone my Lady." Northcote glared at Amaya.

"I never travel without my ladies maid my Lord, as you can understand that would be very difficult who would get me out of such dresses as these?" She thrust her cleavage in his face his eyes almost bulged out of his head and Amaya had to cover her mouth with her hand.

"I errr..I could help you with that." He stammered.

"Oh how naughty of you." She hit him playfully with her gloves, that she had taken off her hands.

In a few seconds, the carriage was underway heading for their destination, one they would never reach.

                                                                                          xxx

 

"Sara, Quinn's carriage is heading this way," Nate whispered, his mask momentarily slipping down, he picked it back up.

"Good everyone get into their places, let's get going." Time to see the now infamous Quinn Wilson in action. 

Inside the carriage, Quinn had to endure the wondering hands of Northcote, his insipid and clumsy attempts at kissing her were rebuffed in the most charming and bashful way imagine able.   
They had to come to the end of the road soon, right?

A gunshot was heard outside and Quinn and Amaya exchanged glances, Northcote grasped harder into her hand.

"Stand and Deliver."  
Came the cry from outside.

"Highwaymen the dashed scoundrels," Northcote whispered his voice quivering.

The door to the carriage swung open and there stood a figure entirely in black, a mask covering all but their eyes, light blue eyes shone back at them. Sara. 

"Why hello what do we have here?" Sara reached inside to clasp Quinn's hand only to have it slapped away. Don't touch the goods, Lance!

"How dare you touch me, what was it you called them Northcote a scoundrel, he is a brave dashing hero too damn strong for you."

She turned to the man who sat sweating in his seat. "Come on my Lord protect us, ladies."

Silence.

Sara laughed. "I'm afraid Lady you have to endure my lusty intentions tonight." I wish. 

"How dare you address a lady this way!" Quinn cried out, her faux outrage quite an impressive thing to see.

"Come with me now." Reaching inside Sara roughly pulled her out, she gestured to Nate to go back and fetch Amaya, leaving Northcote all alone inside, he was in no fit state to move his fear had rendered him a mute who couldn't move.

"Alright calm down don't overact Lance." Quinn protested as Sara still grasped her hand to throw her behind a tree and out of sight of the carriage. All part of the act. 

"You look seriously hot in that dress." Quinn glared up at the woman, anger written all over her face.

"Screw you, Sara."

 

"Sara we have the meeting place." Ray approached them a piece of paper in his hand that he gave to Sara.

"Okay people part one is done, we stop this meeting tomorrow, we have to find an inn to stay, leave Northcote by the side of the road or something."

Nodding Ray retreated to do as she had asked.

"How are you going to get rooms at an inn, they will never give rooms to what looks like a gang." Quinn smugly stayed.

"You'll see." Winking Sara walked away leaving Quinn staring after her angry and intrigued.

Damn that woman.


	16. Heart To Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara watches Quinn leave will she ever see her again?

"Well, this is nice," Quinn said through clenched teeth looking at the room around her, it looked more like a hermit hobble from The Lord of the Rings.

The lone bed looked a sad and forlorn figure in the center of the room against the wall, it looked as though it's best days were well behind it. " I bet this thing was built in 1612. " She laughed to herself.

As she took in the room around her she didn't notice the figure that slipped into the room behind her, not until a voice rang out next to her.

"Looks okay to me."

Startled Quinn leaped around, her eyes wide in alarm. "What the hell are you trying to do to me, Sara?"

The blonde woman chuckled as she closed the door.

"Wow, hold on what is happening now?" Quinn watched her suspiciously.

"Oh, right I didn't tell you."

" What? " This better not be what I think it is. 

"They only had a limited space for rooms, everyone was sharing that left just you and I." Sara shrugged innocently.

 

Quinn stared at her, accusing her with her eyes. I know you did this on purpose. 

"Not gonna happen, there is no way in hell I am sharing anything with you." Alex would kill me. 

Sara's eyes twinkled in mischief, she walked further into the room and looked out of the window, the paint had crinkled and fallen off the frame it had collected on the ground.

"It is happening, just grow up and deal with it." She sent her a challenging stare. I dare you to. 

Quinn grated her teeth, there had been a time when she would have killed to be in this situation, even without Alex to think of she had convinced herself she needed to move on, forget Sara. How could she forget when this was what she had to deal with?

"If you touch me I will break your hand," Quinn warned causing the other woman to laugh.

" Sweetheart you gotta try and break it first." Even her retort was a flirting game, Quinn growled out in frustration and heading to the table where a bowl of water was placed so she could wash up.

Sara watched as she went, her eyes fixed on the woman as though she was afraid she would disappear if she looked away.

" I seem to remember you never did beat me when we used to spar together. " Sara purred, pouring as much silk into her voice as she could muster, coming to stand behind Quinn reaching around her to grab the soap from her, touching her hand as she did. Oops. She smiled to herself.

She felt the electricity spark, that one that only ever happened with Quinn, other guys and girls were good but no one had the spark like Quinn did.

For long seconds her hand caressed Quinn's causing the younger woman's breath to catch in her throat too lost in that simple touch to move or break the spell.

"I'm touching you." She whispered into her ear, her lips brushing the outer shell of her ear. She shivered.

" And I still have my hand, more importantly, Quinn I still have yours too. "

The dark-haired woman closed her eyes and for a second let an old feeling flow back, but a face flashed before her eyes. Alex.   
She could let herself get swept away with Sara and she could destroy a future she may have with a woman she respected.

Surprising the rather smug Sara she moved her hand and grabbed her, spinning around to face her a look of fury in her eyes as she squared up to her. "I said not to touch me!"

Sara wasn't prepared to let her be.

"What happened Quinn after I died? How long did it take you to forget me?" Her fair complexion turning red with anger.

"The past is the past it has no merit to now."

" Stupid thing to say when we do what we do. " Sara replied rolling her eyes.

 

She walked up to her grabbed her arm and made her look at her. "How long was it before you were with someone else? That night did you even wait that long?" She was angry, after their experience on Earth X she had expected Quinn to come to her, she never was one to believe in happy ever afters, but damn it she deserved one.

" You don't know what you're talking about Sara just shut your mouth. "

"No come on tell me while my blood was barely cold, did you even spare me a tear?"

Quinn stared down into her eyes, trying not to relive those hours straight after her death, those long endless, empty hours that had made her hollow and brittle.

"I said forget it, you don't know a thing."

" I know you rejected my proposal. " Sara spat at her.

"No I did not I was shocked, I spent years being in love with you then suddenly you propose." Quinn fought away the tears that threatened to fall.

" Then you had me and the thrill was gone. "

"I was coming to see you."

" What. "

"That night you proposed I couldn't sleep as soon as you left I knew how dumb I was, but I told myself to wait, a few hours wouldn't make a difference." Dark blue eyes shone suspiciously bright at the memory. " I was coming to say yes, right my stupidity and then I found out I was too late. " She laughed but it did not meet her eyes. "Turns out a few hours do matter."

"I didn't know."

Quinn shrugged. It doesn't matter anymore. 

"Tell me, Sara, how many have you been with since you returned? You knew I was alive yet you never came for me, how many were there?" I know there are many. 

Sara stood a little shell-shocked.

"I will tell you how many I've had since you."She held up her hand and clenched it into a fist. "None."

"What, but its been years." Sara was shocked, how could this be possible?

"It doesn't matter, I was an idiot mourning someone who didn't care at all, now let's get to sleep so I can get this over with and get on with my life."

                                                                                        xxx

 

Quinn hid behind the tree hunched down on her behind in the darkness waiting.

Having disposed of her inconvenient dress she wore all black her equally dark hair pulled back, she was cold, tired and one very pissed off woman.

"Quinn, is your butt wet too?" Nate whispered to her from his position behind the tree next to her.

" Yes. " Damn rain. 

"I hope it's not Badger's piss." He laughed.

"Quiet you two!" Sara hissed back at them since last night they hadn't spoken or at least not beyond the pleasantries.

"How long do you think it takes smugglers to arrive?" Quinn pondered out loud to anyone who wanted to answer.

" They are criminals so I guess timekeeping isn't their best. " Ray joined in.

"I was a criminal I had excellent timekeeping." Mick's gruff voice carried over to them.

" I really doubt that somehow. " Quinn quipped.

"Nothing but trouble."

" I've told you all once shut up. " Sara whispered harshly. They are like children. 

"Someone is coming," Amaya informed them, the sound of horses hooves got closer and closer.

" Here we go remember the plan. " Sara reminded them.

"Okay, people this is what you needed me for, watch and learn." Quinn's cockiness made some roll their eyes in disdain, others chuckle at her humor and someone else angry that she wasn't taking it seriously.

From the trees, Quinn walked unarmed to the human eye right into the path of a small group of smugglers.

"Hey, guys could you help lil old me."

" Is it wise letting her do this Sara? " Nate asked it seemed crazy to send her out first to lure them all out.

"Watch her, she is special," Sara replied. More special than even I knew. 

The biggest man came forward first a lecherous grin on his face as he took in the strangely attired dark-haired beauty.   
"Why what do we have here gentlemen."

His grin replaced by something distant as Quinn stared at him in the eye, her face a mask of tranquillity befitting more a Greek statue than a woman.

"What is she doing to him?" Amaya asked as she watched transfixed.

" She has this power where she can make anyone do anything. " Sara said watching in awe. This never gets old watching her in action. 

"Lucky she is one of the good guys." Ray chimed in, everyone nodding in agreement.

" That in the wrong hands could do some pretty bad damage. "

"Bill old man what has happened to you?" Another man asked this one smaller and wearing a shabby suit, he did not see the bigger man turn and attack him sending him hurling to the ground in one leap.

" Too easy. " Quinn declared as the rest of the team emerged from the trees to join the fight, no one could work out whether it was easier or harder since they were now fighting themselves.

"Mick, Nate go get the cargo of guns we need to stop them crossing over to France," Sara shouted both men nodded and headed or the carriage that held the guns, Northcote's information had been perfect.

The fight didn't last long pretty soon every goon was passed out on the ground, the Legends and Quinn standing over them, she sneaked a look up at Sara catching her watching her. This is it, this is the end. 

 

A silent goodbye passed between them, one neither woman could wholeheartedly accept maybe for different reasons.

"We did it you guys, another mission solved by the Legends!" Ray yelled thumbing a fist into the air.

                                                                                         xxx 

Her apartment felt strange.

She was only gone two days but it had felt like a lifetime, defiantly a lifetime of emotions had passed her way.

Damn you, Sara Lance, will I never be free? 

A voice whispered to her in reply, no.

Taking a deep breath Quinn picked up her phone and dialed her number.

Her voice was heavenly.

"Hey Alex, I'm back."


	17. Alex

"Are you okay you seem a little distant tonight?" Alex asked cautiously, she had noticed the change in Quinn ever since she returned two days ago.

 

"Yes, just getting used to the present again." Only I've never had a problem before. 

" Oh, okay. "

"So you haven't said how it was being around Sara again." Do you still want her? 

" I tried not to think about it much, just did what I had to do and came back. " Quinn cursed her coldness, Sara was somewhere still not wanting her just like always and she was here with Alex who did, or at least did want her as long as her ex didn't return. My life is complicated. 

"Anyway let's not talk about her, I'd rather it be just you and I." Quinn delivered her line with her first genuine smile in two days.

"That is reassuring."

The restaurant Quinn had decided to take her to was widely acknowledged as the best in the city had been one of the worst she had ever been to, it had been so bad they couldn't eat it.

Instead, they found themselves walking the nighttime streets, the full moon looking beautiful in the sky above them.

"I think that was even worse than the restaurant my Father took us to for my brother's fourteenth birthday, that place had no toilets." She smiled at the memory. "And with the food, they were serving they needed those toilets." Well, Joe had. 

"Such a romantic story Quinn, how do you do it?"

" Well, I try to be as cute as I can, especially to a certain geeky agent we know. "

"She must have pretty high standards if she doesn't find you cute." Alex blushed slightly.

" Well, I'm afraid she thinks I'm an ass. " Quinn smiled enjoying the way her dark eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"She clearly doesn't see the possibilities of your cute ass." The realization of her meaning dawned on her too late, the words had left her mouth. What did I just say? 

Dark blue eyes flashed mischievously loving the crimson that painted the other woman's cheeks. "So you think I have a cute ass?"

"Err...well...." Oh God, I'm turning into Kara.  

"This is good to know." Leaning forward Quinn took advantage of the moment and quickly kissed her, surprising Alex somewhat she had no time to savor the feeling it produced.

Without a word she grabbed Quinn by her jacket front and pulled her close, placing her lips on hers in a fevered long, hard kiss one she had spent days fantasizing about while she was away and then when she had returned but there was no time for it.

"Wow, okay." Quinn breathed harshly as Alex eased away never letting go of her jacket, she clenched it harder between her hands.

"Yeah."

"Come home with me," Quinn whispered.

"Yes."

 

It wasn't the first time she had asked, but it was the first time Alex agreed, nodding her head she let Quinn take her hand in search of a cab.

                                                                                            xxx

Waiting for Alex to close the door behind her Quinn launched herself determinedly at the woman pushing her flush against the door her eager lips taking possession of the smaller woman's.

 

Hands holding hers pressed behind her against the door the dark-haired woman poured every bit of passion she possessed into the kiss, the first one she had meant in a long time the last had been with her, Sara. 

The blonde woman appeared before her a blinding smile on her face, Quinn felt her stomach turning in disgust and guilt. Why do I feel guilty? 

She pulled back from Alex slightly she wanted to see her face, take in her expression at that moment, breathing heavily Alex tried to compose herself.

"Are you okay?" Please don't stop. 

Shaking off the vision she shook her head and moved back to continue the kiss, trailing feather-light kisses down her chin and neck across to her ear to whisper her next instruction.

"Take off your shirt."

                                                                                              xxx

The dark danced and taunted her as she lay awake, Alex sound asleep half draped across her, her head tucked into her neck it felt nice to have someone next to her again, less lonely and soul aching.

Her first full sexual encounter in so long had gone very well, happy she hadn't lost her touch Quinn beamed at the knowledge. Still got it, Quinn. 

She risked a glance at the woman who now was out cold a soft snore coming from her. She is adorable. 

Quinn smiled a look of bittersweet triumph on her face, despite her earlier stumble she had done it she had managed to overcome the ghost of Sara Lance and move past her wall.

"Maybe this means I can start to free myself and move on." She whispered so Alex wouldn't hear her words, but she needed to say them out loud, to hear them with her own ears and see how they made her feel.

Unease settled in her, her head wanted to move on but there was still a section of her heart that would forever belong to the annoying tough ass little blonde.

                                                                                             xxx

Quinn became aware of soft lips trailing down her neck, a breath of air tickling as it made it's way down. Nice way to wake up. 

"I know you're awake," Alex whispered sending a bolt of arousal straight to Quinn's core.

" If I go on pretending will you carry on? " She smiled at the woman who grinned up at her, her hair gloriously ruffled sexily which matched her whole appearance, she surveyed her work and congratulated herself on a job well done.

"No free rides around here Quinn."

She sighed as Alex's hand drifted lower. "I know, keep doing what your doing and I will return the favor."

" Yes, Ma'am. " Alex teased moving her head down, it was the last thing Quinn saw before closing her eyes and enjoying the things Alex intended to do.


	18. Team Work

It had been three weeks since that date, three weeks since they had taken their relationship to the next level and one saying that Quinn had come to quote often was, the couple who hunted aliens together stayed together, Or that was the hope anyway. 

The warehouse proved a pretty good hiding place for anyone who didn't want to be found, its ancient walls tired and uncared for shed it's painting long ago, the shattered remnants now lay in the ground glued to the stone ground by time and whatever gunk had accumulated there over the years. 

The sunlight was not a welcome visitor here. 

Quinn crouched behind the same pillar that Alex had perched herself behind a few moments before, listening intently to any movement that could indicate where he was. 

"Can you hear anything?" Alex whispered her gaze still fixed on the room around them. 

"No."

The silence was almost deafening, they had been chasing this runaway alien for three hours, they were losing daylight and with it any chance of finding him, his genius idea of hiding in the warehouse made things even more difficult.

"Cover me I'll lure him out."

" Wait come back. "

Quinn walked forward cautiously turning her head constantly looking for any signs of movement that they could investigate, nothing, for long moments nothing happened.

The further she walked in the darker and more dangerous it became.

I hope you're behind me, Alex. 

As though she could read her mind a voice from behind her whispered. "I'm right here Quinn, be careful."

"Hey guy where are you hiding?"

" Come out come out where ever you are. "

A scuffle could be heard dead ahead so Quinn followed by Alex headed in that direction.

"You like to play hide and seek huh?"

" I was always the better seeker than the one who hides. "

"I never lost a game."

" Screw you bitch! " A growl called out.

"Wow you are a real charmer, how come you don't have all the ladies chasing you." She smiled at the joke that was bubbling away in her head. "Instead you have two Lesbians, damn it's really not your day dude."

"Quinn stop goading him," Alex whispered behind her.

"He likes it, don't you?" He had gone silent again.

Suddenly a pile of crates in front of Quinn moved and the alien jumped out landing on an unsuspecting Quinn, on the ground momentarily stunned by his actions he pinned her to the ground.

Alex jumped into action stepped from behind the pillar she had been behind and aimed the gun at him. "Get off her or I'll shoot!"

He laughed, his face turning cruel his mouth curled into an evil sneer revealing teeth that he had sharpened to create a grotesque illusion of fangs.

"You think I care." He looked down, then up again at Alex who was preparing to fire.

" Say goodbye to your girlfriend! " He didn't notice Quinn raise her arm, only when she locked her hand around his throat did he become aware of her movement, his eyes watering at the pressure she was applying.

"I really hate it when I'm threatened." She flared her nostrils at the foul stench of him. I'm gonna need fifty showers after this.

Seeing her lover in that position had angered Alex, she raised her gun and took aim shooting the alien in his shoulder, the shock made him pass out.

Quinn threw him off her, stood dusting off the debris from the ground and any trace of him that may remain on her.

 

"Thanks for that." She smiled.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

" Teamwork babe, we make an excellent team. " Quinn winked at her and moved over the body kicking him one time just because she wanted to.

Alex called back up to take him down to the D.E.O.

                                                                                   xxx

"Agent Wilson." Quinn sighed placing down the glass she had in her hand and waited for the voice to appear in front of her. 

"We meet again, mysterious stranger." I really wished you were anywhere else but here. 

 

"We have another special assignment for you and the crew of The waverider." Quinn watched her stone cold sober face, blue eyes that never quite met her own she was guarded, But why?

"I told you last time I would not do it again now three weeks later here you are asking me again." 

Her eyes did not even flutter at her determined reply, instead, she leaned forward and with venom in her voice. "You will be going Wilson, it is your job!"

"Mission is the same as last time you will be briefed once you are aboard by Captain Lance."

What is this freaking Groundhog Day?

"But I was given an assignment here and that has not been completed yet, and I don't trust this Mon-El guy, the way I figure it is if your name rhymes with oh hell you are trouble waiting to happen." He really was. 

"Not to mention he has this wife who is let me tell you super hot yet there he is mooning over some other chick." It was sickening, the hours she had to watch them flirt was something that nightmares were made of. 

"Whether he is cheating or not is not up for a moral debate here Wilson." 

"If a man will cheat on someone he has willing pledged a lifetime of promises to then he is not to be trusted in any aspect of his life." Shit, I sound like Adeline Kane right now, I've become my mother!

"What harm can he do?"

"I don't know, but I will tell you something else I know a woman scorned is a very dangerous entity." Quinn cringed at the idea, she had seen the look in the woman's eyes she wasn't blind to what was happening eventually it would blow up in their faces and it would not be good. 

Quinn sighed ignoring the newly thick smoke from the cigarette from the group of guys who had just gotten up to play pool a little away from their table.

"Your job isn't to monitor cheating husbands and vengeful wives this is not cheaters, your job is to do as I say and I say this is your assignment." 

"Look listen I have this new thing going on, leaving again is just going to put another spoke in the wheel." I need to stay here with Alex, I want to stay here with Alex. 

"Your relationship is none of my business, be on the Waverider by eighteen hundred hours tonight."

Quinn shot her a stunned look. "Tonight that is in two hours."

"Well done Wilson, you've proved you can count and tell the time, now prove you are worthy of your place." With that, she walked away Quinn watched her retreat from the bar marveling at how even in some dank dungy bar she still walked with her head held high, that damn black suit she always wore leaving a lasting impression. 

"Alex isn't going to like this one little bit."

                                                                                                     xxx

"You're leaving again?" Alex looked more angry than surprised, just hours ago she had watched some gross alien jump her girlfriend and she had feared the worst now she was being told this.

 

"I know I tried to get out of it but she wasn't having any of it."

" Who is she? " Jealousy flaring inside her Alex tried to contain it and was failing miserably.

"I don't know her name, blonde hair always wearing the same black suit and white shirt, but that could just be when I see her." Quinn thought intently.

"So you are going again off with Sara your ex who you have never gotten over." Her arms crossed over her chest she looked ready for battle.

" Hey, Alex I'm here with you, aren't I? The jealousy routine is really not called for. "

"For now." Then you will go to her. 

Quinn finally approached her, running her hand across her cheek. "You don't need to worry, you can always trust me, Alex."

Alex stared back at her judging whether she could believe her, she wasn't sure she could be trusted if she were left alone with Maggie, could she trust Quinn?

She startled Quinn by throwing herself at her, stumbling backward she landed awkwardly on the sofa, Alex already attacking her lips in a frenzy.

"What is happening?" Quinn breathed harshly as she encountered a moment of freedom as Alex moved lower.

" I'm giving you something to remember while your away. " She whispered huskily her lips hovering over the other woman, teasing and enticing her in equal measure.

Quinn wanted to reassure her she was worried about nothing but when Alex returned to her lips and her hand moved lower she lost all train of thought.

                                                                                             xxx

It was dark when Alex woke, alone she realized noticing her apartment was empty and quiet.

Disappointment soared in her. She never said goodbye. 

 

She wrapped the blanket around her as she rose, the one Quinn had covered her with before she left and stood, as she did she noticed a piece of paper on the table.

 

She smiled at it, maybe Quinn hadn't eagerly run off as soon as she could.

Taking the note to the kitchen she stuck it on the fridge with a magnet so she could read it whenever she wanted to.


	19. Unreasonable Demands

"There is no fucking way!" Quinn leaped from the chair she had been sat on, outraged that anyone would suggest such a thing.

" It is the only way. " Sara tried to reason with her, she knew it would be hard.

"Get Amaya or Zari to do it."

" They can't they have their own jobs to do here. "

"Well someone else then, the blonde woman, she still won't tell me her name." Anyone but me. 

"It's you so grow up and stop being such a petulant child about it."   
Sara stood her legs apart braced for anything Quinn would throw at her, she meant business, in truth she had requested the annoyed woman for this mission, the three weeks since they had parted had been hell. She needed to see her again.

Her confession had only made her more determined to break down her walls and get herself a second chance.

"I am not being a petulant child!" Quinn glared at her, her dark blue eyes almost black.

"There is no way I am going anywhere acting like your wife!"

"Tough luck because you are." Sparring verbally with Quinn was quite a satisfying thing.

 

"This is excellent she is going to love this." She held her head in her hands trying to think up how she would explain this to Alex.

" Who is she? " Not her mad mother?

"My girlfriend, she is going to love this." She shrugged. " Don't worry babe I'm just gonna be someone else's wife for a few days. "

So lost in her own trauma was she didn't notice Sara's face fall, disappointment well in her heart. "You have a girlfriend'?" Her voice was soft almost childlike.

" Yes. "

"But you said there had been no one." You lied to me. 

"Yes that was true, now there is."

" Have you had sex with her yet? "

"Wow, too personal Captain."

She has. Jealousy like she had never known filled her, some faceless woman got to her Quinn, she got to hold her, kiss her and touch her, she got to hear her sweet sigh of release when she came. Sara didn't know her name or know what she looked like but she hated her.

"Does she know everything about you?" Like I do. 

Quinn remained silent, she didn't need to answer anything Sara asked of her.

"Does she know even the simple little things like you hate white chocolate but love dark chocolate." Yes, I remember. 

"Does she know that you love to fall asleep on someone, that even in the heat of summer you spend all night huddled close to that someone." Me. 

"That when the spot just behind your ear is kissed you go weak." Remember. 

"Those things are easy to find out." Quinn shrugged she didn't want to remember those memories Sara was trying to push onto her.

" Does she know how lost you were when your parents separated? How you and Grant idolized your father. "

Quinn's anger reached boiling point.

"How dare you mention his name!"

" Oh and I guess she knows about your dead brother. "

Dark blue eyes blinked back tears, Grant was a subject she never spoke about and she never ever let herself wonder at the thought of him.

"You are striking very low here Sara."

" Does she know about your mother? "

Quinn turned away, too afraid she would see the truth in her eyes.

"Is she as mad as they say, Quinn, have you talked to this girlfriend and told her?" Like you did with me. 

" Have you cried on her shoulder about both your brothers? " Like you did with me? 

"Have you told her how you miss Grant and how you watched him die?" You told me. 

"Fine I'll do your mission, but when it is over never ever contact me again!" With those last words, she placed her hands on her chest and closed her eyes, teleporting away from the woman who had stirred her anger so much that even walking was beyond her.

Sara cursed herself, why had she done it? Why had she goaded and pushed her on things she knew were sensitive for her?

"Well done Sara, that really got you in her good books."

Still cursing the anonymous girlfriend Sara turned back to her table and picked up the book she had discarded when Quinn had appeared.

                                                                                                     xxx

"Why the long face?" She hadn't forgotten the deep gruff voice that had so thoroughly annoyed her during her last stay.   
He stood before her now a bottle of beer in his hand leaning against a table.

"Are those for everyone or are you the type not to share his beer?" Quinn questioned an eyebrow raised.

Without answering he reached into the fridge and pulled out another beer sliding it across the table until it reached Quinn.

"Thanks, barkeep."

"So answer the question what's up with you?"

 

"It's Sara."

"Ah got a crush on her have you, your not the first you know there have been hundreds, there was this one..."

Cutting him off from expanding on his explanation Quinn held her hands out as though she were beseeching him.

"I do not have a crush on her she is a pain in the ass."

"Well yeah, there is that."

"There is a rumor going around though that you rather like that ass at one time." He gave her a knowing smile over the head of the bottle before taking a swig of the liquid.

"Rumours should just stay in the heads of those who make it up."

"So it's not true?"

"No it's true, it was a long time ago."

"I would take the chance and have another go if I liked the ass enough."

Quinn laughed she bet he would. "Nope, not me been there got burned and I have the scars I'm not putting my hand back in that fire."

"Suit yourself I guess you know, see ya around trouble."

She rolled her eyes at the nickname he had given her, maybe it was very apt.

"My whole life is trouble."

                                                                                    xxx

"Here is the brief 1990 and for some reason, women are running the show." Sara stood center if the room and passed out her knowledge of the situation, the room filled with laughter.

"No way really." Ray laughed from his chair.

"Men are outlawed."

"Wait this sounds idiotic if men are outlawed how do they hope to carry on the species?"

"We don't know yet Quinn."

"Wait how long is this going to take?" It sounded longer than just a few days.

 

" I don't know that either. " This will be fun. Sara silently mourned looking the sour expression on her face.

"Excellent I need to go and do something." Standing to leave, she never teleported in front of a crowd if she didn't need to.

" You need to hear the rest of this. " Sara stood firmly.

"No, I need to leave now." I have to tell Alex I could be longer. 

Not waiting for an answer Quinn wizzed from the room, Sara wasn't about to give up and be beaten so easily, she followed her. 

"I have already told you I am in charge you will do as I say, your girlfriend is superficial to what we have to do." She hated talking about this other woman, hated even more than Quinn wanted to rush off and see her. 

"What she is really is nothing to do with you, she is worth far more than being left in the dark not knowing what the hell is going on."

Sara rolled her eyes trying to quench the anger that was slowly consuming her wrapped snugly in a big blanket of jealousy. 

"My answer is still the same if this thing is as new as you say then it isn't serious."

Quinn grated her teeth and walked towards her, stopping only when she was as close as she could get. "I don't play around with people Sara, I'm not you."

Sara gazed up into hardened cold eyes, remembering when those blue eyes would soften when they looked at her she wanted to believe this relationship was nothing, something she could overcome with her charm, try to do as she had done in the past if it was serious then how would she win Quinn back? 

How could she get back the woman she loved when that woman had fallen for someone else?

Instead, she compromised. "Go later, come back and hear the rest of the briefing first."

"Okay."

                                                                                xxx

Alex sat feeling a little lonely on her sofa, the city sounds below her window was the only music she had, there was nothing on tv and she couldn't find the energy to move to turn some music on. 

 

A flash of white light in front of her startled her, immediately after there appeared Quinn a cheeky smile on her face as she stood there. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alex jumped up running towards her and throwing her arms around her in a tight hug. 

"I told you I could come back whenever I wanted to and I missed you." Her cheeks flushed a little red, something that Quinn never did. 

"You did, did you?" She caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she runs her finger down the line of the other woman's shirt. 

"And I had to tell you this may take a little longer than the last one." Her face transformed into sadness. 

"Oh." 

"But I told you I can do this whenever I want, you won't have to miss me because I will come back whenever I can, each night if I can." 

She cast her a wicked grin "So how long do you have now?"

 

"Oh, not very long at all." Moving closer she took her head in her hands and kissed her, it hadn't been so long ago that they were here doing something similar. that didn't seem to change the moment. "I can make every moment worth it."

"You better." 

She pulled her by the front of her shirt to the couch she had recently sat feeling rather sorry for herself, never moving her lips from hers. 

                                                                       xxx

Quinn found herself walking the halls of the Waverider again a little lost, still doing up the buttons of her shirt, her hair a glorified mess but feeling on such a high she didn't care one little bit that she was going around in circles.

Until she saw her approaching. Sara. 

The blonde woman's face turned into a strict frown as soon as she saw her disarray. 

 

"Nice of you to join us, you are three hours late!" 

"Oh yeah, I got a little carried away." Her cheeks flushed red thinking about her time with Alex, she liked wild possessive Alex. 

"I can see." 

"Listen, Sara, I don't know what is happening with you but I am happy, for the first time in such a long time I'm somewhere near happy." 

"Are you happy or somewhere near happy?" I could make you very happy. 

"Let's just pretend the past never happened Sara and move on, maybe if we have to work together we could be almost like friends, or at least be friendly."

"Maybe, go and get some sleep we leave early."


	20. Fraternal Affections

"Dad do something he is going to kill himself!" Quinn cried at the man bent over looking out of the window, the city skyline invisible to his eyes as the sound of his daughter's pain pierced through him like a knife. 

" Quinn I have tried, I warned Grant what would happen he has not listened to me. " 

"This is insane you know he is hell-bent on revenge against the Teen Titans, even Joe." Why did her brothers have to be like this? 

" I know Quinn, I know but what can I do? " He was no saint but in his way, he loved all three of his children. Adeline to if she had let him. 

"You have to do something he won't listen to me!" Jealousy had been part of the reason Grant had disconnected himself from his siblings, the powers Quinn and Joseph possessed were much more potent and vast than his own, his falling in with H. I.V.E had been the biggest factor. 

"He went totally crazy after Carol dumped him, everyone warned him what would happen if he kept on cheating on her." Quinn herself had not been one of them, she was hardly a fountain of moral virtue on the subject, she herself had slept with Joseph's girlfriend. 

" Jesus what is wrong with my kids! " Slade turned back to the window he knew he was to blame but damn he wanted them to do better than this.

 

His fault Joseph couldn't talk, his fault Grant was so hell-bent on self-destruction and his fault Quinn had no idea what she wanted but seemed fated to stay in the middle between her brothers, running after a woman who didn't even know she existed, she thought he hadn't noticed but he had, anyone with eyes had. 

"He is going to burn himself out!" Quinn had seen the start already, she had done everything she could to dissuade him from letting H. I.V.E experiment on him, he hadn't listened he wanted to be just like Deathstroke even if it meant destroying himself. 

"I will try again Quinn but I can't promise anything." 

She left her father's office in despair her mind so focused on Grant that she didn't notice the blonde just ahead of her until a bubbly smile was her greeting. 

"Hi, Quinn." 

" Oh err....Hi Sara. " Cursing herself for being so tongue-tied around Sara Lance she hung her head and blushed, her mind singing all the ways she could tell her she loved her. 

"You are sweet, so I'll see you around I'm late." 

Quinn watched her go, knowing full well where she was going and with who. 

"Some people never know how lucky they are." Her father may like Oliver Queen but Quinn hated the man, he had what she wanted and had it by cheating on his girlfriend. 

Sighing she collected her morbid feelings and left, she had been allowed a brief place in the sun, a charitable donation to the less fortunate, now she was back in the shade again. 

                                                                                         xxx

Quinn was too late, she looked around her and realized this was it there was no going back, Grant was freaking out his irrational hate had taken over no doubt compounded by his enhanced powers that were becoming out of control. 

Debris was everywhere, carnage lay in the wake of a superhuman battle Quinn could see Kid Flash get thrown into a car by Grant, or now in his guise as Ravenger. 

 

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Conflicted she saw another come behind him she couldn't let him be killed, he was her brother, after all, Quinn ran at the Demi-God Cassie Sandsmark, the daughter of Zeus and occasional friend with benefits was hurdled to the ground in less than a second. 

"Why Quinn you should have said you liked it rough." 

" Shut up Cassie! " Grating her teeth and ignoring the stinging of the cut on her left cheek, she turned around to see him, he stood suspiciously still, everything around him had stopped the sound of only heavy breathing could be heard. 

Fighting the ominous feeling Quinn rose and cautiously approached her brother. 

"Quinn move away from him!" Her father's deep commanding voice called out to her, a sob caught in her throat. 

His face was like stone, his eyes looked into her blue eyes so much like hers a war was waging in there she could see it. "Grant." 

" Move aside Quinn. " Suddenly he was there Slade Wilson her father, just behind his youngest son as he fell, he caught him. 

"Dad!" Quinn cried out, tears clouding her vision as she watched, unable to stand there any longer she ran to her father and brother, watched as his eyes closed and all the life left his body.

"Dad."

"He's gone baby girl. " 

                                                                                               xxx

"Ahh!" Covered in sweat Quinn woke with a start. It was just a dream. 

She couldn't go back to sleep not yet anyway, instead, she went out in search of something strong to drink. 

"Nice one Mick for leaving your supplies lying around." Leaning down into the fridge she pulled a bottle out and sat down.

The dream wasn't new she had it sometimes, her mind reliving what had happened to her brother.

"What are you doing up?" Quinn shrugged and took a drink from the bottle.

Sara stood at the door, having followed her lured by the tight shorts and vest, her legs had always been a sight to die for.

"You look hot." Quinn threw her an evil glare, she held her hands up to gesture her peaceful intent. " I actually meant hot. you are sweating. "

 

"Oh, yeah." Not very embarrassing. "Just an unwanted dream."

Sara sat down opposite her, reaching for the scotch bottle. "You still have those?"

A dark head nodded silently.

"Which one was it?"

" Grant. "

"Oh, do you still feel guilty?" You shouldn't. 

" What else should I feel Sara he was my brother. "

"He didn't want your help." You tried enough times to help him. 

"I keep seeing his eyes as he looked at me, they seemed so vacant and yet full of pain."

" Before they divorced there was a time when we were all happy, I remember it vaguely holidays at the lake the three of us being thrown in by my Dad. "She smiled at the memory. "Just running around like fools actually happy together."

Her face turned dark. "Then Dad ruined everything, Mom lost her shit, my brothers and I grew apart."

" I did everything I could to hurt Joseph and you know I did try to fuck Carol too, she said no I guess I wasn't so irresistible. "

Sara moved closer, her heart hurt for her she knew the pain of losing a sibling, one she had hurt too. "It's all in the past now Quinn, you became something better."

" Yeah sure I did, Dad hates me, my Mother wants to kill me and Joe is still a stranger. " Such a success. 

"You stood up to your father that is why he hates you." I saw you do it, I was so proud. 

" Yeah, I guess. "

"I've been thinking a lot about back then too." Too much. 

" It's not good to live in the past Sara. "

"What have I told you, Quinn, with our job this is normal." She chuckled her smile bright and unguarded, Quinn found herself charmed by it.

The feeling of just being herself was surprisingly easy with Sara, it always had been that was the problem, it was too easy to slip back into that role as doe-eyed lover.

"I thought about you all the time you know when we were apart." Sara confided. "I tried looking for you, but there was nothing."

" I wasn't where you looked. " Quinn whispered.

"And now your here but you won't look at me." The blonde woman replied sadly, watching her face as she turned to her, her eyes unguarded for the first time since they had been reunited.

Her breath caught in her throat at what she saw there, beneath this new all-conquering Quinn Wilson was the one who had loved her with such fiery passion.

 

"Quinn." The name was a whispered echo on her lips as she leaned forward her heart pounding like a drum in her chest. Yes, kiss me. 

" What are you doing with my beer? "

Leaping off the chair and almost landing on the floor, Quinn blushed at almost being caught kissing Sara.

"I err...I'll buy you a fresh keg." With that, she ran from the room hurried to flee the scene and Sara who she had so very nearly fallen into her trap.

Sara stood staring at him, her face the very picture of pissed off. " Thanks very much Mick, excellent timing! "

Left alone Mick shrugged. "Don't know what they are so moody about I'm the one who missed out on the hot girl kiss."


	21. Mrs. And Mrs. Lance

"I don't see why I should take your name," Quinn grumbled as she and Sara stood at the side of the room, getting into the party had been easy, easy when the woman at the door had a thing for blondes.

" Quit your complaining I wasn't going to take the name of a man who tried to kill me. " Sara whispered over her glass.

"Strange you had no problem screwing his only daughter." Score one to me. Quinn grinned triumphantly.

Sara arched an eyebrow at her. "Are you still jealous?"

Sara had seen the look on her face as she had flirted outrageously with the woman at the door, she thought at one point she was about to launch herself at the poor woman.

Quinn frowned and crossed her arms. "I was not jealous, I was merely playing my part." I wanted to punch Yogi Bear! 

Sara leaned in closer to whisper "You keep telling yourself that, maybe you will start to believe it eventually." Quinn felt the shiver run through her at the richness of her voice. Damn it I can never win a word battle with her. 

 

"Just don't leave me alone here these women freak me out, more than a few have been undressing me with their eyes." She looked around her nervously, a few women still had their eyes glued on her, she was certain one had grabbed her butt as they had walked in. 

" I guess you better hope they don't have a bowl of their car keys. " Sara laughed, Quinn glared at her. "If that happens we are out of here!"

" Why Quinn Wilson don't tell me you are becoming such a prude. " I love teasing her. 

"Have you looked around you Sara not one of them is under fifty each with their own Barbie doll lookalike attached to them." Quinn glanced behind her at the silver-haired woman whose eyes seemed glued to her behind. " I love women as much as the next Lesbian but this is freaking me out, I miss guys. " I never thought I'd say that. 

"Hmm, it is a bit alarming," Sara observed joining Quinn in observing the room.

" Do not leave me alone with these women, I swear the moment you do I'm seconds away from filing a sexual harassment suit." I feel like a piece of meat around carnivores. 

"It's like the freaking Stepford wives on acid." Quinn cringed.

Sara burst out laughing spraying the bits of drink she had not swallowed, coughing as it choked her.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Quinn faked interest as she timidly tapped her back. Why do people do this?

"You are too caring Quinn."

"Oh God Sara she is coming." Quinn sighed as she watched the woman approach them from behind.

"If she has her way you'll be saying that later as well." Sara laughed loving the evil stare Quinn gave her. 

" Why hello, I notice you are new, are you new to the area?" Her brown eyes flicked between the two newcomers interest sparking in her eyes as she runs them down the length of Quinn's body.

"Yes, Sara decided we should move so here we are," Quinn replied dryly enticing a lifted eyebrow from the woman.

Sara rolled her eyes. "What my wife means is she begged me to take time off work so we could spend more time together." She smiled at Quinn who simmered away quietly, sending her a begrudgingly smile she nodded, as Sara moved closer and put her arms around her waist. That hand is far too low Lance!

"Isn't that right sweetheart?" She took the opportunity and leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek. 

Quinn grated her teeth. " Just can't get enough of time with my wife. "

"Well, that sounds nice." The woman sounded a little disappointed.

"So here we are doing just that." Sara beamed, this was turning out to be her favorite assignment she had ever done.

I'm so going to kill you, Sara Lance. 

"Maybe you could be persuaded to leave her with me for a short time." The woman smiled, Quinn looked disgusted even more so when Sara shook her head and gladly agreed.

" Sara are you crazy? " Quinn whispered her eyes wide with alarm.

"We need a distraction you will be that distraction." Sara shrugged, she was a big girl she could handle herself.

" Fine but if you come back and I'm in the middle of a scene from the Wickerman you are a dead woman. " The blue-eyed woman promised.

"Already been there, make sure I have enough time."  With that she was gone, disappearing into the crowd.

You are a dead woman Sara! 

 

"Now my dear she has gone we can get better acquainted." The older woman purred, running her fingertip along her arm in what she thought was a seductive manner, it made Quinn shiver with disgust, her wannabe seductress mistook it for something else.

"Excellent," Quinn said with faux enthusiasm. What kind of wife leaves their partner in a pit full of lions? I'm glad I never married her for real now! 

"We could slip away to somewhere quieter." Green eyes twinkled at her.

" Err, I must warn you despite her flippant attitude Sara is the most possessive woman you will ever meet. " She glanced around her dramatically before moving closer to the woman to whisper. "Once a woman simply asked me for the time and she ended up eating through a tube."

"I'm sure we can get away without her suspecting."

Oh my God what is wrong with this woman? Let's try something different. 

"The truth is she never has anything to worry about." She raised her voice slightly. " You see I love her to death, for me there is no one else in the world who could ever compare to her. " Quinn blushed worrying herself about how real that had sounded and felt. Remember you have Alex. 

"Talking about me Mrs. Lance?"

 

Quinn groaned at the sound of her all to happy voice.

"Your delightful wife was just telling me how far her devotion stretches."

Why won't she shut up and go away?

"She knows the feeling is mutual." She never took her eyes from Quinn's, trying to convey the depth of her feelings, the other woman simply turned to her unwanted guest and smiled.

                                                                                          xxx

"Did you find anything?" The place they were staying in seemed comforting, at least they were away from postmenopausal women who wanted to grope her.

 

Quinn sat at the kitchen counter turning on the stool as she watched Sara pour some water into a glass.

"Yes, I did."

" Okay so tell me. "

"You won't like it." Sara avoided her gaze.

" Just tell me, Sara. " You know I hate these games.

Sara sighed making sure the glass was out of Quinn's reach. "It's your mother."

" What are you crazy it can't be, H.I.V.E aren't involved with distorting timelines and time travel. " What the hell have you done Mom?

"I know." She had an ominous feeling something else was going on.

"Fuck Sara what the hell is she doing?" She sunk forward onto the counter her head in her hands, silently contemplating with no small amount of horror why her mother might have been behind this.

Sara moved behind her without thinking she leaned over the prone woman and embraced her, an awkward angle but just holding her like this felt so right.

"It's okay Quinn we'll figure it out."

" I remember when she found out about Dad she went crazy, now here she is doing this. " A stray tear rolled down her cheek hidden from the world.

"I know sweetie, but people change." Not always for the better. 

"I went home at Christmas, went to the house where for a brief time we were happy."

" You went to Star City? " Sara sounded surprised.

"Yes, I went there and she wasn't there, I imagined she was talked to a fucking ghost that was in my imagination." How screwed up is that? 

" It's nothing to be ashamed of Quinn, sometimes when I'm alone I talk to my sister. "

 

Sara was rubbing slow circles into her back soothing more than just her worries over her mother, Quinn wanted to sink further into the pleasure, to seek more than she knew she should.

"Once she was my most fierce protector, then she changed." After Joseph was kidnapped, after Grant, died after...

"After we got together?" Sara questioned silently.

" Yes. "

"She never did like me " Sara smiled into her hair, placing a feather soft kiss there so soft she wouldn't feel it.

"No, she thought you were an airheaded bitch."

" Wow, that is brutal. "

"She didn't like the cheating with your sister's boyfriend thing." Quinn knew it was a low blow but at that moment she needed to hurt her even just a little.

Sara moved away as though she had been stung. "Yes, well we all make mistakes."

"Yes."

"I'm just going to take a shower." Sara quickly rushed out before leaving, Quinn hung her head in shame.

                                                                                           xxx

 

"Tell me why we are doing this again?" Because I am lost. 

Sara sighed, this was the tenth time she would have to explain this to her. "We are sleeping in the same bed just in case anything happens and they find out we are in separate beds and our cover will be blown."

" Okay, but just so you know I am getting suspicious that the only reason I am made to come along on these little joints with you and the team is so you can get me into bed. "

"Quinn we both know from history it never took much to get you into bed." Sara's voice a thick velvet purred at her.

" Sure keep telling yourself that. "

"And not always a bed was needed, remember Quinn."

Quinn's face turned beetroot red as she recalled what she was talking about. "Err...Well...I mean ....I....I" Brilliant Quinn now you can't talk. 

"Just shut up Lance and get into bed."

Quinn huddled under the covers basking in the warmth it offered, when Sara dived in it sent Quinn moving around like she was taking a ride on a boat on a very windy day.

"So what do you do now?" Sara wiggled her eyebrows at her, trying to ignore how cute she found it she turned away and picked up her book from the side table.

 

" I'm doing what most wives do, I'm reading. "

"This is because I left you with the predator today at the party isn't it?" Sara wondered.

" No, it's because I'm too tired to teleport to Alex. "

Sara's face turned to thunder as she heard the other woman's name on her Quinn's lips. Alex her first time hearing the name of the woman who now had Quinn.

She did not like her!

Quinn and Alex, just the thought makes me physically sick.


	22. Adeline Kane

"So this is all because of this Adeline Kane?" Zari quizzed a serious look on her face, Quinn sunk lower into her chair feeling embarrassed to hear her Mother's name. 

 

Ray looked towards her concern in his eyes. "Your mother Quinn?" 

"Yeah." This is awkward. 

"You should know that Adeline's husband was Slade Wilson." Sara cautiously told everyone, her eyes never leaving Quinn watching to see if she had said the right thing. 

"So wait for a second this means Deathstroke is your father!" Nate exclaimed his face the perfect picture of shock and disbelief. 

Quinn nodded. 

"Deathstroke the assassin and mercenary?" He still couldn't put the two people together, the villain Deathstroke was her father, Quinn Wilson who was on their side. "How?"

 

Sara rolled her eyes, Quinn was nothing like either of her parents she had found that out a long time ago when she had watched the young woman face off with her father and not back down, she was pretty sure it was that day she fell in love with her. 

"Yes that is her father Nate, we don't have control over who our parents are, do we?" 

 

Everyone shook their heads, No. 

Quinn eased a little bit smiling a thank you at Sara, who gave her the same back it had been so very long since she had someone who was on her side, someone who would hold her up even when she wanted to fall back down. 

"So what do we know about Adeline?" Amaya turned towards Quinn for a reply. 

Quinn shifted up slightly in her chair and jabbed her thumb against herself, who me?

"She is an incredibly smart woman, years in the military she is renowned for her excellent tactical skill, married twice divorced twice she is from a very wealthy family." There was much more but Quinn couldn't bring herself to tell it all. 

Sara saw the conflict in her eyes, the war she was waging with herself, she took over. "Adeline is not exactly in her right mind, or so the rumors are said."

 

"What do you mean?" Zari asked. 

"Well, She wa.." Quinn cut her off. 

"A few years ago she was kidnapped by her first husband  Jacques Morel, Count Tavolara, he had fallen on rough times and was in need of money, he remembered a tale told by my Grandfather about a treasure hidden by our ancestor." She took a deep breath. "He believed she knew where it was, she is a stubborn hard headed woman, always has been Morel knew this so to get her to work with him he poisoned her." This was getting harder and harder to reveal, it was like opening the closet door on all of her family skeletons. 

"My father, more commonly known to us as Slade, he hunted him down but it was almost too late, she was dying." Swallowing hard she carried on her morose tale of family sadness. 

"Even the worst of us love someone, for Slade that someone was Adeline in so many ways she was perfect for him but his greed and selfishness got in the way and well she shot him in the eye." She shrugged as everyone gaped at her. 

"She shot him in the eye? That is some heated lovers tiff." Mick joked. 

"It is more complicated than that but anyway, there was Adeline dying he had to save her even if it was to ease his own guilt of what he had done." 

She looked up to Sara who was watching her intently relive old memories out loud for the first time in so long. "Some things he did feel guilty for." She reasoned. 

" Slade gave her some of his own, serum-altered blood, the military experiment fucked that man up, hell I am proof at that." She laughed 

"It went wrong  Slade's genotype has a unique mutation which enabled him to effectively metabolize his serum, but if given to someone who didn't they would either die or go mad, Adeline was in the latter category." 

"And so Adeline went underground, slowly losing more and more of her mind, she became the head of H.I.V.E  in her madness focusing on superheroes as the reason for her sons' death and creating a plan to kill all the capes she could." She felt that familiar sharp stabbing pain that centered in her heart whenever she thought of her mother. 

"Quite a tale," Nate announced it has been a while since he had heard anything so messed up. 

"That is all we know I haven't seen my mother four years." The last time had been when she went to tell her about Sara. 

                                                                           xxx  
"Mom."

" Mom where are you? "

Quinn searched the downstairs of the home they had shared as a family, Adeline had gotten it in the divorce, although the first chance they got all three Wilson siblings had fled.

"Mom it's me, Quinn."

Ever since the kidnapping, Quinn had been worried about her mother, she had begun acting erratically, random outbursts that were so sudden it scared Quinn.

A creak of the ceiling told her Adeline was upstairs. 

"Hey Mom what are you doing?"

Her mother had all the family photos out spread across the bed, she was looking through them a pained and gaunt look in her eyes that chilled Quinn to her very core.

"I wanted to tell you something." She had been bursting at the seams to tell someone, anyone her mother, however, had been first on her list.

" What is it Quinn I am busy, I need to find every picture I have of Grant. "

"Oh, why is that?"

" I need everyone, I can't lose a single one. " Grant's death had been hard on them all Adeline had lost her youngest son she still mourned him, lately she was getting worse.

"Listen Mom I have news."

" Where is the one of Grant when we went to the beach that time, he got stung by the Jellyfish right after it was taken. "

"I don't know Mom, but listen I wanted to.."

" How could I have lost it, I know I burned the bit with your father on, but I cut off my boy. "

"Mom!" She yelled.

" What is it? "

"I am dating Sara Lance." There she had said it, told her mother she was dating a woman she despised, the older woman's eyes turned dark with anger, her face contorted up into a scowl as though she had just tasted something that repulsed her.

"I cannot believe my only daughter would lower herself by letting that repulsive creature touch her!"

" But Mom... "

"But Mom nothing, I will not let any child of mine consort with a police man's child, we are Kanes, we are somebodies in this world not dour dull strumpet servants like Sara Lance."

"I..err don't think she is a servant Mom."

"Well she should be, she must be good for something!" She sneered.

"Mom that is the woman I love you are talking about!" Quinn stood firm, anger simmering away in her, she'd watched while her father had hurt her there was no way she would let her mother speak so cruelly of her.

Quinn never saw the hand coming it was so sudden it stung her face badly, she glared at her mother holding both her hands to her cheek that had been struck, tears filling her eyes.

"You will do as I say Quinn Radha Wilson and I say to let this Lance creature back into the cesspit she crawled out from."

She glared back her eyes daring her mother to strike again, yet she didn't.

Quinn moved forward, found a courage she never knew she possessed. "I will not, I love Sara and there is no one in this world who will make me leave her, you will have to deal with it Mother!"

Adeline screamed, at that moment Quinn knew what a Banshee sounded like and she was not a fan.

                                                          xxx

 

Startled wake Quinn jumped breathing harshly she gazed around the dark room. It's just a dream. 

She lay back down relieved, her Mother's face haunted her, that crazy look she had given her, that hit to the face so unlike the woman who had sung her to sleep at night, comforted her after she had fallen and hurt herself.

What would she see now if she faced Adeline Kane again?

A hand came to rest on her shoulder. "Quinn are you okay?" She whispered her voice filled the silence around them.

" I'm okay Sara go back to sleep. " Thank goodness this will probably be our last day here. 

Sara shifted onto her arm looking down at her. "Your not, you look awful what is it?"

" I dreamed about my mother. " You know about this dream too. 

"Oh."

Sara remembered spending the night holding her while she cried, the bruised cheek evidence of her mother's attack, she had been so angry only Quinn's pleading had stopped her facing up to the woman.

Sara knew why, Adeline was an Amazon of a woman, she worried she would hurt her, she smiled remembering a time when Quinn had actually worried about her.

Using her free hand she lightly ran it along Quinn's arm, up and down, up and down she remembered well how it would soothe her.

Quinn stopped moving, stopped thinking even, just closed her eyes and felt, if she closed her eyes she couldn't see it was Sara doing it, it wasn't deceitful then.

Sara brought her hand up to her mouth and feathered kisses on each of her knuckles, the soft silky feel of her lips made her melt into a pool of mush.

"I could help you out of those PJs if you liked," Sara whispered her breath fanning her hand creating goosebumps.

" No thank you! " She pulled her hand away from her aggressively, throwing the covers off her and getting out of bed.

"Where are you going ?"

" To sleep on the couch. "

Sara watched her leave, disappointment curling around her.

 

"I won't give up Quinn, you are mine!" No one can love you like I do.


	23. Fall Of The Matriachy

Quinn sat on top of the roof looking down into the room below through the window, it had been such a long time since she had performed this action she worried she would forget how to do it.

Getting away from Sara had been her priority, hence why she volunteered to do this, it was too much she could feel her defenses breaking more and more whenever the blonde woman was around.

 

She couldn't go back, she couldn't take back that life she had lived in Star City, there she would always be Slade Wilson's daughter and Slade Wilson was a traitor and a murderer.

But the Lure of the woman she had loved with every particle in her was getting too great, she needed to get back to National City and to Alex. Sweet sexy Alex.

She had been clouded by bad memories and forbidden feelings but now her mind relived their last moments together, the red-hot passion that had rendered her speechless, adjusting her collar slightly she began to feel a little hot. 

Below she watched a group of women enter a room and sit around a table, at the head was the woman who had been hell-bent on luring her away the other night at the party. 

I wish I had super hearing like Kara does. 

"I wonder where they put all the male population?"

The earpiece cracked as a voice come through. "Quinn go in, in 3 seconds." She recognized the serious tone in Sara's voice it was happening now.

Holding onto the rope tightly she counted to three silently and jumped through the glass ceiling slicing her cheek as glass cascaded everywhere.

Landing on the large table, she ignored the blood that fell down her face, the room had exploded into utter chaos, Legends appeared and disappeared from sight as though they were ghosts and screams pierced through her.

Catching sight of the silver-haired woman staring open-mouthed at her, feeling more empowered she gave her a wink. Yeah, I could totally kick your ass lady! She leaped from the table, the thud of her boots on the ground invisible among the carnage.

What is happening? 

She watched her leave, quickly but stealthily.

"Quinn follow her!" Amaya called to her from her position next to the door, Quinn nodded and began her pursuit.

" Hey lady you never did tell me your name! " You never asked for ours either. 

The hallways were eerily silent, all except the sound of heels running from her.

Growing tired of the cat and mouse game Quinn speeded up, one advantage of having Slade Wilsons damaged mutant genes was she had been gifted with super speed, not something she used a lot but it always came in handy when she needed it, she did right now.

Suddenly darkness filled the hall, all the lights burnt out and a harsh coldness struck her. 

What the fuck! 

A scream pierced her ears, despite the dark she thundered ahead until she came across the woman.

"Holy shit!"

Her stomach turned.

Her face distorted as she turned away from the mangled corpse and blood that spattered the walls, the stench of death filling her nostrils.

"Jeez lady who were you mixed up with?" She asked as though she could answer her.

"Quinn where are you?" Sara's voice was just an echo.

 

" I'm here, we have a big problem! " That is an understatement.

"Oh my God." Sara stood beside her now, looking down at the scene.

" What happened? "

"I don't know, it got dark and then cold, when I got here she was like this." She still couldn't believe it. " Five seconds it took me, Sara, five seconds this doesn't take five seconds to do. "

"She must have done a deal with the wrong person, double-crossed them maybe." Sara reasoned.

" Maybe. "

Sara turned to face her only then seeing the blood on her face. "Your face!"

" Don't worry it was just some glass. " An ominous feeling had taken over, she didn't like it something was off without thinking she grabbed Sara's hand and pulled her back down the hallway to where the others waited.

"Quinn calm down what is wrong?" She ran behind her trying to catch up with her.

" We're not safe here! "

"What but we won, we completed what we needed to do."

" She got her throat slit for something Sara, and I'm not sticking around to find out what, now move or I'll carry you. "

"Do you promise?"

"Not the time for flirting Sara move your ass."

" Hey, you two where did you go? " Nate smiled cheerfully, his face dropped when he saw the seriousness of her face. "Hey, you look  a little cut up."

" It's just a scratch. "

"We'll still be checking you over when we get on the Waverider," Sara stated.

"Fine let's just get out of here."

                                                                  xxx

"I told you I'm fine."

Quinn was pouting in the medical bay, insisting she was okay.

"You have some glass stuck in there and you'll need some stitches." Ray smiled at her.

 

" You were saying you were fine? " Sara stood over her legs braced apart and arms folded.

"I am fine, don't make more of this than what it is."

" You yanked my arm pretty hard enough down that hallway, what should I make of that? "

"That wasn't my mother who did that Sara, it was something else I think it was watching us." She could feel eyes watching them.

"How do you know it wasn't your mother?"

Quinn smiled with a hiss as Ray pulled a piece of glass from her wound. "Because if she saw you she would go nuts."

Ray let out a laugh, Sara glared at him.

"Anything you want to say, Ray?"

" No Sara, just laughing at a joke Nate told me about earlier. "

"That's how you know he is lying Sara, Nate really isn't funny at all."

Sara glared at them both, her blue eyes narrowing as Quinn smiled at her mischievously.

"Just a few stitches now Quinn and your good to go."

Sara panicked she had promised this would be the last assignment she asked her to do, she may never see her again, she would go to this Alex. Alex just the name made bile rise to her throat burning its way from that place where she kept her envy and jealousy.

"It's protocol you have to stay onboard one more night after an injury." She frantically searched her mind and that was the best she could come up with, she winced at the lameness of it.

" Who makes these protocols and how do I break them? "

"The answer is me and you don't Quinn."

"Rules were made to be broken, Sara."

" Break my rules and you will see the consequences. "

Quinn's mouth rose at one end, smirking she stared at the blonde woman enjoying the hard look she was giving her, she was challenging her. You know that is a bad thing to do to me, Sara. 

"Okay all done." Ray declared in the middle of their standoff, standing back to survey his handy work.

" Get lost, Ray. " Sara declared never moving her eyes from Quinn's.

"Err yeah sure." He was gone pretty quickly, he did not want to be around when they exploded.

"You will listen to me, Quinn."

" I'll be fine Alex knows all this medical stuff, I'll just stay the night with her. "

"No, you will not!" Outrage filled her.

" Excuse me. "

"You will stay here like I have told you."

Quinn glared at her, angry that she thought she had any right to dictate to her.

"Maybe I'm not making myself clear about this, so let me tell you as simply as I can I don't care about my little cut, I want to go home and spent all night long fucking my girlfriend." Maybe you will take that as your answer. 

The moment Sara's face turned dark Quinn regretted what she had said, sadness, anger, and jealousy shone from her eyes.

 

"Fine Quinn have it your way goodbye!"

Quinn watched her storm out of the room, the urge to jump up and pull her back was too strong.

"Fuck, what is wrong with me?"   
          
                                                                                                  xxx

Quinn didn't go to Alex's guilt consumed her, why did she feel like she was cheating if she had gone there tonight?

Instead, she curled up on her couch and roamed the tv channels, she'd called Alex, of course, told her she was back but tired she understood.

There was something depressing in wanting something you couldn't have, Quinn had learned this from a very young age, she frowned that Quinn would smack her in the face for sure for blowing her chance with Sara.

Then there was Alex, new and exciting she came with no baggage no history together it was easy being with her, they had chemistry she just didn't know whether it was the kind that lasted, but then neither had Sara and that knowledge had all but destroyed her.


	24. D.E.O Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning if you like Mon-El this is not the story for you.

"I told you once pretty boy I'm not telling you again!" Quinn squared up against the Daxam prince, she was tired of his growing selfish attitude, this time it had taken something as little as him stepping on her toe for her to explode.

She had tried to understand what both Kara and Imra saw in him, she had struggled to come up with any at all. He was a petulant child with all the charisma of an asthmatic ant.

"It was an accident." He shrugged.

 

"Just back off Quinn he apologized." Kara stood by him.

Quinn rolled her eyes "No he did not apologize, but then does he ever apologize for anything he does?, the hamster I had when I was eight years old had more brains than he does."

What's wrong with this woman?

Behind her she heard a chuckle, Kara glared at her elder sister.

"Come on Quinn I think you need some air before you kill someone." Alex took her hand and pulled her away, Quinn reluctantly complying.

" Everyone is safe except that dickhead! " She exclaimed.

Outside Quinn was pleased by the feel of the wind blowing against her face, her hair flowing with it.

Alex stood in front of her.

"Come on what is wrong!"

" I don't know if you've not noticed Alex but that guy is a massive moron! " Did no one else see it?

"Yeah I know that, but what is wrong with you I swear you've been like a bear with a sore head for a month now."

Quinn turned her face away, she didn't want to show the emotions there. "I'm fine."

" Your really not Quinn, ever since you came back. " Her dark eyes shone with worry.

Quinn had spent a lot of time thinking about Sara but something else was getting at her, the woman who had been butchered the scene kept replaying in her mind.

She sighed.

"You can tell me, Quinn."

" Not here Alex, somewhere private. "

The brunette nodded. "My place?"

" Perfect. "

                                                                xxx

Quinn sat on the couch watching as Alex fussed around her kitchen coffee it seemed took a long time to make.

She was growing more nervous.

"So tell me what's up." She finally sat next to her.

Quinn took a deep breath.

"I never talk about my family have you noticed?"

Alex nodded she had noticed.

"It's far too complicated but to shortened it my parents are not exactly on the side of truth and justice." Far from it in fact. 

"My brothers also, uncle the list is not so good." It's pretty bad actually. 

 

" So the mission was to infiltrate this female utopia as a couple and find out who was responsible. " Quinn stood, she needed to move her legs.

"We find what we need and then at the showdown this woman breaks free, I chase her then...." The image flashed before her again, her stomach churned she was sure her face had turned a little green. 

" Then what. " Alex prompted.

"I find her in a deserted hallway, I was all of five seconds behind her Alex and when I found her she was torn up, looked more like she was attacked by a wild animal her throat open, Jeez Alex it was a mess."

Alex never moved her eyes from her.

"Sara came looking for me, and we're standing there and I feel eyes watching us, I don't know whether it was paranoia but I got us out of there as fast as I could."

When she finished her tale her usually olive complexion was deathly pale, Alex leaped from the couch and threw her arms around her.

"It's okay it's over now." Her voice was soothing.

 

Then she pushed Quinn back within an arm's length away from her and stared at her.

" You said as a couple. "

"What.

" Just now you said you infiltrated this utopia as a couple, who did you mean? " Alex had a feeling she knew.

"Well, Sara and I."

Calm down Alex it was just a job. 

"We had to share a bed to keep up appearances " Quinn shrugged.

Alex's eyes widened with alarm. "What!"

" Err... " Shit. "Nothing happened."

"Are you forgetting I know what happens when you share a bed with Sara Lance," Alex said harshly.

" Yes thank you I do remember I try not to think about it. " Because sometimes it gives me wet dreams. 

She couldn't pinpoint the moment her thoughts on the subject had gone from jealousy and envy to arousal, but it had happened and now she was stuck with it.

"You've been back a month and now you tell me you slept with her!"

" Emphasis on slept, Alex. "

"I don't want my girlfriend sharing any sleeping space with anyone else but me." Oh, here is jealous Alex. Quinn tried to hide her grin.

"Maybe you should show me what you mean." Quinn smiled seductively.

"I'm pissed off Quinn."

'I know but you should still show me, and I can show you what Sara didn't get. " Though I'm not certain if I weren't with you I would have been able to say no. She didn't need to know about that bit.

"Hurry Alex I have a gala thing with Lena tonight." So take me now!

Alex's face seemed to be at war with what she wanted to do, she wanted to continue to protest about her girlfriend sharing bed space with her for wang of a better term first love but she also wanted to throw Quinn onto her bed and show her, do a battle with who was better and of course she would win.

"You are Just lucky I trust you," Alex exclaimed before

As she spoke Quinn moved the few feet to stand in front of her, Alex looked up into blue eyes marred by specks of green and put her hands on Quinn's waist. With a soft sigh of defeat, she pressed her face gently against Quinn's hair, breathing in the scent of citrus she now associated with the woman in her arms.

"I want you," Alex whispered hoarsely.

Quinn turned her head, pressing her lips against Alex's neck. "Yes, Alex."

                                                                                              xxx

Quinn held the dainty glass in her hand, after being told it was worth a small fortune she had been treating it as though it were her firstborn child.

She was no stranger to living the high life, she had been born into it, but after years spent roughing it and wondering from one place to another, she had lost the art of being a socialite.

She was even jumpier especially after the last party she attended.

"Tell me if you see that snake Edge." Quinn was particularly looking forward to having a face to face with the guy.

Lena rolled her eyes. "He is laying low."

Interesting. 

The thing about these parties was nothing exciting ever happened. The rich were a very dull race of people who just thought themselves to be extremely interesting and exciting, in truth they were as wet as a wet weekend in Wales.

"Alex let you out then?" Lena chuckled.

"Eventually, I had to promise to stay away from encourageable women.

Lena laughed her deep red lips stretched wide. "I must not be included in the list, I feel a little excluded ."

 

"You would most definitely be on the list." You're freaking gorgeous! "But you have your eye already one someone, am I right?"

Two porcelain cheeks blushed red in confirmation.

Stupid Kara mooning over Mom-El like a bear after honey while she could have Lena Luthor, was she mad? 

"Don't worry I'll keep it as our little secret."


	25. Holiday Romances

"You know it's not polite to let a lady drink on her own." 

Quinn rolled her eyes at the silky voice, such a cliche line to use. 

"I know I'm not worried your not much of a lady, to begin with." 

" That is harsh, and I was thinking about buying you a drink. " The blonde woman was smiling at her profile, Quinn didn't dare turn her face to meet those sparkling blue eyes. 

"I'm good thanks, Sara." 

" Come on just one, we used to be friends. " 

 

Quinn turned on her stool to face her. "We were never friends Sara and you know that." 

"I considered you a friend." 

Quinn laughed bitterly "No Sara you laughed at me, used me as a joke until that day on the island and suddenly I wasn't so laughable anymore." 

Sara's face fell. "You tried to save me."

" Yeah well, it didn't work. " 

"I think you should give me a chance, at least a second one." 

" No, and you can go back and tell Queen I said that too. " 

Quinn turned back to face the bar, hoping she would give up and go home, and somewhere deep down hoping she didn't and that she would stay. 

"I think you are too afraid to say yes, I think you're afraid I would be too much for you." She purred, her lips caressing the shell of her ear. 

Quinn shivered at the feeling. "Why would I be afraid?" 

"Maybe you won't be able to forget me." 

Quinn resisted the urge to laugh, she was already in that situation and the closest she had ever come to her was standing next to her right now, she was already doomed in this scenario. 

"Come on give me a chance." 

"And I asked you before Sara what is my father up to now?" 

" You aren't convinced, are you? " 

Quinn shook her head, no. 

"More scheming from Slade Wilson." She shrugged. 

" Sara that day I pleaded with that man to stop what he was doing, it didn't work, what makes you think I can stop him now? " She remembered the humiliation of begging her own father until tears streamed freely and rapidly from her eyes, he had still turned his back and continued his plan. 

She ignored the pain of what happened after that when they returned home how she had become a pawn to her father's dreams of domination. Her role as a femme fatale had been well and truly sealed she was still recovering from it now, she'd seduced men and women for his goals and dreams all the while crushing her own spirit, so she had flown his grasp and freed herself. 

"Oliver thinks it will be a shock to see you side with him," Sara added suddenly serious as she reached across Quinn to pick up her glass and take a drink. 

Flashing her a cheeky grin. "I was thirsty." 

" Were you really. " Quinn resisted the need to tell herself how cute she thought that was, how cute Sara was. 

"Yep, I want something I take it." 

"You can't have me," Quinn whispered. 

Sara moved nearer. "I think you are lying, I think you would love nothing better than for me to drag you out her here and take you to my room." 

Quinn caught her bottom lip between her teeth, conflicted between wanting to protect herself and also wanting to give in and know what it was like to be held by Sara Lance, even if it was just one time. 

"Don't read anything into this," Quinn said out loud more for her benefit than Sara's, 

The smaller blonde wasted no time she grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bar and to the elevator. 

                                                                                         xxx

Quinn's eyes drifted to Sara's lips, full and tempting. The tip of her tongue slipped out to moisten them. 

Aware of the heat in the palm she held in her hand Quinn was lost for words. 

Quinn dropped her hand and turned around, Sara rubbed her thumbs up the back of her neck, threading her fingers through the trails of hair that cascaded carelessly down from the bun that held her silky black hair aloft, her soft moan sending her heart skittering out of control.

"That feels so good." Quinn murmured. 

Her hands travel lower down her back and were rewarded with another sigh of bliss. 

Sara hesitated for a long moment, suddenly nervous feeling as though she was contemplating jumping into the ocean, finding Quinn had suddenly grown up and become so very alluring had been such a distraction since she had arrived on the island. 

 

"You know." She said softly. " You should take your shirt off. " 

"Okay." 

Quinn's hands trembled as she undid the button of her shirt, fumbling as she did so, Sara pulled her gently back against her, reaching around, sliding her arms under hers. "Let me." She whispered. 

Slowly she eased each button undone. 

The edges of her arms brushed against the already hard tips of her nipples as she moved down. It was almost too much for Sara the slow agony of waiting. 

Sliding the shirt off her shoulders, Sara's hands returned to her neck, elegant fingers stroking and massaging, following the pattern of the tattoos Quinn had there. 

 

Leaning forward her hands squeezing her arms, chin on her well-shaped shoulder, breasts pressed against her back. 

"I like your tattoos." 

" Thank you. " 

Bending her head Sara ran her lips over her neck, her hands drifting lower as she did, she pulled her tighter against her, finding the softness of his neck, her flesh sweet and hot against her lips. 

Quinn turned in her arms, they both leaned forward, hesitating just a second before their lips met, after years of fantasising she was actually kissing Sara Lance. 

                                                                                 xxx

Quinn woke up to find an arm draped across her, she cracked a smile she had actually had sex with Sara, the Sara, her Sara! 

Her kiss had blown all others away, their memory just a faded echo in her mind compared to what Sara had offered, she was explosive fireworks to every other kisses whimper. 

Quinn felt her lips with the tips of her finger, turning her head to look down at the sleeping woman. 

If it was possible Sara Lance looked even more delightful in sleep than she did awake. 

She sighed, she knew she couldn't bask in this glow she had her moment of bliss now she had to do the right thing, the thing that would exile her from her family for the rest of her life, or theirs depending on who lived the longest. 

Easing out from under the arm she slowly and quietly pulled herself up out of bed setting about to collect her clothes, she couldn't arrive home to Star city nude, there were rules against that kind of thing. 

Taking one last look at the sleeping woman she smiled. 

"See ya around Sara."

In a second she was gone and back in Star City. 

                                                                                               xxx

Quinn woke with the familiar sense of loss, that night had been in her dreams from the moment it happened.

She looked at the body sleeping next to her.

Alex. 

 

She closed her eyes to hide the reality from her eyes, she like Alex maybe at another time or place she could even love her, she just needed to get over Sara. l

That woman is like a flesh eating disease I can't seem to shake. 

A part of her heart sang in rapture at that. she is a massive pain in the ass but there is only one Sara Lance.


	26. The Couple Who Fights Together Stays Together

High-speed car chases Quinn decided were huge fun, especially as she got a front row seat to Alex being a total badass.

Hanging outside of the passenger window Alex fired off shot after shot with determined devotion.

"This must have been what Bonnie and Clyde had going on," Quinn shouted over the roar of the engine, she had already resisted the lure of putting on chase music. This is not a movie So Alex had reminded her.

 

" This isn't the time, Quinn put your foot down and get alongside them, I'll jump on their car. "

"Are you crazy!"

" Just do it. "

As Alex was effectively her boss she complied stepping harder down on the accelerator, adrenaline surging through her.

The car in front got closer, a bullet zoomed passed her window. Holy crap! 

In the corner of her eye, she saw Alex reach further out of the window, her heart was in her mouth as she watched her jump.

She didn't realize she had been holding her breath until she breathed a big sigh of relief at seeing her land safely on top until she realized that now she had to keep up her speed to keep up with the car.

"Brilliant idea Alex, definitely going to look into getting a girlfriend who hates action just sits quietly and knits or something."

Taking another glance she saw Alex almost surfing on the roof.

"Definitely no more daredevil women in my life at all."

"I'm just going to retire buy a small farm and have no stress at all in my life."

The idea right then was appealing until she caught sight of Alex still on the roof, angered steel on her face, and suddenly the quiet life was really the worst thing that could happen. Crap she is hot!

 

Suddenly without warning the car stopped and Alex flew over and landed on the bonnet, the two assailants ran off as fast as they could.

"Alex!"

Quinn pushed open the door with such force she broke the door off its hinges. "Shit, she'll kill me."

"Alex, can you hear me?" She runs her hands over the pained face frantically.

" Alex, baby speak to me. "

A small groan came from her, Quinn took a deep breath and kept her attention fixed on her girlfriend, all desire to get their marks were lost.

"Tell me I didn't just get thrown?" Alex groaned quietly.

" Yeah, sorry babe. "

"Bastards!" She hissed trying to stand up, Quinn hurriedly took the initiative to help her.

" I know but are you okay? you need to get checked over. "

"What the hell happened to my car?" Alex squealed.

" Oh yeah, I err have the extra strength I kinda broke the door off. " Her face had turned red, her free hand that wasn't holding Alex up rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, that's never happened before."

"It's happened to me a few times." More than a few. 

" You could totally kick my ass, couldn't you? " Alex smiled, grimacing when the pain in her rib got too sharp.

"Yes, and if you don't come with me right now you will see how I do it."

" Fine, I'm coming. "

"Oh, by the way, that was very hot!" Quinn winked flirtatiously at her, Alex laughed.

"I try my best, gotta keep you interested somehow."

" Let's leave it a while before you try to kill yourself okay. " Quinn sobered slightly, it would take a while before the sight of Alex doing a mid-air flight would not haunt her.

"I'll try."

Quinn rolled her eyes, she knew Alex by now, there would be more days like this.

                                                                       xxx

"Two bruised ribs." Quinn watched her wondering how the hell she had gotten away so lightly.

"Yes, I'm almost indestructible." Alex grinned.

" Almost is the word Alex, you are just human. "

"Just human that sounds like a bad thing?" Alex pouted.

" It is when you can get hurt, maybe killed. " Dark blue eyes clouded over slightly at the very thought.

Alex gingerly stood up from her place on her couch and moved towards her girlfriend, running her hand along the side of her face. "It's okay Quinn I am fine, just the ribs and they will be as right as rain in a few days."

Quinn leaned into her hand, holding it there with her hands, a gentle smile on her face as she saw the care in the other woman's eyes.

"If anything happened to you Alex, I don't know what I'd do."

" You don't have to worry, Quinn I'll be here always. "

She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, feeling happier that after a few weeks of Quinn feeling somewhat distant she seemed to be coming back to her.

She pulled away slightly, regretting having to leave the sweet intoxicating touch of her lips.

 

"The guys are waiting for us at the bar."

" I can't believe you agreed to go. "Quinn sighed.

" Bruised ribs are nothing, we deserve to go and celebrate. "

"Will precious Prince be going too?" She already knew the answer.

" Probably. "

"Excellent, I am not sitting anywhere near Kara and him, I would like to keep my food down ."

Alex laughed kissing her cheek. "Let's get going then."

                                                          xxx

"Quinn come on it's your round," Winn called cheerfully across at her.

" There is no way my friend I paid for the last round this is yours. " She triumphantly countered him.

"Tough luck Winn my girl is too sharp for you." Alex kissed her cheek, Quinn's face blushing slightly but feeling like she had just conquered the world.

"Come on Winn cough up, get the drinks." J'onn tapped him on his shoulder.

" Fine, I'm going. "

"So Quinn can we expect to lose you again anytime soon?" J'onn asked he had realized a while ago what a good asset she was, he was trying to do everything he could to keep her around permanently, he hoped Alex would help in her final decision.

"Not right now." Quinn shrugged, ignoring the fact that she had told Sara she would never do another mission, she missed it despite how much she liked being in National City and loved being with Alex.

"Don't scare her away J'onn I want to keep her." Alex pulled her closer.

"My round guys." Winn placed the tray of drinks on the table and they all took their drink orders eagerly.

Being able to let her hair down was just the tonic she needed for one night to forget all her worries, maybe a little too much.

                                                                                              xxx

"Err Alex is this normal?" Kara whispered to her sister as they looked up onto the bar.

" No. " She replied trying to hide a smile.

"Shut up you guys and move you're in my way." Winn pushed his way past to get a closer look, the dark-haired woman having indulged a little too much was having the time of her life dancing on top of the bar.

A crowd stood around her cheering her on, even the bartenders stood in awe as they watched her hips sway erotically before their eyes, hair cast violently from side to side like a wild animal, her high heels stomping along as Ciara's Body Part played in the background.

"Who knew she could dance so well." Winn grinned.

" Alex get her down from there people are watching. " Kara looked around them it was crazy how many people were watching.

 

"Come on Kara get a sense of humor she is just having fun."

Kara wasn't convinced.

In the commotion, no one noticed the door open.

The blonde stepped in maneuvering her way through the crowd that stood in her way until she came to a free space, that was when she looked up and saw what everyone was so excited about.

"Wow." 

She stood watching her, enjoying it a little too much readying herself to go over and pull her down they needed to talk and fast.

She moved forward.

"Please Alex, what if she falls?" Kara was worried.

"She doesn't hurt that easy Kara, she has powers." Alex laughed, sighing when she realized her sister was not going to leave her.

"Fine."

She went to the bar and tried to pull her down, groans of protest echoes around them as she pulled her drunk girlfriend down, a big smile on her face she looked up dazed into her eyes.

"Rescuing me Agent Danvers."

"I'm afraid so." Alex smiled leaning down to kiss the woman in her arms.

"This is Alex!" A voice startled them.

 

Turning around Alex came face to face again with Sara Lance, Quinn laughed the drink having ridden her of her common sense.

"Hey, Sara watcha doing here?"

"We need to talk." Her face the picture of anger Sara fought every instinct she had not to throw herself at Alex and scream that Quinn was hers and hers alone.

Alex frowned, feeling for the first time what Quinn meant to her when faced with the woman she had loved first and for the longest.

Quinn still grinned a goofy smile.


	27. New And Old Lovers

"What are you doing here Sara?" Alex stood by her window, Quinn had gone to sleep the moment her head hit the pillow, her pillow, not Sara's.

" I can't discuss that with you, Alex. "

"Why?"

" Because it is personal. " None of your business. 

Alex felt her blood boiling, Quinn didn't need Sara Lance coming back here now giving her ideas of happily ever after, she cursed silently because most of all she didn't need that.

"This is nothing to do with you Alex, she most probably hasn't told you anything about her." I know everything though, I was there. 

Alex stood smugly. "Wrong Sara Quinn told me about her past, there are no secrets between us."

"I see." Sara felt the undeniable pull of sadness at the knowledge.

"So you can tell me what you want with Quinn, she is my girlfriend." Emphasis on my. 

" Be that as it may, she will not appreciate me telling anyone before her, I'll come back in the morning. "

Sara didn't wait for a goodbye she made her exit quick and effective, closing the door quietly behind her.

Alex watched the door for a few minutes going through all the ways in which she was totally unlucky, before turning the lights off and going to join Quinn in bed.

                                                                                                xxx

Sara stood contemplating if she could throw something, of all the people Quinn could have ended up with she had found herself with Alex Danvers.

"How has this happened?" She sunk her head into her hands releasing the tears that she had let build up since Quinn had left.

"I take it your talk with Quinn didn't go well," Zari said sympathetically.

" We didn't really talk she was drunk doing a bar dance. "

"I knew that girl looked fun, where is this bar?" Mick snuck up behind them suddenly very interested in their conversation.

Sara rolled her eyes. "She went home." She said sadly. "Her girlfriend took her home. "

"Ahh, and blondie is jealous she didn't get to take her home."

" Very subtle Mick. " Zari chastised.

Sara hated when Mick was right, she folded her arms and glared back at him, he shrugged uninterested.

"Fine, if she will be coming aboard I'm going to hide my beer."

He left in search of a place to stash his beer somewhere Quinn would never find them.

"So her girlfriend huh," Zari asked.

"Yes, Alex." Suddenly I hate that woman.

" Ah okay, but Sara how can you be so..so jealous when you sleep with whoever you want. " Sara went to protest but Zari cut her off. "No, listen I'm not saying that is wrong, but she finds someone and has a relationship with them how is that different to your casual encounters?"

" It's different because casual is just that, casual it means nothing sometimes you gotta release something. " Sara shrugged trying to make sense.

"You are not making any sense."

" Quinn loved me for as long as I can remember, I finally looked at her one day and saw what a precious jewel she was, I fell in love with her too. " Sara sighed at the memory.

"I even proposed."

Zari tried to hide her shock.

"Yep Sara Lance proposed to someone."

" Okay, that is big. "

 

The blonde woman laughed. "The next day I died."

" Not the best basis for a faithful relationship. " Zari cringed, folding her arms over her chest.

" When I was brought back she was gone, I went to see her brother, ventured into the Lion's den but he didn't know where she was, or so he said."

"So I stopped looking, then on Earth X there she was in full Nazi regalia."

Zari's eyes bulged from her head. "What!"

"Yes, she had been sent to infiltrate and bring down the regime." Just thinking about that made her realize just how brave Quinn was, she faced death every day there and still when faced with doing the right thing or saving her own skin she had helped raise the alarm to the resistance that freed them.

"Maybe it was seeing you that made her do that if she loved you as you say." Zari shrugged. "She did think you were dead. "

"Then she went on to her next assignment and took up with someone else."

" And you took up with a few someone else "

Sara narrowed her eyes at her. "You are fixated on this. "

"I'm trying to put things into perspective,

" Well, your not helping. "

"I am saying maybe Quinn took your actions as a sign you didn't want anything from her, so when she knew you were alive she could move on and she did, found someone nice someone who liked her, she wouldn't have to worry about them running off when her back was turned."

" I never cheated on her! " Sara said outraged she would suggest she would.

"You misunderstand me, and I think you are doing it on purpose," Zari said firmly.

" Maybe. " She was suddenly feeling very sorry for herself. "But I tried to get her to talk and give me a chance she wouldn't listen."

" So you instead of doing something to convince her you found others, maybe if you had tried as hard with her you wouldn't be standing here now feeling so sorry for yourself because you saw her happy with her girlfriend. "

"She was drunk, everyone is happy when they are drunk." Sara protested.

"If you say so, you fucked it up Sara and now you can't admit it."

Sara watched her leave stewing away, how was it fair when she had to stick with a lifetime of second bests when Alex had stolen her Quinn?

                                                                                                        xxx

"If she starts I'm going to shoot her with my gun!" Alex glared at Sara as she entered her apartment Quinn giving her a warning glance.

"Alex you know how I feel about guns in a house." Quinn pointed at her while Sara laughed. Hah, not so much Ms. Perfect now are you, Alex Danvers. 

 

Alex frowned.

"Keeping a gun for safety is like keeping a dildo to keep rats out of your house, the majority of the time you end up using it on yourself... especially if you're lonely. not that I have any experience with this."

Sara smirked. That is my Quinn.  

Alex's frown deepened. "Sure babe of course." She walked towards the dark-haired women and kissed her slightly, it was enough to make Sara turn red with anger. 

"So Alex said you had something to say to me." She patted away Alex with her hand, she had told her to rest but she wasn't going to listen. The hangover she had was a real bastard.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" With her here. 

" Yes I trust Alex. " Alex shot the blonde a smug smile from her place leaning back against the kitchen counter.

 

Sara narrowed her eyes. "Okay, Quinn we have trouble with your Mom again."

Quinn's face contorted into a frown the likes of which Alex had never seen on her lover.

"Again, what the hell is she doing Sara?"

"We don't know but this time we really need your help, I know I promised not to ask you but this is important."

Alex watched as both women stared at each other, feeling a little left out at that moment until Quinn's head turned her way and she saw a stray tear stroll down her cheek.

Sara went to move but was beaten by Alex who had launched herself at Quinn in record speed and took her in her arms, holding her as tightly as she could, feeling her arms around her made her feel more at ease, more comfortable in their relationship.

"So will you come with us?" Sara whispered hoarsely, she suddenly realized what Quinn must have felt all them years ago watching her with others while she stood alone and her heartbreaking. 

Quinn pulled back enough to nod her head, not feeling ready to free herself from the comfort Alex's arms provided.

"You know how to get to us, we'll see you later."

 

Sara hesitated slightly but realizing Quinn had turned her attention back to Alex she left, in the frame of mind that this was the price she would have to pay for not seeing Quinn in the very beginning. Karma is one hell of a bitch. 

"Are you sure about this?" Alex questioned.

"No more jealousy please Alex, my mother is getting more and more out of control I need to do this."

Alex shook her head sadly. "Will you come back?"

"Of course Alex, I will always come back to you." Quinn smiled into her warm dark eyes.

She reached across to meet her lips with Alex's, seeing Sara had stirred up some feelings but gladly for now being drunk and then the hangover had muted them.

Now she had Alex, she couldn't afford to risk her heart with Sara again, she had already proved herself inconstant.

                                                                                                         xxx

"So is she coming?" Nate cheerfully called interrupting his conversation with Ray, Sara storming past them she gave them a strict nod with her head, her face like thunder.

"She is not happy," Ray whispered to Nate.

"No, she is not."


	28. Pizza, Beer & Fate

"Okay, so what is the problem?" Quinn asked finally having composed herself before she arrived, saying goodbye to Alex had been tough.

" How much do you know about your ancestor Josiah Kane? " Sara asked.

Quinn shrugged, of course, she knew a lot the man was a legend in the family, the founder of the Kane family fortune. "He was born in 1792 in London. one of six sons born to a bank clerk named John I think, but John had high standards his sons all went to private schools and were set to become gentlemen."

She thought back to the rosy tales her mother had told them as children.

"Josiah joined the army fought Napoleon but it seems that this is where he began amassing his fortune, I recall suggesting some spying or smuggling as a child but my mother went crazy."

She had, two days went by before she would speak to the little girl again.

"You think it's likely?" Amaya asked next to her.

 

" I think it is definite, I recall reading about the sale of prisoners as slaves on the plantations in the Caribbean, I wondered about that too. "

"His mother's brothers were all importers, they sold tobacco from the plantations, so he had easy access to ships."

Quinn stood from her chair, why did everyone still chase Josiah Kane?

"Some years ago my mother's first husband kidnapped her in order to get access to a fortune Josiah was said to have hidden."

" You think this has something to do with that? " Ray asked he recalled the kidnapping.

"Morel was a waster he made his money from drugs and selling underage girls to rich guys when it wore out and he found himself owing money to the mob he needed it fast or he would find himself supporting the newest highway in Star City."

"What does your mother need it for?" Sara asked ominously.

Quinn sighed. "I have no idea, but you can bet it's for H.I.V.E."

Nate smiled. "Does this mean you are the H.I.V.E heir Quinn." Laughing at his own humor he nearly fell off his chair as Quinn stared at him perplexed.

"See what did I tell you not funny at all." Quinn declared to the room, just as Mick was entering a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Hey Mick, give us one of your beers."

 

His eyes became wide with outrage. "No way, I've hidden the rest." He said as he ran from the room.

"That Guy needs to learn to share more." She declared before running after him in the hope of getting some out of him.

"Come on Mick give me one!"

"So Quinn is back." Ray shrugged, somehow the whole place felt better with her around.

 

"Hmm." Sara watched her exit until she was out of sight. "She sure is." And she is untouchable.

                                                                                    xxx

"How did you get that pizza?" Quinn rolled her eyes at the gruff sound of Mick's voice.

"I got it before I jumped on board, just down the street from my apartment is the most divine restaurant, they make the most amazing pizza ever." She was a regular and had been since Alex first introduced her to the place.

" I haven't had pizza in so long. " His face took on the expression of a hungry lost dog when they first see food, as Quinn lifted the slice loaded with cheese, peppers and pepperoni and Sausage and put it into her mouth, closing her eyes for extra dramatic effect.

Serves him right for hiding the beer.

"Come on mouthy give me a slice, I won't tell anyone else you have it."

" This is very interesting Mick it looks like we both have something the other wants. "

The man groaned pulling a face that visibly showed his annoyance, he would have to sacrifice his beer for the pizza.

"Fine."

 

Leaving Quinn smiled through a mouthful of pizza, feeling triumphant in her dealing with the big guy.

A few minutes later Mick stomped back into the room, a grimace on his face as he handed her one bottle of beer.

"Only one Mick, I'm afraid that only gets you one slice." She shot him a grin.

"You're a girl you shouldn't drink so much beer, go find some girly drinks, ask Sara. "

"All she drinks is Scotch that stuff sucks, and tastes like paint stripper." It really did the only time it ever tasted good was when she had kissed her right after she had drunk it.

He growled and stormed off again, returning a few minutes later with another bottle.

"Two pieces of pizza for the big guy, nice doing business with you Mick." She saluted him and watched amused as he grumpily left the room.

" Excellent negotiation skills Quinn. " She congratulated herself.

"You sound happy with yourself," Sara said as she walked into the room, finding Quinn looking very happy a pizza in one hand and a beer freshly opened next to her.

 

" I am, I successfully negotiated the exchange of two bottles of beer for two slices of the best pizza in National City, hell anywhere in existence. "

"That good huh?" Sara sat down gingerly next to her. She is not yours. 

She watched the smile transform her face, her eyes dancing happily she remembered the nights they had spent in her apartment eating takeout and watching movies or trash tv, they would always end up cuddled up on the sofa together.

Clearing the emotion from her throat. "So can I share or do you want something from me in exchange?"

Quinn laughed, Sara watched in wonder for the first time since meeting up again she was laughing genuinely with her.

"No way your Scotch sucks, just take a slice."

" I can suck too you know. " She purred leaning over more than she needed to grab a slice, Quinn coughed.

"Are you okay?"

Quinn's face had turned blood red. "Yeah, I'm cool."

" Good, I wouldn't want you to choke to death on the pizza. "

"No."

Quinn saw in the corner of her eye Sara take a bit of the pizza, wondering why she found this simple act erotic. I may be going crazy.

"So you recovered from your hangover?" Sara smiled.

" Yeah thankfully. " It sucked getting a hangover.

"You were going for glory on that bar last night." Sara laughed the memory would keep her awake for a long while to come.

"Yeah, my Mom made me do dance classes when I was a kid, she said it would help me when doing martial arts, you know it really did," Quinn recalled.

"It was like you were in an action hero version of Coyote Ugly." Sara leaned closer and nudged her shoulder.

" Just felt like letting loose, forgetting things and just letting my hair down. "

"What things were you forgetting?" Sara whispered moving closer to her.

" I was forgetting how fucked up my life is. "

"Were you trying to forget me?" The heated breath echoed across her neck, making her shiver in response taking in the feeling the action caused in her.

 

Quinn turned to face her, suddenly realizing how close she was, her eyes greedily taking her in, glued to her lips, Quinn gulped visibly. "I could never forget you." She whispered roughly.

Like a magnet Quinn was drawn closer, the two women breathing harshly their lips only a hair's breadth apart.

"Hey, pizza!" Nate called cheerfully as though he had just discovered the holy grail.

Sara took a deep breath cursing her bad luck again! Damn can't a girl have time alone to seduce the love of her life? 

Quinn flushed red passing the box over, suddenly she was no longer hungry, she was going to burst.

"I err..I need to go."

" Okay see ya, Quinn, thanks for the pizza you're the best. " Nate called diving into a slice. "Oh my God this is good!" He moaned.

 

Sara rolled her eyes at him. "Thanks, Nate, your timing is perfection, I'm going to start thinking about a curfew on this ship."

 

"What the hell, she took my beers and you get it for free, hell no." Mick stormed into the room taking the box from Nate's arms and excited to eat his pizza in peace all the while complaining about how blue-eyed women with far too much sass.

Sara stared at Nate, still utterly pissed off with him.

He shrugged. "I think he just wanted it more." Turned and left leaving Sara alone with her misery.

"You were so close Sara, so close!"

                                                                                              xxx

The ship, while everyone was asleep, was actually quite eerie, Quinn sat alone another nightmare had brought her from her room, she knew she wouldn't get back to sleep so easily.

Her mind raced, what was her mother doing?

"Jeez, Adeline what are you playing at?" Her question went unanswered.

She took a deep breath remembering a long distant time ago when she could rely on her parents, but even that had been a mirage.

She let the tears freely fall from her eyes, the dark swallowed and hide her weakness.

No wonder her life was such a mess, torn between two women too afraid to pick one over the other despite the fact she was utterly in love with one and well on the way to falling in love with the other.

Eventually, both would walk away and leave her, everyone she loved eventually left, Sara had.

"It was only chance we met again." She whispered.

"I like to call it fate." A voice she knew answered.


	29. Meet The Ancestors

"Sara," Quinn observed staring wide-eyed at the figure illuminated by the light from the hallway behind her.

" Were you expecting someone else? "   
She moved into the room to sit down next to her.

"I wasn't expecting anyone." Especially not you. 

" I couldn't sleep. " Sara admitted.

"Me neither."

"Thinking about me were you?" Sara smiled, but her smile hid the truth of her words.

" Partly you. "

 

"I see, you know we could just fuck and get it over with." Quinn turned to look at the woman, an eyebrow raised. She shrugged. " It's going to happen eventually, we have far too much tension between us. "

"Says someone with very low self control." Quinn stood.

"Sara when I lost you I felt dead myself, I breathed but I didn't live, I ate but I didn't taste everything was gone, colors even the world was in black and white to my eyes." She remembered mournfully.

"Quinn."

Quinn raised her hands to stop her. "I was just wondering teleporting anywhere I could get some feeling back, I drank too much I was lost, then one day I was in Paris this seedy back street bar filled with cigarette smoke and dirt this guy comes up to my table and sits down."

"A guy Quinn really I thought you were past that." Sara tried to hide the jealousy in her, She had told her there had been no one else.

 

"Shut up Sara, it was Rip Hunter." Do not tell her about waking up next to him the next morning. 

"Rip, what did he want with you?"

"Said he'd seen the future and I was gifted." Quinn laughed it had been amusing at the time. "Then he told me about his family, slain by this Voldemort type figure."

"Savage."

"That's the guy, I had nothing Sara my family were gone or had disowned me, you haunted me every time I closed my eyes and every night I ached for you."

Sara closed her eyes to try to stop the tears that wanted to flow, hearing Quinn's pain was hard.

"I agreed, because it gave me a task, something to aim for to live again, it didn't work."

"Why?"

"Not a team player, besides Rip was way too maverick for my tastes and look how right I was to jump ship and go solo, getting his whole damn team killed."

"Ever since I left his team I was alone, no back up no one to discuss plans with, if I got into trouble, then I had to rely on myself." There had been so many things that had gone wrong.

Quinn groaned at the memories. "When I was caught in an Egyptian Princesses bedroom and had to convince them I was the Goddess Isis."

" What were you doing in there? " Sara growled.

 

"Sara I charm, I flirt, I seduce and sometimes I go a little further." She said it as though she was telling her, her shopping list.

" You said there had been no one. " Sara stood to her feet. to confront her.

"I know and I meant sex, I've done stuff to people to get from them what I have been tasked to, it is the role of the Femme Fatale Sara."

" So you were lying you let other people touch you. "

"No I said I did things, a quick hand job here a grope there until Alex no one touched me, I'm not a whore Sara." Aside from my drunken slip with Rip. 

"You were just picking up where your father left you!" Sara spat angrily.

" Low blow Sara, fucking low blow. "

"Just telling it as it is." Sara knew she was being a bitch but she needed to hurt her as she had just hurt her.

"I told you about that in confidence Sara because I trusted you wouldn't judge me, and you would understand I guess I was wrong." Quinn turned to walk away, Sara was tired, tired of watching Quinn walk away and tired of being tired.

She ran after her pulling her back by her arm.

"I'm sorry I know I was a bitch just now, I know how much you regret that time, I should never have said what I did."

" No, you shouldn't. "

"Quinn I never forgot you, I looked for you Joseph said he didn't know where you were."

" He knew where I was. " Quinn shrugged, it was no surprised especially after his confession at Christmas.

"I should have known he would be lying." Sara sighed.

"My family was never your biggest fans, and now we are going back to meet more of them." Quinn laughed, there was an irony in there somewhere she thought.

"My English rose." Sara touched her finger to her soft cheek tenderly.

" You remember I'm half Australian right? " Quinn smiled.

"I remember everything about you Quinn." She rasped.

Drawn together they both leaned closer until there was nothing between them, there were no interruptions this time.

"Sara." Her lip moved gently touching the other woman's soft flush lips.

" Yes. " Just kiss me! 

Quinn hesitated for a moment consumed by an inner battle that felt like physical pain.

"I have to go!"

" What! "

Sara watched through wide eyes as Quinn fled again.

"Damn it. "

xxx

"If I ask really nicely will you wear that for me at a private party?" Sara asked her voice a velvet silk.

Quinn stood in her ballgown heaving cleavage on full display, Quinn glared at her. " Shut up you, this is too much. " She turned to Amaya to protest.

"Sorry Quinn you are stuck with that."

"Brilliant I'm going to have more pervs like Sara coping a look." Quinn groaned, she was really not in the mood for this she was nervous as hell and frustrated.

Leaving Sara last night, more in a frantic retreat she had been left in the agony of pent up sexual frustration. Her brain congratulated her on resisting while another part of her, the more baser part cursed her for a fool.

"I am no pervert thank you, Quinn." Sara surveyed her own gown in the mirror, not as grand as Quinn's, of course, Quinn was to be the rich lady while she only her companion. Maybe a companion with benefits. 

"Come on ladies lets get going," Ray called adjusting his top hat.

xxx

The ballroom was crowded, filled to the brim with the very best of English nobility, chandeliers hung with pride and hope from the ceiling while the floors shone with faux promise.

 

"Do you see her?" Sara whispered to her.

"No, not yet."

They had to find the future wife of Josiah Kane, she was somewhere amidst the crowd.

Then like a moth to a flame Quinn was drawn to a shy looking woman sat alone at the far end of the room, she just stared into space as though the whole world were on her shoulders. Lady Rachel Holland. 

"I have her," Quinn said with far too much emotion than she had intended.

"Where?"

"By the wall over there."

"Quinn she looks just like you." Those eyes and the same lips. 

"I know its a family trait "

"Why is she sat there?" Sara wondered she was beautiful, breathtakingly so.

"The story says she had smallpox as a child and her body was scared with the marks it left behind, so her confidence was always low."

"So sad."

"Not really Josiah may have got his money through illegal means but he was no fool." Quinn watched as the tall red-haired man stood and watched the quiet woman, a crease between his eyes.

Quinn pointed him out to Sara. "There he is, look where he is looking."

"At Rachel." Sara smiled.

"Yep, my family have a gift that skipped my mother for seeing a jewel where others see a stone."

Sara turned to her and contemplated her, she had been that stone yet Quinn had seen a jewel, she was smiling now red lips thanks to the lipstick she had on looking at her ancestors as their eyes met. She is so beautiful.

"Come on I just spotted Cruella Devil," Quinn whispered breaking her out of her trance.

" Who is she? "

"I don't know but there must be a reason Adeline wants to replace Rachel for her." The stupid woman she really was losing her mind. 

"Okay time to watch me work Sara." Not giving the blonde woman a chance to respond she moved forward into the crowd heading towards the woman.

She was astounding looking Sara had to admit brazen copper red hair framed her porcelain face, deep green eyes shone with intelligence and Quinn was going there with the intention of seducing her away from Josiah Kane.

"This will be a very long night." Sighing she followed Quinn into the crowd.

"It sounds very interesting, maybe you could show me sometime." Quinn's voice was full of silk and promises, it made Sara cringe especially after seeing the look of interest on the redheads face.

" I think that would be a good idea. " The redhead replied, her eyes drifting down to the show of cleavage Quinn offered.

Sara rolled her eyes. So predictable. 

Green eyes flicked to her, a look of annoyance passed over her visage. "Who is your friend?"

Quinn looked back at her and gave her a look. Behave yourself! Sara rolled her eyes.

"Meet my companion, Lady Sara." Sara all but melted at the sound of her pristine English accent. If I ever get her into bed again I must have her to do this voice.   
Heat pooled deep in her core every time she spoke.

" Sara is such a common name. " She hissed moving her gaze back to Quinn. "Yours, however, sounds like it was formed by angels."

Quinn raised an eyebrow suddenly confused. Who is doing the seducing here me or her?

"Something is weird here." Quinn leaned into Sara and whispered, Sara, giving the pouting redhead a look of triumph.

" I'm afraid I must take my companion for a moment. "

Quinn attempted to move but she held on to her arm, slipping a note into her hand and giving her a flirty smile.

"What did she give you?" Sara asked when they were safely away.

Dark blue eyes scanned the note and smiled. "I guess she really liked my name." She laughed.

Sara snatched the note and ran her eyes over it. "Really this is inappropriate to give to a stranger." She didn't want Quinn taking her up on her offer.

"As if you have never done it." She turned back to the woman who was watching her like she was a big glass of water in a desert. " I haven't had a redhead in a long time. " She didn't need to look at Sara to know there was steam coming from her ears.

"This accent you have going on now, if you keep this up much longer I'm going to drag you outside, everything you say is turning me on," Sara whispered playfully.

"Sara we have a big problem!" Amaya's voice rang in her ear.


	30. The Kanes

"How did it happen?" Ray asked perplexed.

"It was easy Quinn here was trying to get into the wrong woman's panties!" Sara replied glaring at the woman in question.

" It was not the wrong woman she was a decoy. " Quinn retorted.

"Yeah whatever, Quinn now we have a missing Josiah Kane."

" Hey, this is a big crisis for me Sara if Josiah doesn't marry Rachel then I cease to exist. " She squeaked. How was no one getting this yet?

"I am questioning whether that is a bad thing right now." Sara countered lifting an eyebrow in challenge.

"We have the potential for a girl fight!" Mick said gleefully.

" No girl fight Mick Sara knows I would kiss her ass into the next millennium. " Quinn grinned smugly.

"Trash talk never was your thing, Quinn."

" Maybe, but then you always were more talk and no action. "

 

"And maybe if you had been more talk and less action we wouldn't have missed our real target."

" I told you before Captain Lance my mother is excellent at tactics, this was a classic decoy maneuver. "

"That you fell for, too busy gaping at the redhead with the massive boobs."

" Oh my God they were big right it wasn't just me? "

"Wow hold on ladies lets calm down here." Mick came to stand between them. " Now we are all on the same side here. "

Both women bowed their heads in silent agreement.

"Now Quinn tell me, how big were these boobs?"

 

" She would know she had them thrust in her face. " Sara pouted she could still see the smirking woman now, proud to shove her breasts anywhere even the face of Quinn. Her Quinn. 

"Tell me in detail mouthy."

" Alright all this talk of breasts is getting me worked up, can we quit this now before Quinn vanishes before my eyes. " Nate shrugged earnestly.

"Yeah, I could disappear, holy shit!"

"Don't be so dramatic." Sara rolled her eyes.

"You can be as casual as you like but I just passed up a freaking roasting hot redhead, curvy, big boobs, sweet lips What the hell was I thinking?"

" Come on mouthy let's go and find her, you can introduce us worst comes to the worst I'll watch. "

Quinn glared at the big man before her. "Yeah I'm fine now, that was an image I will never forget, I'm not sure I'll be able to have sex with my own girlfriend ever again." She groaned.

" Yeah well, that would be a loss. " Sara whispered quietly.

"Sara we have a location on Kane," Zari shouted to them.

" Which Kane? " Quinn shrugged.

"Josiah "

"Where is he Zari?" Sara asked cooly.

"The local brothel."

                                                                                                                  xxx

Sara frowned again she was tired of being the butt of everyone's jokes.

" Will you grow up? "

Quinn was bent over her face aching with laughter. "No way you look freaking hilarious."

" Someone had to play the hooker. " Sara defended herself.

"Oh yes and you are very good at it."

Sara stared at her unamused her eyebrow rising further than usual.

"Have you finished?"

" Hmm let me think about that. " Quinn straightened running her gaze over the other woman's body, she suddenly didn't feel like laughing anymore.

"Grown up yet?"

" Yep. "

Quinn straightened her bow tie and admired the cut of her suit. "This actually looks really good on me." She proclaimed.

"Hmm."

" Come on strumpet let's go and find my ancestor. "

Sara had noted many times since she had been reunited with Quinn, she never touched her not even an innocent brush of arms, only once had she touched her, that was that day in the hallway when she had grabbed her hand and pulled her from what she thought was a danger. It was no surprise that given the task of having to seduce her she made sure not to touch her.

Wondering the halls alone was a daunting task, the rooms filled with copulating couples, the noises were hard to ignore.

"These girls have to be faking it," Sara whispered.

"Of course they are they are being paid," Quinn replied equally as quiet eyes darting around her.

The information they had said that Josiah Kane was being kept in one of the rooms on the top floor of the brothel, it was genius if news got out the man had visited one then Lord Holland, Rachel's father would never agree to let his daughter marry him, he was a very moral man.

"Shush." Suddenly footsteps appeared coming their way, they weren't supposed to be here and they couldn't afford to get thrown out not when they were this close to their goal.

Sara grabbed her arm and pulled her close to her roughly.

"What the hell Sara." Quinn gasped.

Sara cut her off quickly her hands roughly pulling her head down to meet hers in the kiss she had been dreaming about for months, reluctant at first Quinn tried to free herself.

Suddenly she was transported back in time, she was kissing Sara.

All thoughts of Alex, right and wrong left her as she sank into the kiss, she felt her hands go weak and her mind empty of anything that wasn't Sara.   
Sara pulled back slightly looking into Quinn's eyes almost frightened of what she would see there, she smiled in relief she saw in her dark blue eyes what she imagined Quinn could see in her own.

"Quinn." She whispered, her lips desperate to taste hers again.

"Fuck it, Sara!" Quinn almost growled as she dived back into kiss her, slamming her against the wall her hands frantically running down her body, trying to seek what she had never forgotten.

The footsteps stopped and Quinn felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Go away." She warned not moving her lips from Sara's.

" Err Sara we found Kane. " Nate said quietly, trying to look anywhere s long as it wasn't the two women in front of him.

Quinn jumped backward leaving Sara disgruntled against the walls, her lipstick smeared most of it was on Quinn.

"Thank you, Nate, we'll be right there."

He nodded and left quickly.

"I think we traumatized him," Quinn whispered, holding her head in her hand. What was I doing? 

" Don't start thinking again Quinn, let's do this and then we need to talk. " Sara pointed at her, she rolled her eyes wondering what the hell she was going to do.

She didn't wait for her to reply instead took her hand and lead her down the hallway.

                                                                            xxx

The man stood in the middle of the room, rubbing his wrists when they entered the room he looked up at them.

Quinn had met relatives before on her travels it was always a strange experience, this was no different.

"I'm told you helped rescue me." His voice was not the upper-class Sara had expected, he sounded more common than a gentry Lord.

Quinn smiled at the man. "Yes."

" And who are you I must say you look familiar. " He narrowed his warm brown eyes and took her in. "Are you any relation to Lady Rachel Holland?"

" You could say that yes. " Quinn shrugged.

"I'm asking for her hand tomorrow." His face took on a dreamlike appearance, as though he had just been witness to the most beautiful creature in existence.

" Where is he taking her hand? " Nate whispered to Amaya who rolled her eyes at him.   
"You better get going then Sir you don't want to be late."

He smiled, big and bright nodding as he left all thoughts of his love for Lady Rachel clouding his mind of the very many questions he had in his mind.

"Well, that was close," Quinn said relieved.

"Yeah, I guess we're stuck with you now." Nate winked.

Quinn cringed how long would it be before everyone knew about her misjudged kiss with Sara? Was it even misjudged?

For a moment then she had felt like they would combust.

"Come on let's get back to the waverider." Sara said eager to get Quinn all alone. I wonder if she will come to my room? Or is that too soon?

 

Out in the alleyway, Quinn turned her head, it was pitch black the old buildings closing in on one another, the stench of the street was stifling the poor and wretched still roamed the streets despite the vastness of the hour. Yet there she saw a figure.

Adeline! 

"Wait!" Leaving without an explanation Quinn ran after the retreating figure, weaving among the doomed ancient back streets following a shadow that did not want to be caught.

"What the hell Quinn, where are you going?" Sara called after her. 

"Mom wait! "

Caught in a dead end Quinn stopped perplexed as to where her mother had disappeared to when she felt she wasn't alone.

"You're here aren't you?"

" You brought her. "

Quinn closed her eyes after so long this was still all her mother could say.

"Yes."

" I warned you what would happen. " She hissed.

Quinn looked around, trying to locate where the voice came from.

"What are you doing Adeline?"

" I am going to do what you are too foolish and weak to do. "

Quinn sighed. "What is that?"

" I'm going to avenge my son's death, by taking revenge against every cape I can take. "

"Your crazy you'll never be able to do it."

 

" I'm Adeline Kane I will do anything I set my sights on. " She let out an evil cackle. "I'll make sure to slaughter your little girlfriend right before your eyes."

Quinn's eyes gaped open. Alex! Until she realized she meant Sara, she knew she should correct her, tell her she was wrong, but her mouth wouldn't form the words. Let Adeline think Sara and I made it. 

"Touch her and I will show you how foolish and weak I am." Quinn seethed.

She cackled again, the sound made Quinn's skin crawl.

"Quinn where are you?"

Sara. 

"Ah here she is now, she wouldn't see me till it was too late, one well-timed jab of my dagger and she is gone, no bringing her back." Adeline sang cruelly, as a stray tear rose in Quinn's eye.

"You're going to run aren't you? Going to save her."

"Your father was no good he should have killed her when he had the change, then she couldn't have gotten her dirty little claws into you."

" Quinn! "

Shit, Sara! 

"Run little rabbit "

Without another word Quinn ran in the direction her voice was coming from, her mother could wait but she couldn't let her hurt Sara.

"Quinn there you are." Sara looked suspicious. " You weren't running away from me, were you? "

"What, oh err...no"

"Come on let's get out of here."

When she looked back she saw the shadow of her mother watching them.


	31. Guilt, Chocolate & False Hope

"I don't want to talk about it, Sara." Quinn Walked away, guilt was consuming her the adrenalin of the moment had long since worn away and now all she felt was ugly and gross like a big massive cheat.

She didn't need this not with her meeting with her mother also looming large in her mind, had she meant that threat? Would she have the guts to carry it out or would her ever-growing madness take over her common sense.?

"Quinn we do need to talk." Sara followed her down the hallway, she wasn't going to give up so easily.

"I shouldn't have kissed you at all, hell I have a girlfriend she would be so hurt if she knew."

" Quinn there is a reason why you wanted to kiss me, it wasn't because you were thinking of Alex."

Sara grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face her.

"You feel it too, you know you do what we used to have together." Her eyes looked into deeper blue ones than hers and saw the torment that consumed her. 

" What we had is in the past Sara, I have Alex now. "

"Alex is sweet but she is not for you Quinn, anyway the last time we met she was still hung up over her ex, how can she be over that already?"

 

"You always know how to dig the knife in, just leave me alone Sara."

Quinn left Sara to watch her leave, the sight becoming distorted by the tears that built up in her eyes. But I love you. 

                                                                                       xxx

Quinn had exiled herself to her room, she wasn't in the mood to be around people not tonight anyway.

She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"White typically boring." She recalled her limited time spent here when she first joined Rip's team, so limited she still had no idea how to get around the blasted thing.

Her mind was filled with three women Alex, Sara and Adeline all three were driving her to total destruction, Adeline had an excuse she always had done but what was she doing with Alex and Sara?

She sighed too depressed with her own state of affairs.

She wanted Alex but there was the part of her who wanted Sara, yet right now she couldn't do what Sara wanted, how could she risk something so good with Alex which had so much potential for what could be a whim for Sara.

There was also the alarming chance Alex's ex would return and realize what an idiot she had been to let her go and it would be Quinn left out in the cold again, would Sara still want her then? Or was the allure now the fact that she was with someone else?

Too fed up with her own dark thoughts she lifted herself up from the bed and headed for the door, maybe she could find something to do that would take her mind off her troubles.

 

She found herself in the gym section luckily for her it was empty, giving herself a self-satisfied smile she grabbed a pair of gloves that were discarded on the side and pulled them on.

Squaring up against the bag she imagined it was every person who had pissed her off, her mother was first on the list.

"Crazy bloody woman, Grant killed himself!" This was the truth he had been warned about how he was pushing his body but he wouldn't listen.

"Remind me not to get on your wrong side," Nate said entering cautiously.

"I'm pretty pissed."

" Is this about earlier with Sara? " He asked nervously.

 

"Partly."

" The rumor is you two were a thing once. "

"Why does everyone know this rumor?" Quinn stopped and turned to face him fully, sweat beaded on her forehead.

"People will talk Quinn, besides you two are weird together."

Quinn's face distorted into outrage. "What do you mean weird?"

" You can cut the sexual tension with a very blunt knife. " He smiled.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" What's with this blunt knife bit? 

"Bad for her she's not getting any." He doubled over laughing.

 

Quinn watched him pursing her lips and raising an eyebrow. "And neither are you or so the rumors say." Quinn retorted.

" Oh nice come back, Quinn. "

"So you're the historian guy right?"

" Yes. "

"So strange aren't they usually serious and stiff?" He really did not suit the stereotype she had in her mind of what a historian should be.

" I'm only stiff sometimes. " He winked.

"Oh my God you didn't just say that to me." She laughed.

"I've noticed something about you." Nate suddenly changed the subject .

"Oh yeah, what have you noticed?" She moved her head slightly to the side. 

" You don't have a suit. "

"A suit?" What was he talking about?

" Yeah you know Ray has his, Sara has hers but you don't have one. "

Quinn laughed. "I'll be honest with you no one ever cared enough to give me one." Sadly it had been the truth and she hadn't cared enough to get one for herself.

"Oh sorry." He felt bad about bringing it up at all.

Quinn shrugged. "That's life Nate, not everyone will have those people around who care." Plus it was really better she kept to her own stuff right now she really didn't want to piss her mother off by dressing like a cape, better she think she was a weak sell-out who betrayed her family. That is a depressing thought. 

" Hey, Nate you're up for new experiences right? " Suddenly she had an amazing idea.

"Yeah."

" We should go and sweet talk the Captain into letting us do a little time travel joyride. "

"What." Nate laughed amused by what was happening.

"London the 1860s only there can you get the best chocolate ever created, at the store of Richard and George Cadbury, chocolatiers to Queen Victoria."

" We are going to buy chocolate? "

"Yep, I realized that I have no present for Alex, so what says I love you more than getting in a time machine and going back to a time when the greatest chocolate was made?"

"I can't think of one " He shrugged. "Come on let's do it!"

Together they stalked away in search of the Captain.

                                                                                         xxx

"No." Sara stood firmly turning away from their ridiculous request to read through the papers she had in front of her.

"Come on Sara it will be fun," Quinn said her eyes wide.

"Yeah come on Sara when do we ever just have fun?"

 

"We aren't supposed to Nate, this is a ship not some toy for your enjoyment." Sara glared at Quinn, she knew she was being too harsh but the woman had hurt her.

Nate leaned into Quinn and whispered. "See sexual tension." Quinn rolled her eyes.

Sara sighed. "Alright but only for a few hours and then we go back "

Both Quinn and Nate grinned like children back at her before running off.

"I feel like a mother with a lot of problem children."

                                                                                                     xxx

"Oh my God so much chocolate!" Nate gasped.

"I know and even the smell." Amaya sighed happily.

Quinn looked around the picturesque chocolate shop, so quaint and delicate it was straight from a postcard.

"Super cool right?" She'd found this place while on a royal mission a few years ago, she had been tasked with tracking down an errant Princess who had been kidnapped by a time-traveling rogue now serving a very long prison sentence thanks to her.

She had been back on more than a few occasions, even going back further to when the company had been owned by the Cadbury brother's father John and a smaller store with just twenty employers in Birmingham which sold mainly hot chocolate and coffee.

"And you know what is cooler?" Nate whispered enthusiastically. "These chocolates are ethically sound because The Cadbury company was founded by Quakers who refused to buy cocoa from plantations who owned slaves."

"We're going to get into a history off soon aren't we?" Quinn laughed.

" Anytime but know I will win. " He jabbed his thumb against his chest making Quinn laugh. 

 

"Nate talks a big game." Amaya laughed walking further into the store.

"Let's get some for grouchy pants." Quinn felt she needed to offer a peace offering, she hadn't meant to be so harsh with her, her mother appearing had made her tense, too tense.

That kiss had thrown her into another dimension, it had been intense but time away from the ship and having so much fun out with Nate and Amaya had cleared her mind. 

Was it wrong to want Alex and Sara?

                                                                                                    xxx

Quinn smiled as she walked down the hallway to Sara's office, she may have brought too much chocolate, if such a thing was possible.

"Before I go I bought a peace offering!" Quinn's smiled dropped from her face like a dead weight.

 

Sara quickly moved away from the other woman as though she had just been caught doing something she shouldn't have.

Quinn felt the pain pierce through her like a sharp spear, the kind that had impaled her foot that time she had to go back to the siege of Troy.

"Quinn." Sara panicked.

Quinn ignored her instead she looked at the blushing woman. "We meet again its Ava right?"

"Yes."

"Cool, I was coming to say goodbye, I didn't know you were busy."

"Wait I need to talk to you." Sara needed to get her to listen, she could see her face had turned into an unreadable stone. Shit. 

"No Sara you really don't, don't let me interrupt you." Cursing herself for letting herself believe even if it had been for a second that Sara was sincere she turned to leave, the part of her that would love Sara Lance forever crushed.

Sara Lance was two things cheap talk and empty promises.

She was going home to Alex.


	32. Maggie And The Siren

"Of for fuck's sake!"

"Quinn wait you don't understand."

Quinn glared at the two women still holding on to each other, her dark blue eyes appearing almost black in her intense anger, grinding her teeth she waited until she could speak without snarling. 

"Tell me, Alex, how don't I understand?"

The brunette blushed red, suddenly lost for words. This is the last time I ever decide to surprise someone. 

She had been so shocked to appear in Alex's apartment and find her girlfriend locked in a passionate embrace with another woman, it had been only after a second she realized the two were in a state of undress. 

Quinn smiled sadly, this was what she had been waiting for, but did it have to happen so soon after finding Sara and Ava? "And you must be Maggie."

"Err yeah." 

"Quinn please, I...it's Maggie she.."

Quinn stopped her, rising her hand into the air she didn't want to hear the rest, this is the love of my life speech you don't even come close, you aren't as good as her speech, she heard that all her life. 

She wanted to cut this scene short as quickly as she could and leave, so she didn't have to see them holding each other any longer than she needed to. 

"See ya around Alex, nice to meet you, Maggie." Then in an instant, she was gone. 

The worst bit of it all was that she understood. 

The intense want of someone you loved so much the love had seeped into every pore of the body and controlled everything. 

"So that was Quinn?" Maggie asked watching the back of Alex's head, she had rushed forward to try and stop her leaving. 

 

"Yeah." I've made a big mistake. 

                                                                                                       xxx

Quinn's legs swung freely over the side of the building, down below Star city glistened under the night stars. 

 

She'd been here before, she hadn't been the one sat here then that was someone else, their intend much different to hers now. 

Maybe what had happened with Sara and Alex was all just fate, a long played out plan by Karma to repay her for all the wrongs she had done. 

Another tear dropped from her eyes as she looked out across the cities skyline, she had hated it here so much corruption and greed, so much pain, a lot of it was her own. If she listened carefully she could still listen to the whirling echo of cries of pain. 

Sara was taken or maybe she wasn't but there would always be someone else, anyone else who showed an interest and Alex she was gone, back into the warm welcoming arms of her one true love, Quinn felt her stomach turn, she had fought so hard to keep her distance from Sara and the moment her ex-returns back Alex caves. 

Memories flashed before her watery eyes ass self-hate consumed her. 

"You said the last one was the absolute last one Dad," Quinn whispered hear head in her hands.

Slade shrugged. "This is a one-off Quinn you'll see she is as rich as a medieval king." 

She sighed looking up at her father he had that same steely determination on his face, the same one that meant nothing she said would get through to him, he was hell-bent on ruining the wealthy and stealing their fortune, when he found all he had to do was use his own daughter to seduce and lure them into their confidences it was easy. 

In the pursuit of his plan, Quinn had lost her soul. 

"Okay." Her acceptance a weak echo, watching through eyes that showed clearly her hatred of the man who had fathered her. 

"Good now I think the party will be the best bet I have you booked as the singer so wear your best dress something enticing." He looked away, turning his attention to the book he had opened, the one that contained all the information Quinn had ever fed him, the one that had secured the downfall of some of the cities elite. 

                                                                        xxx

Quinn looked down again to make sure the dress was actually on her, the slip up the side was incredibly long there was hardly any need to call it a dress. 

Arranging her hair again, pulled high up on her head with just slight trails handing down and ruby red lips that made her flush lips look even bolder, she admired the blueness of her eyes that were framed by long black eyelashes. 

She sighed, The Siren was back luring away prey again, she hated that codename used just for her looks and made worse by the fact that she had her powers no one ever had to worry that a mortal human was pissed with her, in two seconds she would have destroyed them. 

Yet Quinn had never hurt another living soul, she wasn't hungry for blood like her brother and father she wanted peace and she wanted to be happy, maybe find someone to be happy with, 

 For so long she had wanted that someone to be Sara but that was a lost cause, she was gone and Quinn was just a living shell of a woman, too burnt out to even care anymore about what she did, while all she did was make her father richer and more and more of her soul was lost. 

Taking one last look in the mirror she made her way to the stage, shook herself into character and took to the stage. 

The spotlight lit her up and she looked at the table she knew Gabrielle de Clare sat, CEO of de Clare cosmetics and the richest woman in all of Star City, she was in her late forties divorced three times and currently, the rumors were that she was extremely lonely. 

Enter Quinn to ease her loneliness and use that to get the info Slade needed. 

The music began. 

Quinn swayed slightly with the music, her voice a silky husk singing may have been her only natural skill, she locked her gaze with the woman and watched as she melted. 

It happened all the time, nothing ever changed people were far too predictable. 

                                                                                xxx

"Hello I hope you don't mind I watched you perform." 

Quinn smiled sadly, once she wanted the whole plan to work, for the mark to ignore her and walk away as though she was just part of the decoration.

Just once she wanted a married man to go home to his wife and not come to her, but they always did and now she would have to do what she hated the most. 

She turned around wearing her most seductive smile. "Why hello, yes I saw you."

"I'm Gabrielle de Clare." She held her arm out for her to take, she did slowly running her fingers out of her grasp once it was over. 

"Siren."

Brown eyes twinkled as the corners of her eyes showed the evidence of her age, slight lines appeared there, she was a beautiful woman Quinn had to admit, not all jobs were so awful. 

"Such a beautiful name, I think it suits you, my dear." 

"My father had high hopes for me." Not such a lie he had been the one to give her the name. 

That had been just the beginning of five months when she had acted as Gabrielle's girlfriend/lover whatever titled she had decided to use, there were pros to the situation she was mega rich so she was never without anything but her heart wasn't in it anymore, in truth it had never been she was just hanging on to what her father expected. 

Loyal even after the crap he had pulled on the island, she didn't know why maybe because the thought of being alone scared her. 

That last night would forever stick in her mind. 

It was what made her change, made her set herself free. 

She had given over the last of the information to her father and he had drained the bank accounts of de Clare cosmetics until there was nothing left. 

Gabrielle had been calling her all day but she hadn't taken the calls, she wanted to cut and run as she always did her guilt was so overpowering and this time she felt that a hole had been ripped right through her. 

That was when she got the text from her. 

I have nothing left, I'm going to jump. 

                                                                                                        xxx  
Quinn gingerly approached the woman who sat on the very edge of the building, her eyes wide with alarm. 

"Gabrielle come away from the edge." 

" It's okay Quinn I know you don't want me now you can leave. " Her voice cracked. 

"You think I'm so great, so worth this you are wrong." Quinn moved closer. 

" You are beautiful. " 

"Yeah, so I'm told." She rolled her eyes happy the woman had her back to her so she wouldn't be able to see. 

"Of course they do you are overrun with admirers, much younger than I."

"You think I don't know what it's like to want someone? You think I haven't been tormented by it." 

" Who is she? " The woman asked holding her heart in her voice. 

"It doesn't matter who she is she doesn't want me." Sara Lance never would. 

" She is a fool. " 

"Gabrielle I know how to get your fortune back." She had to come clean she knew it, the first step on the road to redemption. 

" Sweet Quinn it is impossible. " 

"No it isn't, listen to me Gabrielle I'm not worth your tears because I stole your money " 

The older woman turned her head and glared at the younger woman, her eyes as hard as stone. "You!" 

" But I can get it back. " 

"You stole my money from me!" 

" Yes. " 

She didn't move when she launched herself from the ledge and in front of Quinn, she didn't try and stop her when she pulled her arm back and slapped her hard around the face. 

"Get my money back and never come near me again!" 

Quinn sighed as the older woman walked away, the sound of high heels rang out in her ears. 

                                                                                              xxx

She'd got the money back after hacking into her father's offshore account.

She never saw the woman again, the next day she left Star City only to return after Sara came to interrupt her holiday.

"The edge is not a good place to sit."

A familiar voice called from behind her.

 

She turned around and saw the look of recognition in his eyes.

"Quinn!"

" Hey Oliver, bye. "

In a flash she was gone, leaving him to wonder whether he had seen her at all or if she maybe had been a ghost.


	33. Quinn’s Intended

"Quinn please can we talk?" Alex stood in front of her awkwardly she had been calling all weekend but got no answer.

"I've been calling you. " Quinn grinned she had been in Star City most of that time, the rest she had just ignored the calls.

"I need to talk with you."

" Alex you don't have to worry I won't make this awkward for you, go have a happy life with your Maggie. " The thought hurt.

"Please listen to me."

" No. "

"You are so stubborn!" Alex yelled frustrated.

 

"So many times I could have cheated on you but every time I stayed faithful, you have one opportunity and you do."

" But it... "

"Yeah, yeah it's Maggie." Quinn cut her off, she didn't want to hear it. "I have another assignment on the Waverider I need to go."

"You're going to be with her aren't you? " Alex couldn't hide the jealousy from her words.

Quinn laughed. "No, don't worry Alex she doesn't want me either."

"Are you coming back?" The brunette's voice was small.

 

" Yes. "

                                                                                               xxx

"This one is slightly different," Sara said her eyes trying to get Quinn to look at her, instead the dark-haired woman was too interested in what was on her phone.

 

" How different? " Zari asked sitting on the edge of Quinn's chair.

"A trip to Earth twenty-eight in which you Quinn have been kidnapped."

Quinn stared at her mouth open wide. "What who kidnapped me?"

" We don't know we have been tasked to help your wife find you. " Sara had tried the hide her irrational jealousy ever since she had learned the details of the case.

Quinn's eyes got even wider.

"Quinn who is your wife?" Nate chuckled, he pointed to Sara "Is it you?"

Quinn started to reality. "What!" O hell no! "If that is true then I am sure Earth twenty-eight me would be happy as a captive."

 

"No it's not me, you'll see when we get there. " Sara frowned.

"This is crazy," Quinn whispered.

When they climbed off the ship they found themselves in a place Quinn recognized. "This is National City."

" Yes, it is. " Sara agreed. Don't let her wife be Alex. 

"You're late." A softly accented female voice called to them, making them all turn around.

" Wow. " Nate observed mouth open in wonder.

"You must be Sara Lance." The woman drew near.

" Yes I am, and you are? "

 

"Diana Prince." She turned to look at Quinn her face taking on a soft tone as she smiled and ran a hand down her cheek. "To see my beloveds face again."

Sara seethed, torn between ripping her arm off and punching Quinn for having such a besotted look on her face.

Instead, she moved to Quinn's side and moved her back out of her reach. "She is not yours." She is mine! The warning was silent but the other woman heard it she arched an eyebrow in interest.

" I'm on offer if you need a replacement. " Mick arrived next to her suddenly very interested in the mission.

"No thank you."

His face turned to thunder as he stormed away cursing mouthy women who stole all the women from under his nose.

The new woman ignored Sara's evil glare and took Quinn by the arm locking arms with her as they walked making everyone else follow.

"You see I need you as a decoy, so I can go in a get my Quinn."

" How did you meet? " Quinn was still taking all of this in.

"She was working with Supergirl at the D.E.O and I was asked to come and help her and Superman with a nasty case of alien invasion, we locked eyes and that was it." She looked up into eyes so like her lovers and smiled sadly.

Sara pushed her way in between them forcing them to break apart. "Yes well that is all lovely but where will my Quinn be doing her decoy work?"

 

This story sounded too close to what was happening right now Quinn working with Supergirl at the D. E.O what if this was waiting in her future, she could end up with this woman.

"We will slip her in and my Quinn out." The woman shrugged.

Sara stopped abruptly her eyes glowing with anger. "That would leave my Quinn a prisoner!"

" I know but Quinn here knows Lena Luthor doesn't she? "

Quinn's eyes shot wide. "Lena kidnapped her?"

" Yes. "

"You can tell this is an alternate reality, the Lena I know is a sweetheart."

"Yes well, you have bad judgment!" Sara fumed.

" I know, but Lena is the sweetest woman in the world, why did this happen? " Quinn moved closer to the woman ignoring the glare that Sara sent her.

Diana smiled triumphantly at Sara and took her arm again.

If it's a battle she wants she'll get one. 

"This is going to get complicated " Amaya whispered to Ray who nodded in agreement.

                                                                                              xxx

"I don't like this Quinn," Sara whispered as they crouched behind a hedge outside L-Corp.

"Hey, other worldly me has a super hot wife and there is no way I'm not gonna save her so she can't get any more top action."

" We need to talk first please, what you saw between Ava and I it was a mistake. "

"None of my business Sara if you like dull blondes hey go for it."

" I don't, oh for heaven's sake Quinn just look at me. "

"I'm going in." Spotting a free entrance Quinn snuck around and entered through the door, leaving Sara watching wide-eyed.

"Why is she so stubborn? "

"I know wonderful isn't she." Diana came to sit next to her.

" She is not yours! "

 

"She is not yours either." She said smugly.

Sara narrowed her eyes and moved closer fed up with there always being a barrier between herself and Quinn. " That woman that just went in there I love with everything I have, you can play your word games but it won't work. "

"Why didn't you ask Supergirl to help you, why us?" There was something about this situation that hadn't sat right with her.

" I guess I can tell you now. " She smiled.

"What do you mean?"

" Adeline says Hi. "

Before Sara could process what was happening the woman pushed her backward running towards the building in front of them.

"Guys we have a problem, a very big problem."

She couldn't overreact that would mean she could lose Quinn, she had to remain calm while she thought of a way to get her out safely.

                                                                                      xxx

"You realize I'm the worst person to kidnap right?" Quinn smirked at the two goons that stood before her.

Both had more muscles than brains, they exchanged dumb looks with each other.

"Your mother came to me with a really good deal." Diana suddenly walked into the room, a smile plastered on her face and a sway on her hips. Suddenly she wasn't as hot as she was when they first met. Sara was right. 

" Oh yeah and what was it? " Quinn asked intrigued.

"She had a daughter she said." She pointed a long slim finger at Quinn. "Showed me some photos too, she wanted to get her daughter away from a troublemaker."

" Sara is not a troublemaker! " Quinn shrugged.

Diana looked at her an eyebrow up in the air.

"Well okay, maybe she is a little bit of a troublemaker."

" I'm glad we agree. " She smiled.

A movement in the window caught her attention. Sara. Don't be an idiot and come in here, you know I can just disappear. 

"Mhh she is not to everyone's taste." Quinn shrugged seeing the grimace on Sara's face. She heard me. 

"Your mother thinks you need a distraction." She purred coming to sit on her lap putting her arms around her neck and leaning in. "I can be a very good distraction."

"I bet you can."

Knowing Sara was watching made her want to play along, give the blonde a taste of her own medicine.

"She presented me with an opportunity that would benefit me." She whispered in her ear.

" What is that? "

"We marry."

Quinn nearly dropped her onto the floor in shock.

"Err can you say that again please I thought you said marry." What was she talking about?

" Simple you and I marry and alongside your mother dominate. "

"You know there is a good version of you out there somewhere right?" Quinn asked cynically.

"She must be very dull." She laughed.

Sara tried to contain her anger as she watched her draped all over Quinn, she was even more angry that Quinn seemed to be enjoying it.

 

And had she just said marry?

She can't marry her! What the hell is Adeline playing at? 

"Come on Quinn get the hell out of there."

"I'm totally flattered by your offer but I'm gonna have to decline," Quinn said finally, throwing her off her lap onto the floor and laughing. " I'm impossible to kidnap didn't Adeline tell you I can teleport. "

Just before their eyes she disappeared and landed right next to Sara.

"What took you so long?" Sara demanded.

" I was just dumping my fiance. " Literally. 

"You're what!" Sara demanded.

" Nevermind, come on let's get out of here hold on to me. "

Sara didn't hesitate she threw her arms around Quinn's waist and buried her head into her neck as Quinn took them back to the ship.

                                                                                      xxx

"Your mother is nuts," Sara stated.

" I feel like I've heard this before. " Quinn shrugged.

"That is because you have, she is crazy Quinn, what was she playing at?"

" I don't know, I don't even know how she got access to time travel at all. " It was something she had given a lot of thought to.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself in there though." Sara pouted.

 

Quinn laughed. "That is because I was." She really had for a short time.

"That's two proposals I've gotten now." She smiled smugly. 

"I was the first one, you big head!" Sara squealed suddenly deeply offended. 

"Maybe I should go back and tell her I've reconsidered her offer."

" Maybe you should break your girlfriend's heart and go back to marry evil Wonder woman. " Sara snarled sarcastically.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Quinn shrugged.

Sara stared at her shocked her mouth wide open. "But what about Alex?"

" Dumped me for a vegan, so now I'm going on a meat binge just to rebel. "

Leaving Sara to stare at her she went in search of some food. 

"She is single again." Sara smiled brightly thanking her lucky stars for another chance, even if Quinn hadn't granted her one yet.


	34. Single Life

Quinn sat at the table opposite Lena, the cafe was quite busy but in a modest sort of way that didn't make having so many people in one place so annoying.

It had been a few weeks since her mother's crazy kidnap attempt and weeks since she had last seen Sara.

Alex continued her pursuit but Quinn ignored her, she had cut down her hours spent at the D.E.O instead spending more time with Lena Luthor.

"Kara told me about you and Alex," Lena said softly, unsure whether she should bring it up or not, she like Quinn but was always unsure of how to be around her.

"News must be getting around already. " Quinn shrugged.

"Not really she is just worried about Alex."

Quinn smiled staring down into her cup. "Why did she and Maggie row about who is doing the dishes?.

" Err...Maggie left. "

Quinn started up in shock.

"Why would she do that?" What a stupid woman! 

"Kara said that Alex said things were different."

What does different mean?

"It makes no difference, finding your girlfriend locked in a passionate embrace with another woman is not something I would advise."

"I can imagine."

Quinn tried to distract herself by putting another spoonful of sugar into her coffee and stirring.

 

"So what will you do now?"

Quinn heard the unanswered question. Would she talk with Alex, go crawling back and forgive her.

"I don't know just carry on as usual I guess."

" Oh. "

"Lena you don't have to worry I'm a twenty-eight-year-old woman I have had heartbreak before." Too much. 

" I don't know I think we're friends yet I know nothing about you. " Quinn looked into sad green eyes.

She smiled. "I'm really very boring, work too much had a girlfriend now I don't."

"I think you should at least talk to Alex."

Quinn sighed.

"Lena a lot of people in my life have lied to me, one of the reasons I liked Alex was because she was so straight up about everything." She shrugged. " I trusted her. "

"She made a mistake Quinn, we all have done things we regret."

"It's not so simple."

" Why not? "

Quinn took a deep breath to steady herself.

"There is someone else as well, she was I guess my first love but I'm finding it hard to look at either woman and see a final choice."

 

"Torn between two lovers huh?" Lena smiled.

" A little. "

"I have a solution." Lena enthusiastically stated.

Quinn laughed. "Oh yes, what is it?"

" Forget Alex and the mystery first love instead elope with me. "

Quinn threw her head back and laughed Lena joining her.

"You've solved all my problems lets go to Vegas right now!"

" Done. "

Having a friend like Lena was only good Quinn decided as she spent more and more time with her, she was fun but smart and she actually cared.

Sadness hit her then as she realized once her work was over here in National City she would leave and leave her friendship too. When she had been with Alex there had been a hope that she wouldn't leave she could settle in one place and be normal, whatever normal was for a Gay woman who could run faster, had much more strength than she ought to could persuade a Vegan to eat sushi and could teleport anywhere she desired in the blink of an eye.

Her smile faded as she looked at the door and in walked Alex and her sister, thankfully Mon-El free.

"Hey, Lena." Kara smiled happily embracing the woman as Alex stood awkwardly behind her trying not to look at Quinn but failing.

"What are you doing here?" Lena asked.

" Duh getting a coffee. " Kara rolled her eyes playfully.

As the two talked happily seemingly forgetting about Alex and Quinn who hadn't been this close since before Quinn had found her kissing her ex.

This is as awkward as watching people do the Spicy Fire noodle challenge on YouTube. Quinn thought grimly, only there was nothing to laugh about.

"Hi, Alex." Lena smiled.

" Hi. " She spoke to Lena but looked at Quinn who turned to look out of the window.

Alex sighed sadly.

"Come on Lena you have that meeting in ten minutes." Quinn reminded her, standing to her feet and walking towards the door.

" Did you mention what I said? " Kara whispered.

Lena nodded. "Yes."

" Oh. "

Outside Quinn looked around her, most people were at work but still, the city was alive with activity, it was in her appraisal of the street that she noticed it.

A black car driving slowly their way. What. 

She narrowed her eyes and tried to see inside the car, its blacked out windows prevented her from seeing anything. Damn things! 

Suddenly it speeded up the squeal of its tires cut through her as she saw the window open slightly.

In an instant, she had thrown herself in front of Lena landing heavily on her as the gun fired.

The car drove away without checking if they had hit their target.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked breathing heavily, terror and adrenaline still flowing.

" I would be but you are right on top of my ribs. " She struggled.

 

"Quinn!" Alex ran out from the cafe looking down at the two women frantic with worry. " Are you okay speak to me. "

Quinn rolled off a disgruntled Lena until she lay on the sidewalk next to her, Alex looking at her, hair outlined by the sun, she looked like an angel.

"I'm okay."

 

"Where is Kara?" Lena asked as she stood brushing her clothes.

" Oh yeah, she left just before this happened. "

You're a terrible liar Alex Danvers.

Kara was chasing down the car.

"I'll take you home Lena." Quinn tried to ignore Alex but it was no good, she was having none of Quinn's rejection she had just watched as the woman she loved threw herself in front of a bullet.

" I'll come too. "

"We don't need you, Danvers!" Quinn shouted.

" Tough luck because I'm still coming, I'm the only one who has any medical knowledge here. "

                                                                                              xxx

Quinn frowned childishly as Alex walked behind her, they had left Lena in the care of Kara.

Alex insisting on walking her home, Quinn thought she was taking advantage of the situation.

"You can go now." Quinn pouted.

"No, you're going to let me in and you are going to listen to me." Her brown eyes set to determined she gazed into Quinn's blue ones.

" Fine. "

Closing the door behind them Quinn waited for her to start so she could throw her out.

"I missed you." Alex's eyes filled with tears as she gazed at Quinn.

 

" You didn't when you had another woman in your apartment. "

"I know you think that but Maggie came back and I was so confused suddenly we were kissing and..."

" Yes thank you, I don't need to know the details. " Quinn held her hand over her forehead, it had been a very long day.

Alex risked moving closer.

"You don't understand it wasn't the same as it was."

" What? "

"With her, I just kept thinking of you and then you appeared and everything was ruined." The tears flowed down her face, making Quinn's own eyes begin to tear up.

" I know it looked bad but we only kissed. "

"You had your shirt nearly off!' Quinn said firmly.

Her guilt was beginning to take over she had done the same thing with Sara, yet she was giving Alex a hard time.

She took a deep breath.

"I thought you'd been shot today, I've only ever been that frightened when it was Kara hurt." Alex confided her eyes still shining.

" I was doing my job. " Quinn shrugged.

"I know but it doesn't stop me from worrying about you."

" You worry about me? "

Something about her honest words warmed Quinn's heart.

"Of course I do, I've been going crazy wondering where you are, what you are doing."

 

" Wonder woman wanted to marry me. " Quinn shrugged making Alex's mouth open in shock.

"What."

" I refused of course "

Alex laughed the first bit of genuine laughter she had expressed for weeks.

"Please give me a second chance."

Quinn looked into warm sincere eyes and felt her heart jump.

"Please, Quinn I swear I'll never give you another second to doubt that you are all I want."

Quinn bit her bottom lip.

Alex felt emboldened she moved closer until only a small space stood between them, leaning to rest her forehead against Quinns.

"It's a start your talking to me again." She whispered.

" You are lucky. "

"Am I?"

" Yes. "

"Why?"

" Because I'm in the mood for giving second chances. " Quinn whispered, a slight smile on her face.

"Really." The smile she wore made Quinn's heart melt.

" Yes. "

"Thank goodness, I thought I'd lost you." Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

" Alex. "

"Yes."

" Just kiss me! "

Alex laughed happy finally after what felt like an eternity.

She moved the short distance and placed her lips to Quinn's sighing in pleasure and utter relief.


	35. Not Again Ava

"This is nonnegotiable Quinn."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the blonde woman sat opposite her.

"I would have thought you would want me as far away from your little girlfriend as possible." She hissed disdainfully.

"Just be there."

" Why should I? "

"There are rumors your mother is mixed up with Damien Darhk."

 

" There are always rumors about Adeline Kane, what do you need me for? "

Ava sighed at the stubborn woman.

"Because Adeline Kane now has gone into the future, she has kidnapped a child."

"A child, what child? not one of my brother's children?" Suddenly her protective instincts took over anger filled her as did confusion.

"No not your brother's."

" Who then is it a future president? "

"No."

" Future commander of the universe. "Quinn smiled ruefully.

" No, it's your daughter! "

Quinn stared at her mouth open wide enough to fit a full-scale car in there.

"There must be some mistake I have no child." She was pretty certain she would know if she had one.

" Not now you don't but in the future you do. " 

"Oh my God, so I get married?" All the answers to her future laid here, Alex or Sara, maybe neither who was it?

" Just report to the Waverider in an hour. "

"Your timing is getting worse you know that right?" Quinn shrugged the crease on her forehead deepening as she regarded the woman.

                                                                                              xxx

"Okay, guys Momma is here to save her baby from its evil grandmother." Quinn proclaimed arms stretched out wide in a dramatic gesture.

Mick rolled his eyes. "Great mouthy is back to steal my beer."

"One-day big guy your gonna admit how much you love me. " She pointed her finger at him.

"Quinn we need to talk now." Sara appeared, the most somber she had ever seen her before.

" Okay. "

Alone in her office, Sara sighed running her hands through her hair. "So you know about the girl."

" Yep, I have a daughter. " It feels kinda nice to say. 

"Yes well for you maybe, but Adeline has this child, we don't know why but we also have information that she is working with Darhk."

" Impossible, Adeline is with H.I.V.E what would they want with Darhk? "

Sara shrugged. "We don't know, but I believe the rumors, Quinn."

" I will reserve judgment. "

"Fine, we better get going a child's life is in danger."

" She would never kill her grandchild Sara. "

 

Sara sighed exhausted, these weeks without Quinn had been a nightmare then learning that in the future she had a child and it wasn't with her had all but broken her, was there any point in hoping anymore?

She'd lost her already. 

"Let's go I'm eager to see what hottie I marry, I'm definitely hoping for Alex."

Sara startled. "What you said you broke up, she dumped you for a vegan."

" We sorted everything out. " Quinn's smile was bright, too bright Sara felt sick.

She frowned in confusion and utter anger. "You wouldn't forgive me and I never even cheated I died." Why can't she forgive me so easily?

Quinn simply shrugged and left. 

                                                                                         xxx

The meeting with future Quinn and her future wife/partner whatever she was, was to take place in their house.

Quinn admired the outside it was in the suburbs of a city she didn't quite recognize though she thought the skyline in the distance looked familiar, at least it wasn't Star City that was the main thing.

A large garage stood to the side with room inside for three cars she estimated. Nice. 

The house was big but not extravagant.

"Come on Quinn let's go in," Sara called from the door

After a knock, the door was opened by a slightly older looking Quinn, her hair cut shorter and her eyes red from crying.

She stood back and allowed Quinn, Sara, and Zari to enter.

"Please sit down." She pointed to a large couch where all three women sat.

"You've come to help us find Laurel." She whispered through choked words.

Quinn startled and Sara stiffened.

"You named your daughter after my sister?" Sara spoke quietly.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders, she had no idea what was happening. 

" Yes. " Future Quinn chocked back a sob.

Just then the doorknob turned.

"Here is my wife now." She turned around with a soft smile to greet the woman who entered the room.

They all took in a sharp intake of breath.

"So that is the hottie you marry." Sara leaned into Quinn and whispered playfully. Suddenly things are looking up. 

 

Quinn could only stare with an open mouth as she watched the woman lean down and kiss her future selfs forehead, her light blue eyes finally lifting to greet the three of them.

"Wow," Zari whispered astounded. 

"What are you doing here again Zari?" Quinn asked grumpily. 

"Getting some fresh air from the ship." Zari shrugged her eyes glued to the scene in front of her. 

"So I age really well," Sara observed as she watched herself ten years into the future.

" This has to be a joke. " Quinn still stared in disbelief.

"Adeline, as you know, has always hated me, our daughter is just another way to hurt us." Future Sara said angrily.

"Do you have any more children?" Zari asked she needed to know everything to tell the guys back on the Waverider. 

Older Sara smiled in pride and pointed to a large photo above the fireplace where three young children were placed smiling brightly at them. 

"Oh my God there are more," Quinn said a little stunned and feeling like she was having an out of body experience. 

"They are with their Grandmother, we thought it was best to get them where Adeline couldn't find them." Future Sara said. 

"Technically the girl is with her grandmother too." Quinn defended, that little light in her that couldn't believe her mother would hurt an innocent child was clinging to life. 

Both older women glared at her. 

"We make beautiful kids Quinn." Sara grinned at her, she wished the threat of a child's life wasn't looming over them so she could enjoy this properly. 

"Wait how are you two married?" Quinn had to know, needed to know how this had happened.

" I'm slightly offended, Quinn I forgot how stubborn you were. " Future Sara smiled down at her wife and Quinn felt a little queasy.

"She really is." Sara agreed smugly next to her.

" This is freaky. " Zari stated still shell-shocked at the turn of events.

 

"I liked the less complicated missions," Quinn whispered.

" Take a look baby this is our future. " Sara smiled at her widely.

"Oh God." She held her head in her hands and peeked through her fingers. "Is there any hope for a divorce?"

Both Future Quinn and Future Sara glared at her as though they had just witnessed her kick a cute puppy.

"We need to get onto the case then." Quinn said looking as though she had just witnessed a bizarre event.

"Okay."

They watched them leave only one woman smiling the other two still suffering from a severe case of shell shock, Quinn most of all. 

"What are we going to do Sara?" Future Quinn sunk further into the chair, as Sara run her hands through her hair.

"I don't know sweetheart."

"What are we going to tell Alex?" She stood frantically.

"Nothing yet, we don't want to frighten her." Sara stared at the picture in the window the one they had taken last summer when they had gone on their summer holiday, they were all so happy, Alex was going to be so angry. 

                                                                                          xxx 

"Face it Quinn it is undeniable fate has already brought us together." Sara decided to let her smugness out holding it in had been far too painful. 

 

"Shut up Sara this is not funny." Quinn sulked as she sunk deeper into her chair. 

Still, in shock why would she want three children with Sara?

Why would Sara want children, they had never ever spoken about children even when they were together, she had never seemed like the type. 

Alex did, she was so sweet she would make such a great mother. 

Quinn sighed sadly at the thought. 

I get stuck with the freaking ice queen of Star City. 

"I don't see how my mother would work with Darhk." Quinn stated snapping out of her daze, this was bugging her. 

"Well, she is." Sara shrugged. 

Something was playing on her mind, Quinn just could figure out what it was, there was something more sinister at work, something that had done that to the woman in the hallway. 

Would her desire to take revenge for Grant's death also have something to do with this rumor she was with Darhk?

"I need to tell you something, Sara." Quinn hesitated. 

"I remember you like to sleep on the right side of the bed, that is okay you still can." Sara chuckled, stopping abruptly when she saw the grim look on Quinn's face. 

"When we went to get Josiah Kane I saw my mother, talked with her."

"What why didn't you tell me?" Sara raged. "Instead you went shopping for chocolate."

"And you had your t down another woman's throat, so screw you, Sara." 

"Just tell me what happened." 

"She wants revenge for Grant." Quinn looked down into her hands then run them through her hair, standing to get her feet to work she was feeling anxious suddenly. 

"What do you mean revenge?" Sara narrowed her eyes at her watching her movement as she paced behind the chair. 

"She wants to eliminate capes, Sara, as many as she can all of them, hell I don't know what her crazed mind has cooked up." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sara asked concerned. 

"Because she...she threatened you, Sara, that is why she hasn't gone through with her promise and instead done this." 

Quinn lifted waterly dark blue eyes up to Sara, all of the misery and gloom clear in her crystal clear eyes. 

"Because she knew what I would do if she touched you."


	36. The Rescue

"So today was weird," Zari said as she came to sit next to Quinn.

" Yep, super weird. "

"Does this mean you are the first lady of Waverider?"

 

Quinn turned and glared at her.

"Not funny Zari." None of this was funny.

" Come on it's the future it can change. "

"Did you see them in that house Zari?"

Zari nodded, she had seen them being sweet and caring of each other, a soft light in their eyes when they looked at each other.

"My God if I told the sixteen-year-old me this she would be as high as a kite."

" Maybe you want to be the same way too? " Zari shrugged.

Quinn sighed, maybe years doing her job had turned her cold she didn't know anymore what she wanted.

"Maybe but I can't."

" Why you really protest too much with her but even a short-sighted fool can tell you want her too, and she is totally into you. "

"I have someone and Alex is amazing, so different yet so like Sara." She sighed sadly. " When Sara died I died too and Alex she breathed life back into me, they are both special for different reasons. "

"Ah, the age-old problem."

" Yes, and it sucks because when I'm with either I begin to think how life would be without the other, and I hate it. "

Quinn knew that was selfish, she didn't need anyone to tell her this but it didn't mean she still didn't feel that.

"Well, maybe you should try dating Sara too, see how you feel, maybe you will feel different being with her again." Zari shrugged the idea seemed to have no flaw.

Quinn stared at her with an open mouth, was she crazy she couldn't date both women, in theory, she wouldn't be against it but it was normal to find one person to spend your life with, she was certain neither Alex or Sara would be open to this idea.

She could imagine telling Alex, Don't worry Alex I'm just going to screw Sara I'll see you next week. 

"No, it wouldn't be right."

Zari shrugged. "It's your life."

Her face became thoughtful, leaning her head on her hand she looked at Quinn as Quinn picked up the book in front of her.

"How do you do it?"

Quinn lifted her gaze from the page slightly. "How do I do what?"

" Stop yourself changing something bad that has happened. "

Quinn frowned this she had battled with.

"I don't really, I've had to walk away from some horrific things."

" What kind of things? "

Quinn lifted her head slightly and thought for a moment. "One time I had just gone solo after being kicked out of Rip Hunter's team, but the guys in charge still wanted me, I was experienced, scouted and trained by Rip himself and I could teleport, I was too good for them to let me go."

Quinn took a deep breath the memory threatening to overcome her.

"I was in India 1947 during the Partition some rogue criminal was on the loose and I needed to stop him holt the agreement, anyway I was near a girls school where a group of men had stormed it, it wasn't the only attack of that sort but I couldn't help I had to listen to the screams as they were raped."

Tears clouded Quinn's eyes. "Between 75,000 and 100,000 women were kidnapped and raped during that time, Muslim, Sikh and Hindu all alike suffered, I had to walk away and try not to look back.

" How did you do that? " Zari asked, she didn't think she could do that.

 

"I don't know, I had to just walk." She had tried to block out the screams but it hadn't worked, for so long afterward her conscious was plagued by those innocent cries.

" History is mostly ugly Zari, wherever you go you are guaranteed to encounter blood and horror. "

"Did you ever try to save your brother?"

Quinn looked around her, how did she explain this so she wouldn't sound too cold-hearted?

"No."

" You've never even been tempted? Even Sara says she has been. " Zari's eyes were wide with shock.

"My brother wasn't a good guy, bringing him back would just mean innocent people would be hurt." It was a hard pill to take but it was the truth.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

" It's okay, it was his choice to make and he destroyed himself. "

"Hey, you want to know something to cheer you up?" Zari suddenly came alive, a little tired of the depressing conversation.

" Yes, what is it? " Quinn asked intrigued.

Zari leaned in close and whispered. "Mick writes romance novels."

Quinn stared at her in shock her mouth open wide. "No way!"

" Yes, way. "

They both laughed falling over themselves weak.

"Are you trying to steal my future wife?"

Both Quinn and Zari jumped, looking at each other and then laughed again.

"What are you laughing at?" Sara asked folding her arms across her chest.

" Just some ship gossip that doesn't include us, Sara. "Quinn laughed, the image of Mick writing romance was just too funny not to laugh.

"Also future wife Sara hello as Zari said the future can be changed not the past."

Sara glared at the dark-eyed woman, who shrunk down in her seat feeling the heat of her glare.

 

"I'll err just get going before Captain uptight kills me."

" I liked the glimpse of our future Quinn. " Sara smiled her mind still replaying what she had told her earlier about her mother.

Because she knew what I would do if she touched you.

"What you said earlier." She sat down next to her giving her no time to move.

" Which bit, the part about a divorce? " Quinn smiled, her face heating slightly at her nearness.

"No the bit about your mother threatening me."

"Oh, that bit."

" Yes, that bit. " Sara leaned in closer. "You sounded pretty protective of me."

"I'm a good guy Sara even I don't let asses die."

" I'm pretty certain you really used to like my ass. " Sara smiled as she watched Quinn get flustered.

"I did not!" Quinn protested.

" Oh please, I saw you watching. "

"I was probably happy to see you leave." Dark blue eyes glared into lighter blue ones.

"Oh no do not start lying Quinn."

The feel of her hot breath on her neck made Quinn shiver, like an invisible kiss it marked its path with goosebumps.

"Don't worry we'll be having this discussion for the rest of our lives."

" I plan to leave you for a younger richer woman. " Quinn shrugged.

Sara laughed. "I'm not planning on sharing you, Quinn."

 

" Such a shame. "

Sara moved her head too quickly catching Quinn unaware, landing a lightning-quick kiss on her lips, holding her head in her hands as she pulled herself free.

"What the hell Sara?"

" Just giving my wife a kiss goodnight. " Taking advantage of a stunned Quinn she placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight wife." 

Quinn watched her leave, her eyes gravitating to her behind when suddenly Sara stopped and turned around.

"I told you, you always stared at my butt."

She winked and left.

"She is entirely too sure of herself." Quinn groaned.

                                                                                                 xxx

"Okay, people today we storm H.I.V.E headquarters." Sara declared having stepped into her suit.

" Alright, some action! " Mick rubbed his hands together gleefully.

Everyone arranged and ready to fight, Quinn looked around them and instantly felt out of place everyone had a suit an armor to wear, she wore her usual civilian clothes.

She shrugged what she had never had she would never have, but it really did suck being left out.

"You've been inside before right Quinn?" Sara asked her.

Everyone's eyes drifted to her.

"Yes, a few times." Always helped when you had a family more on the side of bad when you were on the good side, you never knew when information would come in handy.

"Good so you'll know your way around."

"Home to Star City." Ray smiled as Quinn groaned.

                                                                                          xxx

Sara had decided to set up a diversion she and the rest of the team would attack and in the confusion, Quinn would teleport inside unseen.

The fighting was deafening it sounded as though every fighter in residence was engaging with them, using the noise Quinn followed the path she knew took her to her mother's office.

Quietly she opened the door, sneaking her head around to see if anyone was inside.

Sat on a plush red leather couch was a little girl, long blonde hair tied up in a hair tie, she was happily watching cartoons on the television.

Quinn took a moment to just watch her, small tears rising, she looked so much like Sara she even had her freckles.

Shaking her head of the emotion she closed the door behind her that squeaked, catching the girl's attention.

"Mommy!" She leaped to her little feet and ran across the floor to throw herself at Quinn, who stood rigid unsure what she should do.

" I missed you, Mommy! " The girl clung to her leg with a vice-like grip.

Quinn crouched down to look the girl in the eye, she smiled at the child wiping away a tear that fell down her face.

"I'm here now little one." She whispered.

"Quinn do you have her?" Suddenly Sara opened the door and stood still as she saw the child in Quinn's arms.

 

Wow, this is intense. 

Seeing Sara the girl threw herself at the woman who looked so much like her. "Mom!"

" Err hey beautiful. " Sara picked the girl up, her small arms coming to wrap around her neck, feeling safe in her arms.

"Where is Momma?"

" She is right there baby girl. " Sara pointed to Quinn who shrugged.

It was a strange feeling coming face to face with a chi!d who was yours but not yet yours.

"Go now," Quinn whispered as Sara reluctantly turned and left though only to give the child to Amaya to take back to the ship.

" I know your watching. " Quinn said into the room.

"This isn't like you, leaving your minions to fight."

Quinn looked around and saw the pictures of her brothers, she smiled sadly. Of course, there are none of me. 

"When will you come out and face me?"

Silence.

"You are a coward Adeline Kane."

Silence.

The door creaked open and Sara slipped back in.

A hand placed on Quinn's arm she leaned into her. "Come on Quinn we have done what we came for let's leave."

Quinn just stared around her waiting for something she knew should happen.

She knew she would be enraging the eyes she knew watched her but she wanted to enrage her, she pulled Sara close to her and with all of the passion that she had built up for her kissed her until they had to break apart to breathe.

"I'm coming, Sara," Quinn said breathlessly.

 

"Wow," Sara said stunned.

Still holding onto her Quinn teleported her back to the ship, as a scream sounded through the office.

Adeline Kane was really pissed off now.


	37. Baby I’m Board

"So you kissed me," Sara said smugly.

 

She had been saying the same thing ever since she had sat down next to her.

"Yeah well, I did it to piss my Mother off Sara, don't get too excited." Quinn shrugged.

" She is a cute kid, isn't she? " Sara whispered as they watched the blonde girl who was sitting at the table with Amaya and Nate drawing something on paper Sara had found.

"She looks like you so no." Quinn shrugged, pretending she was indifferent to the situation.

Silence settled among them as Sara watched them, she hadn't ever given any thought what she would name a child but naming her daughter after her sister seemed like the most obvious choice, and something Quinn would totally support she knew it.

"I wonder what her siblings are called." Sara mused out loud.

" Knowing your ego, Sara One and Sara Two. " Quinn stated in a stiff voice.

"I'm not the only one with a big ego Quinn, you've got a pretty massive one too," Sara smirked as Quinn glared at her.

"I'm not the one being all smug."

" I'm not smug I'm happy, I found out I get to spend the rest of my life with you. " Sara moved closer.

Quinn glanced up to see what the group were doing hoping they weren't looking at them, she didn't want anyone getting any ideas about her and Sara.

"I think we would name our other kids something less traditional." Sara smiled as she leaned into Quinn.

" Maybe, Shithead and Loser. "

"Delightful names but I think they are more like middle names Quinn." Sara smiled knowing how much she was annoying the dark-haired woman.

"Sure why not."

" Why don't we leave her here with her capable babysitters and go and work out how we can make some more. "

 

"Not gonna happen, Sara, I'm going to find Mick and bribe him to get some beer."

" What are you going to bribe him with this time? " Sara asked amused.

"I know what he does behind closed doors," Quinn stated smugly.

"Yeah I try not to think about that Quinn, you should just stay with me," Sara said grimacing.

Quinn laughed evily. 

"Oh no with this information I can get anything I want," Quinn said smugly before walking away leaving Sara to watch in horror.

                                                                                         xxx

"Hey, big guy!" Quinn flashed a wide grin as she approached Mick.

"The answer is no mouthy," Mick grumbled as he took a long deep swig of his bottle, looking smugly as the woman in front of him.

" Such a shame we've come to this." Quinn sat opposite him.

"Come to what?"

"The point where I need to say this out loud, I'm wondering what everyone will be thinking if they found out."

"If who found out what?" Mick groaned, she was really beginning to get on his nerves.

Quinn looked around as though she were worried someone would sneak up on them and overhear.

 

"That you have a very interesting hobby."

"I drink beer." He shrugged.

Quinn laughed.

"That's not all you do, What about your interest in heaving bosoms?"

"Yes, this is not news."

"Oh, this is, you write romance stories."

His eyebrows lowered as he regarded the woman, he was right she had turned out to be trouble, bigger trouble than he had thought, one who stole his beer.

Quinn smiled in triumph when she saw him stand knowing she had won, what she didn't expect was for him to lift her up over his shoulder and carry her through the ship.

"Put me down!" She hit his back but he didn't move or lose his grip.

" What is going on? " Sara asked as they entered the room.

"She is trouble," Mick grumbled. " I'm going to throw her off the ship. "

Sara tried to hide the smile that was so desperate to show itself.

"Alright I know she is trouble."

" Thanks very much Sara! " Quinn squealed in outrage.

"No problem Babe."

 

" Don't call me that, put me down, you big oaf. "

"Put her down Mick." Sara laughed.

Mick shrugged and threw her to the ground and walked off in a huff complaining about mouthy women he couldn't throw off the ship.

Sara looked down at a disgruntled Quinn with a question in her eyes.

"I may have overplayed my hand."

Sara threw her head back and laughed.

Leaning down she helped her to her feet, standing too close for Quinn's liking, still holding her hand in her own.

"You don't believe me Quinn but I love you, I won't quit until you believe me."

" I can't. " Quinn whispered torn, her eyes drifting to her lips.

"Yes you can, you want to I can see it."

" It doesn't matter if I want to Sara, I can't. "

Quinn quickly walked away ripping her hand away from Sara who watched her leave, only to follow. she wasn't going to just leave her this time, she had done that and it hadn't worked.

                                                                                           xxx

"Uncle Mick is funny." The little girl chuckled.

Amaya and Nate looked at each other amused.

"Is he?" Amaya asked.

" Yes, he buys us lots of candy. " She shrugged.

"What!" Nate said with wide eyes.

" You know Mick? " Amaya asked.

"Yes, he works with my Mommies."

" Who else do you know Laurel? " Amaya asked suddenly very interested to know more.

"You and Uncle Nate." She shrugged moving further down to put her head on the table to get a closer view of her picture.

"Really?"

"Yes my Mommy wore a pretty dress at your wedding."

Both Amaya and Nate stared wide-eyed at her, then each other.

"She had pretty flowers too, and after you said I could have them, my Grandma pressed them for me to keep."

Nate watched as the little girl fired off one thing after another, astonished and speechless.

 

"Lachlan and Jago laughed but my Momma sorted them out." She pouted then laughed as she remembered what happened to her brothers.

"You're giving away all the family secrets here Laurel. " Nate said nervously.

"My Grandpa says secrets are not good things to have."

" Err yeah sure that is true. " Amaya said rubbing the back of her neck anxiously.

"Where are your Moms when you need them?" Nate looked around for a way to save himself.

"I was sad cause my Momma wasn't here, but my Mom and Mommy are here so I guess that is okay " She shrugged.

"Momma, Mom, and Mommy?" Amaya questioned a little puzzled.

"Three mothers Laurel," Nate asked.

" Yep. " She shook her head confidently revealing the picture she had been drawing.

Both Amaya and Nate looked down to see three small out of shape stick figures and three larger ones.

"Err Amaya is that?"

"I think so."

"Laurel, what are your Moms called?"

"Easy peasy I know this answer." She smiled, revealing a miniature Sara.

"Sara, Quinn and Alex!" Her excited face would have been cute if Nate and Amaya hadn't been staring at each other in shock.

" So Quinn was married to Alex but then got with Sara? " Nate asked intrigued.

Amaya gave him an evil glare. "Nate you're being too complicated."

" No, I live with all my Moms. " She shrugged. "Jago always hates it when they kiss but he is a boy he knows nothing!"

Amya and Nate stared at each other in shock.

 

Sara, Quinn, and Alex!

                                                                              xxx

Quinn thought she was safe retreating to her room, she was very wrong.

She didn't even knock.

"What the hell Sara have you never heard of knocking?" Quinn sulked from her place sat on the bed.

" I have but when it's my ship I can do whatever I want. "

"Oh my God is there not an office to report sexual harassment too?"

Sara laughed.

"Nope, only me and I may be biased."

" Can I sit next to you? "

"Why are you asking I thought it was your ship."

" I'm asking Quinn because I care. "

"Not this again Sara please."

Why did she keep on?

It was only making things more difficult for her, it was getting harder and harder to say no.

Harder to not just throw herself into her arms and just let herself go the way her heart wanted her to.

"Yes, Quinn we need to talk about this."

" No, we don't Sara. "

"Why?" Why won't you face that you love me too?

 

"If we were ever meant to be we would have found a way," Quinn whispered quietly.

Sara sighed, lifting her chin with her hand to turn her head to face her.

"We did find a way, you are just scared."

Her voice was like a magic spell rendering her useless, lost in the soft glow of her eyes.

"Trust me Quinn, remember what we had together and believe we can have it again."

She moved closer as Quinn held her breath in anticipation.

"I love you and I know you love me too." She whispered so near her lips she could feel the soft echo of them on her own, her warm breath gently touching and teasing.

"Just do what your heart wants."

"I can't."

"Why."

"Because I lo..."

"Mom!" Little Laurel thundered into the room throwing herself between the two women.

                                                                                                    xxx

Taking Laurel back to her parents was harder than Sara thought it would be.

She watched Future Quinn scoop the girl up in her arms and swing her around while Sara took her next.

A tear rolled down her cheek, too afraid to turn away and the image of her dream future be lost forever.

"Come on Sara we need to go," Quinn called to her.

"Okay."

Turning away with a sigh she began to leave.

A hand pulled her back when she turned around she was face to face with herself.

"Don't give up on her, something will happen and she will need you." Her eyes looked serious, her mouth set in a straight line.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you, you know that but she will need both of you."

"Both of us?" Who was she talking about?

"Just don't give up, and Sara resist the urge to fuck anyone else don't screw this up for us."

"Nice, thanks." How strange to get advice from yourself.

"Sara come on!"

"God you sure are bossy Quinn."

She didn't know what was coming but she was damn sure she would be there, no matter what.


	38. Betrayl

How she found the arrow cave was a story she wouldn't ever tell another living soul, it had been during a particularly crazy drunken night and a brief yet hot hook up in a club bathroom with a nameless sizzling redhead. 

She had been happily stumbling home when she had caught sight of a figure with a very distinctive walk. 

Distinctive because she had spent so much time watching her walk away, she had memorized it in her mind. 

The temptation had been too great, she had followed her unseen and she had led her right to it. 

That was how she managed to teleport herself right inside without any trouble at all. 

"They really need to secure themselves against teleportation." Quinn laughed softly at her own joke. 

She smugly surveyed her surroundings, it was only a matter of time before her father had seen the potential in her, once he realized it there was no stopping him he wanted to make her his apprentice she would become an assassin just like him, although she hadn't known it at the time. 

She shivered at the thought. 

"Anyone around here?"

Her words echoed around. 

"Hello!" 

" You guys really need serious help with this whole hero stuff, anyone can just walk in here and you never notice. " 

Having a conversation with no one was a little pointless. 

 

She sighed and sat down on one of the chairs in front of a screen that she neither the inclination nor the care to glance at. 

Now she must wait. 

"I cut short my holiday for this." She grumbled. 

Her mind straying for a second to the woman she had left naked in her hotel bed. A rueful smile displayed on her face as her mind screamed in happiness. 

She had done it. 

Accomplished something that her teenage self would have been thoroughly proud of, she had fucked Sara Lance. 

"My Mom will kill me if she finds out." She laughed. 

She didn't care she had done something no one ever thought would happen, she had sex with her and then walked away without even saying a word. 

"Hello!" 

" You know there is someone waiting for an audience with the Arrow guy " 

Of course, she knew who he was, she had been around her father for too long and learned a lot of things she probably shouldn't have. 

"Y'all have some expensive gadgets around here, I bet I could get a ton of money for this stuff on eBay." 

Still nothing. 

She was forced to wait. 

She waited so long she fell asleep, her head leaning against her hand, placed on the arm of the chair. 

She didn't hear the soft sound of heels. 

"Hello, are you okay?" A hand touched her arm gently. 

"Touch me and I will break that arm!" She grumbled. 

Opening her eyes she saw concerned blue eyes staring at her, a slight fraction of fear hidden in them. 

 

She cringed, there was another reason Quinn Wilson would never make the cut as a heartless assassin.

Her heart was too big. 

"I'm sorry I'm just very grouchy after waking up." 

"Oh, okay." 

The blonde woman shifted awkwardly on her feet. 

"Err Can I ask what you are doing here?" 

"I'm Quinn Wilson." 

The woman's eyes became alarmed, Quinn rolled her eyes she hated that her reputation was because of her father, no one ever got to know her just took the assumption that the apple hadn't fallen far from the tree. 

"I was invited, my Dad is playing up shit again." 

She sighed like a parent called to the school to sort out her troublemaker child, she found she had this sensation a lot when it came to her father. 

"What's wrong Felicity." A voice called she knew the voice, she still hated him. 

"You!" He shouted he looked totally pissed off and heading for her with murder in his eyes. 

" Hey you invited me here I was happy sunbathing on a Caribbean beach. "

"Where is Sara. what have you done with her?" 

Quinn laughed.

"Don't worry your girlfriend is okay as far as I know." 

" If you've harmed her. " 

Quinn rolled her eyes again what was with these people? 

"Listen if you just called me here to be an idiot I'm leaving, Slade isn't my responsibility anyway." 

"The Bastard has my sister!" 

"How is that my problem?" 

 

"He is your father." 

"Yeah, so I have no power over what he does." 

He stepped forward his face contorted and red with rage. 

"You will help me!" 

"If he hasn't killed her already it means he wants her for something, revenge maybe." Quinn knew why she knew her father too well. 

"He says she is still alive." 

"Then she is a trap for you." 

" Damn! " He raged, made even angrier by Quinn's cavalier attitude to what was for him a crisis. 

"You are going to help me." He pointed at her angrily. 

"Why should I?" 

" Because I said so. " 

                                                                                                                       xxx

"You!" An exasperated voice shouted at her. 

Quinn turned around to see a very angry Sara walked in her direction, telling herself to play it cool she turned away to the map of her father's location that was laid out on the table. 

"Did you enjoy your flight?" 

 

Quinn tried to ignore just how good she looked, especially when mad. 

"You just left me there!" 

"Was I supposed to wait for sleeping beauty to wake up? " 

"Yes, you were." 

She stood over her, hands on her hips her face angry. 

"Sorry." 

Quinn got up to walk away. 

"Hey, we need to talk." Sara grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. 

"Why?" 

"Why are you crazy we slept together." 

"Yeah." Quinn shrugged. 

"What the hell are you doing, the Quinn I used to know was sweet not this." 

"Sara, you never knew me, you never even saw me how do you know what I used to be?" 

"We were friends I've already told you this." 

"And I told you that we weren't." 

"The only time you truly decided to take an interest was on the island, and I'm no fool it was because of my father, you thought I could make him chill out." 

"Chill out he kept me, prisoner." Sara squealed. 

 

"Exactly chill out."She shrugged. 

"You are an ass, Quinn!" 

"I strived for this in life thank you very much." 

Quinn didn't wait for a reply she left. 

"If you knew you could teleport then you could have got us off that island a lot easier!" Sara shouted after her, Quinn only lifted her hand into the air. 

                                                                                                  xxx

Quinn took a deep breath and looked up at her father's building, she swore she would never come back here. 

She swore she would never set eyes on him again. 

"Here I am again." 

Quinn waltzed into the building as though she owned the place, her head held high she walked past the reception desk and to the elevator. 

"I'm going to see my Father, Jayne." 

"But Ms. Wilson he isn't here."

Quinn stopped in her tracks. 

Turning around she placed a fake smile that everyone mistook for warmth and seductively walked nearer the older woman. 

"Jayne be a dear and tell me where my father is." 

"Ms. Wilson my name is Jane." She stammered lifting her glasses up her nose. 

"I know but a lady as beautiful and bewitching as you should carry a name that fits you, no plain Janes here." She smiled running her finger down the opening of her suit. 

"I err....we...err... " 

Quinn smiled again leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Tell me, Jayne." 

She gulped harshly. "He went to see a Laurel Lance, he said it was important." 

"Damn!" 

What was he playing at, why was he being so erratic? 

"Thank you, Jayne, oh and that suit looks totally hot on you before I leave we should definitely have dinner." 

As Quinn walked away as fast as she was able to in the view of people all around her, Sara emerged from behind a pillar. 

"Jane is it?" She asked the spark of jealousy she had felt at seeing Quinn flirt shamelessly with her still possessed her. 

 

"I would advise you not have that dinner, I don't like sharing my girlfriends and I get very overprotective if you get my meaning." She smiled menacingly at her. 

"Oh of course." The disappointed receptionist headed back to her desk as Sara left heading to her sister's apartment. 

                                                                                                      xxx

He was alone. 

Quinn didn't know whether that was a good thing or not. 

"Dad!" 

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" Slade looked around him like he was looking for someone. 

"What are you doing Dad?" 

"Getting my revenge and some other stuff." He shrugged. 

"What revenge Dad, you've gone too far already." The little child in her sobbed, this was the man she had worshiped. 

"Shado would have wanted it." 

 

" Her again, Jeez Dad seriously who cares. " 

"He let her die for that thing he was screwing, his own girlfriend's sister!" 

"And who are you to sit on top of your throne on the moral high ground, after everything that you have done!" 

"You never liked her, you always thought your mother and I would get back together." He shook his head in desperation. 

"Dad I saw her shoot you in the eye, you must be crazy if you think I have ever imagined my mother would welcome you back." She rolled her eyes, why did he have to treat her like a small child?

"Quinn come here!" 

Her father's head snapped behind her to where the voice called. 

"You brought her here!" 

"No, I didn't." 

"You lie, you tried to get me to spare her once." He stopped looking at the silhouette in the distance. "You would have let Shado die for her too, wouldn't you?" 

Quinn tensed, the truth was she would have in a second. 

"Quinn come on." 

 

"Sara will you shut up!" Quinn shouted back. 

The police sirens sounded in the background as they got nearer. 

Slade didn't notice, too arrogant to think that he was untouchable. 

Until they pulled up and jumped him, his eyes never moving from his daughter. 

She never moved, not even when Sara and Oliver approached and stood next to her. 

 

Her father's eyes turned hard. 

"You betrayed me for them!" He shouted hate in his voice. 

"It should have been you who died not Grant!" He shouted as they pushed him into the back. 

Sara placed a hand on her arm. "Are you okay?" 

Quinn didn't answer she watched through tearful eyes as the father she had betrayed was taken away. 

She shrugged away from her. 

Every word he had said sunk into her like water on a sponge. 

"I hope your sister is safe." 

"Yes." He couldn't be cordial to her. 

She nodded, looking back down the street where the car had gone. 

"Good." 

She didn't wait for another reply she walked away into the night. Alone. 

                                                                                              xxx

It had been two weeks since her father was arrested it was all over the news and her mother was going crazy. 

Quinn sat in another bar nursing another beer. 

"Have you ever had deja vu?" A sultry voice said next to her. 

Quinn smiled to herself. "Once." 

"Oh yeah, what happened?" 

"A cute blonde wanted to buy me a drink in a bar." 

Sara chuckled. "Well, tonight is your lucky night gorgeous. " 

"What do you want Sara?" Quinn asked her voice tired. 

"That's easy Quinn, I want you."

 

"This really is like deja vu." Quinn shrugged taking a long drink from her bottle.

"You know what happens next then right?" Sara purred.

Quinn turned to look at her, two weeks all alone was getting to her.

She moved her gaze down her body until she returned to her face.

She leaned forward and whispered. "Do you have your leather costume thingy?" 

"In my closet." She replied, wondering where Quinn was going with her line of questioning.

"Hmm, interesting I think that you should definitely wear it." 

"Oh really." 

"Really," Quinn replied her voice husky and low. 

Sara grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of the bar, happy to give her a private viewing of her Canary costume.


	39. Joseph

Quinn avoided Star City as much as she could, the dank dark street held far too many bad memories that they tended to choke her until she could hardly breathe. 

It didn't matter that Sara was alive and she had seen her, had even touched her and kissed her, she wasn't a figment of her imagination, the pain still existed and that was enough to cripple her emotionally. 

This cafe was new though, it hadn't been here the when she left. 

It had no part of the surroundings that make her weep or the texture of history that made her memories flood back like dark clouds. 

 

She felt safe. 

Safe to pretend that she wasn't here, she hadn't returned again. 

She needed to see Joe and this was the only place she could meet him. 

Rachel had not been happy to answer the phone to her, Quinn swore she could hear the grinding of her teeth on the end of the line, but Joe had been happy to meet her, although Rachel hadn't been pleased to pass on the message. 

Quinn looked up when the door opened, her brother's blonde head shining in the sunshine outside, she smiled her heart feeling lighter for seeing him again. 

He walked towards her a goofy smile on his face. 

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" His hands moved, Quinn's eyes intent on their every movement. 

"I need some information, Joe."

He frowned at her. 

"About Mom."

He turned away his face a mask of pain. 

"What do you want to know?"

"Why is there a rumor that H.I.V.E is messed up with Damien Darhk?" She leaned forward a little and whispered to him so no one around them could hear. 

He looked away again, his face turning a slight red. He knows something. 

"Joseph, what is Mom messed up in?"

"The rumors are true Quinn." He sighed. "Mom wants revenge and Darhk is taking advantage of that."

She looked into his eyes, Darhk wasn't the end she knew it, there was more. 

"And."

He looked into her eyes small trails of tears fell from his eyes. Sweet Joseph, you always were a sensitive child. 

He nodded. 

" Vandal Savage."

Quinn stared at him her eyes open wide in shock and disbelief, the room and activity around her seemed to stop and she took in what he had told her. 

"Shit Savage, what is she playing at?"

A faint memory of the woman who had learned that she was being bullied at school when she was eight years old, she had marched to the school and played hell, and when the mother of the girl bullying her had shrugged it off as nothing Adeline had pounced. 

No one had ever bullied her again, having Adeline Kane in your corner meant you felt safe, she had felt safe. 

Now she was worried. 

"How long have you known about this Joe, Jeez this is huge."

"You never come here, how could I tell you?"

"Tell me the rest."

"H.I.V.E helped Darkh escape prison." He looked grim. 

"How did they make contact with him, wasn't he supposed to in some high maximum security prison?" What the hell is going on with these places?

"Adeline is a smart woman Quinn, you know that." He signed. 

Quinn sighed and ran her hands through the long silky trails of her hair trapping the end at the back of her neck as she looked up at her brother. "She has just signed her death warrant hasn't she?" I'm certain Savage can get passed the immortality clause in a persons life contract. 

Joe nodded sadly. 

"Shit."

She turned away and looked out of the window. 

To get her attention he leaned forward and touched her arm with his hand. 

"What."

"There is more."

"Okay."

"I'm telling you this because you were angry when I told you I knew Sara was brought back from the dead."

"Okay, that went well." She isn't at all driving me crazy. 

"During the prison escape, Laurel Lance was stabbed to death."

Quinn's face drained of color. Why hadn't Sara said anything?

Then she recalled something she had said. 

It's nothing to be ashamed of Quinn, sometimes when I'm alone I talk to my sister. 

She had thought that she meant because she missed not seeing her, not that she was dead. 

She took a deep breath. "She never mentioned it and I never asked." She felt the claws of guilt pulling at her. 

"You have seen Sara again?"

"I've worked with Sara."

"Oh, Quinn not again."

"Why do you all hate her so much? You never ever saw what I saw, you all never knew her truly yet you hated her."

Joe frowned. "She consumed you, Quinn, she made you different." 

Quinn grew angry.

"No Joe she was something I lacked badly, someone who looked at me and told me I could be better, I was better."

" We told you that Quinn, you chose not to see it. " 

"Oh hell no! When did this happen our father practically sold me out to fuck whoever he wanted to screw over."

Joseph grew silent, he wished his sister hadn't been so enchanted with their father, that she had just left him alone.

"Just don't get involved with her again Quinn." He signed defiantly, he knew that for his sister Sara Lance is and always was a sore subject, one she would never easily conquer.

"Cassie Sandsmark has been asking about you, she is even hotter these days you know." He smiled.

"My love life is already complicated enough without throwing in another one."  She groaned.

" How? " 

She sighed, how could she explain this?

"I'm in love with two women and I don't know what to do, I feel like I can't choose Joe."

" Is Sara one of them? " 

"Yes."

"Choose the other one." 

Quinn laughed, how did she know he would say that.

"Not so simple Joe." She sighed. " Sara, I don't know she is like my demon and she possessed me from the very second I first saw her and even when she died she was never gone, and Alex, what can I say about Alex other than she breathed life into me, but Sara pulls me back and then Alex makes me live again. "

She held her head in her hands.

"I feel like Adonis and Alex is Aphrodite up on Olympus and Sara is Persephone down in Hades."

" You are being too dramatic, I knew Mom shouldn't have agreed with you attending drama school. " He rolled his eyes at her making her laugh.

"I did my finest work there, if Dad hadn't decided to take me along that day for my training as a deadly assassin, I could have been an actress right now, Joe can you imagine my life would have been so different."

Suddenly she remembered her last assignment with Sara.

"If the timeline stays the same Sara will be your sister-in-law."

Joseph spat out the mouthful of coffee he had just drunk, spraying it all over the table.

"Eww, Joe gross!"

" What the hell do you mean sister-in-law? " 

"You know I want to know who invented swear sign language." Quinn mused out loud.

" Never mind that what do you mean? " 

"Adeline went into the future and kidnapped our daughter." Saying it out loud seemed so crazy.

Joseph gaped at her.

"You should have seen this little girl Joe." She smiled letting the softer side of her feelings show as she hadn't done with Sara.

"She had these cute little freckles and the sweetest blonde hair, just like a mini Sara." She cooed.

" Quinn snap out of it, this is crazy. " 

"No Joe it was beautiful, I saw us together and I would have killed to have that now."

" Oh, Quinn. "  Would she never learn?

"I have to go I'm picking the girls up from school." 

Quinn smiled sadly as she watched him leave, her lip wobbled fighting the sob that threatened to escape.

Bye Joe, I love you.


	40. Misguided Goodbyes

She knew Alex wouldn't be home, that was why she had chosen this time to appear.

She couldn't explain without falling apart and it would be too hard because her heart wanted to cuddle close to Alex forever, her path had to be different.

She wished it weren't true but it was.

She had made up her mind and she couldn't back out now.

She left the envelope on the kitchen counter, looked at the picture Alex had glued to her fridge door of the two of them together, they had driven out into the country and found a fairground along the way.

 

Touching her fingertip to Alex's smiling face she felt the loss already.

She remembered spending all night in her arms, she couldn't feel happy knowing it would be for the very last time.

When Alex had inquired about the tears she shed, she just shook her head and passed it off as happiness.

"Goodbye, I hope you find someone better than me."

I love you. 

Then she was gone.

                                                                                                        xxx

She wasn't expected.

She didn't know if anyone would be there.

She hoped there was.

Her luck this time was in, there she was stood in front of her, the Waverider stood in silence, she wondered where everyone was.

Sara. 

Quinn sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me."

Sara startled, turning to stare at Quinn as though she were a ghost.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in astonishment.

" Why didn't you tell me about your sister? "

"What about my sister?"

Quinn sighed. "That she died."

"I thought you knew."

" Sara I stay as far away from that city as I can. "

"Oh."

Quinn moved forward until she was standing so close she could feel the body heat that radiated from her.

" You never said anything, you also never told me how she died. "

"Yeah, I bet Adeline loved knowing she helped take my sister from me." She lowered her head to hide her sadness.

Quinn's heart broke, she felt so selfish never once had she asked about her sister or anything at all about Sara.

"Are your parents well?"

Sara lifted her head and nodded.

Something was wrong.

"Are you okay Quinn?"

" No. "

"What is wrong?" Her voice took on a protective tone, ready to pounce on anything that had dared to upset her Quinn.

" I need to do something. "

"Oh yeah, what is that?" And why do you sound so sad? 

Quinn didn't answer instead she pulled her close and with no warning kissed her, pulling her firmly and aggressively against her she held onto her tightly as though she were afraid to let go.

Sara was stunned.

 

She hadn't expected Quinn to just turn up let alone this.

It didn't take long for Sara to catch up, throwing her arms around her back, and firmly squeezing her butt.

Quinn moaned.

They broke the kiss only when they needed to breathe.

"That was unexpected." Sara smiled out of breath.

" Shut up. "

"Suddenly a woman of few words, my Quinn has grown up."

Quinn rolled her eyes. God, I'm going to miss you. 

"Just kiss me!"

Sara didn't have to be asked twice, all thoughts about Quinn's odd behavior disappeared as she devoured her lips with her own.

Pushing her backward until she was laying on top of the table, Sara draped over her like a silky heated blanket.

"I've missed you," Sara whispered as she moved her mouth from her lips to her ear, the memory of how soft her skin was rekindled in her mind.

Quinn felt the tear roll down her cheek and disappeared into her hair.

She pulled her head gently back up to her. "Don't stop."

Sara smiled seductively. "No way babe."

I missed you too! 

                                                                                                           xxx

Quinn gently moved Sara from on top of her, her arm wrapped around her shoulder, until she lay alone.

She had stayed enjoying being wrapped up in Sara's warm embrace for as long as she dared.

She placed a blanket she found on a chair over her, placed a sweet kiss on her forehead and then because she couldn't help herself on her lips.

"Goodbye, Sara." She whispered.

Her plan was simple to stop her mother.

She knew given who her mother was involved with there was a very large possibility she wouldn't make it.

Her decision had also been decided by the fact that she couldn't keep stringing Alex and Sara along, it was wrong for one person to be so selfish.

In the end, they would both move on and find someone new.

Someone who they would love and who would love them.

She felt the claws of doom tighten around her neck, she had to leave and knew once she was gone that was it.

There would be no more chances.

She'd never see her smile again, never stand and watch as Alex swaggered through a room as though she owned it. 

She watched her sleep for a few more moments.

The letter lay next to her.

Then she was gone tears filling her eyes as she watched the sleeping figure dissolve before her eyes.

                                                                                                       xxx

Star City again.

 

"This is becoming a very bad habit for me." She whispered to herself.

Night had already fallen and the streets were pitch black.

"Brilliant like I don't need anything eerier to go to H.I.V.E headquarters."

An ominous feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.

She sighed and set out to find her mother.

It would be maybe her last stand and she knew it but if she could save some more innocent people then it was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

Heaven knows I've done nothing worthy until now. 

She stopped at a bus stop a poster pasted there. Oliver Queen for mayor. 

"That's exactly what we need more rich guys in power." She shrugged before walking on.

H.I.V.E looked the same as it had the last time she was here.

Nothing much changed, but now something was out of place.

An odd chill that settled around the place, she recognized it, it was the same feeling as that night in the hallway.

Adeline! 

With no other thought but that of her mother's safety, misguided after everything that had happened, Quinn rushed inside her big leather boots squeaking on the floor tiles.

No one was around.

Not even a shadow.

Yet the chill still remained, it got thicker the further she progressed.

This is creepy as fuck. 

 

She kept on walking alert to any little sound that occurred around her.

A scuffle of footsteps to her left made her swiftly turn to face it, a fleeting figure departed from her view.

She followed.

"Hey you, wait."

He kept moving rapidly.

Quinn moved faster.

When she got close enough she grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her.

Quinn gasped. "Dad!" Jeez, the prisons are bad around here! 

Slade moved a finger to his lips to silence her, she nodded.

This wasn't the first time she had seen him since that night, she'd visited him in prison not long later Sara holding her hand for strength, he had not been happy yet somehow she hadn't cared.

She had Sara, the thought of her now made her heartache.

She followed him as he stealthy made his way to the office, Quinn frowned as the feeling got stronger she wondered whether her father could feel it too.

She heard a noise apparently her father didn't she turned her head and there in the shadows stood a figure.

Savage. 

 

He smirked at her, she narrowed her eyes at the repulsive creature she hated him already for what he had done to Rip Hunter's family but now her hate became tenfold.

Then he was gone.

Quinn wasted no time she left her father and rushed forward to her mother's office, her intuition telling her something was wrong.

"Quinn!" Her father hissed at her.

She barged the door open and went inside, she staggered back.

Turning away from the sickening sight she felt her stomach turn in revulsion.

"Quinn." Her mother wheezed weakly as she lay on the floor, her throat open wide, blood dripped everywhere.

The sight was disgusting yet she saw something she hadn't seen in so long her mother's eyes were soft, the crazed look was gone she lifted her hand to her.

Tears welled in her eyes as Quinn fell to the ground to scoop the older woman's head in her arms regardless of the blood and gore, she settled on her mother's beautiful green eyes that had soothed and comforted her as a child.

"Momma." She cried.

" Shush, little one. " She coughed.

"He did this to you, Momma." Savage. 

"When you dance with the devil my darling." She coughed again grimacing through the pain. " You will get burned. "

"Adeline!" Slade came to stand next to them his father something Quinn had never seen, uncertainty.

 

She wouldn't die, her curse meant she must endure the pain without an end.

" Slade. " She called, he bent beside his daughter touching a finger to his ex-wife's cheek.

"Kill me, Slade, send me to Grant please."

A tear strolled down his face, he had done many things, many bad things but he couldn't do it, could be the one who ended her life, he had only given her the serum that gave her immortality because he couldn't bear to see her die. He couldn't kill her.

He lifted his gaze to Quinn a silent plea in his brown eyes, she choked on a sob. No please not me. 

"Please." She whispered again.

" I can't do it. " Quinn's voice cracked and creaked.

"Slade please, how can I go on like this?" Adeline groaned her pain unbearable.

"I can't do it, Addie." He shook his head.

The woman's eyes moved to Quinn, lifting her weak hand to wipe away the fresh tears that were ever flowing down her face.

"I saw your baby girl." She smiled weakly. "She told me how happy you were."

" It won't happen, Momma. " Quinn breathed sharply to fight the sobs.

"Yes it will I know it, I was so selfish I couldn't see what made you happy."

"Go get what makes you happy little one, remember what I used to tell you?"

Quinn nodded sadly.

"You are a Kane my darling, there is nothing you cannot do."

Quinn's mind reeled why was the madness lifting now?

"You are so much like your Grandmother, she thought she wasn't strong until she had to be, my darling Quinn I love you."

The sob came them launching her head forward she threw herself at her mother embracing her so hard she made her pain worse.

"I'm sorry."

"Boss what the hell is goi.." Quinn never moved she knew the voice very well.

Starfire came to stand next to them, Slade moved away too disgusted to stand there any longer.

"Adeline, what happened?" She asked as she crouched down next to the wounded woman her eyes trying to avoid the gaping wound yet unable to keep them from straying there.

" Star do something for me. " She beckoned her closer so she could whisper, Quinn turned away and closed her eyes she knew what it was.

"But boss." The ginger alien from Tamaran looked awkwardly to Quinn, they had very brief one night stand during Quinn's wild faze, Starfire had worked with Joseph and Rachel in the Teen Titans.

" Do it. " Adeline called. "Its an order!"

" Yes. "

Quinn couldn't look yet she couldn't let her go, she held onto her tightly as Starfire killed her in the only place that would do the deed. Her head.

"It's done." She said sadly.

Quinn looked down at the lifeless body in her arms, Slade knelt down beside them as Starfire took that moment to leave.

She placed a kiss on her forehead and laid her head gently back on the ground.

She stood up covered in her mother's life essence, she felt the growing roar of anger, injustice, and hate bellowing within her.

"Quinn." Her father said sternly.

Quinn stared eyes of steel at him, and without a word stormed from the room wiping away the tears that still fell and distorted her vision.

She may not expire tonight as she had thought, but she would damn well fight until her last breath to avenge her mother.

Savage was a dead man!

First, she wanted Darhk.


	41. The Hunt Begins

"What should I do?" Alex asked worry filling the contours of her face as she looked up at her sister who stood reading the letter she had handed her.

" And this was all she said? " Kara asked waving the letter up and down.

Alex, 

I didn't ever expect someone like you, you made me feel after so long of being dead I wish I could give more but I can't. 

Find someone who can love you and give you a tomorrow, I only have today. 

Love always 

Quinn. 

"She said nothing Kara that is the problem, we spent the whole night together."

Kara held her hand up in protest. "Okay Alex please no more details, you will scar me for life."

"This is no time for your stupid jokes Kara, she has gone."

 

" Listen, Alex, I know you don't wanna hear this but maybe she left to be with Sara. " Kara had been thinking it but hadn't wanted to tell her sister.

Alex shook her head.

"No she said she would stay until her assignment was over, it isn't over yet."

" Maybe she decided love was more important. "

Alex seethed.

"If you spent less time mooning over Mon-El and got to know Quinn just a little bit then you would know I am right."

" Don't take your bad mood out on me, it's not my fault you've been dumped. "

"I have no been dumped!" Alex shouted, she knew something had happened but how would she know what?

                                                                              xxx

"Err Sara, are you going to be making a habit of sleeping naked on the tables?" Amaya asked slightly startled by finding Sara like this.

 

"What." A sleepy voice answered.

Sara opened her eyes with a start.

"Where is Quinn?"

" Err Sara she isn't here, you must have had a dream. " Amaya looked at her puzzled.

"No, she was, I think she had been to Star City because she didn't know about my sister's death." Sara jumped down from the table wrapping the blanket around her.

A piece of paper fell to the floor, Amaya picked it up.

"It's for you, Sara."

Sara took the paper and read it.

Sara, 

I don't know what I should write in this letter, other than to say that I have loved you from the very second I ever saw you, I remember it so well your face filled with the cutest freckles I'd ever seen. 

I know you don't remember, that it is okay, you caught up eventually. 

I wish we could have tomorrow instead I must be content with today. 

Love,  
Quinn. 

"Shit!" Sara exclaimed slamming the paper on the table.

" What is it? " Amaya asked.

"That stupid stubborn woman has gone and done something stupid!"

Amaya stared at her open-mouthed.

Sara ignored her confusion, she had to find Quinn before it was too late.

" Gideon we're going to National City, I have a love rival to see. "

"Yes, Sara." The computer replied.

"Sara are you sure about this?" Amaya asked.

" Never been more sure about anything in my life Amaya. "

She began throwing on her clothes where they had been thrown, she mourned that there was no time to glow about her time with Quinn.

It's just like her to finally have sex with me then march of to get herself killed so I can't enjoy the memory! 

"I swear she did this on purpose," Sara said sternly as she stepped into her pants.

" Err what were you doing in here? " Amaya asked suddenly really awkward.

"I was with Quinn." Sara shrugged.

 

Amaya nodded uncomfortably.

                                                                                         xxx

Quinn heard the crick in her neck as she flexed it, its what happened when she had found herself catching a few moments sleep on a park bench.

Not the wisest thing to do in Star City but she had to close her eyes even though her dreams had been invaded with images of her mother.

She stretched her arms into the air and yawned.

The emotional pain was so much harder to deal with than physical pain, there was no substance that could rid a soul of its torment.

You are a Kane my darling, there is nothing you cannot do.

Her mother's voice was so clear in her mind.

She took a deep breath her first task was to find food and then she would pay a visit to someone who would know where Cassie Sansmark was hiding out, she needed the loop on Darhk and where better than an enemy of an enemy.

Quinn walked the short distance until she found a coffee shop cursing the long line.

When she finally got to the front twenty two minutes later she was even more grouchy than when she had entered the shop and just about ready to punch anyone or thing that got in her way.

"Good morning Ma'am what can I get you today?"

Two dark thunderous blue eyes underlined with big red bags looked up at the overly happy blonde smiling at her like a Stepford wife.

Quinn leaned forward.

"Listen I've had the worst shittest night of my life, can you cut down the bright smile and just get me the darkest coffee you have with the absolute most caffeine."

The blonde's smile vanished. "Yes Ma'am I'm sorry."

" No sugar, I want it bitter as possible. "

"Okay."

Quinn had never gotten a coffee as quickly as she got one that morning.

She sat at a table by the window watching the waking city go by her.

 

Her mind focused on what she needed to do, and Adeline.

Mom, what were you doing?

She sighed lifting the hot cup in her hand ignoring the hotness that stung her hand, it distracted from the internal pain that was crippling her.

She let herself imagine Alex and Sara, she wished she had them at that moment.

Drinking the last of her coffee she slipped quietly out and headed to her unexpected meeting, unexpected for him that was.

Police stations were always full of bad omens with her family they rarely tended to be on the side of good.

 

She walked up to the desk thankfully the cop behind there she had never seen before he looked about fourteen.

"I'm looking for Quentin Lance."

" Can I ask who is asking for him? " He asked blushing slightly at the sight of the attractive woman in front of him, even if she did resemble a drug addict.

"Quinn Wilson."

He nodded his head and picked up the phone, she blocked out what he was saying and turned to face away from him, her back against the edge of the desk.

The cities filth and poisoned possessed the chairs waiting for their turn, other cops waltzed arrogantly through like Gods on mount Olympus, untouchable by the mere mortals who surrounded them.

She hadn't noticed the door open and Quentin Lance stands next to her a look of disbelief on his face as he looked on at his youngest daughters on time girlfriend.

"Quinn, is it really you?"

She jumped.

"Jeez, you scared me!" She breathed deeply. " Yes, it is me. "

He hadn't seen her since Sara died, all he could think to say was just one thing.

"She is alive!"

Quinn stared at him in confusion her eyebrows furrowing.

"Who is?"

" Sara. " Remember her she was going to propose, did she ever do it? Did you say yes? 

"Yes I know I have seen her." Her voice was devoid of any emotion and Quentin felt sadness.

The only partner his daughter had ever approved off and it seemed there was nothing left.

"I left her to come here actually."

His ears picked up at her reply. What does that mean? 

"Come to my office, it is less nosy there."

He ushered her into his office where she sat on the chair in front of his desk.

"So what does this mean you just left her? Are you two still you know or back together."

 

" Err it's kinda complicated. "

He wanted to dance, maybe he didn't have to worry so very much about her.

"Complicated can be good you know Quinn."

" I'm sorry I spent months in a world where you were an evil Nazi who had your daughter killed I'm kinda finding it hard to come to terms with your face. "

He stared at her confused.

"I kinda do what Sara does." She shrugged.

" I see well thank goodness it's not me. " He smiled awkwardly. "How is she doing?"

"She is......she is being Sara, a massive pain in my butt." And for some reason, I like her that way. 

He smiled happily. "Good." 

"Mr. Lance I need to know where Cassie Sansmark is."

" Sansmark it's been a while since I heard about her causing trouble. "

Quinn frowned. Damn! 

"Saying that I will do you a deal."

" Oh yeah, what is it? "

"Come to dinner tonight Dinah and Laurel would love to see you again."

Something was wrong with words, Quinn frowned and went back over his words.

"My brother told me Laurel had been killed."

He looked down at his desk sadly. " That is quite complicated. "

She was curious now, she had to go just to see what the hell was going on, suddenly feeling protective of Sara if there was no need for her to mourn her sister then Quinn would take the next trip to her and tell her, but something about this whole thing seemed so very wrong.

How do you get complicated from stabbed to death? 

"Okay, I will come."

He smiled reaching for his pen to write something on some paper.

Handing it her she looked and smiled Cassie's address.

"Thank you."

" We'll see you later Dinah will be so happy, she missed you. "

Quinn smiled when she had been with Sara Dinah had been that mother figure she lacked, they had spent so much time with the Lance family they almost came to feel like she was one of them.

Fate had dealt a hand to make sure that she would never feel that again.

"I'll see you tonight Mr. Lance."

" Quentin, please. "

She smiled. "Quentin."

                                                                                 xxx

Alex sunk into the couch the sun had long since set but she hadn't moved to put a light on, her mind was too occupied with Quinn.

What was she doing?

Where was she?

Was Kara right, was she really with Sara?

Had she lied to her?

Her eyes ached from crying but still, the tears came.

Knock. Knock. 

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

She would ignore it, they could go she didn't care who it was.

Knock. Knock. 

"Why won't they just get the message and get lost." Alex hissed standing on unsteady feet after hours of sitting her leg was numb.

She slowly opened the door an angry glare on her face.

"What do you want?"

"Nice welcome for an old friend."

 

Alex stood speechless.

"Sara."

"In the flesh."

The blonde woman stood in silence waiting, looking beyond the brunettes for an invitation inside.

"So can I come in?"

"Oh yeah of course." What is she doing here?

Sara walked inside trying to ignore the impulse to brag. So I had sex with Quinn a few hours ago! 

This wasn't about that, this was important.

"I'm looking for Quinn Alex."

"She isn't with you?" Alex flustered.

"No, she left me a note." She had thought better than to bring it and show the woman.

"She left me one too." Alex gasped.

 

Sara sighed this was what she was afraid of.

"If she isn't with you where the hell is she?" Alex countered angrily.

"I know where she has gone, damn that woman is so stubborn and bloody moralistic."

"I know." Alex agreed.

Sara headed towards the door without another word.

Alex stopped her in her tracks standing in front of her.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to get Quinn," Sara said firmly as though it was obvious.

 

Alex felt herself internally screaming.

"Oh no you are not she is my girlfriend I'm going to find her." Alex grabbed her arm pulling her back as though doing this would be effective in stopping her. 

"Seems to me Alex she left you so she is not your girlfriend anymore." Sara challenged.

"Just shut up Sara."

"I have a ship and the manpower what do you have Alex Danvers one gun?"

Alex narrowed her eyes at her seething.

"There is no way I am letting you go alone, I will come too."

"You on the Waverider?"

"Yes, I'm not leaving you alone with my girlfriend!"

" Oh please Alex, just admit it this is your way of getting me alone. "

Alex rolled her eyes. "You wish."

"Tough luck Alex I've got my eye on someone else."

The same woman who is out there looking for a death sentence in Star City.


	42. Dinner With The Lances

Alex felt the ache in her back as she slowly rose from the bed, sleep had been a hard thing to achieve.

For bed was awful and mostly she missed Quinn.

She had demanded to have the room Quinn had used but Sara had been adamant that was unavailable.

"Damn woman!" Alex groaned as she rose to her feet relieved for the first time in her life to be up and out of bed.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Quinn was here with me. 

She sighed hoping today they would find her, Sara hadn't told her the full details but she assumed they were grim.

Alex felt her anger rising again she hated being kept in the dark especially when Sara seemed to really enjoy knowing more about Quinn than she did.

Knock. Knock. 

"Come in." Alex braced herself.

 

Sara came through the door.

"I thought I should tell you we have arrived and I'm going to start my search."

" You mean I am going to start my search. " Alex frowned.

Sara rolled her eyes.

"Listen Alex this isn't National City you don't know anyone or anything it's best if you stay here on board."

Alex could feel her anger growing, she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Fine but I will be coming to Sara, there is no way I'm leaving my Quinn out there if she is in danger."

Sara narrowed her eyes at the other woman's possessive words, feeling her own jealousy and anger building.

"You are a temporary glitch in the Sara/Quinn great love story Alex, you should deal with that."

 

" I'm not worried I prefer to remember how Quinn told me she loved me. " Alex smiled smugly before leaving the room leaving Sara to glare at her with a deathly ice cold blue stare.

"We'll see about that."

                                                                                      xxx

Quinn stood outside and looked up at the house, it hadn't changed it still had that same warm family glow feeling about it.

Something she had longed for, her first visit here with Sara had been utterly terrifying but her father despite the fact he was a policeman was willing to give her a second chance and for that, she would always be grateful.

Her last time there had been hours before she left, she had spent her time crying in Dinah Lance's arms, she'd never said goodbye.

She had always felt guilty about that.

She took a deep breath glad her visit with Cassie had turned up some information and walked towards the door.

A smile appearing on her face as she knocked remembering Cassie's enthusiastic welcome, the old Quinn would have said screw it and jumped into bed with her.

This time she was on a mission and Alex and Sara were too strong in her mind.

The door flew open and suddenly she was pulled roughly into a big huge.

"Quinn its been so long!" The older woman said, tears filling her eyes.

" It's been too long, Mrs. Lance. "

She pushed her away slightly to look her over, eyes just like Sara's roaming over her.

"It's Dinah and you look exhausted."

" It's been a tough few days. " Quinn admitted.

"Quentin told me about your Mom, I'm sorry."

Quinn felt her throat tighten. "Yes, it was tough."

" Come in when Quentin told me you were coming I couldn't believe it. " She sang happily as she pulled her along the hallway.

"And when he told me you'd not only seen Sara but worked with her." She turned to face her a bright smile on her face. " Can we expect wedding bells anytime soon? "

"Oh....err...well....I...errr..we.. hmm" Quinn stuttered.

Dinah Lance smiled knowingly. "I see, let's leave it as a surprise shall we."

" It's probably best. " Quinn said awkwardly.

"Of course my daughter is a force unto herself so I imagine even if you say no she would carry you away somewhere." She chuckled.

Quinn smiled, unsure whether Sara would ever need to do that she would be more than willing to say yes.

An image of Alex flashed into her head. Maybe I will become a Mormon, legally marry both. 

"Come in Quentin is home early tonight."

The older woman still not losing grip on her hand pulled her into the living room where her husband stood talking to a woman who looked familiar yet alien at the same time.

 

"Quinn you came." He smiled moving to hug her.

The woman turned and watched her.

Quinn narrowed her eyes this wasn't the Laurel she had known, the one who had spent so much time with her when she had been dating Sara.

"Quinn this is Laurel." He smiled stepping aside so there was nothing between the two.

" Hello. " She said quietly.

Quinn took her in, her eye sporting some kind of bruise.

"What happened to your face?" She asked feeling suddenly offended that someone had hurt this strange woman.

She shrugged. "Long story."

" Hmm, it is very common these days. " Quinn agreed.

"Quinn you will know about this Laurel if from Earth-Two." Quentin smiled.

" Earth-Two really, I've been there a few times. " Quinn added.

"Lucky you." She replied.

"You must really be a barrel of laughs." Quinn rolled her eyes and the woman smoldered back at her.

Earth-Two Laurel is kinda hot. 

 

Quinn shook herself out of her thought, she had never thought of the real Laurel that way she had always been more of an afterthought, just Sara's sister.

Sara had blinded her to a lot of things, maybe Joe had a point the other day.

"Err so dinner." Dinah interrupted suddenly feeling the strange moment.

She leads them through to the dining room.

Quinn found herself sitting opposite this Earth-Two visitor, she hadn't stopped watching her and Quinn were getting a little tired of being on show.

She returned her stare.

A cough made her jump slightly.

"So Quinn how is Sara?" Dinah asked looking to Laurel as though she was trying to convey something to her.

Quinn was feeling confused.

"She was good the last time I saw her." Quinn shrugged.

The smell of the food in front of her playing the right notes with her stomach, she hadn't eaten a proper meal for days, it felt so much longer.

She smiled realizing what the woman had done.

"You remembered my favorite food."

The older woman laughed.

"Of course I do."

Quinn basked in the warmth of her gaze until she felt another on her.

Jeez, am I really so interesting that she has to stare at me constantly? 

Quentin smiled and lifted his knife and fork to start his meal.

 

Dinah frowned, she didn't like this.

Quinn and Laurel had been playing their stare game from the moment they met, she needed to do something that would cease what she feared was about to happen.

"So Quinn when will you be seeing Sara again?"

Quinn turned her gaze from Laurel and landed on Sara's Mother.

"I don't know."

"Sara is your girlfriend?" Laurel asked finally speaking her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Yes," Dinah replied, making Quinn flip her head towards her almost hurting her neck in the process.

"No, we are complicated," Quinn explained.

"I told her complicated can be good." Quentin smiled at his wife who rolled her eyes at him.

"Sara was devastated when she learned you had left Quinn," Dinah said sadly.

" She was. " Quinn said startled by her words.

Dinah smiled she seemed to have achieved her goal get Quinn's attention away from Laurel and back on Sara.

"Yes."

" I couldn't stay here Dinah. " Quinn said sadly.

"I know it's okay, it all turned out for the best in the end."

Quinn wondered what she would say if she knew the whole story.

                                                                                               xxx

"What are we doing here?" Alex looked around the club it looked decrepit.

"This is where Gideon says Cassie Sansmirk is." Sara shrugged opening the door to the bar and slipping inside.

A cloud of cigarette smoke met them, making Sara wince and Alex cough caught unaware by the onslaught. 

"What the hell." Alex groaned.

"Shut up I see Cassie." She pointed across the bar to a short blonde sitting at the bar.

" Long time no see Cassie. " Sara smirked.

The demigod grounded her teeth and turned to face the woman she hated most in the world.

"Why if it isn't Sara Lance my least favorite little Canary."

Alex sneered.

 

Sara rolled her eyes. " I'm looking for Quinn. "

Cassie's blue eyes shone in mischief.

"Oh yes, Quinn, we spent a lovely afternoon together just like the old days." She winked at Sara.

Alex looked at the two women feeling like a spare wheel.

"No need to be jealous Cassie, it wasn't your fault that Quinn chose me over you."

" You seduced her away from me! "

Sara laughed loudly. 

"Oh what the hell is going on." Alex threw her arms into the air frustrated that this was going nowhere.

"Alex shut up."

" Who is the girl scout? " Cassie turned her gaze to Alex.

"Hey listen, Goldilocks I'm looking for Quinn where the hell is she?"

 

Sara rolled her eyes turning around to face her rival.

"Shut up Alex I know how to deal with her."

" Cassie come on I know you hate me but I also know you love Quinn and if you don't tell me. "

"Tell us." Alex cut in.

"Alex," Sara warned glaring back at her. 

"She is taking too long." She shrugged. 

" Tell us where she is something bad is going to happen to her. " Sara turned back to Cassie trying to appeal to the woman who still loved Quinn. 

Blue eyes stared uncertainly.

"She was asking about Dahrk." She whispered.

"Where is she?" Alex demanded.

"I don't know but I told her about a meeting I know of tomorrow night downtown."

" Damn! " Sara sighed.

"She never said she was back with you." Cassie stared at Sara with disgust.

Alex raged. "She is not with her, Quinn is with me."

Cassie regarded her.

"Hmm, Quinn usually went for petite blondes." She indicated to herself and Sara.

" Well, she traded up this time. " Alex declared firmly.

"Maybe, she only liked small blondes because she was looking for a stand-in for her." She pointed at Sara who smiled happily knowing the truth. 

Alex glared at her, she hated that Quinn had this past with Sara. 

"Then she got the real thing and didn't need the imitations." Sara preened.

 

Alex rolled her eyes.

                                                                                xxx

With Quentin and Dinah out of the room, Quinn found herself alone with the new Laurel Lance.

"You don't really have a complicated relationship do you?" She asked suddenly moving to sit close to her.

 

" I do actually. " More than you would imagine. 

She moved closer leaning into her.

"I think your lying."

Quinn turned to look at her face, wondering what was happening.

"I'm not." She said firmly.

She frowned at Quinn.

"Meet me downtown tonight." She whispered.

" Only if you tell me what happened to your face. "

Laurel frowned. "Why do you care?"

Quinn lifted a hand to touch the bruised skin.

 

"Because its a sin for such a beautiful face to be marked by such violence."

They looked into the eyes of the other, time stopped and no words passed between them.

"Well, you two look cozy." Dinah performed a faux smile as she resisted the urge to throw something.

Quinn moved away from the woman's almost hypnotic gaze. What is wrong with me? 

"Thank you for the invite, Dinah." Quinn smiled.

" Next time let's hope Sara is with you. " She smiled. "You two can retire from this hero business and give me some grandkids."

Laurel scoffed.

Quinn thought back to the little girl, a smile forming on her lips at the memory.

She looked at the picture she knew would still be there of Sara and Laurel as small children, a stray tear ran down her cheek.

"I will come with Sara next time Dinah."

There was nothing wrong she thought in humoring the woman if she was right there would be no more invites, there would be no more anything.

She looked at Laurel again.

Maybe in such a time it was okay to give in to temptation even if it wasn't with the ones who held your heart, like the soldiers of ancient wars it didn't mean they loved their wives less, just that they feared the eternity of death and wanted that last sensation of lusty life just for a few moments.

                                                                                        xxx

"Why aren't we still out there looking for her?" Alex demanded.

 

"Because we don't know where she is, we have to wait until tomorrow night." Sara sighed.

"I can't believe this, what if something happens and we are too late?"

" Alex if you think I'm not worried you are crazy, I love that woman if she.... if she dies then I am lost."

Alex frowned. "She isn't yours to love."

"She is more mine than yours, Alex, she loved me the longest and according to her letter she still does "

"She said she loved me too, you don't hold the monopoly on emotions just because you had the fortune to know her before me."

"Yet I do."

 

Alex glared at the woman wondering what would happen if she challenged her to a fight, the winner would get Quinn.

"Don't think about it Alex I would win and you know it."

                                                                                        xxx

"I hate this place," Quinn grumbled as she stepped over one pile of dirt and stepped into another, her boots covered in the day's city stench. 

"Can't wait to get these things off, I'm gonna just go barefoot for the rest of my life." 

"Note to self, do not ever do something just because a pretty blonde asks me." 

The alleyway where she had agreed to meet Laurel was pitch black, only a gap between the top of the buildings providing as an escape for the moon to shine inside and illuminate part of the decaying alley. 

Perfect place to murder someone. 

She leaned against the building waiting. 

The night air biting at the exposed skin, she hadn't anticipated the cold weather she pulled her jacket closer to her and cupped her hand over her mouth and blew into them. 

It's too freaking cold for this, I'll give it ten more minutes then I am gone. 

Her mind drifted to the days she had lived here with her parents, then her father guilt as always penetrated her heart as she thought about how she had left her mother. Maybe if I hadn't left her for him she wouldn't have become the monster that she did?

Quinn knew it was possible to do bad things and then change, it had happened to her, that was what she had seen when she had looked into Laurel's eyes tonight, hate, anger, resentment, pain, and loss all rolled together to form a combustible element. 

She knew it because she saw it every day when she looked at herself in the mirror. 

A shadow stirred in the corner of her eye, she turned to face it. 

Wow! I think I just died and am in heaven right now. 

 

Clad in full leather Laurel appeared through the darkness like a fallen angel appearing. 

"You came.." She called a smirk on her face as she waltzed forward, hips swaying from side to side. 

"I never could say no to a cute blonde in a leather suit."


	43. An Old Ally

"I see you made an effort to look nice for me." She ran her eyes greedily up Quinn's body.

Quinn smiled ruefully, she hadn't brought along the essentials when she took on this visit to Star City, and when she had begun plotting something that would very possibly end in her demise she saw little point. 

"I only brought these clothes with me."

" I see. "

 

Quinn never took her eyes from her progress towards her, a little seduced by her rhythmic movements.

"Imagine meeting you again here." Laurel purred so close now that she could lean in a little and almost touch her.

Quinn swallowed harshly.

"I thought you'd forgotten."

One of her first solo missions had been to Earth two, still bitterly cut up over Sara's death when her sister's counterpart in that world had shown an interest Quinn had jumped in with both feet.

For the six months she was undercover there she had been in a relationship with this Laurel Lance.

"You thought you could just leave me behind."

" I had to my assignment was over. " And you weren't Sara so I didn't care. 

"Then I come here and you aren't."

" You came here for me? " Quinn was shocked, she couldn't think of a time anyone had ever done something so drastic for her.

"Yes well, it was stupid." Laurel sighed.

" No, it wasn't stupid. " Quinn heard herself say out loud.

"Really."

" Of course it wasn't. "

Quinn moved closer closing the small gap between them, holding her hand up to touch the bruised skin around her eye.

"Now tell me who did this."

" I thought you would prefer something a little more exciting. " Laurel shrugged moving out of her reach, making Quinn frown.

"Who did it, Laurel?" Her voice was firmer.

Laurel sighed trying to hold onto her anger, she did want to talk about this with Quinn, not now, not ever.

"Just let it go."

" No, I won't. "

"Yes."

" No. "

 

"Just forget about it they won't get away with it."

Quinn frowned.

"Let's just pick up where we left off before you very ungallantly left me." Laurel moved closer again her face set in a seductive pose.

Oh crap, it's that look again. 

"Err you see I have this thing, well things really." Quinn had no idea what she was saying, she tried to bring Alex and Sara up in her mind but she couldn't do it.

Damn. 

Sara would kill me if she knew about this, she would literally an absolutely break me in half. 

Her hand went running slowly through Quinn's long black hair, she closed her eyes against the sensation that she remembered Quinn loved.

"I err definitely can't do anything you see S.." Quinn muttered half-heartedly. 

She was cut off by the harsh attack of Laurel's lips on hers, the memory of long heated nights assaulted her as the woman ran her fingernails up her shirt, to her bare back making her moan slightly.

She pulled back a smug triumphant smirk on her face as she looked at Quinn, who looked shell-shocked.

"There is also Al.."

Laurel cut her off again with a heated kiss, her tongue teasing her lower lip.

Oh fucking screw this, they've probably moved on already anyway, Sara especially. 

Trying to ease her own worries she concocted her story, threw her arms around the woman to pull her closer, telling herself it was okay no one would ever know.

                                                                                         xxx

"Why are we doing this again?" Mick grumbled.

 

Alex frowned at the big bulky man opposite her.

"We are doing this to stop that stubborn hard headed Quinn from getting herself killed," Sara said firmly.

" It doesn't bother me if she dies my beer will be safe. " He shrugged.

"What the hell kind of thing to say is that?" Alex stood up her face red with rage.

" Calm down bossy, blondie, tell her about how mouthy steals my beer. " He looked to Sara hoping she would back him up.

"They have a complicated relationship." Zari shrugged.

" She is a pain in my butt! "

"Pain in your butt or not Mick we can't have Damien Darhk taking one of our own." Sara stood firmly her arms crossed over her chest.

" She isn't one of yours. " Alex stated stubbornly.

 

Sara shrugged. "I'm pretty sure she time travels like us, has spent time on the Waverider just like us, yeah she is one of us."

Alex frowned.

"Don't worry Alex it's not your fault your the third wheel here."

 

Alex stepped closer her anger and worry over Quinn boiling to the surface and she had no problem with making Sara take back her words.

"Quinn is nothing like you!" Alex pointed at her.

" I know she isn't but I know her, you don't. " Sara smiled.

"I remember when I had no idea who she was, I feel like I was better off." Mick shrugged.

" Shut up Mick! " Both women turned and shouted at him.

"Must be their time of the month." He shrugged.

"Okay ladies maybe we've had too much caffeine here." Ray stood between them feeling a little afraid of being caught in the crossfire.

" Ray is right. " Amaya said. "Quinn wouldn't want you two acting like this, she would hate it."

Alex and Sara lowered their heads.

"Amaya is right, " Sara said.

"We can't go into tonight being in a battle amongst ourselves." Quinn

" Only you two were rowing. " Nate shrugged.

 

Everyone except Mick glared at him.

"Sorry I was just saying."

" We have to get there before Quinn does. " Sara stated putting her hands on the desk in front of her, her mind filled with worries about Quinn.

She looked up and found the same hard expression on Alex's face as she wore.

Whether they liked it or not they were bonded by their love of the same woman, it was a shame that woman was so stubborn.

"Come on guys let's go save Quinn."

                                                                                    xxx

Quinn crouched in the darkness of the shadows waiting.

This was it, her heart beat faster within her chest as she waited for the first part of her moment of revenge for her mother.

Hell even revenge for Sara for what he'd done to her sister.

She thought back to her night with Laurel, she didn't know whether she regretted it, but she hadn't been ecstatic over it.

The question whether she would be returning for a second round if she survived this was maybe. That was if she never saw Sara again, she couldn't imagine the conversation where she told her she was screwing a woman who was her dead sister's double.

Suddenly she heard footsteps, her breath caught in her throat.

A group of men entered each looking as rough and ready as the next one.

They have faces only a mother could love. 

She smiled to herself.

Their voices though whispered she could hear a slight accent in their voices.

She waited for Darhk.

Suddenly behind her, an arm grabbed her and a hand was placed over her mouth and she was pulled backward roughly but surprisingly without a sound.

"Shush."

Quinn's eyes went wide with shock.

Their hand moved slowly from her mouth so she was free to speak.

"What are you doing here Rip?" She whispered.

 

" Stopping you from doing something stupid. "

"I'm avenging my mother." She whispered firmly.

" You won't do that by yourself, you need the Legends to help you in your goal, you need Sara to help kill Darhk only she has been affected by the Lazarus Pit. "

"Damn I knew that woman would find a way for me to need her."

Rip laughed silently.

" If you want your revenge Quinn like the rest of us you need to work as a team. "

"Are you Rip Hunter right now  are you sure you are not J'onn pretending to be you trying to me a lesson."

" Who is J'onn? " He whispered in his English accent.

"A really cool guy."

The sound of more footsteps entered the room.

"Not this time Darhk!"

Quinn rolled her eyes.

Sara. 

"Damn what is she doing here?" Rip asked frustrated.

" You know Sara always has to turn up like a bad penny. "

"Stop using my English sayings, I wish I never taught them to you."

Quinn shrugged.

That was when the scuffle began and the sound of fighting broke out.

"Damn that woman!" Rip looked around for an answer. " We have to help them I'm afraid. "

"Excellent news Darhk is mine!"

He glared at her again.

"At least let me kick his annoying daughter's ass."

He still glared.

" Seriously Rip what the hell. "

"Just get going, Quinn."

" Yeah, yeah. "

Grumbling she stepped out from the shadows, knocking one particular henchman out as he faced away from her. 

"I hate it when a man turns his back on you, it's so rude."

She swung her hair back dramatically.

Throwing herself into the thick of the fight seeing Rip at the corner of her vision doing the same in his own elegant fashion.

 

The lure was too great though she worked her way closer to where Sara fought Darhk, when he was focused on Sara Quinn took out the dagger she kept in her bootstrap and charged at him full force.

She didn't see his daughter stand just to her right, she readied herself to strike.

Darhk turned at the last minute his blue eyes trained on Quinn and then Nora.

"Nora no!" He called.

It was too late a great burst of energy shot from her fingers and hit Quinn sending her flying over the edge of the rooftop building.

 

"Quinn!" Sara shouted her eyes wide with alarm.

Alex watched from her position having just taken down two goons with one bullet, the same dread on her face.

 

"Nora we're leaving now!" Darhk called angrily to his daughter.

Casting Sara a swift glance he left.

What the hell was that about? He was almost afraid of Quinn. 

                                                                         xxx

"Stupid people fighting for that beer stealing chick!" Mick mumbled as he lifted the beer bottle to his lips.

"I'm too smart to be up there with mouthy."

He looked down and saw a dark shadow on the ground getting bigger and bigger.

 

" What the hell. "

He didn't have time to finish before something landed on him and sent him crumbling to the ground.

"Quinn!" Sara and Alex shouted over the side of the building their eyes frantic with worry.

They hadn't expected to find Quinn laid out safely on top of Mick his bottle of beer perched neatly in her hand, a proud smile on her face.

" Why Mick you didn't have to do this. " She chuckled taking a swig of the bottle.

"Get off me mouthy." Mick groaned.

"Sure no problem big guy."

She lifted herself from him and tried to help him up but he pushed her backward.

His face contorted in an angry frown.

"Give me that!" He growled snatching the bottle from her hand.

Footsteps echoed through the alley as the rest of the team rushed to join them.

She turned to face them, Sara and Alex at the front breathing hard their faces filled with worry.

"What are you doing here, and Alex what the hell this isn't even your earth!" She exclaimed in shock. 

"What are we doing here, is saving your butt!" Alex frowned. 

 

"What the hell were you playing at?" Sara shouted overcome with the last few days of stress.

"You don't understand Sara." Quinn finally broke. " Savage murdered my mother. "

She broke down then finally let the tears that had been bottled since her mother had died.

Both Sara and Alex rushed forward a fight ensuing between the two over who would comfort her.

It made her angry.

"I had to watch my mother struggle for fucking breath through her open fucking throat and you two are fighting over me right now!"

Quinn was hoarse with rage.

"I don't need this shit right now, I missed my chance to kill Darhk."

" You can forget about going rogue again Quinn. " Sara said firmly.

 

"That is one thing we agree on," Alex confirmed.

Both women looking at her with similar expressions of determination their arms crossed over their chests.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"We'll get him, baby, don't worry." Sara smiled sadly remembering her own pain in his hands.

Alex growled watching Sara lift a hand to wipe Quinn's tear away from her face, she brushed it aside.

"Quinn sweetheart why didn't you tell me instead of doing this." She looked into her eyes, the same brown eyes that always made her heart melt.

"I just saw Adeline's face and I wanted blood."

Alex pulled her into her arms and held her tightly.

Quinn lifted her head from Alex's shoulder but never moved from her safe arms, meeting Sara's eyes.

"In the end Sara she lost the craziness she was my Mom again, she said she loved me."

Sara smiled sadly lifting her hand to touch her cheek. 

"As much as this is heartwarming I'm afraid we must retreat to the Waverider." Rip announced.

Sara turned to him. "And what are you doing here?"

 

"Saving Quinn from her infamously famous terrible judgment." He shrugged.


	44. Hard Realizations

Sara stared at a disheveled looking Quinn, her hair still falling astray everywhere, she looked like such a sight yet to her eyes she was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. 

She is safe. 

The thought eased her mind, but she couldn't move her gaze, too afraid if she did she would disappear and she would still be out there on some rogue kamikaze mission. 

 

She turned her head and watched Alex doing the same thing, she stood to the side of the room alone, her face gaunt and haunted. 

She is thinking the same things as I am. 

Her mind began to flood with doubts now Quinn was back who would she choose?

Would she choose Alex, she had let her comfort her in the alley. Sara sighed. Yet she had sought out mine too. 

Something strange had happened tonight, Darhk had seemed so afraid of Quinn, or at least reluctant to harm her. 

Sara shook away the thoughts assaulting her and approached Quinn and Rip, who were both in a deep conversation. 

She always forgot that they knew each other long before Sara had met him. 

"What are you two talking about?" She asked intrigued to know. 

Rip shrugged. "Just a private conversation Sara."

"You are aware I am Captain now nothing is private on this ship."

Quinn frowned at her. "What the hell Sara what's with the Fascist rules."

"We need to talk about this stupid idea you had in your head of going after revenge alone," Sara demanded. 

 

Quinn rolled her eyes. 

"The next time you find your mother with her whole throat ripped out Sara then we can talk."

Quinn went to leave but Sara grabbed her by the arm swinging her around to face her. 

"Darhk murdered my sister do you think I don't want revenge too." Her voice was low but the anger was evident. 

Quinn glared at her. 

Alex walked forward swiftly and pulled her arm off Quinn. 

"Leave her Sara." 

 

"What do you know about it Alex, you know nothing here."

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" Quinn fumed at the blonde woman. 

Alex smiled smugly. 

"Fine, I can't talk to you when you are like this." She turned to Alex. "And I'd lose that smug look if I were you or I'll wipe it off your face for you." 

"Alex shrugged. "Go ahead and try, I dare you."

The two women moved closer squaring up, Quinn rolled her eyes at their display. 

"I'm off I'll leave you two to thump on your chest, such a shame you don't possess a penis you could argue over who was bigger." 

Both Sara and Alex watched her leave, their mouths open in stunned shock. 

xxx

Quinn smiled as the water caressed her aching body, it seemed like a lifetime since she had done such a simple act, it seemed crazy that it was just a few days. 

Alex and Sara were driving her crazy already. 

The last thing she had expected was for both of them to come looking for her, why had they done that risking their own lives just for her. 

The soothing water gently lulled her senses so she couldn't quite think properly. 

A strange thought popped into her head, she imagined two sets of hands massaging the warm water into her skin, two sets of hands that moved together as one. 

Her eyes shot open in shock. 

"That is really not a place I should be wandering off to." She whispered. 

A smile formed on her face. "Although that would be my idea of absolute heaven." 

"Quinn." 

She jumped at the sound of Alex's voice. 

Did she hear my thoughts?

"Quinn are you in here?"

"Yes, I'm just taking a shower." She replied. 

Alex smiled at the sound of her voice. 

"You worried me, you crazy woman," Alex called out over the sound of the water. 

 

Quinn frowned sadly. "I'm sorry Alex."

"For what it is worth Quinn I think you were right about Reign." Maybe it's best to change the subject. 

Quinn paused. "oh yeah how so." 

"Something is up there and I can't quite work it out, I need my kick-ass smart girlfriend to come back and help us out." 

Quinn smiled. 

"Plus J'onn said you were the best agent he had ever worked with the other day." 

"You are lying he did not say that." Quinn sounded startled, a little overwhelmed with the praise. 

Alex smiled at how sweet she was. "Yes, he did you can ask him when we get home." 

The door opened again suddenly. 

"Quinn we need to talk." Sara startled, surprised to see Alex standing there. "Oh, you are here Alex."

"Yes, I'm talking with my girlfriend." 

Sara folded her arms across her chest and glared at her, anger falling from every pore in her body. 

"Oh really." 

"Really," Alex stated strongly. 

"If you two keep on acting like two sex-starved cowboys fighting over a saloon girl I'm not coming out," Quinn called out to them. 

"I am not sex starved as you know Quinn." Sara smiled smugly at Alex who tilted her head and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her words. 

 

Quinn suddenly realized she really did need to talk to Sara, she had to tell her about Laurel, not the whole story of course just the bits where she didn't get naked. 

How the hell would she even start with that conversation? 

"Err Alex could you leave us I really do need to speak with Sara alone."

"I'm not leaving you naked with her."

Sara glared angrily at her. "Hey, I'm not a sexual predator!"

"Oh please, whenever you hear a woman likes girls your eyes light up like a freaking Christmas tree."

Both women turned at the sound of a deep roaring laugh that was coming from Quinn's shower. 

"See Quinn knows." Alex shrugged. "I'll be outside sweetheart." 

She glared at Alex. "I'm warning you to keep your hands to yourself." She pointed at her. 

"She is so uptight," Sara whispered. 

Quinn slipped out of the shower and towel wrapped around her. 

"She is actually amazing." She said absentmindedly. 

Sara rolled her eyes, trying not to notice the sculpted form of her neck and shoulders. She is so beautiful. 

"What did you want to talk to me about?" please don't dump me, you told me you loved me you can't write that and then break my heart. 

Quinn took a deep breath, trying to figure out how she should say this. 

"Quinn what the hell is it you are scaring me." 

"You see when I was in Star City I went to see your Dad."

"Is he sick?" Sara shouted worry in her eyes. 

"Oh gosh no he is well, I meant he invited me to dinner." 

"Are you trying to tell me he came on to you." What is she saying?

"Oh for fuck's sake no Sara, your father is a sweet man, not a sleazeball." She rubbed her forehead to ride herself of the agitation she was feeling in that moment. 

"Your Mom was there too." 

"My Mom was, why."

"I don't know they smiled at each other a lot so who knows."

Sara stared at her expectedly, she couldn't do it, she couldn't tell her. 

"Yes."

"Err..well....your Mom wanted us to go together next time and I said yes." I'm such a coward. 

Sara smiled "Was she playing matchmaker?"

Quinn blushed her face flushing ruby red. "A little bit."

"I knew it, she always adored you." 

"Did she?" Quinn asked stunned. 

"Yes, after the first night I took you home to meet my parents after you left she took me aside and told me you were a keeper and to not do anything stupid to ruin it." 

Quinn laughed she could imagine her mother doing that. 

Guilt hit her again. 

Damn Laurel for being there, what the hell is she up to?

She knew it was something, she could see it in her eyes, and that bruise she wouldn't tell her how she had gotten it. 

 

"What are you thinking about?" Sara asked softly running a fingernail down the slope of her neck. 

Quinn gulped. "Nothing." 

Sara moved closer placing soft whisper kisses along her neck, Quinn sighed at the feeling of having her so near, feeling her soft lips touch her sensitive skin. 

"Rip was there." 

"What's that baby, forget about him now." Sara never moved her mouth from her neck. 

"No how did he know I would be there if...." Her eyes went wide. 

She pushed Sara back with her arms, suddenly serious. "Your sister, did he know about her death before it happened?"

"I don't want to talk about that Quinn." 

Quinn looked up at the door realization on her face. 

"Quinn, what is wrong?" 

"That Bastard knew about my Mother, he knew Savage would kill her." 

"What!" Sara asked it wouldn't surprise her if he had known but why would he not have said something?

In a flash, Quinn had removed her towel and dressed in the fresh clothes she had borrowed from Amaya. 

"Oh come on Quinn let a girl have some fun." Sara groaned. 

Quinn turned on her eyes dark with anger and hate before storming from the room in search of Rip Hunter. 

xxx

"You!" Quinn pointed aggressively as she approached the Englishman. 

He smiled ignoring her angry look. "Why hello Quinn, looking more like you now."

 

She didn't wait, she didn't ask him anything she angrily walked up to him throwing her hand aggressively against his throat and pinned him to the wall behind him. 

"You knew you son of a bitch!" 

"Yes." He struggled for breath. 

"You could have told me and I would have stopped it now she...she is gone." 

Alex came into the room her eyes wide with shock as she saw what was happening. 

She ran towards them and tried to pull Quinn of the man.

"Come on Quinn let go." She soothed her voice trying to get through to the woman she loved. 

Quinn sighed, looking into her dark brown eyes and seeing everything she found comforting. 

She let him go, he fell to the ground stuttering for breath. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Sara demanded, looking at all three of them. 

When no one answered her, Quinn just glared down at the man on the ground she became frustrated. 

"Quinn."

She turned to face the man, rage evident in her body language.

"Did you know when you were fucking me?"

Sara and Alex stared at her.

"What are you talking about Quinn?" Sara demanded.

"Did you know?"

" Yes. " He wheezed. 

"Quinn what the hell are you talking about, you and Rip," Sara asked mystified.

Alex couldn't find her words.

"I need to go."

Sara and Alex stared at her with shock and alarm.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked afraid. 

"I need to see a woman." 

"What woman?" Both Alex and Sara demanded. 

Quinn rolled her eyes and sighed. 

 

"None of your business, now I need to go before I kill him." She kicked his leg with hers, as she disappeared into thin air. 

"I hate it when she does that." Sara moaned. 

"I know, so frustrating" Alex agreed. 

"And you Rip this is what happens when you keep secrets from people you want to trust you."


	45. Broken Hearts

"Quinn this is a surprise." Ava said flustered.

She hadn't expected Quinn to show up in her office and looking so angry.

"What would happen if I murdered Rip Hunter?"

" Pardon. " She said startled.

Quinn rolled her eyes. " I said what would happen if I murdered Rip Hunter. "

"And I mean brutally, lots of blood and suffering."

Ava regarded her for a moment.

"Err I think that maybe you would be arrested, prison you know the routine for murders."

" That sucks. "

"What has he done now?" She asked sympathy in her eyes.

 

Quinn sighed sitting down in the chair.

"He knew savage would kill my mother. "

"Oh, I'm sorry I did hear about Adeline."

" It's okay, I just...I wanted her to be different. " Quinn said sadly, looking out the window.

"You had a difficult relationship with her you wouldn't be the first person to have that with their parents." Ava consoled.

Suddenly Quinn turned to the woman sat behind the desk and just watched her.

Ava blushed. "Are you okay?"

" Hmm, I'm just wondering something. "

"What." She asked self consciously wishing she would stop staring at her.

" Have you ever been to National City, the one on Earth thirty-eight? "

"No."

" Disappointing, I think you would be perfect. "

"Excuse me."

"My friend is super hot and so intelligent I think you would be perfect together."

" I err I'm not into men Quinn. "

Quinn shrugged wondering what made the woman think she even thought this, she had seen her kissing Sara.

"My friend is a woman."

" Oh. "

"Oh well, not meant to be hey." Quinn stood up suddenly turning back toward her before she left. "You are missing out though, long dark hair, beautiful green eyes, and red lips you would kill to kiss."

" Sounds like you are a fan. "

Quinn laughed. "Not me Ava, I never did get rid of my thing for blondes."

Then she was gone, leaving Ava to stare into space where the woman had stood seconds before.

"What a fascinating woman."

                                                                                xxx

"We meet again."

She heard a voice call her, she knew the voice of course.

She turned around to face her the same seductive smug smile on her face.

"We do indeed what are you doing here?"

" I am allowed to move freely around the city you know. " Laurel said hands on her hips.

Quinn laughed.

"Are you really, I would have thought a face so perfect would be kept hidden in case the whole population fell in love with you."

Laurel lifted an eyebrow. "My you are flirtatious today."

 

" Suddenly happy to see you. " And get away from the hostile atmosphere on the ship.

Their time together had been probably the best she could have hoped for after Sara, but she hadn't let herself fully go, and when she had told Sara there had been no one since her she had left out the woman who looked like her sister, it would not have gone down very well.

The woman smiled pleased with her words.

"Maybe you and I should make a date."

" Like a going out date? " This wasn't good.

"Yes you and I, maybe tonight."

She'd be back on the waverider heading back to National City, how could she get away, did she even want to get away, the thought of Alex and Sara squaring up against each other didn't sound so appealing.

She sensed her hesitation and moved closer.

"We can have fun again."

The fun does sound nice, I just have to keep this from Sara. 

"Okay, tonight it is."

                                                                                     xxx

"Are you still in a killer mood?" Rip asked as he approached her cautiously.

 

"I still hate you!" She said without lifting her head from her phone, Laurel was texting with a time and place to meet.

" That is fair. " He sat next to her.

"I had my reasons for not telling you." He spoke softly.

" Yeah, your own reasons. "

"You are not the only one to lose someone to Savage Quinn, I lost my wife and son."

" I know, Rip listen I don't know why you did it, but you were wrong now you've brought me into your Savage blood club and it sucks. "

"I know it does, I've had to live with it longer than you." He said firmly.

" So will you stay with the Legends? "

"Yes I want Darhk and I want Savage, I'll do whatever it takes to get them. 

" Good girl, That's what I wanted to hear. " He smiled.

"Oh by the way your girlfriends know about us now, Sara and the brunette one nearly killed me."

" Girlfriends? " Why is my life so complicated? 

"Yes, listen don't worry and tell Sara next time we meet I will be bringing a new crew member."

He smiled and then dashed away.

Quinn shook her head watching him leave. "That guy must be made of strings the way he gets around, it wouldn't surprise me if he turned out to be Jumping Jack Flash." Quinn

" The next time I'm in Victorian England I'll look into it. "

"So you saw your woman." Alex appeared as though from nowhere.

 

" Alex crap you scared me. "

"Should I be worried I have more competition?"

Yes, No, oh who the hell knows anymore.

"No, I went to see Ava."

" Why did you go to see Ava? " Sara asked.

"Oh for Fuck's sake, what is it with you two?"

" I'm captain of this ship if you have a problem then I should know about it. "

"And I'm your girlfriend," Alex added.

" That is not confirmed yet. " Sara pointed to Alex who frowned.

 

Quinn sighed. "Listen, both of you this isn't going to work I meant what I said in the letters I wrote, but I just cannot for the life of me choose." She felt like such a fool.

Alex's face turned sour and Sara's wasn't far behind her.

"You are dumping me then, Kara was right."

"I'm sorry."

"And you won't even give me a chance."

"I'm sorry."

"I do love you." Quinn's voice cracked with emotion.

" Just save it, Quinn. "

Both women walked away angrily leaving Quinn all alone.

A thick fog of emotion hit her, maybe this was for the best they both deserved better than her anyway.

                                                                                          xxx

Quinn had discovered the advantages of being able to teleport not long after she discovered her power. 

It made one night stands less awkward and sneaking out or into anywhere was a total breeze.

Right now it was a huge gift.

She could sneak out to the restaurant with Laurel and no one would have any idea where she was or whether she was actually gone.

Her confrontation with Sara and Alex had fuelled her desperation to get away, flee responsibilities and heartache.

She just hoped no one saw her out with the doppelganger of Sara Lance's sister.

Soon she teleported from her room and found herself in an alleyway a block away from the restaurant.

She walked the rest of the way.

When she entered She found Laurel already sitting there, when she saw her coming her face lost its pent-up angry expression and she smiled.

Quinn had never mistaken this Laurel for Sara's Laurel the way she looked at her was something entirely different.

"So sorry I'm late." Quinn rushed as she sat down.

 

" I was just about to leave. " Laurel frowned.

"I said sorry I had to dodge a nosy big guy with a beer in his hand."

" What. "

Quinn laughed. "Nothing."

"So what are we ordering I am hungry, I skipped lunch."

Quinn picked up the menu and ran her eyes along the list of food.

                                                                                                           xxx

Sara sat alone her mind going over Quinn.

Loathing her younger self for having never seen her, not truly looked at her and saw the beautiful, sweet and kind woman that she was.

Now she was getting her just desserts.

She sighed, picking up the picture of the two of them taken a week before her death, they looked so happy so carefree and in love.

Sara looked happily halfway toward the camera and half towards Quinn, who had her arms wrapped around her neck all her attention on Sara.

After the camera took the shot Quinn had pulled her closer for a kiss that just about knocked all the air from her lungs.

She had forgotten about her father behind the camera taking the picture, forgotten everyone but Quinn's radiant loving smile.

It was that night she decided to ask her to marry her.

She would never know for sure whether they were engaged that night, she hoped so.

 

Through her gloom, she remembered what her future self had told her.

"Don't give up on her, something will happen and she will need you."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you, you know that but she will need both of you."

"Both of us." Sara pondered.

The words had seemed so strange at the time but something had happened and she and Alex had been there for her.

Well damn, she was right. 

Sara smiled. "This means the timeline is on track for a happy ending for Quinn and me."

What she didn't expect was for Quinn to appear before her wearing an alluring blue dress with a plunging cleavage.

"Crap!" Quinn shouted, her face red.

"Where the hell have you been dressed like that?" Sara demanded.

" Oh yeah like this. " Quinn pointed to herself. "You see I err...well..that is to say...I just went for a walk in the city."

" In that dress. "

"Yeah, I wanted to look nice."

Sara frowned suspiciously walking to stand in front of her.

"Why are you sniffing me?" Quinn asked.

" Because that is not your perfume I can smell. " Sara glared at her.

 

"I know right this woman was caked in perfume I had to stand behind her in a queue." Quinn fumbled for an excuse.

"Quinn we could have something so good, don't go and throw it away."

With that she was gone, Quinn watched her leave biting her bottom lip nervously.

But I want what I can't have, as always.


	46. The Avenging Of Lena Luthor

"So we do nothing," Quinn asked, outrage in every pore of her body. 

"There is nothing we can do Quinn he always covers his tracks," Kara said her own voice full of anger if she could find something on Mordan Edge she would have done it by now. 

"This isn't good enough, and all the while he is still taking pot shots at Lena, one day he will succeed." That woman seems to have nine lives. 

After failing to eliminate Darhk Quinn wanted to get rid of some of her bloodlusts, and Morgan Edge was the perfect candidate. She had been nursing this idea since Lena's last assassination attempt. 

Something needed to be done. 

 

Alex watched Quinn's face, she watched as Kara tried to reason with her, her eyes brimmed with bitterness, but she knew it wasn't directed at her sister. 

It was on Edge. 

"Quinn Kara is right." Alex jumped in trying to sooth the situation. 

"Are you Alex Danvers I will cut corners to get the right result telling me you wouldn't do the same.."

"Firstly that is harsh, and secondly yes that is what I am telling you because I would listen to Kara."

Quinn scoffed. "You must be joking Alex you'd be out that door and on your way to Edge's in a heartbeat."

Kara tried to come back after that but she knew Quinn was right. Why are these women so stubborn?

"I need to get going now but Quinn, do not do anything stupid." She cautioned. 

Quinn watched her walk away Alex moving to stand next to her, they hadn't really spoken in the week since they had returned. 

"You aren't going to listen are you?" Alex whispered. 

"Nope." She shrugged. "The world will not miss Morgan Edge, it will do better with him gone." 

"Are you sure Quinn?" 

Quinn turned to face the other woman trying to ignore the attraction that still was so powerful. 

"Kara is the superhero Alex, not me, I've done some pretty dark stuff this will be one of my better decisions."

"Quinn I need to talk to you." Alex rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

" I'm sorry Alex but I have said all I needed to say. "

"I know, it's about something else."

"Okay." Quinn shrugged her blue eyes landing finally on Alex's face.

"At the break-in at the art gallery, I met this artist June Moone have you heard of her?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes, she hadn't but she hated her on name alone, she shook her head, no.

"Oh okay, well she asked me out and I was thinking maybe I should say yes, you said you didn't want me."

 

Quinn took a deep breath to steady herself, wondering why no one ever listened to a single word she said.

I never said I didn't want you! 

In many ways, this was what she had expected to happen.

"So what do you think?" Please tell me no. 

" Hey go for it Alex. " Quinn smiled trying not to look like she wanted to pound the living daylights out of this June Moone.

"Oh." Alex tried to hide her disappointment.

"I need to go."

Quinn left as quickly as she could, her level of self-hatred at maximum.

xxx

"You are in a bad mood today." Lena suddenly announced from her seat.

Quinn looked up.

"Alex has a date."

" I see, you did dump her Quinn what did you expect? " Lena shuffled her pen in her hand.

"I don't know I just thought maybe she would take at least a week to get over me, she freaking grieved for months over Maggie."

" You wanted her to fight for you. " Lena looked sympathetically at her.

Quinn nodded, her head low to hide the shine in her eyes.

"She didn't not even a little bit."

" Quinn honey you have to think that maybe this is for the best, if as you say there were two women, maybe it's for the best they can move on and have a fresh start instead of being played. "

Quinn felt the undeniable pain that struck her heart, Lena was right she had to let Alex and Sara go.

"Your right I know, but it's hard."

" Some things are Quinn, feelings and emotions are the worst. "

"Yeah well, it sucks!"

" Tell me about it. "

Quinn looked across at the woman who had become her friend, the sadness in her eyes was evident, Quinn wanted to wipe it away, replace the sad lonely feeling and give her only happiness.

"You love someone too," Quinn whispered.

" What, no I just.. " Lena stumbled for an answer.

"No need I know that look, I saw it for so long when I looked into a mirror, unrequited love."

" You won't tell anyone, will you? "

 

Quinn frowned. "Of course not, whatever idiot doesn't see how amazing you are doesn't deserve you," Quinn said firmly outraged that anyone could be so stupid.

" She loves someone else. " Lena softly said.

"Again a feeling I know so well."

She thought again about Lena and Ava.

Quinn looked at her watch noticing the time, she had a mission to complete.

"I have to go, let's go out tonight just you and I two friends."

" Okay. " Lena smiled brightly.

Quinn left a bright smile on her own face, she may not be able to bring Lena a happy love life but she could make sure the man who threatened her life was out of her way.

In the end, it was his own fault, she felt no guilt.

xxx

Quinn waited in the darkened shadows outside Edge's building, in her blind rage going after Darhk and Savage she had almost forgotten about Edge.

She smiled evilly tough luck for Edge that she hadn't been killed.

She saw the door open and he stepped out waiting for his car he stood, briefcase in his hand, he surveyed the street impatiently. 

 

Here we go. 

Quinn ran as fast as she was able towards the man and pulled him into a headlock, clearly, the man was only used to guns he had no idea how to defend himself physically.

"Let me go do you know who I am?" He raged.

Quinn laughed. "Yeah, that's kinda the point."

" You will pay for this! "

"Don't worry just hold on tight."

" What. "

In a flash, the two disappeared with no witnesses around to view the kidnapping.

Quinn threw him down on the ground, the sand of the island splashing up to her face making her wince.

He spat out the sand from his mouth, his suit covered in the yellow substance.

"Where the hell are we and what the hell are you?" Edge spat, although Quinn saw fear hidden in the depths of his eyes.

Good. 

Quinn smiled.

"Beautiful isn't it."

She looked around her, the blue of the sky and the blue of the sea meeting at the horizon formed the illusion of an end.

" I found this place by accident one time, I needed a very alone vacation. "

"You aren't answering me." He shouted.

" How awful of me, well this island has no name, it was never claimed nor tamed by the white man. " She shrugged.

"And this Mr. Edge will be your home for the rest of your life."

His eyes grew wide with horror.

"You must be crazy!"

" You have no idea how much, but do you know what I hate more than anything? "

"I don't care." He pouted.

" I hate when someone who is good, kind, and wholehearted is preyed on by an evil vulture. "

Edge looked at her his brown eyes squinted against the bright sun.

"You Edge are that vulture." She pointed at him.

"You have no idea who I am, I can have you killed for this."

Quinn threw her head back and laughed.

"No doubt you would try, but it would do you no good, no boats come out this way, no planes I'm not even going to tell you where we are, what ocean this is."

Edge began to breathe heavily.

"Don't worry the forest there is full of food, you have to chase it, of course, climb some trees."

" You bitch! " He hissed.

"Language Mr. Edge."

" You can't just leave me here, where is your humanity? "

She moved closer to him a look of menace on her face, he shrank back slightly.

"I have none for you."

Waving her hand with a smile on her face she faded away before his eyes leaving him all alone.

"Wait come back!"

xxx

"I'm not sure about this Quinn." Lena leaned into her, the music too loud for them to talk normally.

" We're just here for fun, Lena my life is way too complicated for cheap hookups, just chill out with me. "

 

Lena thought for a second before turning to Quinn and smiling, she was right there was no harm in letting your hair down. 

Quinn smiled back, feeling at ease now that Edge was out of the way, she could leave Lena alone without worrying about a crazed maniac trying to kill her.

She wondered what he was doing, she hoped he was crying.

"Why are you suddenly so happy?" Lena smirked.

" No reason. " Quinn shrugged.

"Can I get you a drink?"

Lena and Quinn looked up to see a dark-haired woman she was looking at Lena, her eyes set on the cleavage of her dress.

Quinn hated the woman on the spot.

She pulled Lena's hand into her own and smiled up at the woman. "I'm sorry if my girlfriend wants a drink I will buy her one."

" Oh, I'm sorry. "

"No problem."

She walked away disappointment on her face.

"Thank you for that." Lena sighed.

Quinn shrugged giving her back her hand.

"This is a date free night."

 

Lena took a sip from her glass and leaned back in her chair feeling more comfortable being with Quinn.

Quinn leaned forward to lift her glass, usually, she covered the tattoo she had on her hand, the one that simply read Sara, tonight she hadn't.

"Is that the other love of your life?" Lena asked pointing at her hand.

"Oh yeah."

" Have you ever thought about removing it? "

"No."

" Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude. "

"You're not being rude, it's just I can't seem to erase her at all."

" Except when Alex is around. " Lena mused.

"Yeah that's the thing I want them both, but life is never so easy is it?"

Lena looked away sadly. "No, it isn't."


	47. Home Sweet Waverider

"What are you doing here?" A gruff voice asked. 

Quinn sat on the table her legs swinging back and forth as she held a cup of cocoa in her hand a smile on her face, she was still feeling very pleased with herself about Edge, the whole of National City was on lockdown hunting the missing jerk. 

"I am laying low." 

"Causing trouble again then are you?" Mick shrugged his usual beer in his hand. 

 

"I'm wondering whether that beer bottle is actually like jewelry for you." 

"It's better looking than any bit of girly gold." 

Quinn laughed her head flying backward. 

"Taste better too." Quinn smiled watching the beer. 

Mick jumped backward, alarm and caution in his eyes. 

"Don't even think about it I really will throw you off the ship this time." 

Quinn pouted as she watched him walk away. 

"That guy needs a lesson in sharing." 

"Quinn!" 

Quinn turned at the sound of her voice, it had only been a few days since she had last seen her but her eyes eagerly drank her in. 

 

"Hey, Sara." 

"Did you just teleport here?" 

"Yep." 

Sara arched an eyebrow at her, watching as she avoided her gaze. 

"Alright what have you done?" Sara placed her hands on her hips and waited. 

"I have done nothing at all."

"She is laying low," Mick called as he walked past. 

Quinn growled at the man, feeling Sara's stern eyes on her. 

"What have you done?"

"I may or may not be avoiding a certain Kryptonian in a blue and red suit." She shrugged. 

"Why are you avoiding her, I assume this is Kara." 

"Who else could I mean, she always wants to do good even when it means a bad guy getting away with the shit he does." 

"Okay." 

"Lena is a sweet woman and she doesn't deserve that evil piece of shit taking shots at her, so I may have taken Morgan Edge to a mysterious desert island and left him there." She shrugged as though it was nothing. 

Sara stood in disbelief watching her. Who is this Lena?

Quinn rolled her eyes, jumping down from the table. "Don't say it, Sara, I know exactly what you are going to say." She held her hands up. 

In her best Sara impersonation, she said. "Who is this Lena?" 

 

Sara wasn't impressed. 

"I just said by the way she is the sweetest kindest woman in the entire universe, that is not an exaggeration by the way."

Sara pursed her lips trying to quench her jealousy. 

"And no Sara you don't need to be giving me that evil eye, Lena is a friend, technically my boss in a way."

"So while you are hiding from Kara I assume you want to stay with us."

"Oh yeah, maybe take the Waverider on a little joyride somewhere cool." Quinn smiled hopefully like she was a little child hoping for excitement. 

"Hmm, you will be lucky." Sara smiled. 

"Come on Sara just this once."

Quinn followed Sara across the room, hoping to convince her. 

"What is up, hey Quinn." Nate smiled. 

 

"I'm trying to convince the Captain to have some fun with the ship."

"Oh yes, that would be so cool." Nate agreed. 

Sara rolled her eyes, now contemplating dealing with the over-excited children. 

"Don't get too excited Nate, Quinn's idea of fun is going back to the 1920s to chat up Louise Brooks." 

Quinn smiled smugly. "I already did that." 

Sara rolled her eyes. "Of course you did." 

"I joined the sewing club thingy for a day." She smiled. 

"Wow, what is this?" Nate asked wondering why he had never heard of it. 

"It was a club where actresses of the 1920s who were Lesbian or Bisexual would attend." She didn't know how else to say it.

"Let's go there!" Mick joined in enthusiastically. 

Sara sighed. "Not you as well." 

"I just want to make a young girls dream come true." He said with all seriousness. 

 

"Do you really it has nothing to do with the possibility of seeing two women make out?" She glared at him, daring him to deny her words. 

"No, I mean I wouldn't be opposed to the idea, but I stand by my original statement." 

"Indeed." Sara winced at him. "In any case, Quinn is not a young girl whos dreams need to come true she is twenty-eight." 

"I'm younger than you." Quinn shrugged. 

"By only a few years." 

"Still younger."

 

"It doesn't matter Zari is performing maintenance on the ship we are stuck here until she finishes." 

"Well I can't go back to National City yet, Kara has ears like a bat, I'm off exploring Star City I need to see someone."

"And who do you need to see?" Sara asked sternly, she was suspicious Quinn hated Star City now she couldn't wait to get there, not to mention how she had returned to the ship the other night. 

Who was in Star City that she was seeing?

"I thought we established that I am a big girl now Sara, I really don't need to get permission from you to go anywhere." 

"When you are on my ship you will do as I say." 

"Not a good thing to say to someone who can teleport Sara, bye."

Then she was gone, leaving Sara to glare at an empty space where she had stood. 

"I said it before and I will say it again. " Mick shrugged. "That girl is trouble."

Sara nodded her head in agreement, frustrated that she couldn't even follow her. 

xxx

Quinn leaned against the building, phone in her hand she was going through some sites on the internet when a hand landed on her back.

Old habits were so ingrained in her that her instincts kicked in, she grabbed the hand and slammed them against the wall without thinking, their arms stretched painfully behind their back.

"I had no idea you were into this kinky."

" Laurel what the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that, I could have hurt you. "

Quinn let her loose and she turned back around flexing her arm to make sure it was still attached to her socked.

"I thought I would surprise you but I guess that was a bad idea."

" Yeah about that we really need to talk. " Quinn said awkwardly.

"Oh really." Laurel arched an eyebrow.

" I know we have this and we had the same. "

"You are talking rubbish."

" Yeah, I know. "

Quinn took a deep breath.

"The thing is that I love someone." More than one actually. "And well I want to start things with a clean slate, not with a lie."

" And I am that lie? " Laurel questioned her gaze piercing Quinn's.

"Well yes, But you are a really big massive bomb waiting to explode."

" I'm not feeling flattered here Quinn. " Laurel said filled with annoyance.

"When my mother died I think I went a little crazy, I wasn't thinking straight I went so long being alone it was natural for me to continue as I had done in the past."

Quinn rubbed her forehead, wishing she could just escape her intense glare.

"You're dumping me."

 

" To be fair we were never a thing in the first place, therefore, I'm not dumping you. "

"Has that witch Dinah Lance been talking to you?"

Quinn looked around looking for an easy exit, why didn't she just send a message, that would have been so much easier than this.

"Of course she hasn't."

" She hates me. "

"Well, that isn't surprising," Quinn whispered under her breath.

" You'll regret this Quinn! "

In an angry huff, Laurel left, leaving Quinn to watch her leave.

"Okay, that actually went better than I had expected."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

Alex was with some dopey artist, but Sara wasn't.

She smiled, suddenly a little happier than she had been in days, although the echoing ghost of Alex loomed on the edge of her mind.

xxx

"Are you really cooking?" Ray asked as he approached.

She smiled lifting her head from the chopping of vegetables to look at him.

"I am."

" Where did you learn that? "

"Well Julia Childs had a little problem with a demon, I rolled up as an apprentice and she taught me how to cook." Quinn smiled triumphantly.

She pointed the knife at him. "Also got rid of the demon, job well done to me." She smiled.

"I think she is trying to impress Sara." Amaya smiled.

 

" You know that cutting food wouldn't impress her right, I'd be better off telling her my demon story. " She laughed.

"That is true." Ray agreed to reach out to pick up a piece of carrot from the chopping board to eat.

" So your back. " Sara announced from across the room.

"I've been back for a while."

" Quinn helped Julia Childs with a demon. " Ray announced.

Sara turned to look at him puzzled. "I see."

" It was nothing really and Rip was there too, and the guys. " She always felt sad when she thought about the old team, they had died far too early.

"Where were you?" She asked hands on her hips.

" Not this again. "

Mick chose that moment to enter the smell of food was just too tempting to ignore.

"She had a date with a cute blonde." He shrugged.

Everyone turned to look at him, Quinn's eyes wide with utter alarm, she could feel Sara's eyes burning into her.

She laughed nervously. "No, I didn't."

" Yeah a real looker too, some nice boobs on that one Quinn great taste. "

 

"I errr...."

" Quinn! " Sara really did growl her name.

"How does he know this for sure, seriously." Quinn tried to plead her case.

" I read it on your phone. " Mick shrugged.

"You did what," Quinn shouted.

" I read all your phones. "

Whispers started to fill the room, a crisis was ensuring they needed to protect their privacy against a very nosy Mick.

"I swear I'm gonna..." Quinn launched herself across the room at him, he looked uninterested. " Her name is Laurel, right? When you are done give her my number. "

"Laurel!" Sara's voice stopped her on her death mission.

She reluctantly turned to face the woman.

" Sara it's not what you think. "

"Everyone leave," Sara demanded never taking her eyes off Quinn.

"I guess now we know why the little girl was called Laurel," Sara said.

" Sara please listen it's not what you think. "

"Oh, I forgot to give your phone back mouthy." Mick threw her phone at her but Sara intersected it looking at the screen.

Her eyes wide in confusion and hurt, Mick had left the messages on the screen.

"Quinn." Her voice was small.

" It's not what you think. "

"My sister!"


	48. Ultimate Betrayl

"This is my sister." Sara held the phone up desperately trying to make some sense of what she was seeing.

Quinn stepped forward and tried to take it.

"What is going on Quinn."

 

" It's not your sister Sara. " She awkwardly tried to find the words to describe what had happened.

"Then who the hell is she and why is she sending you flirty text messages?" Her face was as red as a tomato.

" She is from Earth two, I met her after I was thrown off Rip's team I was sent undercover there. "

"You fucked a woman that looked like and had the same name as my sister, this is all kinds of screwed up."

"Sara you don't understand." Quinn pleaded.

Sara turned away throwing her phone to her in disgust.

"Sara, I was a mess, I had sex with Rip for goodness sake."

"You aren't helping, you keep lying you said there had been no one else, you lie and you lie."

Tears rose to Quinn's eyes.

She pulled Sara towards her.

"Listen to me, I was a mess, a total and absolute mess." She let a tear drop fall from her eye down her cheek.

" Filled with guilt and grief. "

"Why were you feeling guilty? Did you cheat on me?" Sara sneered.

" I was guilty because when you proposed I couldn't think my brain shouted yes, my heart agreed but my mouth wouldn't work, that night I was happily coming to see you, to tell you what an idiot I was but I never got the chance. "

"Oh."

"So I made it as far as your funeral, I wanted to die too, I wanted the pain to stop."

Quinn turned away the tears were falling quickly now.   
"That afternoon I left Star City, Joe tried to get me to stay but I couldn't it was too much I saw you everywhere."

Sara watched her.

"I was reckless, drank way too much and found myself on Earth-Two, where I met Laurel she was so unlike your sister it was insane, I kinda had no choice really she has this way that just pulled me in, she looked at me with heat and I couldn't say no."

"You have a strange idea of getting over someone." Sara frowned, still trying to take in the insanity of the situation.

" Like every other relationship, I moved on, forgot her, she wasn't you so what was I missing? "

Quinn shrugged.

"You know already how much I grieved for you Sara, don't try to belittle what I went through."

" I was the dead one! " Sara yelled with outrage.

 

"I know, I saw you."

" What. "

"I saw you when your parents went to identify your body, I asked your Mother if I could come too, I remember the room was so still, there was no sound, just nothing." She breathed deeply fighting against the memory.

" You were laid out there on the slab so pale, eyes wide open staring into the abyss, and all I could think of was how the day before you have looked at me with those bright blue eyes, shining, glimmering now there was nothing. "

"I wanted to run but I couldn't move, I placed a kiss on your forehead and forced myself to leave, leave behind the only woman I'd ever loved."

Quinn couldn't stand any longer her legs felt weak, they were barely holding her frame up.

"Maybe Laurel was a part of keeping you alive, maybe telling myself it was as close as I would ever get."

"But why search her out again Quinn?" Wasn't I good enough?

Quinn shook her head. "I didn't."

Sara sat down opposite her.

" It was at the dinner with your parents, Sara imagine my shock I find out your sister has been killed, go to see your father who tells me to come to dinner with Dinah and Laurel. "

Sara frowned.

"I went there, and there she was."

" Doing what? " Sara asked.

"I don't know, she has a massive bruise over her eye though, she wouldn't tell me why."

Quinn turned her attention fully to Sara, lifting her hands in her own only for Sara to shrug them away.

"Sara I made a mistake, I have been so confused and she was there, tell me that I haven't ruined everything."

" I'm sorry Quinn it's just too much, if you were trying to pay me back for Oliver I already got that I lost my sister, I can't take this anymore. " She stood up.

"You ruined everything."

 

Quinn watched through tear-drenched eyes as she left never once looking back.

It was over, she had lost Alex and now she had thrown Sara away all because of her own ego and selfishness.

Quinn felt that familiar pain in her heart, she felt humbled at least she still had one. Shouldn't it be all cracked and decayed by now? 

If she didn't have Darhk and Savage to kill she would have left and never returned, she knew her fate now, watch Sara flirt and fall in love.

Her fate was as hellish as anything Savage could do to her.

                                                          xxx  
"Are you okay?" Zari asked.

Quinn had been sat in the same spot for hours, even now that the lights were all out she sat prone as though she were waiting for something to happen.

She forced a weak smile. "I guess so."

"You don't look so good."

 

" I've looked worse. "

"Oh okay then."

" Do you know any free women? "

"Sorry." Zari shrugged.

" Yeah me too. " Frustration got the better of her she angrily stood to her feet and paced the floor. "I am such a fucking screw up!"

" What why are you saying that? "

"I had two women, two amazing brilliant, beautiful women who wanted me all I had to do was choose one and stick with my decision."

She gestured angrily to herself. "Could I do it? No, And now I've lost them both."

"Maybe they aren't meant to be, what about this Laurel?" Zari shrugged.

"No, I'm attracted to her of course but with Alex and Sara it's deeper, don't get me wrong they are as hot as a forest fire and sexy as hell, but I feel more than that I feel connected to them."

"Well, it seems to me if they loved you that isn't just going to disappear overnight."

Quinn watched her waiting for her words to hit.

"And you haven't been doing much to keep them have you?"

"No, I've been a total douche."

Zari laughed.

"So fight for them, one both of them who cares, but fight for them."

"But how?" Quinn whispered softly so unsure of herself. 

 

"I don't know go all out war for them, flirt, seduce and most importantly get them to trust you."

"You are sounding like the guy who gave me my first pep talk before I went on an assignment solo." Quinn laughed.

"Its true, do what Sara did for you, whisper in her ear give her a stray kiss."

"She'd break my neck," Quinn said disdainfully.

"I know but hopefully not before she kisses you back." 

"So I guess I'll die a happy woman." 

Zari nodded smiling. 

                                                                              xxx

"Has anyone seen Sara?" Ray asked a little nervously, he had been looking for her for hours but couldn't find her.

 

Everyone looked around themselves whispered about no and shoulders being shrugged. 

Suddenly Quinn was struck by an ominous feeling.

"Oh crap, I think I know where she is." 

"Where?" Amaya asked. 

"It is not going to be pretty." She has gone to find Laurel. 

"We better get going to her Father's house."

"All of us?" Ray asked. 

"Oh yeah definitely all of us, there is no way I can do this on my own she is going to be one very pissed off captain." 

Plus she hates me. 

"So guys it looks like we are having a team outing after all." Nate rubbed his hands together. 

"Shame we don't get the girls kissing." Mick shrugged. 

"Come on let's go before one of them kills the other." Quinn squealed. 

"Wait, what, who is killing who?" Amaya asked a puzzled look on her face. 

 

"There is no way Sara hasn't gone there without weapons, and there is no chance that who she has gone to fight won't return the favor." 

"Who has she gone to fight?" Zari asked. 

"You will see." Quinn sighed. "It's gonna be like a scene from the twilight zone." 

                                                                           xxx

There wasn't a fight but things did not look good. 

"Is that who I think it is?" Ray asked astonishment in his voice. 

"No, she is from another earth." Quinn supplied. 

"Oh." 

Quickly they walked towards the two women squaring up angrily against each other, Laurel smirking when she saw Quinn approaching. 

"Quinn I have to say this I can't see your attraction to this." She pointed at Sara. 

 

Sara glared back venom in her eyes. 

"I was insulted before but to know you dumped me for this I am totally and utterly insulted." 

Quinn caught Sara before she could charge at the woman who looked like her sister. 

"Calm down." She whispered in her ear. 

Sara didn't listen she shrugged her away. 

"I've told you once to get the hell away from my family, what are you doing here?" Her face was red with anger. 

Laurel shrugged unbothered. "Quentin invited me to stay."

"Your main issue here is how I fucked her." Laurel pointed to Quinn a smug look on her face, the rest of the team now around them, Quinn suddenly felt shame hit her. 

 

"Sara come on let's go and calm down," Ray suggested only to get her evil glare trained on him, he shrunk away behind Quinn. 

"I'm not going till she does and never comes back."

"You are not my boss, I can do what I want and as I was invited here I think I'll stay, maybe I'll play Daddy and daughter." 

Sara surged forward but Quinn held her tightly, Quinn turned her around so that she was facing her, moving her head to meet her gaze when she was still focused on Laurel. 

"Ignore her Sara she is trying to wind you up."

"Quinn." Sara echoed softly feeling the firm hold Quinn held her in, yet she didn't hurt her. 

"What's going on here?" Quentin came running towards them, the look of anger in his daughter's eyes alarmed him. 

"What is going on Daddy?" 

Laurel smirked. "Daddy." 

"Shut up!" Quinn hissed at her. 

She turned back to Sara. "Go inside and talk to your Dad let him explain everything to you." 

"I'm not leaving you with her!" She yelled. 

Quinn wanted to smile, she still cared. 

"I'm not alone, just go and calm down I'll be here when you come back."

She hesitated before walking inside behind her father. 

She turned around to find Mick leaning close to Laurel. "We haven't met I'm Mick." 

Quinn smiled she knew what would happen next, he got a knee in the groin and ended up doubled over in pain. 

"Okay there Mick, maybe that will teach you not to read our phone." 

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

                                                                   xxx

Quinn lost count of how long Sara had been inside with her father, eventually, she came out saving only one very dirty look for Laurel and stormed away, the rest of the team following behind. 

Quinn built up the courage to knock on her room. 

"Go away." Came her reply. 

"Open the door, Sara."

Suddenly the door opened and a hand roughly pulled her side forcefully pushing her up against the wall and Sara launched herself at her, devouring her mouth with her own. 

"Wow okay." Quinn breathed harshly struggling to get her breath back when their mouths parted. 

"I thought you hated me."

"I changed my mind, You are mine I'll fight whoever tries to take you away from me." 

 

She moved in to kiss her again, but Quinn held her back.

"Is that what that was all about earlier?"

Sara looked away. 

Quinn gently pulled her face back towards her by her finger. 

"Sara no one could ever take me away from you, you were gone and still my heart was yours." Now you share a space there. 

Quinn moved forward to claim the kiss that she had denied her a second ago, the feel of her soft sweet lips on her own made her heart soar. 

"Never leave me again Quinn."

"No, never."


	49. June Moone And The Quakes

"I swear I was going to be sick." Quinn reflected her mind filled with the horror of seeing Alex kiss the new woman in her life.

She really hadn't planned on going to the coffee shop and running into a scene straight out of a horror movie.

She had been moaning to Winn for two hours straight.

"Is she hot?" He asked.

Quinn glared at him. " No, she looks like she is straight from the reject pile. "

"Are you sure you are not jealous?"

 

" Of course I'm jealous. "

"The dramatic love lives of Lesbians, I've heard about this but never thought I'd find myself at the center of one." Winn mused thoughtfully.

Quinn slapped him across the back of his head.

"Ouch."

" Serves you right. "

"Quinn Wilson!" Kara's voice echoed around them.

Crap. 

"Hide me somewhere." She frantically looked around.

"Hide under the table." Winn shrugged.

With no other alternative, Quinn bent down and crawled under the table feeling like a massive coward.

"Where is she?" She heard Kara say.

" She's under the table. " Winn replied.

Quinn shook her head she would get him back for that.

"Come out Quinn, I know you are there," Kara called down to her.

She crawled from under the table and stood back up, a smile on her face.

" Why hello Kara, my goodness you are looking beautiful today. "

"Cut the crap Quinn, where is Edge?"

 

" I wouldn't know. " She shrugged.

"You know." She glared at her.

" I really don't Kara. "

The ground started to shake, making them unsteady on their feet as quickly as it started it had stopped.

"Not another one." Quinn groaned it was the third earthquake since she had returned from the Waverider two days ago.

They looked around the office in the D. E.O to see if there had been any damage.

Only a few pieces of paper had fallen onto the floor.

"That's a relief." Winn shrugged. " During the last one, the front of the hospital caved in. "

"I know I held it up while they put the scaffolding up." Kara sighed.

 

" I just think its funny how they started as soon as Alex's new girlfriend comes along. "

Winn and Kara rolled their eyes.

"And you aren't talking from your jealous podium ." Kara smiled.

" I am just a concerned citizen, the whole city is protesting her presence by actually moving."

"A crazy one." Winn supplied.

Again Quinn leaned closer to him and slapped him on the back of his head.

"I wish you'd stop doing that." He rubbed his head looking at her like a petulant child.

Kara's phone rang.

"Hey, Alex."

Quinn frowned. Was she okay? Had she been hurt in the quake?

She watched restlessly as Kara listened to her sister.

She quickly ended the call.

"A truck full of oil was thrown off the highway, it's leaking into the river, I gotta go."

She was gone quickly.

"There goes the girl of steel." Winn sighed longingly.

Seriously is everyone in love with her? 

Quinn turned to Winn. "You massive coward, telling her where I was!"

" She pried it out of me. "

"She asked you once where I was."

" She is a superhero her requests are amplified. "

"You are such a moron." She sighed.

Why are the men around me such tattletales?

                                                                                       xxx

Kara surveyed her work the truck had been put back on its wheels and the oil had been stopped.

Danger had been averted.

Alex walked from her place talking with the policeman she had been going over witness statements.

"Earthquake?" Kara asked.

Alex nodded. "Yep, the driver didn't stand a chance of controlling it."

"I hope this is the last one they are destroying the city." Kara sighed, she hated them.

" I know. "

"There must be some reason for their frequency." Kara shook her head, there just had to be.

She turned to Alex remember what Quinn had said back at the D.E.O.

"Quinn said it must be your girlfriend." She laughed.

 

Alex frowned. "She is not my girlfriend, I'm trying to make Quinn jealous but it's not working." She said sadly.

" Oh, its working sister she just blamed an innocent woman for an earthquake."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Alex smiled maybe something was finally going right.

                                                                                     xxx

"And right now what is so exciting is were are right in the center of the astral alignment," June said enthusiastically throwing her arms around with delight.

Quinn rolled her eyes wishing she were anywhere else instead she was sat in the bar having to listen to Alex's hippie girlfriend talk cosmic alignments.

"It's interesting." Kara smiled. It was interesting an hour ago now it was just getting boring.

" There is a school of thought that says that such a state causes earthquakes. " She smiled.

Suddenly everyone was listening, even Quinn.

"So you are saying that this alignment is what is causing the earthquakes," Quinn asked leaning forward.

The woman's blue eyes shine back as she nodded.

"Isn't she smart." Alex beamed.

 

"Yeah sure." Quinn shrugged. I can teleport but still, let's focus on how amazing she is.

Kara was busy thinking, pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"Hey, guys."

Quinn rolled her eyes as Mon-el sat down next to her, his eyes on Kara who blushed.

Oh please. 

"Hi, Mon-el how is your wife?"Quinn smiled over her bottle of beer, it didn't taste as good as when she had conned one from Mick or better still stole it.

" Err good I guess. "

"You should know whether she is okay or not Mon-el you married the woman."

"Err..."

"Leave him alone Quinn."

Kara demanded her eyes firmly on the woman in front of her.

"Just asking about his wife's welfare that is all." She shrugged.

The guy is such a flake. 

Suddenly Kara stood up. "I need to go."

"Is everything okay?" Mon-el flustered.

"Perhaps she needs the bathroom really bad, won't you feel like a moron for asking that question then." She laughed.

"I need to do some planet shifting." She whispered quietly to herself.

"What is your problem?" He sighed, he was fed up with her snide remarks.

 

Quinn shrugged. "They are too long to list."

Alex anticipated trouble. "Come on guys lets just calm down, I'll buy everyone a drink."

"No, come on Quinn lets get them out into the open."

She stood up, her slightly taller frame looking down into his eyes.

"Okay here is the first on my list, you are a prissy little Princess with hardly a brain cell in that empty head, who spends his days in a selfish daydream with no care for anyone else."

"How dare you!" He spat.

"There is more, you are a flake you marry a woman commit to her then spent all your time flirting openly in front of her with another woman, who you supposedly loved first so this makes it okay."

"I...err"

"See you can't even string a sentence together, and you have all the personality of an amoeba."

Alex spat out the drink she had in her mouth.

"I need to go." He rushed.

Quinn shrugged. "That is what happens when Kara isn't around to protect him like a little lap dog."

"I think you were a little hard on him Quinn," Alex said her girlfriend nodding in agreement.

Quinn turned thunderous blue eyes on her ex.

"Oh fuck off Alex take your playboy of the month centerfold and fuck off!"

June gasped and Alex arched an eyebrow at her words.

"Well, she is very rude." She announced.

"She is actually the most wonderful woman in the world."Alex sighed longingly watching her leave.

                                                                                     xxx

" Your back with Sara aren't you? " Quinn jumped as Alex stepped out of the darkened hallway next to her apartment.

"Yes."

" So it worked out well for her, and you and I get left out in the cold. " Alex said bitterly.

 

"You have June."

" Oh come on. Quinn, I was trying to make you jealous. "

Quinn looked at her perfect face set in a sadness She had never truly seen before.

Her heart broke.

"Alex, tomorrow Sara is coming I want to talk to you both because...I love you both."

Alex's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm miserable without either of you and I'm as greedy and selfish as I told Mon-el he was but I need you both."

" I love you both. "


	50. The Enchantress And Three

"So I kicked shifted the moon out of alignment and it worked." Kara smiled triumphantly. 

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Is she always this smug?" She asked Alex who laughed. 

"Sometimes she is worse." 

"I am not!" The superhero pouted sticking her bottom lip out as she folded her arms over her chest, she looked more like a five-year-old denied another chocolate bar than a fully grown alien. 

Alex smiled at her sister leaning to pull her closer and place a kiss on her forehead, Quinn felt the pangs of lost sibling love. 

She wished she and her brothers had been like this. 

Maybe they had been at one time, but she couldn't remember. 

She chewed her lip to keep the emotion inside. 

She had been like this ever since she got the news about her mother's funeral she had to attend and she knew it would not be easy. 

Also with Sara arriving in a few hours, she was feeling the nerves even more, how was she going to tell the two women she loved how she felt without sounding like a complete cheat. 

Society said you should have one partner, but then this was the same society that said a woman dated a guy and a guy must date a woman anything else was just weird. 

I hate society. 

"I have to go and talk to J'onn," Kara said as she walked away leaving Quinn and Alex alone. 

"So," Alex said awkwardly. 

 

"So."

This isn't tense. 

"Listen, Quinn I just need to put something out there, you aren't saying you don't love me right?"

"Alex, if that were the case I wouldn't be so confused, so torn as to what I should do I'd have chosen Sara and never looked back." 

Alex frowned.

"I need to explain to both of you, you may all run away but at least I'd have gotten it out into the open."

I hope you don't run. 

"I broke up with June, well I kinda wasn't dating her really so broke up is the wrong word." Alex shrugged. 

Quinn smiled, she was just too cute. 

"I wish I was normal Alex and give everything to you."

"I'm not glad you aren't normal, I love you just the way you are." 

Quinn blushed. 

Suddenly there was a flurry of activity as the screen lit up with the picture of a dark-haired woman in a costume on a rooftop. 

"What the hell." 

Quinn followed Alex to get closer to the screens, joining Kara and J'onn who had gotten there first. 

"Who is the babe?" Winn asked. 

"She looks like she could eat you for breakfast Winn and have room for leftovers." Quinn shrugged. 

"Shush." Alex placed her finger over her mouth at them. 

"Sorry." They both whispered. 

"I'm the Enchantress," 

Winn's eyes lit up. "That is a perfect name for her." 

Everyone ignored him. 

"I challenge you Supergirl to a battle, just you and I right here right now!"

Alex frowned. "She is keen."

"She is hot!" Winn supplied.

"She is weird." Quinn shrugged. 

J'onn turned to Kara who's eyes never moved from the screen as she regarded her eyes narrowed showing small lines by the sides of her eyes. 

 

"Kara you don't need to accept we don't even know anything about her."

"J'onn is right this could be  a trap." Alex agreed.  

Quinn remained silent this was not her place to say anything. 

"No, I have to do it, she has made this public if I don't accept I will lose confidence."

Quinn rolled her eyes, People are only happy when there is a fight. 

"Are you sure?" Alex put an arm on her sisters to show support. 

"Yes."

"Do you need help?" Quinn asked. 

"No," 

With that she was gone, leaving them all to watch her exit, before turning back to the woman on the screen. 

"Come on admit it she is super hot" Winn shrugged. 

Everyone turned to look at him. 

"What, I'm just saying the truth."

 

"What you are being, is an ass." 

"I seem to recall someone saying Regin looked hot." Alex smiled, enjoying the look of discomfort on Quinn's face. 

"Well she was, plus I was still in smug Nazis mode it took a while to wear off."

"I love how she says that like it's normal," Winn said. 

Everyone turned to the screen again as a blue figure flew onto the roof a red cape flapping in the wind. 

"It's Kara," Winn whispered. 

They watched as the two fought, even if it did go on for a long while the news channel did not stop their coverage. 

There are ratings in violence I guess. 

"Come on Kara knock her out." 

                                                                           xxx

Quinn turned away she was getting tired of violence, of hate. 

"I'm going to get a drink."

She wandered off to the machine and pulled out a soda, taking the excuse to miss the end of the fight. 

Her mind was on two things her mothers funeral and the meeting with Alex and Sara, it was likely she would lose one if not both of them, and the sad thing was she couldn't blame them. 

"I couldn't watch it either." 

She cringed at the voice but told herself to chill out. 

Mon-el appeared next to her.

"It gets a little much huh sometimes."

"Yep."

Suddenly she needed to know. 

"Why did you marry someone else if you were in love with Kara?" 

Mon-el startled at her words, usually, she spoke to him with sarcasm or hate, she seemed sad now. 

"I didn't think I'd ever come back again to see her, I thought I'd lost her." 

Quinn nodded sadly, she knew that feeling all too well. 

"And then there she was but I had Imra too and I...I don't know it's hard."

"But you love Kara more than Imra don't you?"

 

"Yes, I know it's wrong but I can't help how I feel."

She thought to her love of Alex and Kara, even Lena who was in love with someone who loved someone else, love was such a cruel thing, not everyone got what they wanted. 

"Guys Kara is back!" Winn called to them. 

Both made their way back Mon-el running while Quinn she took her time to walk there, being a part of the team here felt different than when she was on the Waverider with the legends she always felt a part of them like she belonged but not here, they were nice but her heart wasn't in this job. 

Kara was sitting on a chair blood from her cut lip had trailed down her chin, her hair was in disarray. 

Why doesn't she put that up when she is fighting?  Came a suddenly rebellious thought. 

"Well." 

"Kara kicked the enchantresses ass," Winn answered next to her. 

"Oh." 

Alex leaned over her wiping away the blood. 

"She was really pissed that I knocked the moon out of alignment." Kara sighed. 

"Why?"

"She said during the astral alignment she would gain  omnipotent power." 

"Interesting does this mean she will try again?" 

"Who knows." Kara shrugged. 

Quinn looked back at the now black screens where the action had played out, she had a funny feeling this wouldn't be the last they would see of the Enchantress. 

                                                                 xxx

Knock, knock. 

Quinn glared wide-eyed at the door.

This is it. 

She opened it revealing not only Alex but a very pissed off Sara. 

If she didn't look like she wanted to kill Alex this would be a scene I would gladly take with me to my grave. 

"Come in." Quinn moved aside for the two women to enter. 

"What is she doing here Quinn?" Sara glared angrily at Alex. 

"Now don't jump the gun here Sara." 

"I'm trying I'm really trying here Quinn." 

"Okay I need to talk and neither of you interrupt me until I'm finished then you can choose what you must, even if it means the thing that I really don't want either one of you to choose." 

Quinn sighed as the two women watched her intently. 

Alex still hadn't said a word. 

 

Is that a bad thing or not?

She took a deep breath. 

"For so long I thought I would never love anyone apart from you Sara, I have told you this, then Alex you came along and suddenly, very suddenly I fell in love with you too." 

Sara shifted on her feet impatiently. 

"No Sara, please maybe I'm too weak or too stupid but I've tried and I can't, I need both of you." How was it so hard to say?

"I...I don't think I'd ever be happy to choose just one of you, you both have come to mean so much to me that choosing is impossible, because for some strange reason I love you both the same with such intensity that I'm going crazy.

"So let me get this straight." Sara braced herself. "You want to date both of us?"

"Yes." Her voice was small.

"like an open relationship?" Alex shrugged finally speaking.

"No, not open," Quinn replied firmly. "We have to be faithful."

"You mean we do while you get two women," Sara replied angrily. 

"Oh yeah, I didn't really think that through." She blushed. 

It was Alex who surprised everyone. 

"Let's not rule this out."

"Are you crazy Alex?" Sara asked in disbelief. 

"No I'm not but I don't think she would be saying this if it wasn't deep in her soul."

Quinn smiled at the woman.

Sara rolled her eyes. 

"Why do you always have to drive me crazy Quinn? I swear from the first moment we met till this very moment."

 

"I want to drive you crazy for always Sara." Quinn smiled at the blonde woman before turning towards Alex. 

"And you Alex, I just...I need you both and I can't even explain it myself."

"If I agree to this what does that mean?" Sara asked. 

"Err I guess it means that we are together." 

"With Alex too, am I with Alex as well?"

Holy fucking hell I may die of a heart attack if that happens. 

Her heart beat a little faster at the very idea. 

"If you want to."

"That isn't happening again." Alex protested. 

Sara winked at her she enjoyed winding the brunette up. 

"So does this mean...." She was too afraid to end her sentence. 

"It's an okay let's give it a try." Sara sighed. But no promises that I can do it. 

Quinn couldn't stop the tears that appeared as she flew herself at the two women pulling them both into a tight hug with her arms. 

"I love you." She said to them both.


	51. The Funeral

"Bringing you was a really bad idea," Quinn said her eyes fixed on the cemetery up ahead, Sara moved her gaze from the road towards Quinn.

" I wasn't going to let you go through this alone. "

"I think my Dad is going to be there," Quinn said quietly.

" Ah, the in-laws aren't my biggest fans. " Sara teased.

Hating Slade Wilson was the easiest thing in the world for her to do, for a while on the island she had hated Quinn too until she realized her mistake.

Thank goodness. 

"Just don't start antagonizing anyone," Quinn told her sternly.

 

Sara gasped in outrage. "Hey, I don't antagonize anyone."

"Oh no, you are a real people person."

Sara leaned slightly closer her eyes still on the road as she lightly squeezed her thigh.

"Never mind anyone else I'm there for you." She comforted.

Quinn covered her hand with her own and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you."

" All part of the girlfriend duty babe. " Sara beamed.

"I hate these places." Sara shuddered as she pulled up and parked the car.

Quinn nodded she had to agree.

They walked through the entrance of the cemetery together Quinn leaned into Sara her arm wrapped around hers, having her here was comforting, Alex had wanted to come too but she had a course she had to attend and Quinn wouldn't let her skip it.

If she wasn't at her mother's funeral she would smile, a few hours into their new status and things were going well.

The church was already full as they entered, everyone turned to watch them progress inside.

Whispers filled the room of the wayward daughter bringing the woman her mother hated to her funeral.

The one they all hated.

The priest beckoned her forward.

There was space next to her brother, she sat down he looked at her and smiled a sad smile, Rachel's sour face catching her unaware.

Does she ever smile?  

"We are here to celebrate the life of Adeline Kane." His voice bellowed out towards them, Sara's hand caught hold of her own hand.

"The proud mother of three children Adeline cherished her role as a mother."

Quinn lowered her head remembering a time when that had been correct.

"Fierce and brave Adeline was taken too soon."

Savage! 

The thought made her clench her fists in anger.

"Let it go for today," Sara whispered in her ear, sensing her anger.

 

"She raised her daughter to follow in her footsteps."

Everyone turned their gaze on her.

Shit. I don't want H.I.V.E. 

Quinn turned her head and saw her father.

He was staring at the coffin at the front of the church, his eyes suspiciously moist.

He still loves her. 

She felt sympathy for the man, only a few years ago that had been her watching as the woman she loved, lay in a wooden box.

She squeezed Sara's hand tighter thanking all the stars in the sky that she had her now, a living breathing person to hold.

It had been her dream come true.

Soon the ceremony was over and everyone made their way to the graveside where Adeline Kane was lowered into the ground.

Quinn watched leaning onto Sara for support, this bit was harder than she had anticipated.

Soon it was over.

"Quinn I can hardly believe my eyes." An upper-class English accent announced a little too happy for her taste.

"Who is that?" Sara whispered.

 

" My cousin Raymond. "

"Why hello young lady, Quinn who is this ravishing beauty?" Raymond leered at Sara, making Quinn want to reach out and rip his head off.

" I'm Sara. "

"Why hello Sara."

" I wouldn't bother Raymond, I'm not interested I'm with my girlfriend. " Sara announced proudly.

 

Quinn felt her heart soar at her words and the way she said them.

Her cousin paled. "Oh, I see."

" I have the best taste as you see. " Quinn grinned at him.

"I'm stunned to not see Grant here today." The man sighed.

Quinn frowned. "Excuse me you can blame my brother for many things but being dead and unable to attend a funeral is not one of them."

" Oh, you mean you don't know. "

"Know what?"

" Goodness you don't know, Grant is alive Sebastian Blood revived him. "

Quinn stared at the man, her eyes wide open with utter shock, she felt her knees tremble beneath her.

Grant is alive! 

What the hell was he doing with Sebastian Blood? What is wrong with my family?

"Yes, I heard he needed someone to play bodyguard for Kid Eternity." He shrugged.

" I thought he was dead. "

"Nope brought him back too." He shrugged.

" Oh for goodness sake is this a thing now! " She was trying to work out what the hell was going on.

Did her brother and father know?

"Joe!" She angrily called out to her brother who was leaving with his wife.

"Say Hi to your father when you see him." He chuckled, Sara watched him through narrowed eyes.

" Joe what the hell, I need to talk to you. " She ran after him.

" Go away Quinn we are grieving. " Rachel spat at her.

"No Rachel, Joe is it true about Grant?"

Her brother looked away a guilty look in his eyes.

"It is true."

" Goodbye Quinn and next time you show up don't bring trouble. " She motioned to Sara who was walking towards them.

"Goodbye Quinn. "

"Bye Joe."

"Rachel is still a bitch I see," Sara announced standing beside her.

 

" Yeah, she still hates me with a deadly intensity. "

"Quinn." Her father's voice stopped her in her tracks.

She turned around to face him.

His eyes were on the hand that was cupped by Sara's.

"You came I didn't think you would."

" Are you keeping out of trouble Dad? "

"You know me baby girl always in one trouble or another."

" Try to find someone to make you happy so trouble won't be your best friend anymore."

 

He smiled sadly.

"There was only ever one woman for me, everyone since is just a distraction."

She looked at him wondering who he meant.

"You are wondering who I mean, they just lowered her into that hole in the ground."

"She chose you again then did she?" He looked at Sara his face disdainful.

"I guess she did." She shrugged.

"Still disappointing Quinn."

"No Dad I just followed my heart."

 

He smiled. "You Quinn, you'll soon learn you of all of us don't possess one, by way of parentage."

He walked away leaving Quinn to wonder what he had been talking about.

Of course, she possessed a heart, right?

                                                                                           xxx

"He only said it to get to you, Quinn," Sara reassured her, reaching forward to pick up her glass of wine.

"It worked." She said sadly. "I have a heart Sara but I've done some things I am not proud of."

She remembered Edge and felt a little better.

"If I leave a man to die slowly on an island is that evil? Baring in mind the guy is not a good man, and if he walks far enough there is a tribe in the jungle if he chooses to humble himself and ask for help."

Sara watched her silently.

 

"I was protecting Lena." She tried to defend herself.

"Lena again." Sara ground her teeth.

"Not this jealousy again Sara."

"You are always talking about her." She pouted.

"Sara." Quinn sighed. "Seriously I've told you a million times how much I love you, poured my heart out to you and Alex, there is no one else for me, Lena is well she is lonely sometimes and I hate to see it in her eyes."

"So you tried to stop her being lonely."

"She is my friend, a true friend."

She smiled.

Sara frowned at her.

"I had this idea, it keeps coming back to me actually."

"Oh yeah, don't tell me you want to add her to the deal too."

 

"Sara shut up, I wanted to set her up with Ava."

"Is she Ava's type?"

Quinn scoffed. "Oh, she is everyone's type."

"Really!" Sara said her voice laced with jealousy.

Quinn began to sweat, realizing what she had said and how it could be interpreted. 

"Err..well yeah, she is beautiful, smart, funny, sweet and unbelievably kind."

"You are not helping your case here Quinn."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Sara you aren't listening to me at all, I want to set her up with Ava."

"So you are now branching out into matchmaking?" Sara smiled at her.

"Maybe."

"And you are afraid you have no heart."

The problem is Quinn you have a heart that is too big. It's why you fell in love with two people and couldn't let either go. 

"I have to get both to agree." She shrugged.

"And how do you manage to overcome the fact that they live in different worlds?"

"Come on Sara it is me you are talking to, I have my ways."

Sara laughed.

"How about you show me some of your ways."

"Happy to Captain Lance."

Sara eagerly called for the check, while Quinn laughed.

                                                                                          xxx

There were advantages to having a girlfriend who could teleport, it meant they didn't have to wait long to get onto the waverider.

Sara didn't give her time to gain her bearings she had her arms  
wrapped possessively around her, her lips captured by her own.

There was still a part of Sara that still was tormented by images of her with Laurel, she hated the thought of them together, holding her like this made her feel lucky that they had overcome that situation.

She pushed her towards the bed until her legs hit the edge and fell with her as Quinn tumbled backward.

Determined to wipe the thought of her touching Quinn. 

"Is this against ship protocol Captain Lance?" Quinn breathed harshly.

 

"Absolutely not."

Sara ran her lips down her neck feeling the silky soft warm skin beneath her.

Quinn moaned pulling her closer to her.

"The good news is." She carried on her path of kisses to her ear taking her lobe between her teeth softly and running her tongue around the outside of her ear. "We can be as long as we like, your mine for the next few days."

Quinn shivered happily.

"Good I didn't want you to share me with the rest of the crew."

She laughed at her own joke, Sara frowned lifting her head up to look into her eyes.

"I have to share you with Alex I'm not doing it with anyone else."

Quinn lifted her hand to cup her jaw, a sweet affectionate smile on her face like the one Sara had seen so many times when they were together before she died.

She may have to share her now, but she hadn't lost that smile especially for her.

"I love you, Sara."

"I love you."


	52. Lysistrata Scene One Act One

"An early morning visit Quinn." Amaya teased as Quinn sat on the table a cup braced between her hands. 

"Yep." She beamed at her. 

"So you and Sara are really a thing again." 

"Yeah it's complicated but yes we are." To explain it all would take too long. 

"Cool, you guys look so cute together." 

"Thank you." 

"You!" 

Quinn startled looking up to where the voice had come from, she really hadn't expected or wanted to see him. 

"Wally West." Must be the new member Rip was talking about. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked angrily. 

 

"She works here." Amaya shrugged and Quinn nodded. 

"Oh hell no, I'm not working with her, her whole family are bad and her brother nearly killed me."

"He threw you against a building hardly cause for death." Quinn shrugged. 

"He was evil." 

"Maybe." Frustrated and misguided was how she preferred to think about it. "Besides was is no longer a term we can use for him, he is alive and kicking."

"He can't be I saw him die."

"Sebastian Blood brought him back." 

"Crap." 

"Yep." Still, at least I can get rid of that guilt now. 

"What is going on here?" Sara demanded her voice stern as she looked at Quinn and Wally for an answer. 

"I am not working with her." He crossed his arms. 

Sara sighed. 

"You are letting your own anger and prejudice get in the way of your judgment."

 

"Her brother tried to kill me."

"Quinn is not her brother, every single member of the crew has worked just fine with her and they will all tell you that." 

Amaya nodded her agreement. 

"I don't." 

"You can't take his judgment as evidence he has a grudge against me." Quinn pleaded her case. 

"She steals my beer." Mick nodded to Wally the serious look on his face made him want to laugh out loud. 

"He can't share." She replied. 

Sara rolled her eyes, it was too early for all of this and it was definitely ruining the night she had with Quinn.

"Trust me, I am telling you everything is ok."

"She is plowing her though." Mick shrugged pointing to Sara and then Quinn, earning himself an angry glare from the two women.

" I'm not a freaking field Mick, Feminism just passed you by didn't it? " Quinn asked.

"Yep."

"Seriously this is nuts, I have a record on file you know, just call Ava." She shrugged. " I'm their best agent. "

"And their most modest." Mick nodded.

" Exactly, shut up Mick. "

Still, Wally glared at her with distrust.

"This is ridiculous we have a mission to do, and Wally if you don't like it don't come with us," Sara said exasperated, her arms flying in the air.

                                                                                         xxx

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, and Mick," Sara announced entering the room.

" Blondie thinks she is funny today. "

"Athens, Greece in 411 BC."

" Brilliant get the togas ready. " mick sighed unhappily.

Nate began animatedly. 

"Guys listen to this the Athenians have been at war with the Peloponnesian League led by Sparta since 431 BC that is twenty years, four years before our destination the Athenians dispatched a massive expeditionary force to attack Syracuse in Sicily, it was an utter disaster its entire force was destroyed, it is said that not one person in Athens didn't lose at least one man, they even released slaves to fill up the city."

 

He took a deep breath.

"So in 411, Aristophanes writes his epic comedy Lysistrata, where the women of Athens set out to end the Peloponnesian War by denying all the men of the land any sex."

" Poor guys, killed in a war and no sex at home, where is the is the incentive to not join the army and flee. " Mick grumbled. 

 

"Are they performing this play?" Ray shrugged.

" Yes. "

"This is amazing when I was in drama school I played Lysistrata." Quinn beamed.

" Why am I not surprised. "

"Shut up Mick."

" We have a problem. " Nate said awkwardly.

"I know what it is," Quinn announced smugly.

" What. " Zari asked.

"Women weren't allowed to act on stage, so all the female roles were played by men."

The room fell silent as everyone thought on the idea.

Nate awaited the explosion.

"You'll have to kill me first!" Mick announced grimly.

 

" There is no way! " Ray protested.

The women in the room laughed.

"Come on guys you have to." Amaya laughed.

" No. "

"I would pay good money to see Mick in a dress." Quinn supplied.

" Shut up mouthly. "

Quinn shrugged.

"Right so we need guys to play girls but no takers." Sara sighed.

" Maybe you should get the girls to play guys who will play girls. " Ray offered enthusiastically.

"How can they pull off being guys?" Sara asked puzzled.

Everyone turned their heads to where Zari, Quinn, and Amaya were sitting.

"I'm pretty sure we have some things that give us away." Zari pointed to her breasts.

"Yeah, and Sara's are bigger than theirs." Ray innocently stated, suddenly realizing his mistake when Sara glared at him.

" Sorry I err...I didn't. "

"Thank you, Ray, for that."

"Oh screw this." Quinn stood up. " We are wasting time here, Wally you get in the wig, Mick if you go anywhere near makeup it will terrify me for life, Ray your too awkward and Nate too blokeish. "

"We will take the other roles, you have any binds to use for breast binding?" She asked Nate.

" Probably. " He shrugged.

"Good so let's get going." 

" I'm not taking orders from Quinn Wilson. " Wally protested.

 

"I'm agent Wilson Wally, and I really don't care what you think of me we have a job to do now do it."

She was tired of being judged because of who her family was, hadn't she proved herself yet?

                                                                                                  xxx

"What role did you get?" Amaya asked Quinn as she stepped down from the stone stage.

"Lysistrata."

" The lead oh my we have a star among us. "

Wally approached them an unhappy look on his face.

"I'm not happy about this, they made me put makeup on."

" I think you look stunning. " Quinn smiled.

"Don't let Sara hear you say that she gets really jealous." Amaya elbowed her and laughed.

"And who are you?" Quinn asked the man who hated her.

 

" Calonice. " He sighed.

"You know Lysistrata and Calonice are friends right?"

" This is going to be really awkward. " he groaned.

"Hey Sara what did you get?" Amaya smiled happily as she saw Sara approach.

" Doorkeeper. " She pouted.

"Don't worry babe you are sleeping with the lead, you'll be a star one day." Quinn winked at her.

" You are the lead? " Sara asked stunned.

"My mother's money wasn't wasted on drama school Sara."

" Or did you use your powers of persuasion? " Sara placed her hands on her hips as she cast a suspicious gaze at her girlfriend.

"Of course not, how dare you even suggest for a second I would cheat."

She had got this one fairly, but not after she had tripped up the actor tipped for the lead role, he broke his foot and couldn't walk.

"There is my Lysistrata." A happy accented voice called, putting his arm around Quinn's shoulder and pulling her closer.

Sara grated her teeth.

"Hey, how ya doing?" Quinn smiled at the director, who cast his lecherous gaze on her.

" I am feeling rather wonderful, especially after I have gazed upon such perfection as you. "

"Oh yeah, that will get to you."

She looked at Sara and noticed her fist clenching.

Don't do it, Sara. 

"Do you want to take your hands of he..him." She spat.

His eyes grew wide. " I see, it seems you beautiful youth have already chosen an old tutor. "

Quinn scoffed, Amaya and Wally placed their hands over their mouths to stop the laughter that wanted to overflow.

Sara glared at the man.

"Yes I'm sorry he may just be the doorkeeper, but you will understand love is strange." Quinn reasoned.

" Quite so my boy, well don't be late for the show. "

With that, he was off.

"Old!" Sara stated angrily watching him go.

                                                                                               xxx

"What do you think they are doing with that cheese grater?" Ray asked as he looked at the picture of the wine ball in which the oath to withhold sex is performed.

" Err... " Nate fumbled for words.

"An interesting sexual position," Quinn announced as they entered the room having returned from the auditioning.

"Oh." Ray's face flushed red.

" Ancient Greek women were groovy. " Mick added from his place leaning against the step.

"Err yeah sure if you say so."

" So are you in? " Nate asked.

"Someone is too smug after getting the lead." Sara sighed.

"She is cranky because she got doorkeeper." Amaya shrugged.

" And the director called her old. " Wally laughed.

 

"He was clearly short-sighted." She protested.

" He said I was perfection. " Quinn run her hand through her hair.

"He was trying to sleep with you, of course, he would say that," Sara replied angrily.

 

Quinn leaned closer and kissed her forehead. "He thought I was a guy Sara."

" I still didn't like it. "

"There is a chick on that wine ball thing having sex with a cheese grater." Mick suddenly announced making everyone turn to him in shock.

" What, I need to see this. " Quinn announced wondering what a very strange people the ancient Greeks were.

"You were the one who told us what was happening, why do you need to see it again?" Ray asked. 

Quinn shrugged. "It's never not funny."

"Right we need to get back on track here, thank you, Mick, for bringing the mood down," Sara told him.

He saluted her happy he had done a job well done.

"How the hell is she doing that?" Quinn asked out loud.

" It's art Quinn it doesn't have to make sense just move away from the wine ball. "

"Fine." She shrugged.

Quinn turned around and saw Mick sat uninterested on the step, a thought struck her she would need some dutch courage before opening night.

If I'm quick he'll never know. 

Quinn suddenly ran from the room instinct and distrust of the woman who lived to ruin his good time made the grouchy man rise and follow in haste. 

"Mouthy don't even think about it."

 

" Another Quinn vs Mick standoff. " Nate laughed.

"Okay, who are your bets on this time?" He rubbed his hands together gleefully.

It was at that moment Mick chose to storm through the doorway, a struggling Quinn hung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes before depositing her harshly onto the ground.

"You lose again mouthy." He declared triumphantly.

Quinn looked up at the faces looking down at her, she sighed and laid her head back down on the floor. "This feels like deja vu."

"At least he didn't want to throw you off the ship this time," Sara smirked.

"You are the worst girlfriend ever, I thought I'd get special privileges for dating the boss."

Everyone laughed.

"Where is that director." She declared standing up.

"No, no come with me." Sara pulled her up and dragged her away with her.

"Sara what the hell I was joking."

Pulling her finally into her room, Sara closed the door.

"Aren't you the captain isn't this really unprofessional?"

Sara rolled her eyes.

"You may find this hard to believe but I don't just want you for sex Quinn."

 

" Oh, well I'm a little disappointed. " She smiled. 

"I have a surprise for you."

"Is it Mick's head?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Your own beer, I stole it while he was sleeping."

Quinn laughed as she saw her pull the lone bottle of beer from under her bed.

"You are very naughty Captain Lance."

"Do I get a reward?" Sara purred.

"You most certainly do."

Quinn advanced forward wasting no time in kissing her girlfriend, giving her a reward for valiantly claiming the bottle. 

"Don't stop."

"No."


	53. Lysistrata The Final Act

Everyone had geared up for the play, those legends who were not acting in the play sat and watched it on the sidelines.

Quinn walked onto the stage to open the play, intoxicated as she had been when she was younger by acting.

"Ah! if only they had been invited to a Bacchic reveling, or a feast of Pan or Aphrodite or Genetyllis, why! the streets would have been impassable for the thronging tambourines! Now there's never a woman here — ah! except my neighbor Cleonice, whom I see approaching yonder. . . . Good day, Cleonice."

Wally awkwardly walked onto the stage, glaring daggers at Quinn.

Dude you're supposed to be my friend not enemy! 

He glanced at the crowd who waited for his Cleonice to speak.

He sighed.

 

"Good day, Lysistrata; but pray, why this dark, forbidding face, my dear? Believe me, you don't look a bit pretty with those black lowering brows."

Quinn deeply in her character placed the palm of her hand to her forehead in a dramatic gesture.

"Oh, Cleonice, my heart is on fire; I blush for our sex. Men will have it we are tricky and sly. . . ."

Wally rolled his eyes. She is enjoying this too much. 

"And they are quite right, upon my word!" Wally answered.

The audience laughed as though they were the funniest words to be spoken.

Nate, Ray, and Mick looked around them puzzled.

"What's so funny?" Mick shrugged.

 

" I think that I guess. " Ray answered pointing to the stage. 

"Yet, look you, when the women are summoned to meet for a matter of the greatest importance, they lie in bed instead of coming." Quinn sighed her face the very picture of having the whole world on her shoulders.

Mick chucked. "I like the sound of Greek women."

"Oh! they will come, my dear; but it's not easy, you know, for women to leave the house. One is busy pottering about her husband; another is getting the servant up; a third is putting her child asleep or washing the brat or feeding it." Wally said thoughtfully.

Quinn lunged forward angrily at him, sending him backward a few steps. "But I tell you, the business that calls them here is far and away more urgent."

"And why do you summon us, dear Lysistrata? What is it all about?"

"About a big thing." Quinn shrugged.

Wally laughed. "And is it thick too?"

"Yes, very thick."

The audience laughed.

"What are they laughing at?" Ray puzzled looking around them.

 

"And we are not all on the spot! Imagine!" Wally winked into the crowd, suddenly the whole thing wasn't so bad.

" He is winking now. " Mick commentated.

"We know, we just saw him," Nate answered.

"Oh! if it were what you suppose, there would be never an absentee. No, no, it concerns a thing I have turned about and about this way and that so many sleepless nights." Quinn said wearily.

Wally sniggered again. "It must be something mighty fine and subtle for you to have turned it about so!"

Laughter piled up from the audience again, many were falling off their seats.

"I give up, this play is screwy." Mick declared.

" I think they are talking about a guys penis. " Ray replied.

"Oh, well why didn't they say so?"

"So fine, it means just this, Greece saved by the women!" Quinn said passionately.

"They are really amazing aren't they?" Zari whispered.

" Yes totally. " Amaya announced unable to take her eyes off their two friends.

Sara wasn't so happy.

"What's wrong Sara?" Amaya asked.

" I forgot she had wanted to be an actress. " She said grimly. "She never wanted to be dragged along with her father's schemes and because of that, she is here instead of where she truly wanted to be. Look at her she is magnificent."

 

" Sara I think on some level Quinn loves what she does, even if she fell into it by accident. " Amaya reassured her.

"Yes, Sara she wouldn't be here if she didn't want it's Quinn no one can make her do something she doesn't want to," Zari added. 

Sara sighed. "You are right, but I have to wonder if I'm good enough for her if this life is good enough maybe she should be married to some glamorous A-lister and be on the cover of every magazine in the world."

" When she was in drama school who did she have her eye on? " Amaya asked.

Sara cracked a smile. "Me."

" Yep, Quinn isn't a shallow clothes horse, she wanted you and now she has you. " Amaya shrugged.

And Alex. 

"I guess."

" Do you think after everything you have gone through she would trade you in for someone because they are famous or they are rich? " Zari supplied.

She watched Quinn the passion and the fury on her face took her breath away.

"No."

" So shut up or you will talk yourself into doing something very stupid. "

"For Athens' sake I will never threaten so fell a doom; trust me for that. However, if the Boeotian and Peloponnesian women join us, Greece is saved." Quinn boomed.

"But how should women perform so wise and glorious an achievement, we women who dwell in the retirement of the household, clad in diaphanous garments of yellow silk and long flowing gowns, decked out with flowers and shod with dainty little slippers?" Wally shrugged.

The audience laughed again.

"Oh I give up " Mick declared.

 

"Ah, but those are the very sheet-anchors of our salvation — those yellow tunics, those scents and slippers, those cosmetics and transparent robes."

"How so, pray?"

"There is not a man will wield a lance against another . . ."

"Quick, I will get me a yellow tunic from the dyer's."

". . . or want a shield."

The play wore on until it was drawing to an end, the stone seats were rough and uncomfortable to sit on, and the stage set in the middle of the audience was equally as harsh if one fell on it.

Light-hearted and amusing no one expected what was about to happen.

                                                                                                         xxx

"Stop your croaking, you old crow! Now you, say what you have to say." Amaya declared in her role as the magistrate.

"Willingly. All the long time the war has lasted, we have endured in modest silence all you men did; you never allowed us to open our lips. We were far from satisfied, for we knew how things were going; often in our homes, we would hear you discussing, upside down and inside out, some important turn of affairs. Then with sad hearts, but smiling lips, we would ask you: Well, in today's Assembly did they vote peace? — But, "Mind your own business!" the husband would growl, "Hold your tongue, please!" And we would say no more. " Quinn said passionately.

It was then that the unexpected happened, as Spartan soldiers entered the stage. Quinn

Quinn turned towards them. "Hey, you are on later guys."

Her eyes shot wide open in shock.

Darhk!

"This isn't good," Amaya whispered.

"People of Athens this play is set to fool you, the war is going well." Darhk addressed the audience.

" This is excellent. " Quinn declared smiling with glee before Sara launched herself on stage ahead of her towards him.

"Damn it, Sara."

As the fighting continued the audience stood in rapture of the show, they didn't seem to know or care that is was not part of the play.

Amidst the fight, Mick fired off against them but Nora turned it around and the flame was heading for Wally, though he hadn't seen it, it was out of his line of vision.

 

Quinn dashed forward jumping on him just as the flame was about to hit him, sending him hurtling to the ground.

"Err thanks." He said shyly.

" Don't mention it. " She answered before pulling herself to her feet.

Looking to where Darhk and Sara were.

Sara was definitely not on the upper hand there.

For God's sake Sara! The woman just lives to give me anxiety. 

Knelt on the ground before Darhk's feet her skin turned a dull greyish color as his daughter stood behind her.

Suddenly with her dagger in hand, she was behind his daughter, the sharp knife blade raised to her throat as Quinn stood behind her.

His eyes grew wide.

"I really dislike when people ruin a play Darhk," Quinn said sarcastically.

"You wouldn't dare hurt my daughter."

" Wrong, she wouldn't be the first throat I'd ever slit, I worked with Nancy Wake she taught me everything she knew. "

He seemed indecisive.

"I'll do it Darhk, you know who my father is."

He swallowed hard. 

Her knife cut closer to her throat, a droplet of blood escaped beneath causing the woman to wince in pain and shock.

"Take your hand off her, your Daddy may seem reluctant to save you but you can save yourself," Quinn whispered angrily.

" Your father would have done it by now. " Darhk declared.

 

Quinn laughed, her eyes fixed on Darhk the green of her eyes long gone replaced by dark blue eyes so dark they seemed to the human eyes observing them black.

The dagger cut more, as more blood spilled down. "Say bye bye to Daddy."

" Wait! " He called anxiously. "You have your way."

The woman lifted her hand and Sara fell forward gasping for breath.

"You can let her go now." He said. " I did as you said. "

"Maybe I don't feel like listening, do you know what it's like to have someone taken away from you?"

" Someone you love so much you feel the loss in your bones. "

"Let her go."

" Maybe you can empathize instead, I see the fear in your eyes. "

She moved her head closer to the woman seeing for the first time the blood, she ignored it. "Perhaps your Daddy would cry if I pressed a little harder."

" Please. "

"Begging now, I like this side of you Darhk."

" Quinn. " The weak sound of Sara's voice called to her breaking the spell of revenge.

"You are lucky today I was in such a good mood, no one ruins my turn on the stage."

She took her dagger away and pushed her towards her father.

"Go now, and do some research next time, a Spartan soldier would not be coming here to tell Athenians their war was going well, they are enemies, you cretin!"

When they were gone Quinn bent down to Sara, her hand weakly coming up seeking her.

"Always gotta rush in where angels fear to tread Sara."

Behind them, the audience roared with applause. 

Mick turned to look at them exasperated. "Okay someone explain this to me." 

"They are your biggest fans, Mick." Amaya laughed. 

                                                                                                xxx

Quinn sat by the side of the chair and watched her sleep, they said she just needed rest but with her history, Quinn's mind and heart went back in time to a time when she hadn't woken up again.

She tried to shake her maudling thoughts away.

"She doing okay?" Wally whispered unsurely.

" Yeah, she just needs to rest and get her strength back. "

He sat down on the other side of Sara, too nervous to meet Quinn's gaze.

"I wanted to thank you for earlier."

" It's okay. " Quinn shrugged.

"No, I have to thank you."

" Wally you are on my team here why wouldn't I have helped you when you needed it? "

"I thought you were like Grant."

" Yeah well, I never was. "

"Maybe we can start again," Wally asked.

" I'd like that. "

She reached across with her hand to take the one Wally had offered.

"I'll go and see what the guys are up to." He smiled leaving her alone with Sara.

"I never got to finish my Greek debut." She shrugged.

 

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek, before laying her head on her hands on the armrest of the chair and closed her eyes.

                                                                                        xxx

Quinn woke to the feel of hands running through her hair.

"Is sleeping beauty finally awake?" Sara smiled.

She had awoken to find Quinn asleep next to her, despite her body still feeling achy and weak she still managed a smile at the sight.

I love you. 

"You are the one who launched yourself at Darhk like a madwoman." Quinn rubbed her eyes. How long have I been asleep? 

"Just doing my job." Sara shrugged.

"Try to do it less dangerously next time, I nearly had kittens back there."

" I need to ask you something. " Sara whispered.

"What is it?"

" I didn't say anything earlier because I wanted to get the mission out of the way and then well I've been out cold. "

Quinn smiled.

"My Mom wanted us to go to dinner."

"Why do you sound so unsure?" Quinn asked intrigued.

" Two reasons one is I don't want that Laurel woman anywhere near you and two I didn't know whether you would want to. "

"Okay two answers to your two reasons. one she isn't so bad she is hiding something though, I'm determined to find it out." Quinn ignored the weak glare Sara sent her way. "Most importantly have you not been listening to me, Sara you and Alex are like air for me I don't want anyone else, and two have I ever said no to an invitation to your parent's house?"

" No. "

"So there you are, trust me, Sara, there are no more secrets I swear it."

Quinn looked into light blue eyes and saw a sadness there, she leaned forward and placed a sweet chaste kiss on her lips.

Leaning back she smiled. "I've loved you forever."

" Now you only half love me. "She pouted.

 

" No, I love you with everything I have still that has never changed, if I had stopped loving you or it had lessened then I would be with Alex and never give you a second look, but it is not so easy when two people speak to your soul and both sink into your blood until they are your life essence. "

"You may have spent too much time in that acting troupe." Sara smiled.

Quinn laughed.

"Not long enough if you ask me."

" So you will come. "

"Yes I will, plus I promised your Mom, although I did think I was going to my death at the time."

Sara's face paled at the memory.

"Never do that again."

" No, but I need to go and see Grant, even if it is just once I need to ease my guilt. "

"Were you glad to see me that night on Earth X?" Sara asked suddenly.

Quinn narrowed her eyes wondering what kind of question that was to ask.

"No."

Sara looked away sadly.

"Sara how can you think I would have been happy I find out you are alive, then set to be executed in a matter of minutes, I wasn't supposed to raise the alarm for the resistance so early, but I had to save you."

" You were the one who did that? " Sara asked stunned.

Quinn laughed. "Of course, who did you think it was?"

"I don't know I guess I thought they were watching."

" No, it was me. "

"When I saw you pull your hair down and flip it I thought I was seeing a mirage," Sara admitted.

" When I saw you I thought I was haunted by another you. " I've met a few. 

Sara turned a knowing gaze to her.

"Did you ever sleep with any of them?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because Sara they may have looked like you and sounded like you." She lifted her gaze to look deep into her eyes. "But they weren't you, they were a pale imitation of my Sara, their eyes didn't shine the same, nor did they smile as brightly, their hair wasn't as soft and when they said my name they didn't make me want to melt."

"Wow."

"Yes well, gotta get that out of the way." She smiled shyly, her face flushed red. "I've told you, Sara, there are no more lies, you know everything."

 

"You never did explain about Rip." 

Quinn tensed. 

"Rip isn't important."

"Tell me anyway."

 

Quinn took a deep breath. 

"It wasn't long after you died I may have told you this already but I omitted the bit where we may have gotten a little drunk and well you know what happened next."

"But I thought you got over that phase Quinn?"

"Grief isn't rational Sara, there was someone there who I looked into his eyes and I saw the same I saw on my own, this aching loss and anger." 

Sara ran her fingers along the curve of the other woman's jawline. 

"If you think that my needing Alex too means you mean less to me, Sara, then you have no idea how much I need you, you're my oxygen I tried to live without you for so long and it killed me a little more every day. 

"How will I cope knowing that when you go there you will be with her?" 

"Come too, we can all hang out you don't have a mission right so can just have some fun the three of us." Quinn smiled really trying to hide how much she liked that idea. 

"I'm going to ignore that cheeky smile." Sara smiled.


	54. Familiar Affections

"I don't like the thought of you going off on your own," Sara said.

" I know but taking you would just be provoking, I need to go alone. " Quinn had been trying to convince her of this for hours ever since she told her she would be going to see her brother.

Sara looked more determined than ever to not let her go alone.

Quinn sighed.

"I'm not a defenseless little girl Sara," Quinn stressed her arms lifting in the air in an exaggerated gesture.

" I know but I've only just got you back, I don't want to lose you now. "

 

Quinn smiled.

She kissed her softly, remembering they were just outside her parent's house not to get too heated.

"I'll be back before you know it."

" If anything starts you teleport out of there. " Sara said sternly.

"Yes, Captain." Lifting her hand to her head in a salute.

Sara rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back soon I promise."

Not willing for her to leave just yet Sara pulled her closer roughly placing her lips on hers, wrapping her arms around her and holding her tightly.

The kiss seemed endless, eventually, Quinn pulled back because she had to breath.

"Wow, okay I can't think right now." Quinn breathed harshly.

Sara laughed.

"Just making sure you come back."

" There is no way I'd not come back, hell I'm really close to dragging you aside and forgetting we are in public. "

"Like that concert." Sara laughed.

Quinn blushed she had almost forgotten about that.

"I have to go, behave okay."

Before walking away she blew her a kiss and walked down the street, turning around occasionally to see Sara still standing there watching her.

She waved down at her shouting. "I love you!"

Sara blushed but simply blew her a kiss in reply.

"That woman is crazy," Sara whispered to herself.

"I always found it was worth putting up with the crazy, she is dynamite in bed right."

A smug voice said behind her, Sara cringed and clenched her fists in anger, she had promised Quinn she wouldn't start anything.

She turned around and smiled.

"Of course sex anywhere with Quinn is out of this world, its like she has magic fingers." Laurel smiled, trying to goad her.

 

" I'm not falling for your shit I promised my girlfriend I would ignore you. "

Laurel laughed.

"And little Sara does as she is told, so sweet."

She walked closer. "Of course you know why she is here, why she has left on her own now."

" Its none of your business. " Sara replied agitatedly.

"She is meeting me, she just couldn't keep away for long." Laurel purred before walking off in the same direction as Quinn had departed moments ago.

Sara watched as anger built up inside her, she wanted to chase after her, beat the living daylights into her.

Did she trust Quinn enough? She asked herself over and over.

She sighed and walked towards the house, knowing the next few hours would be an absolute nightmare.

                                                                                             xxx

The bar was still as dank and depressing as she remembered, Grant had loved this place his regular pick up joint before he moved, so it was no surprise this was where she had heard he would be.

She could feel the butterflies build in her stomach, she was so nervous her hands shook.

She waited at the bar as the battered, browbeaten bartender approached.

"Hey, I'm looking for Grant Wilson."

 

He looked at her, his single bushy eyebrow dropped down so low over his eyes he looked like an American Eagle.

"Who is asking?"

Jeez, this guy makes Mick look like a social butterfly. 

"None of your business." Quinn shrugged.

" Can't help you then sweetheart. "

Quinn frowned. "I'm not your sweetheart okay, tell me where Grant Wilson is before I throw you through the window."

He laughed yellow disfigured teeth prominent in his mouth.

Quinn grimaced in revulsion.

"I'm not joking."

" Yeah, yeah darling I'll humor you. "

Quinn pursed her lips before leaning across the bar and grabbing him by his shirt and throwing him through the window at the end of the bar.

A loud crash awakening the sleepy bar.

"Quinn."

She knew that voice.

"Grant."

The two siblings stood watching each other, neither knowing what to say or do.

"What are you doing here Quinn?" He looked around alarmed.

" I heard you were...well alive. "

"Yeah, Blood brought me back."

" You aren't associating with that fucking bastard, are you? "

"Not this again Quinn, can we just not talk like this."

"Where is your friend Eternity Kid."

Grant rolled his eyes. "Kid Eternity."

Quinn shrugged. "Yeah, same thing."

"It's really not."

Quinn looked at her brother, really took him in, her guilt since his death had been intense.

"I hear you chose the good guys," Grant said shyly.

Quinn shook her head, tears clouding her vision.

"And you actually got Sara Lance in the end."

" Yep. "

"God Mom and Dad must hate you."

" Mom is dead Grant. "

His eyes widened in shock. " What! "

"Savage killed her Grant."

He was silent, taking in the news Quinn wondered how he didn't know.

"Grant are you okay?"

" Nothing else to be Quinn, she is gone. "

"Yes." Her voice cracked with emotion.

" You need to leave now Quinn, we chose different sides. "

"You're my brother."

" In the end it means nothing, go now Quinn and take care, have a good life with Sara."

"And Alex." Quinn blushed.

Grant laughed.

"Who knew my sister would become so Bohemian."

"No one." She shrugged. "Goodbye Grant, try to watch yourself this time."

"Gotcha don't worry."

Quinn left reluctantly but feeling better after seeing him.

If only things could be different and I could have a normal family. 

                                                                                            xxx

She was late and she knew it, but it had taken a little longer to get the information about where Grant would be.

She knocked on the door of the Lance house.

 

The door opened quickly and suddenly a hand pulled her close and she was devoured in a kiss, she welcomed happily.

A cough interrupted them.

They both turned around, their hands still on each other.

"I see Quinn has arrived, better late than never." Sara's mother smiled at the pair watching as Quinn blushed but never moved away from her.

"Come in and join us when you are ready." She smiled knowingly.

Sara turned to her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Please tell me you weren't with Laurel. 

"I had a real tough time finding anyone who would tell me where Grant would be." Quinn sighed running her hand down her face exhausted.

"Eventually I found him at the bar he used to love."

Sara sighed happily. I knew it. 

She didn't think just acted on impulse and pulled her close again for another heated kiss.

"You must be trying to kill me today." Quinn chuckled as she moved away placing her forehead on Sara's not wanting to be too far from her presence.

"I am merely trying to seduce you."

"I don't believe you, we already know by now that for you to seduce me all you have to do is smile."

"You are so sweet." Sara smiled.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Came a disgusted voice behind them.

Sara groaned.

"Don't let her get to you," Quinn whispered.

"Hi, Laurel still got the bruise I see."

Sara hated hearing her girlfriend talking so happily with the imposter, she wanted to do the smug faced woman some serious physical damage.

"I told you not to worry about it."

Quinn turned around to face Sara smiling. "Excuse me for a second Sara."

Before she could answer Quinn had turned toward the woman and grabbed her arm pulling her aside.

"Tell me what you are up to Laurel."

 

" What do you care anyway, you have the girl scout over there. " Laurel looked to where Sara still stood eyes bearing into the two figures.

"She is not a girl scout, I care because before anything happen between us we were friends."

" Friends are for the weak. "

"No you are weak if you have no friends, I know this better than anyone." Quinn sighed, the truth like a tidal wave.

Laurel rolled her eyes.

"You were such a great friend you left without saying even a goodbye."

Quinn sighed. "I know, by then things were weird."

" You mean we'd had sex. " She said louder so Sara would hear.

"You know something you are impossible, carry on with whatever crap you've got going on."

She walked away towards Sara grasping her hand before walking further into the house, Laurel watching behind wistfully.

                                                                                 xxx

"It's almost like the old days." Dinah Lance glared at the woman who looked like her elder daughter, Quinn felt a pang of sympathy for the woman. 

"Yeah." Sara agreed. 

Quinn sighed no wonder the woman saw no need to change, no one was willing to give her a second chance. 

"When you promised to come, Quinn, I hadn't expected it to be so soon." Dinah smiled happily at her. Or that you would even come at all. 

I bribed her to come, Mom, she really couldn't resist your cooking." Sara beamed at her mother, reaching to place her hand on top of her girlfriend's, her mother watched the ease she had done it, how she hadn't thought before acting. 

Dinah laughed. "I'm glad I could sway you, Quinn."

"How was your Mother's funeral?" Quentin asked. 

Quinn looked down at her plate sadly. "It was as I expected." 

"It was a funeral Quentin how did you expect it would go?" His wife asked him. 

"I guess maybe you expected a punch-up." Quinn chuckled slightly. 

Sara glared at her father not to say what he was thinking, he stopped in his tracks. 

"It's okay Sara my family is kinda messed up." 

"It's okay dear you always know you are very welcome here." Dinah smiled. 

Quinn smiled back at the older woman, feeling that same warm feeling of maternal affection she got when the woman was around, something she hadn't got from her birth mother in so long she almost had forgotten what it felt like. 

Now she was gone and she would never get it again. 

"Thank you." 

She glanced at Sara who smiled warmly at her squeezing her hand, maybe this was what at home felt like, but there was something missing, someone. 

That, someone, was Alex.


	55. No Room For Handcuffs

"Why are you inviting everyone?" Sara groaned.

"Reasons Sara, reasons."

"Even Ava." Quinn smiled and turned to the blonde woman.

She groaned. "Wait is this your matchmaking scheme?"

" Yep. " Quinn smiled brightly, confident her scheme would work.

"And your reason for bringing her?" Sara growled looking at Laurel.

Quinn rolled her eyes. Will she just change the record? 

"Because I am removing her from whatever trouble she has herself in."

" Are you moving her in with you here? because I won't have that! "

"Did I say I was doing that? And Sara Lance if I wanted to do that I would."

" Like hell, you would! " Sara yelled.

"Trust me more Sara."

" I trust you I do not trust her. "

"Hey, guys so I really should be working," Ava said awkwardly.

" You work too much. " Quinn stopped realizing she had no idea whether that was true or not. She turned to her. "You do work too much right?"

" I guess so. "

"Excellent so now you are going to let your hair down."

" I hope this is a good idea, Quinn. " Sara shook her head expecting the worse.

"What can go wrong, Sara?"

Sara rolled her eyes but decided to stay quiet a million things could go wrong, in fact whenever she thought things couldn't go wrong they did.

"So when is Alex getting here?" Now I have to share her.

Quinn turned around as though she had heard her thoughts, she placed a soft kiss on her lips and smiled.

"It's silly to be jealous Sara, not over Alex."

" Yeah, you just want to kiss her and do stuff with her too. " Sara pouted.

Quinn chuckled. "So you haven't either?"

" Well yeah. "

"So shut it and enjoy it." Quinn winked.

"Also Alex isn't getting here, we are meeting her at the bar, Kara has some birthday surprise for Lena that we need to go to."

" Is this your Lena? "

Quinn sensed the jealous tone.

"Nope, this is Ava's potential Lena."

" You need help. "

"Hey, I am rooting for a Leva." Quinn smiled.

" What's Leva? "

"My ship name for Lena and Ava."

Sara buried her head in her hand. "Oh God."

                                                  xxx

 

Kara lead the small group excitedly through the small door that leads into an equally small room. 

"Well, here we are." She hailed her arms stretched out wide. 

The seven people looked around unimpressed at the derelict strange old room, that resembled an old garage full of rubbish no one could want or need. 

"I wish I never came now." Mick groaned. 

"Why did you come at all?" Quinn shrugged. 

"I thought there would be free booze." 

"If there is free beer Mick it is mine!" Quinn said happily. 

His face turned thunderous as he began to answer her back. 

"This is your present Lena." Kara sang happily. 

"Err Kara I thought you knew enough by now that birthdays are supposed to be cool." Alex looked around her, unimpressed. 

"This is an escape room."

"Well call me Houdini if you want to but I know the best escape," Mick answered walking towards the open door. 

 

"Oh no you don't big guy, you're here now, you suffer too." Quinn proclaimed grabbing his arm and swinging him back into the room. 

Sara rolled her eyes. Will those two ever get on?

"Come on guys you must have heard of these it's like an actual interactive puzzle, where you."

"Let me guess escape." Laurel rolled her eyes. 

"Exactly, the idea is you are faced with problems that make escape more difficult." 

"Hey, blondie number two I can just set fire to the door, maybe knock it down." Mick shrugged. 

And I can teleport. Quinn thought.

 "Mick no setting fire to the door, jeez how would we get out," Sara stressed. 

"I'm feeling uncomfortable around the Firestarter here." Winn pointed at Mick cautiously.

Lena smiled at her friend who had given her the gift. "Come on then let's get started." 

Kara smiled back. Thank you. 

After Ava was dispatched to lock the door, they were all stuck inside. 

"Hey, Lena have you met Ava yet?" Quinn asked Lena taking a second away from the activity and dragging Ava across the room to stand before the CEO.

"No, hello." She stuck her hand out to shake her hand. 

" She doesn't always wear that suit. " She turned towards Ava. "You don't always wear that suit do you?"

" No. "

Quinn turned back to Lena and smiled. "See she wears other things too, to be fair I kinda kidnapped her so it's my fault."

She leaned closer to the dark haired woman and whispered. "She is cute right?"

Ava blushed a deeper shade of red as both Quinn and Lena turned around to watch her, shyly moving a strand of hair from her face.

"I guess," Lena whispered. 

Quinn smiled mission number one accomplished, Leva was underway. 

Across at the other side, Sara and Alex stood uncomfortably beside each other watching their woman. 

"So." Alex ventured. 

"So," Sara replied. 

"You and Quinn." Alex shyly asked. 

"Yeah, but she wants you too." 

"She talked about me?" Alex asked a little stunned. 

"Yeah, a lot actually, plus I think she missed you."

Alex couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face at the knowledge. Maybe she wasn't such a second best to Sara Lance after all. 

"How was her Mother's funeral?"

"Not great her family are pricks who love to hurt her."

"Bastards!"

"Yes." Sara nodded, at least that was something they could agree on. 

"Oh look, there is an envelope on the table, come on birthday girl open it up," Winn announced happily. 

 

Mick leaned closer to Quinn. "Is he always this happy?"

"Pretty much." She shrugged. 

His annoyed grunt was heard throughout the room. 

Lena took the letter from Kara who had picked it up from the blanket-covered table and opened it up. 

"Wait someone brought their cell phone right?" Alex asked. 

"No cell phones Alex," Kara said sternly. "They are against rules."

"I hate this game already," Laurel grumbled. 

"You hate everything." Sara retorted. 

Quinn felt her job was done with Lena and Ava, for now anyway she made her way across to the pouting woman. 

"Smile Laurel you never know you may like it."

"I'm here aren't I bored silly by the freaking girl scouts and their boyfriends."

Quinn let out a loud laugh making Sara and Alex turn and watch her.

"Oh for heaven's sake I'm just enjoying the party." Quinn shrugged to them. 

"I assume you were greeted by the organizers." Alex shrugged at her sister.

"No there was just a sign that said go into the room in the cellar," Kara replied. 

Everyone nodded their agreement. 

"Look it's all perfectly safe they will be monitoring us." 

Everyone began to look around them nervously, looking for anything that could be disguised as a camera to be watching them.

"Don't worry they will open the door in an emergency," Kara reassured everyone. 

"You mean if we want.."

"Not for drinks Mick," Sara answered. 

 

Quinn laughed.

"This is the worst lock-in ever!" He groaned. 

"So what now?" Quinn made her way to the top of the table in front of a rather haggard old closet. 

"When my friend did a zombie escape she just had to start looking for clues." Winn shrugged. 

"Anything that starts with when my friend did a zombie escape should be ignored," Mick replied. 

"I say we begin by examining the room," Alex said. "Maybe we should start by taking the cover of the table." 

Quinn rushed forward to grab the other end and pulled it off with her, revealing a metal box that resembled a bomb with sticks of dynamite on the outside. 

"I guess we touch the button." Laurel edged forward. 

"Don't do that!" Quinn chastised. 

"It's not going to kill you, Quinn." Kara smiled. "

"I know it's not going to kill us I'm not an idiot, but you know it may shoot out sparks and make a loud noise."

Everyone laughed.

"Fine laugh but in a small room that could deafen us." Quinn pouted. "It'll be like being attacked by her." She pointed at Laurel who smiled mischievously. 

Lena feeling the game needed to be pushed forward pressed the button, numbers appeared on the screen. 

"Lena what have you done we've only got sixty minutes to live." Kara laughed.

"You what!" Quinn shot her head to look closer at the numbers. 

"Don't worry you were obviously supposed to press the button, there is no game without the bomb." Kara smiled. 

"Yeah, it'll make everything go with a bang." Laurel laughed. 

"Shut up you!" Quinn growled. 

"We obviously need to defuse it," Sara said thoughtfully, looking at the bomb as though it held all the answers. 

Winn picked up the note Lena had discarded and turned it over.

"There is something written on the back, it says look inside the cupboard door."

"We already looked, it's empty." Quinn shrugged. 

"No, you looked behind the door you didn't look inside the door," Mick said pulling the weak panel of thin wood from the door revealing a large brown envelope. 

"Nice one dude," Winn shouted happily. 

"I think that means one point to us Legends." Sara smiled triumphantly. 

"No one said this was a competition." Alex countered. 

 

"I'm making it one." Sara shrugged. 

"Fine you are on, come on guys lets blow these losers out of the park." Alex declared, her team looked slightly reluctant to join her side. 

Quinn raised her hand slowly. "Err yeah hey, which team am I on?" 

"Mine." Both Sara and Alex called out together. 

Quinn rolled her eyes, they were no help. 

"I'll join Leva over there." She winked at them. 

"Leva?" Alex asked puzzled. 

"Our girlfriend has a new profession she has decided to take up matchmaking." Sara sighed. 

Mick put his hand inside and pulled out the object. 

"What the fuck!" He declared. 

"It's a videotape," Quinn said. 

"Do people still use them?" Alex shrugged puzzled. 

 

"I guess so."

Sara took the tape and put in the video player at the side of the room. 

"It's bang up to date this experience." Mick groaned. 

She pressed play.

A man appeared on the small screen his hair a wild mess of grey and black, his face unshaven with a crazed look in his eyes. 

"Greetings my new friends and welcome to my humble abode, it may not look like much but believe me it has everything you need to make your day go with a bang." 

He laughed. 

"I recognize that actor, was he in doctor who?" Winn pointed at the screen. 

"He's not an actor." Kara clarified. 

The man laughed again his mouth open wide like a hippopotamus. 

"Yeah you can say that again," Quinn said her face unconvinced by his over the top evil. 

"He's a deranged madman remember, so can we all get into the swing of the game," Kara asked, she wanted her friend's birthday to be fun. 

"Hmm, I'm sure I've seen him somewhere before," Winn said again, his eyes concentrated on the face trying to pick up where he had seen him. 

He was still laughing like a lunatic. 

"Yeah well, it wasn't the Oscars." Laurel sighed.

Quinn nodded in agreement. 

"By now you're probably all wondering why am I here?" 

"Yep," Laurel said.

Quinn elbowed her in the side. 

"Allow me to explain, life as I see it is one big test and I failed, or so society told me."

"Wow, so this is uplifting." Quinn sighed. 

Kara turned and glared at her. 

"This handsome fellow was me a year ago." he lifted up a picture of a man and a woman smiling happily together. "With my wife Penny, this was before I was sacked from my job, for streamlining, as they called it, three months after this photo was taken she left me, she took the kids with her, all because I failed to make the grade."

"Sounds a little harsh." Alex sympathized. 

"This isn't real Alex." Kara frowned at her sister. 

 

"Well now I'm putting you to the test, pass and you leave in one piece, fail and you leave in hundreds of piece." He began again to laugh hysterically. 

"You probably think I've got a screw loose, but don't keep yourselves in the dark for too long." 

The screen went black.

"I think that last bit was a clue." Winn pointed at the screen.

"Well done Winn and the award for the most obvious comment goes to you." Quinn sighed. 

"Quinn seriously what are we doing here with these losers." Laurel groaned out frustrated. 

"Having fun with friends." Quinn shrugged turning towards where Alex and Sara stood to smile. And something else. 

"Maybe we have to search for something, let's think outside the box," Ava said, finally chipping in after being thrown for a loop by being pushed almost into the arms of the far too attractive woman. 

Mick went to search on the corners of the room. 

Ava continued. "He said his wife's name was Penny, maybe short for Penelope who as Homer tells us was the wife of Odysseus, I suspect that is the key to solving this challenge." 

"So we go back in time and get Penelope?" Quinn shrugged. "Come on guys back in the waverider." 

"Found it," Mick said almost bored, holding up a dusty box. 

"Huh, where did that come from?"

"The guy said there was a screw loose and there was on the back on this closet so I took off a panel and I found this." He walked forward placing it on the table at the center of the room. 

Everyone gathered around. 

Lena gently touched the outline getting her fingers covered in dust she elegantly tried to push away the dust from her skin. 

"I am finding it ironic that Mick here is managing to get into the mind of a bitter delusional alcoholic better than anyone else. "

He shrugged. "I'm not an alcoholic!"

"Open it then," Alex said, Sara, nodding in agreement. 

"How it has a lock with numbers on it," Mick said. 

"I think I've got it." Winn proclaimed.

"Go on Kara said excitedly." 

"Was he the doctor in that episode of Riverdale." 

"It's Lena's birthday try putting in her age." Alex shrugged. 

"Hey what happened to not asking a lady about her age," Lena said shocked. 

 

"That can't be it, it's a three digit padlock," Kara said. 

"That's okay let's just put in the number of times Laurel has scowled since she got here." Quinn laughed. 

"Not funny Quinn."

"It seems quite clear to me," Ava suggested. "If this clue is as literal as his others all we have to do it turn off the lights."

She turned the lights off casting the whole room in total darkness. 

"Oh yeah, it's gone dark," Mick grunted. 

"I assumed there would be glow in the dark numbers painted on the wall." She said sadly. 

"Just turn the lights back on please," Quinn said agitatedly. 

When the lights came back on they found Mick standing on the table, his shirt off in his hand.

"Oh God turn it back off again," Sara said. 

"What are you doing up there?" Lena asked. 

He pointed to the lights. "You see there are two light bulbs here one is normal and the other is ultraviolet if I take out the normal one." He removed the lightbulb, leaving just the ultraviolet light on to light the room.

"Look!" Alex shouted pointing to the wall. 

Revealing the numbers 637 in green. 

"That is amazing," Sara said. "How do you know about UV lights?"

"They've got them in strip clubs." He shrugged.

"And Mick has lowered the tone again." Quinn sighed. 

Lena had been putting in the three numbers and as Mick jumped off the table she opened the box. 

Holding up a set of handcuffs. 

"Oh please, Lena isn't it a little soon to be bringing out the handcuffs." Quinn winked. 

She placed them down on top of the box. 

Suddenly the lights cut out again putting them in total darkness. 

"What's happening?" Ava asked suddenly. 

"Maybe they've turned them off because someone is about to get murdered," Kara said gleefully. 

"You are sounding too happy about this Kara!" Quinn said. 

"Someone just turns the lights back on."

"I will," Mick answered. 

"Ahh, that is not the switch." Ava squealed. 

"Sorry." 

"Ahh, that is not the switch either," Winn shouted. 

"Ahh!" Quinn shouted. 

"What is the matter?" Alex and Sara said at once. 

"Somebody just grabbed my arm!" 

"Calm down it was probably Mick he has been feeling everyone up in this blackout." Sara shrugged. 

"It wasn't me!" 

"They put something on me get if off Now!" Quinn shouted. 

The lights came back on and Quinn was looking down at her right arm attached to the bomb by the very same handcuffs that Lena had pulled from the box. 

She frantically tried to gangled them away from it but they were locked. 

"Right come on who did it?" She asked scowling. 

"It's probably part of the game." Mick shrugged. 

 

"Not everything that happens is part of the game Mick if I suddenly kick you in the balls is that part of the game?"

"That door is locked from the inside so whoever did this is in this room, so which one of you was it?" She cast her gaze accusingly at them. 

Sara shrugged. "Babe if I am going to put handcuffs on you it will not be here and you will most definitely know it was me."

Alex turned towards her. "Shut up."

"Take them off me right now!" 

"Calm down Quinn it's not a real bomb, it probably just shoots out confetti" Kara soothed. 

"Yes in my face." Quinn gestured. 

Alex moved to examine the handcuff. "There is something written here, find the enemy within."

"If that message was on there from the start means whichever of us did that to Quinn was in on it from the start," Ava announced. 

"We've got a dirty rat." Mick agreed. 

"Yes, and it's obvious who," Quinn announced happily. "Kara."

"What."

"She was the one who did the booking for this and she is the only one who has been in contact with them." Quinn reasoned. 

"Not necessarily," Kara announced smugly. "When I booked they asked me to supply the email addresses of everyone in the group." 

"Hey, how did you get mine," Mick asked. 

"I did some digging." 

"Wow, who knew the world wide web was so wide." Winn shook his head in disbelief. 

"It seemed odd at the time but now I know why." 

Quinn looked at her suspiciously. "So it's not you?" 

"No."

Quinn turned to the others.

"Ava."

"It's not me."

"Lena."

"No."

"Winn."

"No way man."

"Mick."

"Not me."

"Laurel."

"Yes, Quinn I lured you here to handcuff you to a table with these morons watching."

"Alex."

"Of course not.

 

"Sara."

Sara arched an eyebrow at her. 

Damn. 

"Well done Quinn that worked well." Mick laughed. 

Quinn angrily pulled at her cuffs again. 

"I'm getting very pissed off here, I say we use the old fashion method and beat it out of them!" 

"This is stupid, we obviously need to think logically here," Ava said walking from the one side of the room to the other. 

"And I say we start with that swan." She pointed to the big swan on the cupboard to the side of the room, under it were the words My dead Swan. 

"What the hell is that thing!" 

Ava reached up to pull the swan down, giving the words to Mick who carried them to the table. 

"I think this is the clue who will tell us who the secret agent is, now let me think a female swan is called a pen a baby swan is called a signet."

"It was Alex," Mick said 

"What." 

Everyone looked at the block of wood that the letters were on. carved in the wood behind the letters were the words. Alex Danvers. 

 

"Alex what the hell," Quinn shouted. 

Sara laughed. 

"This is not funny."

"I got the email the other day saying your mission is the handcuff someone to the bomb if you succeed your team will be rewarded with an extra clue."

"What clue?" Winn asked. 

"You need to look where I made my deal."

"Well, what does that mean," Quinn asked puzzled. 

"I've no idea." Alex shrugged. 

"Remeber this when you decide to choose a favorite Quinn, I never handcuffed you to a fake bomb," Sara said smugly. 

"Ok so if this was done through an email, the web maybe we need to find spider webs." Lena shrugged. 

"Found it.!" Mick proclaimed.

"What the hell Mick, you're like a bald Colbumo." Quinn shrieked. 

Mick held another large brown envelope. "Well if Alex made the deal in secret, it seemed obvious it would be under the table."

"What have you been doing today?" Sara frowned at him. 

He pulled out another videotape. 

He put it in the video player and the same man appeared on the screen. 

"Well, well, well, if you're watching this it means you have passed the first test."

"First test oh for fuck's sake haven't we done more than that." Laurel groaned. 

"Yes, Laurel tell us how you are suffering here." Quinn held up her hand showing the cuffs. 

"Unlike me thrown on the garbage bin at forty-five, but you've got more important things to worry about like being handcuffed to a bomb." He sniggered.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Believe you me you don't want to be within half a mile when that thing goes off, guess what I'm going to be helpful and give you the key to defuse the bomb."

"Oh how wonderfully generous of the mental little gobshite!" Quinn said sarcastically slipping into her Mother's English slang terms. 

"Just pause this take and break away the plater on the left-hand side of the tv and there you'll find the key." 

Winn paused the tv as Mick picked up the small hammer and attacked the plaster on the wall. 

Pulling out a battered box. 

In it were two porcelain dolls labeled A and B, each with a key around their necks. 

Mick held them up.

"You can tell I'm agitated I can't even think up any jokes for Mick holding two dolls." Quinn sighed. 

Alex took that moment to brush her hand through her hair. 

"Alex I swear this is not the time I am so pissed at you right now!"

Winn turned the tv back on. 

"Which key do you use?." The man said happily. "That would be telling, one key defuses the bomb and the other one detonates it." He laughed again. 

Quinn looked at the bomb moving a little further away, as much as she could considering as she was attached to it. 

"Look a little deeper to find the bigger picture to see which key gives the best result." 

The tv switched off. 

"What kind of clue is that," Quinn stressed. 

"Why don't we just guess, what is the worst that can happen?" Laurel shrugged. 

 

Quinn stared at her, "Oh nothing just a bomb could explode in my face and disfigure me for life"

"There are no pictures here." Ava shrugged. 

"Yes there is." Lena walked with purpose to the tv and picked up the first video. "Remember he held up that picture of him and his wife." 

Everyone gathered around the tv, Quinn struggled to see the screen over everyone's heads. 

"That is weird."

"What."

"Quinn your in this photograph," Ava said. 

Everyone turned to look at her. 

"What I don't know who he is."

"Yes, but do you know his wife," Sara asked her face stern, Alex joining her.

"No. what the hell."

"It's probably just a coincidence." Laurel shrugged.

"A coincidence, I'm in that photo and now I'm strapped in here to a fucking ticking bomb!" 

Suddenly she laughed, "Oh I get it, your all in on this to freak me out." 

"No, we're not," Sara said. 

"Hold on this is even weirder than we thought," Ava said looking closer at the screen. 

"What." 

"Winn is in this too." 

"What."

"That man talking to Quinn it is you, Winn."

Winn looked. "That was at that party a few weeks ago." 

"Why aren't we there?" Kara pouted she could see the food on the tables. 

"Who knows I just turned up." Quinn shrugged. 

"Probably drinking all their beer." Mick groaned. 

"Yep, it was an open bar, Mick." She winked at him. 

"And I know why I remember that guy now he worked at the D.E.O before he was sacked," Winn said shyly. 

"Did you sack him?" Quinn asked. 

"Of course not, but maybe I was the reason he was sacked." He blushed. 

"Oh my God so all this is real." Quinn looked at the bomb., her hand. 

"Come on Kara chose this." Ava piped in trying to install some calm. 

 

"Actually."

"Oh God, I'm not going to like this." Quinn groaned. 

"I didn't contact them they contacted me, I got a random email, escape the room"

"I assume you checked them out a website or something," Laurel asked. 

"In the email, he said they were so new he hadn't had time to make one, that we would be the first"

"Did he also mention we would be the last?" Quinn grated her teeth. 

"This is all part of the game, how else would he have gotten your email if you weren't in on it too?" Alex asked. 

"He is an IT expert he could have hacked into my email," Winn said. 

"But if he wanted Winn to suffer why bring us into this?" Alex reasoned. 

"Because you heard him he has lost everything and now he wants Winn to lose his friends and family." Quinn cried out, losing the plot slightly the stress was really getting to her. 

"But we aren't his friends." Ava shrugged. 

"Yep, I'd like to push his head through the door." Mick shrugged. 

"Thanks, man." Winn nodded at him. 

"All that maniac cares about is that Winn is in here with some of his friends," Quinn said her free hand outstretched emphasizing her words. "We're all going to die!" 

"If the grudge is against Winn why didn't they handcuff him to the bomb," Ava asked. 

Alex went suspiciously silent. "I was supposed to handcuff Winn but in the darkness, I got Quinn by mistake." 

Quinn exploded her face red. 

"Right that is it enough is enough if this is someone's idea of a joke this is your last chance to tell me right now!"

Everyone went around denying it was them. 

"Oh my God it really is real." Quinn proclaimed. 

"No, it's not." Mick moved forward. "No one does this, look it has a switch on the back to turn it off." 

He pressed the switch and the timer on the bomb began ticking much faster. 

Tense music began to play in the background. 

"I'll remember this Mick when I'm scattered to the nine vectors I'm coming back to haunt you!"

"Okay, this hasn't gone off yet." Alex picked up the dolls thrusting them in Mick's face "Come on which one?"

"Let's go toy b" He shrugged. 

"Yeah, you all take your time," Quinn said. 

Winn took the key that was around toy B's neck and went to open the use it to switch off the bomb. 

"Wait," Sara said. 

"What!" Quinn shouted.

"He said the best result, but best result for who?"

"So do you think I should use the other key?" 

"Quickly!" 

Winn shot forward to take the key from toy A and used that. 

Everyone anxiously waiting for the outcome. 

The bomb stopped. 

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"See it was just a game." Ava sighed. 

"Can we now go get drunk," Mick asked. 

"Err we still have to unlock me, and the door."

Laurel shrugged. "The door is easy it's obviously the other key."

She used the key to open the padlock easily. 

Sara scowled at her. 

Just as the lock clicked the bomb started again. 

Everyone turned towards the bomb. 

A red light began to flash as a siren started to sound around them. 

"What is going on?" Lena shouted above the loud noise. 

"Open the door!" 

Chaos ensued as everyone struggled forward to unlock the door, Quinn desperately trying to get out of the handcuffs and escape the bomb that was right in front of her. 

The timer was running to an end 5 seconds

"It's gonna blow!" 

4

3

Everyone run to hide behind something, a chair, the table. 

2

Sara and Alex tried to get to Quinn

1

Braced for the explosion. 

Instead, the bomb opened and a small cupcake emerged with one birthday candle in the middle, accompanied by the birthday song tune. 

Quinn smiled happily began singing happy birthday. 

Everyone glared at her puzzled as to what the hell was going on. 

"You did this!" Mick growled. 

"Yep with a little help from Greg."

"Who is Greg?" Alex said angrily. 

"That guy Winn has sacked, I got talking to him at that party, nice guy as it works out any way we put our heads together and this is what we did, this is his new business escape rooms." She smiled. 

"Quinn I think I'm going to kill you," Sara said. 

"I had my reasons Sara, and a little fun thrown in just made it better, plus I got to use my acting skills."

"It's scary how convincing she was." Kara sighed. 

"Come on guys let's go to the bar." She shouted happily.

"I forgive you totally." Mick pointed at her.


	56. The Girlfriends Revenge

"Come on you two you have to talk to me at some point." Quinn wined, they had been ignoring her ever since they left the escape room.

They sat next to each other facing her their faces the very picture of pissed off.

"We thought you were going to get blown up!" Alex said sternly.

" Yes, you made us think we were all going to be blown up. " Sara steamed.

"Everyone else forgave me." Quinn shrugged.

" They aren't the ones who have to stick around with you. " Alex said.

"Agreed Alex." Sara nodded.

 

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on how can you stay mad at my sweet face." She smiled innocently at them

They both remained Poe faced.

Quinn sighed heavily.

"Fine, you two stay here and look like old grannies I'm going to have some fun."

Quinn waved her hand high in the air as she danced her way through the crowd.

"Why are we with her again?" Sara asked.

" We apparently enjoy her company. " Alex answered.

"Well, we are mad."

"Yep."

Quinn made her way to the table where Lena and Ava sat both awkwardly trying to make small talk.

"Hey, guys, what's happening?"

" We were just... "

"You know maybe you should start with Hi I'm Ava, then Lena you reply Hi Ava I'm Lena can I get you a drink?"

Both women blushed.

 

"Then talk about how super smart you both are and how super hot you are, take it away ladies."

Quinn left their table heading towards the bar.

"Hey, Quinn it's your favorite song!" Winn called his arms in the air to get her attention.

She cracked a smile.

"Not this time Winn, you get up and dance on there."

" No way! "

"Come on Quinn! "

"What's happening?" Mick queried a bottle in his hand as he leaned against the bar.

" Quinn has a history of bar dancing. " Winn shouted excitedly.

Mick perked up at the thought. "Really, well come on Quinn apologize for being a dick earlier."

" Over there are my guard dogs, I guarantee the moment I start having fun is the time they get up off their butts and disapprove. "

"So do it, you want their attention right?" Mick shrugged.

 

" Come on Quinn your favorite song is on. " Winn wiggled his eyebrows.

It was tempting, too tempting she looked from the bar to Sara and Alex.

They still were angry.

"Oh screw this, get me to the bar!" Quinn proclaimed.

" Yes! " Mick and Winn cheered.

Swiftly she pulled herself up on the bar, this time sober and steady on her feet.

"Hey crank up Beyonce!" She shouted her hands cupped over her mouth as Single Ladies began to get louder.

Quinn began her dance, still high from her fun in the scape room and enjoying being able to let her hair down for once.

"Oh my God," Sara said looking at Quinn.

Alex smiled. "Yeah."

"Alex she is doing it again," Kara said, she had been shocked from her staring at Lena and her new friend by Quinn.

" I know, I like this Quinn. " Alex smiled unable to take her eyes of the woman dancing seductively on the bar, the bar crowded around her clapping her along.

"If that guy doesn't keep his hand to himself though he is going to lose it," Sara said eyeing the guy who kept touching her thigh.

Just then Quinn bent down and grabbed the guy by his shirt, he was expecting something good to happen, unfortunately for him, Quinn was not happy.

"Touch me again and you will get my nine-inch heels impaled in your bollocks!"

She dropped him to the floor, scared.

Alex laughed. "I'm sure she can look after herself."

 

"Hmm, not as much as she'd like us to think. "Sara said quietly.

                                                        xxx

" Hey loves. " Quinn popped up behind them, her head between the two, a bright smile idiotic on her face.

She kissed Sara's cheek and then Alex's.

"Have you forgiven me yet?"

"No." Alex shrugged.

"Oh pwease forgive me." She stuck her bottom lip out.

"Did she say pwease?" Alex sighed hiding her head in her hand.

"Yes," Sara affirmed.

"Come and dance with me."

" Both of us. " Sara laughed.

"Yeah, come on there are some morons over there who think I'm available I want to show off my loves."

"You're a little drunk. " Alex sighed.

"Nope, I've only stolen three of Mick's beers he doesn't know where they are going." She laughed so hard she fell, her head disappearing behind them.

Both jumped up to lean over.

"Sorry." She hiccupped.

They turned to look at each other. "What are we going to do with her?" Alex sighed.

Sara laughed. "Come on let's get her out of here."

They both bent down and helped her up.

"You know Sara you used to be fun, you need more fun I want you to have more fun," Quinn said seriously.

" Yeah, something tells me you are having enough fun for both of us. "

Quinn grabbed Alex and roughly kissed her on the lips pulling back as suddenly as she had started.

"I have wanted to do that since I first saw you this afternoon." She smiled happily.

Alex remained stunned, blushing a little as Sara tried to hide her annoyance.

Quinn smiled at her. "My Sara feels left out."

She moved closer to the blonde woman and pulled her closer, placing her lips on hers.

"You are so perfect." She whispered.

When she pulled away from her lips she laid her head on her shoulder and smiled contentedly.

"She's fallen asleep," Alex said as she peeked over her shoulder to see her.

"Yep."Sara sighed. "They get a sexy siren and we get a sleepy one."

Alex chuckled.

"Come on get her.." Alex realized they were stuck. " I'll get a cab. "

                                                   xxx

"She okay?" Alex asked handing Sara the glass of whiskey she poured while she was putting Quinn into her bed.

" Yeah, she just needs to sleep it off. "

 

"She never seems to get a hangover." Alex laughed as she took a sip from her glass.

"Yeah its part of her condition, I guess maybe you could call it."

Alex gestured to the sofa, Sara took the invitation and sat down.

"She is quite special isn't she?" Alex said her eyes on the door that led to Quinn.

"Yes, she really is."

"You said her family at the funeral were Bastards to her."

" You have no idea, they hated me on sight of course always have done." She shrugged.

 

"Why." Alex wondered.

"Quinn's family is very wealthy Alex, her mother's that is the Kanes they go to private schools and know billionaires, own private islands, join posh golf clubs." Sara took another sip of her glass. "Then there was me, wild child daughter of a cop."

"Not their dream come true."

"You have no idea, my most sophisticated job was as a babysitter, and Quinn's Grandfather ran for prime minister of the UK in the 1990s."

"No way!"

"Yes way, he didn't win but still this was their family."

"So you were their nightmare."

"First of all she was Gay so that was bad enough, then we met and I'm not trying to have a big ego here but she fell in love with me." Sara smiled. "It took me a long time to catch up, too long but I got there eventually."

"So she came out then brought home Sara Lance." Alex laughed.

"No that wasn't it, Quinn had a stage where she didn't know what she was or wanted, she was lost I guess, she slept around a lot, I'm not trying to shame her she will tell you herself and her family were massive shits they never tried to comfort her or take her under their wing."

"When did she discover the powers?"

"Teleportation was the last thing, she was about eighteen I think then, but the others when she was around fourteen to fifteen, her brothers were always jealous, hers are significantly stronger than theirs."

Silence settled between them.

Sara sighed. "Well, who would have thought we would be like this."

"Definitely not me." Alex laughed.

"You know she kinda wants us to....you know," Sara said awkwardly trying to hide the blush she felt crawl up her cheeks.

" Yeah. "

"So..er would you?"

" Maybe. "

"Cool."

Sara leaned forward a little closer to Alex, hesitant at first their lips hovering dangerously close until finally, they met.

 

"She'd kill us if she found out." Sara laughed moving away.

" Hmm that she didn't get to be here. " Alex agreed.

                                                                                 xxx

Quinn opened her eyes slowly, the sound of rain pounding against the window had awoken her, it was better than having the beaming sun blinding her.

Remembering the day before she chuckled silently, although she would have to work out a way to get Alex and Sara on her side again.

The first time in a long time both women were in the same city and both dating her, she needed to take that opportunity before she lost it.

That would have to wait for when she was fully awake.

She moved her leg but was met by a body.

Smiling she turned towards her, expecting to find herself face to face with Alex.

"Sara!"

Sound asleep Sara didn't stir.

Quinn turned her head around and lying on her other side also sound asleep was Alex.

Despite sleep still grabbing hold of her Quinn smiled.

"This is like waking up in heaven." She smiled. Please tell me I didn't drink too much and died, please let it be real.

Placing her head back on the pillow between the two women she loved she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.


	57. The Serpent Ring

"So what are we doing today?" Quinn asked happily, sat around the table eating breakfast with her two favorite people in the world seemed like the most magical way to start a day. 

"Nothing I have to get back to the waverider." Sara said after gulping down the last of her coffee. 

"What, but that can wait even for a few hours Sara, come on please." Quinn pleaded her eyes big and innocent. 

Sara stared at Alex, who hide her own smile. 

"Fine alright you win I'll give you some extra hours, but you better make it worth my while Quinn Wilson!" 

 

"Hey, of course, I will, Alex and I will show you all the glorious sights of National City, right Alex?"

"Oh no, I have work to do." She shrugged.

"What, oh come on Alex they can function for one day, Lena gave me the day off."

"Why?"

"Because she is a good boss, and I may have told her I wanted to spend some time with my girlfriends." She blushed a little. 

"Fine okay you win." Alex lifted her hands in surrender. 

Quinn beamed. "Excellent."

"You are like an overexcited child." Sara sighed. 

"Hey, my life has been shit recently forgive me if I want to forget about revenge and family drama to be with the two people I love most in the whole wide world or any worlds!"

Alex felt her heart melt at her honest stripped bare words. 

"This is the actress in her coming out again with her flowery words," Sara told Alex. "She knows we couldn't resist that." 

"Plus she is as cute as a bugs ear." Alex smiled. 

"Pretty sure I'm not a bug Alex, but hey I like being cute." She winked. 

"You are far too happy this morning, what happened to the Quinn I know who is still dead to the world until about midday?" Sara said suspiciously. 

"Told you already Sara." She pointed to each woman to make her point. "I get to be with you and you."

"You gotta give it to her she is a charmer." Alex smiled at Sara. 

 

When Quinn had announced her desire she had been reluctant, it had seemed like a betrayal in a way, but it was beginning to feel quite natural, even after her kiss with Sara, she was trying to get over the fact that she didn't need to feel guilty. 

Should they tell Quinn or should they just keep it to themselves? 

In her confusion, Alex did something she didn't know whether it was right or wrong.

"We kissed last night!" She blurted her eyes wide in alarm. 

"What?" 

Sara's head lowered into her hands.

A cheeky smile appeared on Quinn's face as she looked at the two women. 

"You two kissed."

"Err yeah," Alex said awkwardly. 

"Okay so does this mean that at some point there will be a repeat because I missed it, this was revenge, right? If you had told me I wouldn't have stolen Mick's booze and gotten a little drunk."Quinn exclaimed. 

"We bonded." Sara shrugged. 

"Yeah." 

"So will you be bonding again?"

"Probably not." Alex teased. 

"I'm going off you two." Quinn pouted. 

"Yeah yeah come on Agent Wilson thrill us, make our work sacrifices worth it." Sara smiled. 

                                                                            xxx

"Are you mad?" Alex asked her face stunned by what Quinn had suggested.

" Get your roller skates on, come on it will be fun. " Quinn said enthusiastically, they'd soon have to go back to fighting demons, aliens and historical anomalies, who knew when they could be together like this again.

"I'm pretty sure I'm too old for this." Alex groaned as she slipped on her butt with a thump. 

" Come on Alex Sara is older than us and she is doing it. "

"Hey I wish you would stop going on about being old, I'm only two years older than you two." Sara pouted, planting her hands on her hips.

" Still, two years is still older. " Quinn shrugged.

Quinn stood to balance perfectly on her blades as Alex wobbled and struggled to right herself.

"This isn't going well." Her voice shook.

" Don't be a baby Alex, " Sara said smugly, she was finding it a lot easier.

"Okay, let's go."

Off they skated onto the winding path that led through the park Quinn smiling confidently up in front as Alex wavered behind, Sara taking pity on her and holding her hand out to steady her.

"Next time we get to pick the activity." Sara sighed.

" Defiantly. "

Quinn skated until the trees of the park became thick over her head, the weak daylight becomes shaded over by the same branches.

Coldness hit her.

An ominous feeling engulfed her.

That same feeling she had felt before, that same all-conquering feeling of doom that choked her and rendered her incapable of movement. 

 

She stood in the middle of the path, her eyes wide open surveying space around her, her whole body on alert.

Shadows seemed to move around her, the trees became a troublesome object, footsteps echoed.

Him! 

She narrowed her eyes, trying desperately to get a better scope of what was there, she knew it was him.

She could feel him.

She clenched her fists, the band of her ring cutting into her hand, she ignored the pain.

"I know you're there you bastard piece of shit!" She spat.

A laugh met her ears.

"You have your Daddies foul mouth." A deep voice came from somewhere within the trees. "I'm glad to see you take after him, you are coming along nicely."

" What the fuck does that mean? "

"You will find out in time, just remember to thank me when the time comes."

" What time what are you talking about? " Quinn searched frantically for a body to go with the voice.

He laughed again.

"You will see, thank your Daddy, then."

"I'm gonna punch you if you keep calling him Daddy."

"Excellent, a chip off the old block."

"Quinn!" Sara's voice cut through the tension, joined by Alex's they were like light breaking up the darkness.

" You won't need them I have plans for you. "

"What, touch them and I will make sure I decapitate you and make you watch while I rip open your guts!"

His bellowing laugh echoed out again.

"Yes, just as bloodthirsty as your Father."

" He isn't a total freak. " Quinn defended him, how could Savage even think her father was like him?

"Plans Quinn, time is ticking."

" So are your days left living! " Quinn warned.

"Tick tock."

" Piss off! "

As suddenly as it arrived the feeling disappeared.

He's gone. 

What had he meant? time was ticking.

"Quinn, what the hell are you doing?"

Alex and Sara finally caught up with her, she looked around again.

"I decided this isn't so much fun anymore, let's get a drink. a very strong drink."

Without waiting she turned around and skated back the way they had come.

Alex and Sara watched her stunned.

"What is wrong with her?" Alex shrugged.

" I don't know. "

 

"She looks like she has seen a ghost "

"Hmm."

                                                       xxx

"Alright what is wrong with you?" Sara asked.

Ever since they found her she had been quiet, snappy almost.

"Nothing." She shrugged.

" Yes, there is, come on Quinn tell us. " Alex coaxed.

 

"Its nothing Alex, Jeez just leave me alone."

Alex and Sara looked at each other.

Quinn starred out the window, her face tense and closed off, her eyes showed she was thinking too much.

"Quinn what is wrong you are worrying us."

" I need to go and see Rip. "

"What!" They both asked shocked.

" Only he can help me with something. "

Before they could object Quinn had left the booth they were sat at and left the bar.

"Did that just happen?" Alex asked.

" Yes, it really did. "

Sara watched her leave her mind full of questions. Why does she want Rip? 

                                                       xxx

The time bureau was always a fun place to end up, everyone dressed the same looked the same it was like a very unglamorous version of Men in Black.

The good thing was she could teleport in and no one batted an eyelid.

She made her way to Rip's office not knocking she strolled in to find him deep in conversation with Ava.

 

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Why wasn't she with Lena? 

"I work here." Ava shrugged.

"Agent Wilson, what do we owe this pleasure?" Rip asked.

"Savage."

They tensed up.

"What does he have on me?"

"What do you mean?" Rip asked anxiously.

"Cut the crap Hunter I know you are lying, you know what he has on me, I was on a date with my girlfriends when that bastard showed up said he had plans for me, tick tock."

Rip looked nervously at Ava who for herself looked worried.

"What is it?"

"Just carry on your mission Agent Wilson, whatever it is will arrive in due course." Rip said nervously. He only hoped he had done enough to keep her, that Sara had done enough, hell he hoped there was enough good in her to withstand the test. 

Quinn watched them. "When he comes near me I will split him in two, I am warning you now!"

"Excellent to hear Agent Wilson, now I believe you are required back on the Waverider."

"No, not this time I'm still in National City."

"Oh of course, well you take care now Agent Wilson."

Taking the hint she left, with no answers and nothing she could use to prepare herself.

A hand pulled her into an empty room.

"What the hell!"

"Shush," Ava whispered.

"What do you want?"

 

"I can't tell you what you want to know, but I can tell you this." She looked around to make sure no one could hear.

"The ring on your finger." She pointed to the old ring her mother had given her as a child.

"Yes."

"Its more than what you think, it holds more power than you could possibly imagine."

Quinn stared at her in disbelief, looking down at the ring on her finger.

She knew a man who could help her figure this out.

Ray Palmer. 

"I guess I'm jumping onboard the waverider after all." She shrugged.


	58. The Christening

"I really cannot picture you here," Zari said as she looked at the large Tudor manor house before them.

" I'll take that as a compliment. " Quinn shrugged.

"You were born here mouthy?"

" Yep. "

The seat of the Kane dynasty had been the birthplace of every Kane since Josiah Kane bought the place for his wife.

 

Sara felt the similar feeling of inferiority as she beheld the large lavish home, the expensive cars parked together in the grand entrance.   
They were so very different, from different worlds really.

"So December 3rd, 1988 the day of baby Quinn's christening," Sara announced.

" This is the day she acquires the ring? " Quinn asked

"So Gideon says."

" And how much can we trust a computer? "

"Its the right date Quinn lets just stick to Adeline and please everyone keep an eye out for Savage."

"Oh my God!"

"What is it?"

"Alex I didn't tell her where I was going."

Sara rolled her eyes when she had left Alex had been beside herself with worry.

"I'm gonna just flash over there, I'll be right back."

"You can tell she is one of the rich brats, no brains." Mick shrugged earning a warning glare from Sara.

"Come on get to people guys, Quinn can catch up when she gets back."

Everyone nodded and went off in their own directions.

                                                                               xxx  
"There you are, Alex."

She should have started with the lab, she felt the stab of guilt as Alex's face visibly relaxed at seeing her.

"Quinn I was so worried about you." Alex walked forward pulled Quinn into a hug.

 

" I'm sorry something happened and I forgot there was more than me to think about. "

"Oh."

" I'll do that sometimes Alex, I was on my own for so long it's strange now to have two people to think about besides myself. "

"I understand Quinn."

The sadness in her eyes cut through her, Quinn couldn't leave her.

"I feel a little left out sometimes," Alex confessed.

" What. "

"I know it's stupid because it's your work but you have that time to spend with Sara and I want that with you too."

 

Quinn sighed, what could she do? She had to leave now, leave Alex.

"I have to go back now." She said sadly.

" I guessed so. "

She tried to walk away, her feet became lead underneath her.

She grabbed the woman's hand and cradled it between her own, placing a soft kiss.

"Come with me."

" What. " Alex's eyes widened with shock, she had never invited her before.

"Come with me and do a mission with us, they can spare you here for one day at least."

" I'm not sure. "

"Alex I don't want to leave you and I never ever say it but I do miss you."

" You do? "

"Yes, more than you know actually, I think sometimes even more than I realize myself."

Quinn swallowed down the guilt, she knew she neglected Alex but swore to rectify that from this moment.

"Okay." Alex smiled shyly.

Quinn broke out into an excited smile. "Yeah."

" I'm just gonna tell Kara and J'onn. " She said as she ran from the room Quinn laughing at her excitement.

I'm such a stupid selfish idiot! 

Seconds later she returned an expectant look on her face.

"Well, what do we do now?" She asked.

" You come over here and hold on tight to me. "

"I thought you said we were going on a mission, not defiling my lap." She lifted an eyebrow.

" Just do it Alex, and don't let go. "

                                                                          xxx

"Wow, where are we?" Alex said as they landed outside the large house.

 

" Kingsley Hall in Hertfordshire, England December 1988 the day of my Christening. "

"What."

" We need to find out how my mother acquired this ring. " She thrust the ring into her face.

"So what do we do?"

" Come with me, you don't know what Adeline looks like. "

"Your mother?"

" The one and only. " Quinn shrugged grabbing hold of the woman's hand and walking towards the hall.

Before they went inside she halted.

"Damn I forgot." She turned to Alex. " My family is very homophobic so... " She looked down sadly at their hands entwined together.

"It's okay Quinn I understand." She smiled reassuringly at her.

Once inside Quinn cringed at the presence of the upper classes who frequented the halls, attending a christening of a child they would all come to look down on.

"Can I help you?" Quinn halted in her tracks, a big lump in her throat as she turned around and saw him.

The family trademark blue/green eyes flashed in his eyes.

Grandpa. 

"You look familiar do I know you?" His soft voice now a distant memory of the little girl who had once hung onto his every word. 

The woman stood before him now a stranger, tears welled in her eyes. 

It had been so long since he had taken his own life, so long since she had seen his sweet friendly smile.

The memory still stung, the press had discovered the fact that he was very deeply in the closet, he hadn't been able to take the same and one morning walked out of the door and into the wood and shot himself.

She swallowed hard. "I'm a family friend."

He smiled the lines around his eyes crinkling, causing her stomach to sink at the memory.

"Wonderful, have a good time young ladies."

He turned to walk away but she caught him, he looked at her puzzled. "Can I help you?"

She looked into his eyes, so much like her own, she wanted to hug him, to hold him again as she had done an as a child, to tell him it was all going to be ok, to wipe away the lines of worry and fear on his face. 

I'm Gay too and I'm fine, you don't have to hide. 

She watched him walk away from them the familiar limp he had gotten as a young man in a car accident, tears formed in her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

 

"I never really understood him when he was alive, but you see the sadness in his eyes."

"I guess."

"Now I'm an adult, I came out and faced all the fears he had I had too, I understand him."

The Anker of sadness weighed her down.

"I was too young, maybe I could have helped him, he thought we were ashamed of him."

"Who is he?"

" Jack Quinn Kane, my grandfather. "

Alex turned back to the man. That must be the guy who ran for prime minister. 

"Where is your grandmother?" Alex asked.

" Big family scandal way before I was born. " Quinn whispered. "Can't have been easy for her though married to a guy who didn't really want her, she fell for this guy, some playboy she got really drunk one night after a row he had told her he was leaving her for some younger richer debutante and she drove her car off a cliff."

" I'm sorry. "

"I never knew her, so it's not really any sadness to me."

Suddenly she saw a familiar figure enter the room, a baby in her arms and two young boys clinging to her jacket.

"She looks so happy," Quinn whispered.

Alex turned to where she is looking. "Is that Adeline?"

"Yes."

"And that is you."

Alex was smiling at the dark haired baby in her arms, busy playing with her mother's long hair.

"I know I was cute."

Alex laughed.

"Oh, God."

" What. "

"Mick is chatting up cousin Jacinta."

" Is that bad? "

"Of course, I don't hate him that much he needs to be saved."

Quinn tried to get across the room, Sara cut in front of them before she could reach him.

"Alex, what are you doing here?"

"Quinn asked me." She beamed.

"Okay, so you are a Legend for a while." Sara smiled at the brunette woman. 

 

" I guess I am. "

"Cool get to work Alex, we've found Adeline everyone has orders to never take their eyes off her."

" I need to do something. "

"Aren't these hors d'oeuvres  simply divine?"

" Err yeah. "

"I bet you are a man who can handle your hor's."

" Errr... "

The redhead slithered closer to him, running her long red fingernails down his arm. "You are very strong."

"I use this arm a lot." He said gruffly.

" Just gonna borrow the big guy. " Quinn rushed in and grabbed him by the arm pulling him away.

"Hey, I saw him first!" Green eyes glared at her.

" Listen Red get lost! " Quinn glared at her cousin, who was legendary in their family as the red widow. 

"Ladies please there is plenty of me to go around."

 

" I'm saving you, you big hard headed oaf from the black widow. "

"Black widow."

" Married five times, each guy had an untimely end. "

"I'm not marrying her."

" Yeah, do you wanna know about the boyfriends, affairs who ended up six feet under? "

Mick smiled at the woman. "See ya."

" Thanks for the help there mouthy. "

"Don't mention it, big guy."

" Quinn. " Sara's voice called out to her.

Adeline was on the move, giving the baby Quinn to Slade.

Quinn stopped short at the scene, her father happily smiling at her, her as a baby.

"Come on Quinn."

They headed out the front entrance down to the wood wherein ten years into the future her grandfather would kill himself, the very spot in fact.

 

"Are you okay?" Sara asked.

Alex put her arm around her.

"I can't stay here, I need to go."

" What. " Sara swung around to face her but Quinn was already pacing away at some speed.

"This is where her grandfather killed himself," Alex said sadly.

Realisation dawned on Sara. "Damn it why didn't I think of that."

 

" Look. " Alex pointed.

They watched as Adeline walked slowly towards a man, dark and foreboding. Savage. 

"That is Savage what the hell are they doing?" Sara whispered.

Sara's eyes widened in shock as she watched the two kiss, he placed something into her hands and whispered in her ear.

Then as quickly as he arrived he was gone.

"What the hell does that mean?" Alex asked.

"It means Quinn is going to be one very pissed off agent."

"So they were having an affair?"

"Hmm looks like it, it also could mean something else." Sara starred ahead worry stretching out before her.

"What." Alex shrugged.

Sara turned to her.

"That Savage is her father."


	59. Secrets Among Lovers

"Say nothing okay, until we have firm proof say nothing," Sara warned Alex, she could only imagine how if that were true it would push her over the edge. 

If she was the daughter of Vandal Savage how much power did she really possess? Was this why her powers were stronger than her brothers. 

"Of course, and you know you could always be wrong, just because they kissed means absolutely nothing." Alex shrugged. 

"Maybe." 

"You should stop worrying about this no matter what happens she will have us." 

" With his evil blood running around in her veins. " Sara sighed. 

 

"If so she's had that from the moment she was born, has she still loved you?" 

" Yes. " 

"Exactly we aren't who we are because of our parents Sara, yeah they can dictate and mold us but only if we let them." 

" Your right I know, I just can't lose her again Alex. " 

Alex nodded knowingly. 

"And as we are stuck with her, we are stuck with each other as well." Sara smiled. 

" I guess we are. " 

"It was nice working with you again Alex." 

" Yes, who knew stalking the mother of the woman we are dating  would be so exciting." 

"We hardly stalked her." 

"We stalked her through a wood." 

 

"We were all going in the same direction, just coincidence." 

Alex stared at her. "Is this how you explain all your activities?" 

"Pretty much, we just wing it." 

"Professional." 

"We mess up a lot." Sara laughed. 

Footsteps came their way, most of everyone was asleep they turned towards the entry to see who it was. 

"What are you two doing?" Quinn asked. 

Her eyes were red. 

Sara cast a warning glance at Alex. Don't say anything. 

"We were having a contest who are the most professional Legends or us at the D.E.O." Alex shrugged. 

" There is no contest. " Quinn sniffed walking closer to them. 

"Oh yeah, who wins?" Sara asked. 

" Neither. " 

Both women laughed. 

"Quinn is sitting on the fence." 

"I'm not choosing you Sara, have Mick a guy who is glued to a bottle of beer and you Alex, have Kara a woman who is glued to Potstickers." 

" Well, there is that. " Alex shrugged. 

 

"You know, there is something good that came out of this," Quinn said a seductive smile on her face. 

" What? " Alex shrugged. 

"I know what she is thinking," Sara said taking in the expectant look in her lovers eyes. 

Quinn blushed. 

"Ah," Alex said her eyes wide, suddenly anxious and with no idea why. 

" We don't really have any more rooms. " Sara shrugged at Alex. 

Quinn frowned. "Hey, you can't try and swoop in and steal her from me!" 

Sara sighed. " I meant all of us, you crazy woman. " 

"Oh,..well, in that case, I absolutely approve." Quinn smiled looking from Sara to Alex waiting for a response. 

She shifted on her feet nervously, her brown eyes cast down to the ground in front of her. 

"You don't have to, Alex." Quinn said softly reaching for her hand. 

" If I don't want to will you two still.... " She couldn't finish her words. 

"No." Quinn smiled reassuring at her. 

She breathed deeply she didn't know why that preyed on her mind, yet it had, a part of her made her still worried she was second best to Sara. 

She blushed redder then there were the moments she caught Quinn watching her like she was a puppy and Alex was her favorite toy, it made her worries flee, she was looking at her like this now. 

When Quinn held her close and kissed her softly Alex lost all train of thought, her worry about hiding what they had seen from Quinn, her caution about being with both Quinn and Sara, everything was gone all she could think of was the soft feel of her lips on hers, the feel of her tongue dueling with her own. 

Alex pulled her closer burying her hands in her hair as she deepened the kiss, fire and passion came to life between them she needed to have her closer, nearer to her for longer. 

Quinn moved her head back a sly smile on her mouth. 

"So..." 

" I'm not doing it here. " Alex said sternly. 

"Yeah, no one wants Mick taking a front seat." Quinn nodded in agreement. 

 

" You two are useless come on to my room. " Sara grabbed them each by their arm and pulled them along the hallway. 

                                       xxx

Sara closed the door safely behind her turning around to see Alex and Quinn had wasted no time. 

"Seriously guys am I invited at all?" Sara sighed. 

" Sorry, I just.. well, you know how good a kisser she is. " Quinn shrugged. 

"Hmm." Sara regarded the two women in front of her. 

" So has anyone done this before? " Alex asked a little awkwardly. 

Silence filled the room as slowly Quinn raised her hand cautiously. 

"How did I suspect it would be you," Sara said. 

" It's not my fault I was a little wild. " She shrugged. 

"Yeah so was I but I don't recall ever engaging in sex with more than one person," Alex said. 

" And as surprising as you may find this, it's the same for me. " Sara shrugged. 

Quinn frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well fucking done to you two, do you want a medal for chastity or something?" 

" Oh Quinn come on, we are only teasing you. " Sara smiled walking closer to the pouting woman. 

"You look so adorable when you are angry, doesn't she Alex?" 

" Yes, incredibly adorable. " 

 

"You can't get around me so easily." 

Alex and Sara exchanged looks, then turned their gaze onto Quinn, who was busy trying to maintain her stern expression. 

"I think we can win you around Quinn." Alex smiled, walking behind her running her hands through her hair and down her neck, lightly across her shoulders. 

" Yes, I think we know you well enough by now. " Sara whispered leaning into her ear, the feel of her hot breath caressing her skin as her lips gently teased her lobe. 

Why am I angry with them again? Quinn scrambled for a reason, she had lost all rational thought as the two women ran their hands over her body, four sets of hands worked together to tantalize and tease, as two mouths coordinated to continue the work of their hand counterparts. 

Sara finally gave into the urge to kiss her, holding her mouth hostage greedily as Alex lifted the stray hair that covered her neck and placed open-mouthed kisses there. 

The dark blue-eyed woman awkwardly moved her hand behind her to pull Alex closer, not breaking her kiss with Sara. 

"I love you." She whispered arching backward to feel the hardness of Alex's body. 

Sara smiled wickedly. 

"I think this may be the best idea you ever had Quinn." 

                                                  xxx

She had lost track of the time as Alex stirred and opened her eyes. 

In the darkness an almost nude Sara paced up and down, she had placed a t-shirt on and looked preoccupied as she marched up and down, her thumb placed anxiously in her mouth as she chewed. 

"What are you doing come back to bed," Alex whispered, looking over to Quinn, who was still sound asleep, her long dark hair cascading around the pillow. 

" I can't sleep. " Sara whispered. 

Alex pulled herself up and sat facing her, the covers still covered her nakedness. 

"Stop worrying about it, you don't have any proof." 

" I have a feeling Alex and that is enough, what if he takes her away from us? " 

 

"Then he will have to kill us first because I don't give a shit who he is, he isn't taking Quinn from us!" Alex whispered ice cold steel behind her words. 

" Your right. " Sara sighed. 

"I am, now come back to bed before she wakes up and figures out something is wrong." 

"If she finds out we  knew and kept it from her, Alex she would never speak to us again, she must never know." 

Alex felt the unease settle around her, she didn't like the idea of lying to her, but if it was for her own good then she could just about manage to achieve it. 

"Okay." 

"I mean it, Alex, she wouldn't care that she loves us, too many people have lied and betrayed her, she'd never forgive us."


	60. Work And Play

"Okay, Quinn lets really test out this ring of yours." Alex smiled closing the door firmly behind her. 

Sara had been reluctant to agree to Alex conducting tests on Quinn and the ring, at least without her supervision but Alex had argued that she could do it just as well if not better than Ray. 

Quinn had agreed but reassured Ray that he was still the better scientist, while Alex wasn't looking.

"Okay genius let's go." Quinn. laughed leaning in to give Alex a quick kiss before moving to the center of the room where Alex had told her to go. 

 

"Have you ever thought about glasses Alex, the geek chic thing on you would totally be hot." 

" Thanks for the advice, now get started. " 

"I'm worried about this Alex, its the first time I've done it by myself Amaya isn't here and I'm scared I won't be able to stop and it will hurt you." 

" Quinn there is a risk in everything, the more we know the more you will be able to control it. " 

Quinn sighed, Alex wasn't going to let her get out of the exercise. 

Damn ass stubborn woman! 

Quinn remembered back to everything Amaya had told her, she closed her eyes and concentrated. 

The room fell deathly silent, Alex felt a shiver run up her spine. 

The same green glow followed by orange and black eliminated from the ring rising up Quinn's body, Alex's breath caught in her throat as she watched. 

The smoke appeared as Quinn opened her eyes now commanded by blackness. 

"Shit!" Alex whispered suddenly cautious. 

 

The smoke grew thicker and higher as slowly Quinn raised her hand into the air and summoned the serpent. 

Alex watched through wide eyes as the snake grew bigger, it's evil stare aimed right at her, she stumbled back slightly. 

Realising her girlfriend's alarm Quinn swiped her hand quickly turning the snake in another direction, heading for one of the many dummies that were scattered around for training purposes. 

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, noting that Quinn seemed to have full control over the serpent when it appeared. 

The dummy she had directed it to was doomed, it arched it's back stiffly and swiftly with evil purpose its mouth open wide, fangs on full display devoured the dummy in one gulp. 

The snake turned to Quinn, Alex jumped into alert mode afraid Quinn would be going where that unfortunate dummy had ended up. 

"Stay there Alex, do not move!" Quinn's stern almost cold words cut through the room like a hot knife through ice. 

The serpent stayed suspended until finally, it lowered its head towards the dark-haired woman, bowing almost then with one flick of her hand Quinn dismissed the ominous creature back into the safety of the ring. 

The smoke remained as evidence of its presence. 

Quinn turned towards Alex her eyes still darker than usual but at least they were returning to normal, she shrugged awkwardly. 

"Well." She asked. 

" Wow. " Alex answered. 

 

"I can throw things too," Quinn said anxiously. 

She lifted her other hand and swiped dramatically to the side sending another dummy flying into the wall. 

"Say something to me please Alex you've got me all nervous here." 

" I'm just stunned at one point I thought it was going for me, and then it turned to you. " It had been a very confusing few moments. 

"I knew what he was doing." 

" What does it feel like? " 

Quinn thought, she hadn't given much thought towards how it felt. 

"First it's like a tingling from my finger and it spreads, but that leaves quickly and it leaves with an overwhelming feeling of power, it's old I can fell the oldness, I can smell it too." 

" Is it safe to come in now, has that thing gone? " A small voice called from outside the door. 

"Yes, Kara you can come in." 

The door opened and in came Alex's sister. 

"So I was watching the snake is cool but super scary." 

Quinn laughed. 

"I don't think he is meant to be for evil, it's why I have it I know it, but why did Savage give it to my Mother, he is the epitome of evil." 

Alex shifted uneasily on her feet, trying to avoid Quinn 's questioning gaze. 

"Maybe it was fate, like some otherworldly divine power or something." 

"Yeah, maybe it was fate." Alex agreed. 

" Err so yeah the guys are going to the bar and wanted to know if you wanted to come too. " Kara smiled. 

Alex looked at Quinn the silent question in her eyes. Are we going?

"Sure cool." Quinn agreed happily. 

" Oh Quinn, please don't start dancing on the bar this time. " Kara pleaded. 

"Loosen up a little Kara, why don't you jump on that bar and do a little dance?" 

The Kryptonian blushed. " I can't dance. " 

"She really can't Quinn, Kara has all the coordination of a one-legged Giraffe with an ear infection." 

Kara blushed deeper as Quinn threw her head back and laughed loudly. 

"Wait!" Quinn suddenly shouted. 

Kara and Alex regarded her with concern. 

"What is it, Quinn?" 

" I'll invite Lena and go and bring Ava. " 

"Are you still on this Quinn?" Alex sighed. 

" Yes, they would be perfect. " 

"Yeah sure if you say so, I don't see it but whatever." Kara sulked. 

" Hey just because you are jealous, Ava is awesome. " Not when she was kissing Sara but she is awesome now. 

"I am not jealous!" 

" Whatever. " 

"You still need to tell me where Edge is!" 

Quinn laughed she knew Kara knew she was losing, she needed to get her back somehow. 

"I don't know where he is Kara, but now he is gone isn't it nicer around here, I feel better knowing Lena is safer." 

" She was my friend before you ever came along. " 

 

"Err guys hello I'm right here can we stop the who loves Lena Luthor more competition I'm getting a bit insecure," Alex asked sensing she needed to nip this conversation in the bud. 

" Yes we can, because I am going to get Ava who in time will beat both of us to the title of who loves Ava more. " Quinn said smugly before disappearing. 

"I hate when she does that." Kara pouted. 

" Yeah, come on let's go to the bar the matchmaker will meet us there. " 

"Do you think she is right about Lena and Ava?" Kara asked quietly. 

Alex watched her sister unsure what she was asking. 

"I don't know." 

                                                                                                 xxx

" Quinn what the hell! " Ava jumped up from her chair as Quinn suddenly appeared in her office. 

"Sorry I can't announce when I'm arriving." 

" Yeah, well one day you will get me at an awkward moment. " Ava whispered. 

"The old me would have given a flirty reply to that but I'm trying to change." Quinn shrugged. 

" How did you get two women? " Ava suddenly asked. "Wait I didn't mean that as an insult." 

Quinn laughed sitting down in the chair. 

"I don't know, I wonder the same thing." 

"I liked Sara too." She said sadly. 

Quinn felt a pang of guilt, Was it right for her to have Alex and Sara? 

"I know." 

"Oh well, not everyone will feel the same right?" 

 

Quinn smiled at her. 

"So this brings me to the reason I am here." 

"Not another match up Quinn." Ava sighed. 

"Yes, come on Lena is hot right?" 

"Well yes but..." 

"But nothing come on, let's go and have some fun at least." 

Ava looked at the pile of papers on her desk, then up to Quinn's smiling face. 

"Come on what is better to look at those papers and these dull walls or a cute green-eyed babe with a brain." 

Ava was torn. 

"Plump red lips, a sexy sway and fuck me heels." 

" Fine let's go! " Ava stood abruptly. 

"Yes, Ava." 

" You got ya watch thingy? " Quinn shrugged. 

"Will you ever learn what these are called?" 

" Never needed one, I was gifted with the natural ability, to me that is GM fruit and veg and I am organic. " Quinn smiled smugly. 

"Come here we'll go my way, hold on tight and don't let go."

Ava rolled her eyes but did as she was told. 

"This is a little awkward." She said trying not to look at the other woman, their faces were too close for her liking. 

" Nah, it's only awkward if I was after something and I told you I am changing. " 

"Director Shar.." 

Quinn ignored the whiny tone of Gary and teleported them to National City, leaving the man stood mouth open wide at the sight of his boss and the most infamous agent at the bureau in each other's arms. 

"This is going to cause trouble." He whispered to himself before running off. 

                                                                                           xxx

"Why the hell did we stop off in Switzerland and France?" Ava fumed. 

 

Quinn looked at her as though the answer was obvious. "Because American chocolate sucks with a capital S, so we stopped so you could buy Lena a box of the finest chocolates known to man." 

"So those aren't for you to eat?" Ava pointed to the big box in her hands. 

"Nope, these are for you to give to Lena, you have the champagne right?" 

"Yes, the finest in all of France you say." Ava rolled her eyes. 

"You will thank me when you are having private sexy time with her and being hand fed the chocolates while naked in a bed of satin sheets." 

"How do you know they are satin sheets?" 

"I naturally assumed." 

"Come on I'm shipping Leva so hard I need it to happen." 

" Leva! " 

"You and Lena, Leva." Quinn winked. 

" You have put way too much thought into this. " 

"Thank me later." 

Quinn held the door open for her to walk through, then entered herself spotting Alex straight away. 

"I can find her in any crowded room." Quinn smiled. 

" How? " 

"She is always by far the sexiest inhabitant." 

Ava sighed. 

"And there is yours, look." Quinn pointed to the bar where Lena stood talking with Lena. 

"Come on." 

"Hey, Lena." She smiled approaching the women Kara lost her happy smile when she saw who was with her. 

"You remember Ava." 

"Yes hello, Ava." Lena held her hand out to shake the new arrivals hand a smile on her face. 

 

"Hi." 

"Ava brought along some beautiful chocolates and champagne didn't you Ava?" Quinn turned to the woman expectantly. 

"Err yeah." 

Kara frowned. 

"How delightful how did you know I love this chocolate?" Lena asked her eyes glowing. 

"I.. .err..well" Ava stuttered. 

"It must have been fate, Lena." Quinn smiled jumping in to save the woman. 

"Fate." Kara frowned. 

 

"You should stop frowning Kara you'll get wrinkles." 

"Why don't you and Ava go and have a lovely conversation, pour the champagne and enjoy your chocolates, Ava so generously brought." 

"You know this is a bar right, they do drinks here." Kara scoffed. 

"Okay." Lena smiled following the blonde woman to a booth at the far end of the bar. 

Kara turned her glare on Quinn. 

"What are you up to Quinn?" 

"I am trying to make two lonely, sweet, people happy Kara, what are you up to?" 

"I'm not up to anything." 

"So what is your problem?" 

"Nothing!" 

"Babe you are late." Alex had spotted the heated exchange between her sister and girlfriend and had to jump in. 

"Yeah, we stopped off in Switzerland and France." 

"Oh sure." 

"I can get expensive food from Europe too." Kara pouted. 

Alex turned to her sister. "No Kara you would eat it before you arrived back." 

                                                                                               xxx

"Captain Lance!" Gary called greeted with an empty ship. 

"Captain Lance!" 

"What is it weasel boy?" Mick said gruffly. 

"I need Captain Lance now." 

"Blondie the little weasel wants you." 

"What is it, Gary?" Sara sighed as she entered the room. 

"Agent Wilson and Director Sharp." 

"Yeah what about them?" Sara shrugged. 

"I saw them in a passionate embrace and now they've disappeared!" He cast them a worried glance. "The rumor around the office is they eloped." 

 

"They've done what!"


	61. Never Listen To Office Gossip

"They've done what?" Sara screeched out. 

Her mind kept echoing his words but she couldn't quite take in what they meant, how was it possible for this to be true?

" Yeah, gone off to get married to run the bureau together. " He shrugged anxiously.

Sara narrowed her eyes at him. What the hell is going on? 

 

"I know I'm not mouthys biggest fan but this sounds weird," Mick said suspiciously looking at the nervous man in front of him. 

 

"I know but strange things happen to us every day."

"Captain Lance we need to get Director Sharpe back." 

"What is going on?" Amaya asked and she and Zari approached them. 

"Agent Wilson and Director Sharpe have eloped together."

"What." They both asked, their face distorted in confusion. 

"Sara this sounds crazy, Quinn and Ava running off together." Zari laughed. 

Sara remained silent, her mind going back to when Quinn fled last time to search out Darhk. 

"Sara you aren't seriously considering this as serious news," Amaya asked, torn between wanted to laugh and wanting to slap her across the face. 

"Yeah Sara anyone with half a brain can see she adores you and Alex, why would she do this?"

 

"Maybe Ava had access to free beer." Mick shrugged. "Maybe I should have a try if that is the case."

"You're not her type Mick." Sara sighed. 

"I can just cozy up to mouthy, and get it that way."

"Ava doesn't have free beer, Mick." Zari sighed. 

"That is exactly what Mouthy would want us to think."

"Right come on let's start with the bureau, see what everyone knows." Sara placed her hands on her hips trying to feel the optimism her crew was feeling

Amaya rolled her eyes. "We should just go to National City I bet she is there."

"Yeah battling aliens." Zari agreed. 

"No, we are going to the bureau."

"This is a really bad idea Sara."

                                                                          xxx

"My head feels like it's been hit by twenty baseball bats." Alex groaned as she rolled over onto her back, regretting drinking too much the night before. 

Quinn was still asleep soundly beside her. 

"Lucky."

Cursing the woman she loved for having a built in resilience against the dread of a hangover she crawled out of bed, wincing at the sun invading through the curtain and attacking her eyes. 

"Alex come back to bed," Quinn said still groggy from sleep. 

"Can't I got to go to work, so have you."

 

"I want to stay in bed all day."

"Yeah well, we can't."

"I'll just rest my eyes for  a little bit." 

Alex rolled her eyes then regretted it, a shot of pain bolted to her eyes and made her wince in pain, her hand clenched up to her forehead. 

"Damn I need a really strong coffee."

"None for me that stuff is seriously gross." Quinn's muffled voice called from where she had buried her head Alex's pillow, breathing in the scent of the woman who had just vacated the bed. 

"Of course not Princess, I know." 

Alex walked cautiously to the kitchen to try and fix her hangover as best she could. 

Before she could manage to pour the dark hot liquid into her cup the phone rang. 

"Hi, Kara." 

"What, okay we'll be right there."

"No, we won't be long Quinn has a talent remember." She chuckled. 

"Quinn get up we have an emergency, some alien has let a whole load of animals free from the zoo."

Quinn groaned rolling over to pull herself out of bed. 

"I hate mornings!"

"Yeah, we know just get up."

Quinn leaned against the doorframe, sleep still in her eyes. "What is the emergency what harm can cute little Penguins do, they shouldn't even be in a zoo, they should be in the wild."

"It's not Penguins Quinn, Lions, Tigers you know the ones that eat you." 

Quinn shrugged. "Just big pussycats."

"Pussycats with killer teeth," Alex said. 

 

"Fine, I'll get changed."

"And use your speed thing this time, we need to leave right now. " Alex called out laughing at the groan the other woman let out at her words. 

Before she had time to blink Quinn was standing before her dressed and ready to go, a bright smile on her face. 

"Ready." She beamed. 

" How are you so adorable? " Alex laughed at her. 

"A gift." 

" Come on do your thing. " 

"You're going to say that to me tonight and I will not end in me going to a zoo." Quinn's eyes twinkled at her lover. 

                                                                                                   xxx

Having the Legends team arrive at the bureau meant only one thing, there was trouble and with the gossip about Agent Wilson and their director spreading faster than the bubonic plague talk grew more intense. 

"This place always gives me the creeps," Nate said as he looked around. 

" Yeah, they all look like clones. " Zari agreed. 

Sara had spent the time it took to arrive torn, was she being crazy believing this story? But what could the explanation be if not this one? 

"Come on Gary where the hell is this room?" Sara demanded. 

 

" It's down here Captain Lance. " 

He turned around and nearly tripped over his own feet. 

"That guy can't even walk." Mick groaned. 

When they came to an open door Gary stood aside and let everyone enter. 

Inside agents sat facing the wall. 

"This is eerie " Amaya whispered. 

"It really is, they are hardly moving," Wally said cautiously. 

"It's the perfect crew they actually do as they are told." Sara sighed. 

" These are the agents who have information for you. " Gary said. 

"They all saw this passionate embrace?" Sara shrugged. 

" No Ma'am. " One agent called out. "Gary saw it and he told agent Fairweather, who told Agent Greene, who told Agent Hill, who told the janitor who told Agent Benjamin, who told the guy who cleans the windows every second Wednesday of the month, who told the security guard, who told me." 

The Legends blinked confused. 

"So only you saw this Gary?" Sara demanded. 

" Err....yes. " 

"So why the room full of Forest Gumps?" Mick motioned with his hand to the agents who frowned at him, whispers broke out at their rage. 

 

"Err..." 

" Your an idiot Gary, and we still have no idea where they are. " 

Sara was beginning to panic what if this was something to do with Savage? 

"I still say we go to National City," Zari said. " At least we will find out whether Quinn is there or not. " 

"Zari is right Sara." Ray agreed. 

Everyone looked at her, nodding their heads, Zari looked at them shocked. 

"Really you guys are all on my side, this is amazing!" 

" Alright, National City it is. " Sara agreed before everyone quickly left for the ship. 

                                                                                      xxx

"I got those cute little Penguins." Quinn smiled rubbing her hands together happy with her job. 

Kara was still trying to usher a stubborn Giraffe into a cage fraught by the troublesome alien who insisted on trying to distract her. 

"Do you think this is really a job for the D.E.O?." Quinn looked around the zoo, the alien had really ransacked the whole place. " Aren't there people who get paid for this?" 

"Quinn shut up." Alex hissed turning around to find herself suddenly in a corner with an angry looking Lion having crept up on her. 

"Shoot it!" Someone shouted. 

Quinn turned angrily in the direction of the voice. "Don't you fucking dare!" 

She took a deep breath and slowly walked towards it. 

"Don't move Alex, and don't look him in the eyes." 

"How the hell can I see where he is?" 

"Just do as I say." 

"Hey, big guy." Quinn slowly approached the beast the closer she got the more she was realizing just how big he was. 

Alex shrunk back a little more as the Lion roared and turned around to face Quinn. 

 

He roared again his vast teeth shone in the light of the sun. 

Suddenly Quinn lifted her hand into the air, her palm flat out in front of the Lion, he stopped dead in his tracks. 

An eerie silence fell around them as everyone stopped and watched. 

As one Quinn and the Lion took steps towards each other. 

"Quinn for God's sake what are you doing?" Alex shouted. 

Quinn ignored her, intent on her course until she stood before the Lion, her hand now slowly pressed against his head, he leaned into her and purred like the pussycat she had said he was. 

Alex watched wide eyed. What the fuck! 

Quinn looked into sad resigned eyes, a cage was no place for the wild of heart, she knew it no matter how big the cage was he would always yearn for what was beyond his confines. 

I'm sorry. 

"Quinn!" 

"Sara, what the hell are you doing here?" Alex shouted. 

Quinn was still casting her spell hypnotizing the Lion with her powers of persuasion as she led him back to the zoo, to his cage, her hand caught lightly in his mane. 

She couldn't watch the door close on him, his eyes looked at her as though he was asking her a question. Why return me to my jail, when I am innocent of a crime? 

"I'm sorry I don't make the rules," Quinn said her voice cracking. 

" Don't worry. " The zoo vet told her smiling. "He has a happy life." 

She would have believed him if she hadn't looked into his eyes and seen an emotion she knew well. 

"Yeah maybe you should try being locked up in a cage for people to watch you every day then we'll talk about happy lives." 

Quinn strided away angrily, the zoo around her a glorified prison for innocent animals, she'd never liked them but she never thought she would ever participate in locking one up, today she had and she felt disgusted. 

"I thought I heard you, Sara, what are you guys doing here?" Quinn asked. 

" Err.... " 

Sara blushed red, she felt like an idiot. 

"Gary spread the rumor you and Ava eloped to Vegas." Nate shrugged. 

 

" What! " Quinn asked stunned. 

"No one mentioned Vegas Nate." Sara sighed. 

"I added that bit myself, to add a bit of glamour." 

 

"Where is Ava?" 

Quinn thought to herself a rueful smile appearing on her face. "So I know what this means." She said looking at Alex happily, Kara landing beside her sister. 

" What does it mean? " She said seriously. 

"It means the chocolates and champagne worked." She winked. " And you guys have to admit I was right, Leva now rules. " 

"Leva!" Kara said disgusted with the idea. 

" I think we should just make sure. " Sara said. 

"So you want me to take all of you round to Lena's apartment to see Ava who she had sex with last night." 

" Stop saying that. " 

"I think Quinn is right," Alex said, how embarrassing would that be. 

" I'll go I have x-ray vision. " Kara said before flying away.

"That sounds really creepy, does she do that a lot spy on people having sex?" Zari said. 

 

Everyone turned to Alex. "Hey my sister is normal you know!" 

" Yeah just don't share a pizza with her. " Quinn shuddered at the memory of the pizza she had never got to enjoy. 

                                                                                                  xxx

Kara kept telling herself they were wrong, Lena wouldn't have slept with this woman, there was just no way she would. 

Normally she enjoyed flying to Lena's no one knew that she did it, it was one of her many secrets, but today she really didn't want to arrive. 

Too afraid of seeing what Quinn was over the moon about. 

Lena with another woman. 

Lena with anyone. 

The building came into view and Kara righted herself in the air as though she were standing on an invisible rope. 

 

She used her x-ray vision to look inside. 

What she saw made her pale. 

In her kitchen she stood between the open legs of the blonde woman who sat on the counter, their kiss was passionate and all consuming, like the ones she had dreamt about with Lena. 

Now she was living her nightmare watching her with someone else. 

Quinn was going to love this but Kara, her heart felt as though it was breaking.


	62. Quinn And The Charm

Quinn walked swiftly through the hall of the D.E.O her steps laced with anger and betrayal. 

How can she still not trust me? 

"Quinn stop," Sara called trying to catch up with her. 

 

Quinn ignored her she was livid, the glow of being right and successful about Ava and Lena had long since subsided. 

"Quinn please wait let me explain!" 

" Go away Sara, I really don't want to see you right now. " 

"Quinn I need to explain." 

Suddenly Quinn stopped walking and swung around walking fiercely towards her. 

"No Sara you do not need to explain I know exactly what you thought, you thought it was true, you thought I had done it." 

Sara paled and hung her head in shame. 

"After telling you how much I loved you and Alex, after that night we all spent together you still thought I wanted to fuck someone else." 

" Qui.. " 

"Maybe this is some kind of self reflection thing Sara, maybe it is you who wants to fuck someone else and you don't trust me because of it."

"What, no way, Quinn listen."

 

"Just fuck off Sara, you even knew what I was trying to do with Ava and Lena yet you still jumped with the gossip." 

"I know I'm sorry I ju.." 

" Just don't Sara, save it. " Quinn sighed frustrated would she ever believe her? 

"What does this mean, are you leaving me again?" Sara asked sadly, too afraid to look into the eyes of the woman she loved to see rejection there. 

 

Quinn sighed. 

" Sara I'm pissed at you but I love you too much to let you go because of this, just give me space because I'm so angry with you. " 

Sara breathed a sigh of relief, happy at least that she wasn't losing her. 

"Please don't send me away like this." 

I'll worry. 

"Oh Sara, I know I did things to make you question my word, I know I'm to blame here but you have to start trusting me otherwise we will have no future at all." 

" I want a future with you. " Sara said, tears building in her eyes. 

Quinn felt her anger subside as she saw the misery in her eyes, she threw her arms around her and held her close. 

"I'm not going anywhere Sara, just next time someone tells you I've run off with another woman please have faith in me." 

" I'm sorry, I feel such a fool, even Mick didn't believe it. " 

Quinn arched an eyebrow. "Mick believed in me and you didn't Sara we have real problems if that is true." She smiled, at the blonde woman moving a bit of hair that had fallen over her eye. 

"I know, I feel so stupid, I listen to Gary." 

" I love you Sara, have faith that I know what it's like to not have you, and I would not willingly ruin that. " 

"I love you too Quinn." 

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, Alex stopped her progress halfway seeing Sara and Quinn in an embrace. 

Was she intruding? 

When Quinn lifted her head she smiled seeing Alex, motioning for her to come closer Alex obliged. 

"Everything okay now?" Alex asked. 

 

" Yes, Quinn has forgiven me for being an idiot. " 

"Good." Alex smiled. " Quinn I have a theory about your ring. " 

Quinn frowned, both women now firmly content to listen to what her theory was. 

"It came to me when you were doing you Lion tamer act." She shrugged. 

Quinn groaned, "That guy didn't want to go back to his prison." 

Sara rubbed Quinn's back trying to soothe her guilt. 

"Yes, but it occurred to me then that this power you have for persuasion is also how you can control the serpent." 

What the hell. 

 

" Like a snake charmer? " Quinn shrugged, intrigued by her statement. 

"Something like that," Alex replied. 

" So if your theory is true Alex, only she can do this, if someone else tried it the snake would be uncontrollable. " Sara asked, it was starting to make a lot of sense. 

"Exactly." 

"Is there a way we can try this out?" Sara asked. 

" Yes, but I've seen the end result of this demon serpent and it's not pretty. " Alex said as she led them along the hallway to the practice room they had trained in yesterday. 

"Okay Quinn give your ring to Sara and we can try this out," Alex called out. 

" I don't like this idea one of you will get hurt. " Quinn said cautiously. 

"That's why you are here Quinn if my theory is correct even without the ring he is yours to control." 

"And if your wrong you get hurt, maybe even worse." Quinn hated this idea, if anything happened to either of the women in the room with her she wouldn't be able to bear it. 

" Come on do it. " Alex insisted. 

 

Quinn reluctantly pulled off her ring, feeling immediately the emptiness it left behind handing it over to the blonde reluctantly. 

Remembering what she had seen Quinn do Sara closed her eyes and concentrated, it took longer to work but soon enough the colors rose and the smoke smoldered and the serpent appeared in all his ominous glory. 

His eyes a ferocious green, as evil as the very gates of hell. 

As Alex predicted the Snake sensed a change, Sara couldn't control his movements no matter how hard she tried. 

He was loose and very angry. 

"Try now Quinn," Alex shouted. 

Sara's blue eyes relaxed as she kept her gaze on the beast looming over her. 

Quinn took her place to the side, breathed deeply and lifted her hand as she had done before. 

At first, nothing happened, he continued to approach Sara. 

"Err Alex this is not going well," Sara called out, worry in her voice. 

Quinn persevered, lifting her hand again into the air with command. 

The serpent stopped and turned toward the woman, lowering its head to her as Quinn summoned him back into the confines of the ring. 

Leaving only smoke in his wake. 

Sara stood stunned looking down at the ring, Quinn equally as stunned just stood with her mouth wide open, lost for any words. 

 

Alex smiled smugly. " So ladies who was right? " 

"Oh great, she is never going to let us forget this." Sara groaned. 

" Yep, remember I think I'll use this to get to top next time. " She smiled happily. 

Quinn shrugged. "I really don't care, you can top me anytime." Winking she finally made Alex blush. 

Sara shook her head. "How is she so easy?" 

"Who knows." 

"Never mind that come on Sara give me my ring back." 

Pulling the ring from her finger she handed it back to Quinn who quickly replaced it on her finger, flexing her fingers to see it there again, get the feel of it again. 

"Now you two are together I have to tell you something," Quinn said awkwardly, both women watched her suspiciously. 

"I need to go back to Star City to see someone." 

Sara narrowed her eyes. "Who?" 

" Laurel. " Quinn whispered. 

Sara's eyes shot wide open, anger filling every particle of her eyes. "You tell me to trust you then you tell me you are going to see that woman!" 

" Sara my point still stands, this is why I am telling you now so I am not lying." 

"Why do you hate her?" Alex asked Sara. 

"Beyond the obvious, our Quinn here has a past with her, a sexual past." 

"So, we all have one of them." Alex shrugged and Quinn smiled at her happy that at least someone believed in her. 

"I don't trust Laurel." 

"Sara I don't care if you trust her or not, she was my friend and I feel like she needs someone." 

"Let someone else help her, you are mine I'm not sharing with her." 

"I'm pretty sure Quinn doesn't belong to anyone." Alex stood her ground. 

"Thank you, Alex." 

Sara turned to Alex glaring angrily at her. "What if she seduces Quinn again hmm what will you do then?" 

"Again?" Alex said puzzled at her words. 

Cold fear flew through Quinn as she watched Sara. Please don't Sara, don't tell her. 

Sara sighed. "She seduced her when they were on Earth-Two together." 

Quinn let out the air she was holding in. 

"She really didn't seduce me, she was just so." She remembered the confident swagger, the sexy sway of her hips and that familiar look she got when she was up to no good. 

"Err Quinn you are trying to convince us you aren't interested in her, going all bug-eyed over her is not helping," Sara said firmly. 

"Oh yeah, I was just.. ." She thought it was best not to continue. 

"Fine Quinn do as you want." 

 

"Aww come on Sara you can't be mad at me now, I forgave you." Quinn pouted, walking towards the angry woman. 

"You were an ass and I forgave you." 

"Yeah well, now you are the ass." 

Quinn moved closer since their night together it felt easier to be intimate with one in front of the other, even Alex didn't blush at the sight anymore. 

Quinn hovered teasingly over her lips, smirking at the impatience she sensed in the blonde woman. 

"Trust me, remember." She whispered softly before gently and ever so softly placing her lips on hers for the briefest of times before walking away. 

"When are you going?" Alex asked. 

"Now, I also have to take Ava back so I'm grabbing the opportunity." 

"Quinn, you aren't hunting for Savage are you?" Sara asked. 

"No not Savage." 

Not today anyway.


	63. Thelma And Louise-ish

"You're late." 

Quinn smiled at the agitated tone to her voice sitting down in the chair opposite her. 

"I had girlfriend troubles." Quinn shrugged taking in the fresh bruising to her face. 

What the hell! 

" That's what happens when you don't choose me. " Laurel said sternly. 

"Yeah, maybe but the heart is not rational Laurel you should know that by now." 

" So you've been playing house with your little girlfriends, how lovely for you. " 

Quinn frowned. "Hey, I was not playing house Laurel, grow up Alex and Sara mean so much to me." 

" How precious, the Ice queen has had her heart thawed. " Laurel hide the hurt she felt behind her biting sarcasm, she missed Quinn, she had wanted to be the one she chose, how different she imagined her life would be if she had Quinn. 

 

Dark blue eyes glared across the dark bar, frustrated and feeling guilty she had to compose herself. 

"Laurel listen, we would never have worked out we are too alike, too high spirited, stubborn, lonely." 

" You never even tried. " Laurel leaned back in her chair glaring at her. 

"No matter what you think, there is a reason I'm here now you are my friend I'm not leaving you again." 

" Yeah, kinda like the time you said you loved me. " Laurel said sadly a smile over her mouth that never met her eyes. 

Quinn tried to remember, she'd only ever told two women she loved them, back then it had only been Sara. 

Suddenly a memory surfaced and it was clear. 

"You remember huh?" 

" Yeah. " Oh crap, I really did say it. 

                                                    xxx

The same dream haunted her, in the time since Sara's death it came back time and time again. 

Of all the nightmares that haunted her sleep, this pierced through her soul the most. 

Sara. 

She and Sara, together happily holding hands, smiling, kissing, touching she could still feel her soft yet callused hands on her body, feel them grasped tightly, affectionately in her own. 

It was the day they had gone away from the city for the weekend, taken a cabin by the lake just the two of them, woke late in the morning curled into each other's arms and kissed until hunger became too great. 

Walked the under the trees that domed over the path, trees that had stood for centuries and seen many a lover walk hand in hand beneath them, they'd sailed out onto the lake Sara taking command of the ores because she wanted to show off for her girlfriend. 

They'd found a waterfall, the gentle sound of its luscious silky water had fuelled the excitement to dive in, they'd made love on the rocks by the side of the water, the waterfall spraying spurts of water on them as they expressed their love. 

 

They'd lain there and watched the stars appear. 

The memory of turning away from the stars and looking across at Sara had been too overwhelming her heart felt like it would burst, that was when she had first said the words out loud, and to Sara, the woman she loved. 

"I love you." 

Sara smiled back at her, enchanted by her blush that was barely visible in the growing darkness. 

Suddenly Sara's face transformed, she was someone else. 

The night sky fell away and she was in a room, in a bed. 

Laurel. 

She was smiling lovingly and the full force of her aching grief fell on Quinn again. 

Sara was gone. 

Gone forever. 

She couldn't breathe, her heart felt as though it was frozen, the question of why life was so cruel crept up on her again, she wanted an answer, she needed an answer. 

Instead, she had Laurel and her smiling face. 

She was beautiful, smart, sexy as hell but she would never be Sara Lance. 

"I love you too." She whispered moving forward to place her lips on Quinn's , a tear falling from dark blue eyes as she longed for someone else. 

A longing that would never come true. 

"I never thought you would say it." 

Quinn smiled, it was empty but in the dark and with Laurel's overwhelming joy she couldn't see it. 

"Say it again." 

Quinn looked into her eyes, she couldn't day it. 

"Please, I want to hear it again." 

"I....I...Love." She couldn't finish the sentence, she couldn't give what she had given to Sara to anyone else, it just wasn't possible. 

"I love you, Quinn." She pulled her closer and kissed her, her lips expressing the utter joy and happiness she felt. 

That had been the last time they would be together on Earth Two. 

Quinn left never to return. 

                                           xxx

"Yeah, I remember." Quinn shivered at the memory. 

I have Sara back, don't think of it again. 

"You know while you were pining for your precious Sara you left me doing the same yet you don't seem to care about that." 

 

" You think I didn't feel guilty, you are wrong Laurel. " 

"Why would you, you get your Sara back and a bit on the side too." 

"Alex is not a bit on the side, grow up Laurel." 

"And now you want to be my friend." Laurel laughed. 

"We were friends way before we had sex, Laurel." 

"Yeah well." 

"We're alike Laurel, we need each other." 

"Will your girlfriends let you be my friend." Laurel mocked. 

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You already are my friend, so tell me who did that to your face, you have more bruising." 

"It's nothing." Laurel hide the wounds under her hair, ashamed for Quinn of all people to see her like this. 

"Tell me, Laurel." Anger was again taking root in Quinn as she looked at her friend's face. 

"I told you they won't get away with it." 

"Did the same person do this again?" 

"Just leave it." 

"Jesus Laurel, what the hell happens when I leave?" 

"You don't care so what does it matter." 

"I fucking care Laurel, and I love you just not the way you want me to." 

Laurel got up to leave instead she grabbed at her side and grimaced in pain. 

"What!" Quinn stood up to catch her. 

" Just a little scrape. " Laurel smiled. 

"What the fuck Laurel you are bleeding." 

" Shit not again. " 

"Again!" 

" Well, well look who we have here. " 

Laurel grimaced again and turned away from the voice, Quinn kept a hold of the hand that wanted to flee. 

She'd never seen the woman before. 

"I'd be careful if I were you, her pickups tend to have a bad habit of dying horribly." The dark haired woman said in warning. 

" How's the face Laurel dear?" 

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "You did that to her!" 

"She deserved it, she is lucky I didn't kill her." 

 

Quinn felt herself raging with anger. 

"Yeah, your gonna wanna leave right now." 

"Who the hell are you?" 

"I'm someone you don't want to cross, and I don't like when my friends are harmed." 

"You need to choose your friends more carefully." The woman sneered. 

"I do, now piss off." 

"You need to learn some respect." 

"Yeah, people have tried to teach me, I just never really cared enough to try, so again piss off." 

"You'll learn when she turns on you." She smiled and walked away sniggering. 

" Someone has a massive stick up her ass. " Quinn shrugged, turning back to Laurel. 

"Seriously Laurel I can't leave you alone for a moment." 

" It's my gift. " 

"Come on." 

" Just leave me alone. " 

"Wrong answer." 

Putting her arm around her she helped her out of the bar and into the street to hail a cab. 

"Where are we going?" She asked. 

"My apartment, my brother never sold it he hoped I would come back." 

"You didn't." 

"No, Star City is the pits, corrupt selfish politicians screw the public and they are happy about it because they are told this is how government works and what is their solution? make a millionaire mayor as though he would give a shit." 

Her hostility for Oliver Queen had never gone away, she doubted it ever would. 

 

"Ah, my little communist Quinn is still alive and well." Laurel smiled regretting it when her face broke out in pain. 

"Of course, when I worked with my Dad I felt my soul dying more and more every day, but that was how he convinced me to do it, you know robbing off the rich and greedy and giving to the poor." 

"No one does that Quinn." 

Quinn turned to her friend. "I did." 

"Really." 

" Yes, I never kept one single penny of the money I got from that work." 

"Wow, you really are perfect." 

Quinn laughed. "You have no idea how wrong you are." 

                                                                         xxx

 

"Ouch." Laurel hissed as she lay on the bed, Quinn cleaning up the wound. 

"So she shot you too huh." Quinn never took her eyes off her job at hand. 

"Yeah, she got one through." She winced. 

"You like to live life on the edge Laurel, I thought Quentin was going a little mad at first," Quinn said giving her honest opinion. 

"He thinks I can be good like his daughter was."

Quinn met her eyes. "I will tell you something Laurel, something you should at least keep in your mind, and Sara will kill me for saying this, but when my Dad disowned me, I was all alone, my Mom did the same I had no one at all, I spent a while on my own traveling wondering the city alone. 

"Is there a message to learn from this?" Laurel hissed again as Quinn dabbed the wound a little harder on purpose. 

"Yes there is, they could have hated me when Sara and I got together, I'd done some awful stuff and my Father was well, on the top of their wanted list in prison, but you know never once did I feel judged by them."

"How nice for you." 

"Yeah, it was because Quentin and Dinah became like parents to me."

"She hates me," Laurel said. 

"Yeah well you are a bit of a bitch Laurel and you have her daughter's face, who was murdered why do you think she hates you?"

"Whatever."

Quinn watched her, noticing she never met her eyes. 

"She also hates me because she saw us together, she noticed our chemistry." 

"Yeah well, she was wrong."

"Oh we have chemistry Quinn and you know it, it's so volatile it can explode at any moment."

"Wanting to fuck someone and wanting to love someone are different things Laurel and you know that I may want to on some level fuck you but I love Sara and Alex too much to risk ruining what we have, so friendship is all I offer, and you need it."

"Not this again."

"Hey I'm a good friend, there you go, now try not to annoy it again, let it heal."

"You know this bed is way to big for me, you should join me." She purred. 

"Enjoy the space, I'm on the couch."

"Oh come on I was joking, I won't touch you I promise, that couch is so small."

"Still no, I can imagine you, Hey Sara guess what I slept with Quinn last night." 

"I would not."

Quinn lifted her eyebrow in challenge. 

"Okay, maybe I would."

"Good now go to sleep."


	64. Seriously Jealous, Sara

Laurel crept out of the bedroom, she'd managed to do as she was told for a little while but she felt somewhat lonely on her own, Quinn had always seemed to make her feel something she shouldn't want, or even warm and comfortable. 

She'd always seen the remoteness in the now sleeping woman, felt the chilly distance, she had sensed a kindred spirit. 

She recalled finding the picture she kept on her, she knew who the blonde woman was now, back then she hadn't, Quinn had looked so happy, so young and carefree, so in love. 

She sighed as she looked down at her sleeping form, crouching down beside her, she moved the stray hair that had fallen over her face. 

Wondering how angelic and peaceful she looked asleep. 

 

What did Sara have that she didn't, what did Alex have? 

Why couldn't she have Quinn?

"Go back to bed." Quinn suddenly spoke. 

" You scared me. " 

"Good go back to bed and go to sleep." 

" It's lonely in there. " 

"You are not a child Laurel, go to sleep." 

" Can I sleep with you on the couch then? " 

Quinn finally opened her eyes, taken aback to find the woman so close to her face. 

"I told you, Laurel, I am not giving you any ammunition to use against me." 

" I won't I promise. " 

Quinn sighed. 

"Fine but do not touch me, just go to sleep." 

" Touch you, are there parts that are okay? " She smirked. 

"No parts are okay, especially sexual parts." 

" Oh, you are no fun. " Laurel stomped her foot pouting. 

Quinn moved back so Laurel could lay down on the front of the sofa, she guessed it would be safer. 

Laurel settled in place, enjoying the closeness with Quinn. 

"Quinn," Laurel whispered. 

"What do you want now?" 

" Goodnight. " 

"Night Laurel." 

                                                                                                    xxx

Quinn smiled as she burrowed her head closer to the neck of the body she was holding, in her sleeping state she wasn't aware she was doing it, but it felt nice. 

A cough sounded above her, sleepily she opened her eyes. 

"Hey, Sara." She smiled and closed her eyes to go back to sleep. 

Shit! 

She didn't want to open her eyes again, didn't want to see Sara's extremely pissed off face. 

"I know your not asleep Quinn," Sara said sternly trying and failing to keep in her anger. 

 

" Your not a dream are you? " She asked cautiously. 

"No, I am not." 

" I can explain. " 

"I'm looking forward to this." Sara crossed her arms over her chest and waited. 

" She couldn't sleep so she came to sleep with me. " 

"Can you stop holding her now, this is getting weird," Sara said frustrated. 

" Oh yeah sure. " 

Making sure not to wake her up, Quinn skipped from behind Laurel and stood before Sara, who took her in. 

"At least you are fully clothed, but then that means nothing." 

" Nothing happened Sara. " She said earnestly. 

"Hmm I don't trust her and you know that yet you still found yourself like this with her." 

" She is my friend, she needs me. " 

" I need you to stop being around her all the time, she wants you. " 

"So doesn't mean I want her." 

" It will only take so long until you give in. " Sara glared at her. 

"Thanks for the confidence Sara, thank you very much." 

Quinn stormed into the kitchen to raid the fridge before realizing there was nothing in it. 

"Don't walk away from me Quinn." 

 

" We've had this conversation so many times Sara it feels like deja vu. " 

"Always with you and another woman and once Rip." 

" You are not going to throw that one at me. " 

"I can and I will." 

" Screw you, Sara. " 

"Yeah if you did that more instead of the scream queen in there we wouldn't have a problem," Sara shouted. 

" You are just so unreasonable when you are like this. " 

"Well you used to be sweet and kind, I never had to worry about you and other women." 

Quinn laughed. " You think I never had offers back then? " 

Sara frowned angrily. 

"I had so many offers." Way too many offers. 

" What are you saying, that you did cheat on me? " 

Quinn rolled her eyes. "We go around in circles forever you and I Sara." 

" Did you cheat? " 

"I said I had offers Sara nothing more." 

" Why do you keep going to her? " Sara pointed across at the sleeping woman, still the sight of her made her feel sick. 

"I told you she is my friend, I was such a shit to her Sara, she deserves me to make it up to her now." 

Sara stood silent, a battle going on in her mind. 

Quinn sighed. "Sara I've told you a million times now, why do you need so much reassurance, Alex trusts me." 

" I'm scared Quinn, scared someone will take you away from me again." 

All the anger Quinn had been storing up vanished, she watched Sara's face and wanted to cry. 

She moved closer and took her face in her hands. 

"We beat death Sara, we beat the mightiest force of nature and still are together, do you think that anything or anyone could take me away from you?" 

 

Sara watched the passion in Quinn's eyes build. 

"No one has that much power, that much intelligence, beauty, nothing they possess could blind me to you." 

"I just love you so much," Sara whispered hoarsely. 

"And I love you." 

"But you did sleep with her Quinn." When you'd found me and I was all yours again. 

"I was stupid and so confused Sara, I explained this, and her err....way." Do not say any more to make this worse. 

Quinn finally gave into the urge to lean forward and kiss her, moaning at the feel of warm soft silky lips on her own. 

"Sara, did you find anything?" 

His voice made her blood run cold, Quinn looked into Sara's guilty looking face. 

"What is he doing here?" Quinn hissed. 

" Hey, Quinn it is you, your back. " 

"If this is about my father you can fuck off I'm not getting involved in that." This time. Quinn bit out angrily. 

"It's about something else actually," Oliver said suddenly noticing Laurel asleep. "What the hell is she doing here?" 

 

Quinn arched an eyebrow. "In my apartment, I say who is welcome, she is, you, however, are not." 

Sara sighed how could she still be this hostile with Oliver when her head turned toward the sleeping woman she felt she understood where her jealousy and hostility came from, it had been worse for Quinn she'd had to watch them together for so long. 

"Why are you with him anyway Sara?"

"I decided to come home for a little visit." Sara turned away, her face burning red, she couldn't meet Quinn's eyes. 

"A little visit the very day I tell you I'm coming to Star City to see Laurel." 

"Err.......it was just a coincidence." The blonde shrugged. 

"We saw a light on in here and got a little concerned." Oliver shrugged, not daring to take his eyes of the woman on the couch for very long. 

Quinn stared down at Sara again. 

"Oh now I see, you expected to see what me and Laurel in the throws of passion?"

"No, well I...I just was worried."

"You can go now, Queen." Quinn dismissed him with her hand with less respect she had shown the serpent demon. 

He frowned. "What about her?" He pointed to Laurel. 

"She is with me."

"What!" Sara's eyes shot wide. 

"Jeez you've become a drama queen Sara, not like that, I'm with you like that oh God it's far too early for this." 

"I'm off then, come a say Hi before you leave Sara, you too Quinn." 

He left quickly. 

"Yeah sure say Hi to people who hated me, I will be doing that." 

"They didn't hate you, Quinn."

"Yeah sure okay, whatever Sara I seem to remember someone telling you to dump me on more than one occasion," Quinn remembered those days, her happiness always overshadowed with the fear that Sara's friends would make her see the light and realize she was too good for her and Quinn would find herself dumped. 

"Yes well, they didn't know you."

"You don't get it do you, Sara, Laurel and I we are so alike, and the only person who is willing to give either of us a chance is your Dad, she doesn't know how lucky she is yet to have found that rope to grab onto." 

"You still respect my Dad so much?" 

"Of course Sara, he is a real Dad, like mine used to pretend to be, only Quentin is not fake, he cares for his children."

"Quinn I can't promise I will do it, but I will try to be less jealous but if she puts one finger on you I will rip her head off!" 

"Now for the other reason I am here, we have a problem in Victorian London."


	65. Stoker & The Vamp

"Mick hey big guy I heard you were missing me so here I am." Quinn smiled her arms cast out wide dramatically. 

He groaned. 

"Do you get the impression Quinn only comes here to annoy Mick," Ray asked Zari. 

" I think so. " She nodded. 

"Annoying Mick is my bonus, there are other reasons I come here." Quinn smiled lifting her head to where Sara stood talking with Ava on her screen. 

" Oh yeah, the other reason. " Zari laughed. 

Quinn's curiosity had gotten the better of her, she needed to know about Ava and Lena, were they seeing each other again. 

She happily skipped behind Sara and made her jump when she popped her head up behind her shoulder. 

 

"Hey, Ava!" 

" Jesus Quinn you nearly scared me to death. " 

"Sooooo Ava." 

" I'm not telling you anything Agent Wilson. " 

"Oh my God now she is all professional the other day we were running away together after a passionate encounter in your office, today I am agent Wilson, I feel so betrayed, so used." Quinn's mock emotional outburst made both women roll their eyes. 

Ava was still coming to terms with that news, Quinn was attractive but she'd never thought of her in that way before, besides Sara would kill her if she ever started. 

"Come on tell me what happened, you wouldn't say when I dropped you off at the bureau but Ava I noticed that goodbye kiss." Quinn winked, Ava blushed. 

" A goodbye kiss huh. " Sara smiled. 

"Oh yeah and Lena looked particularly happy." 

" We just talked. " Ava blushed again her face was getting redder, she wasn't going to go into what actually happened. 

"Yeah sure you did, no one looks as happy as you two did after just talking," Quinn said knowingly. Who the hell wants to talk when you can be having sex with a totally hot woman?

" Apparently Quinn is the expert. " Sara said sarcastically. 

"Sara I'm jealous of Ava her girlfriend is so nice and sweet, and you just totally are mean to me." 

" Girlfriend! wait, hold on a second. " Ava stuttered. 

"What." 

" It was two days. "

"You have to I'm shipping you so hard." Quinn pleaded. 

" To be fair she is. " Sara agreed. 

"We may have another date," Ava said shyly. 

 

Quinn broke out in the biggest smile Sara had ever seen on her girlfriend. 

" Okay we do actually have work to do, so come on you can hold your post Bachelorette interview another time. " 

Saying farewell to Ava she pulled Quinn away from the screen. 

"You're happy then." 

" Of course. " 

"I know what you're thinking about now." Sara sighed. 

" What. " 

"Laurel." 

" Maybe. " 

"And who do you intend to set the scream queen up with?" 

Quinn smiled at her. "So you are finally ready to believe I have no hidden intentions for her." 

" I'm not talking about that now. " 

"You are, you believe me finally." 

"It's her I don't trust." 

Quinn felt the happiest she had been in a long while, she leaned in closer to her and whispered. "If we were on our own now I would take you right on that table." 

" My trust has actually turned you on. "Sara said slightly in disbelief. 

" Yep, it's not food that is an aphrodisiac it's your trust. " 

"I forget how sweet you are sometimes, come on let's get going." 

 

Sara ushered her to sit down as she began to explain what their problem was. 

"Okay, guys it seems we have a problem with a Bram Stoker reading." 

" We are actually going to meet Bram Stoker! " Nate leaped into the air excited. 

"Yes." 

" Wait, he knew Oscar Wilde right. maybe we can meet him too. " Quinn smiled happily. 

"What is the problem?" Mick grunted. 

" Vampires. " Sara shrugged. 

"No Sara, you are confused he wrote about them they aren't real," Nate said. 

Sara glared at him. "I know that Nate." 

"Who says vampires aren't real?" Quinn shrugged. She'd seen some pretty freaky stuff in the last few years, the last bit finding her dead almost fiancé risen from the dead and on another earth. 

"Have you been on my booze again?" Mick grunted. 

"No Mick I have no because this time I came prepared."

"What does that mean?" He asked suspiciously. 

"I took a slight trip to Munich and bought a crate of the best beer in the whole world," Quinn replied smugly. "So you can keep your Waverider mass produced beer crap, I'll have the genuine product." 

Mick turned to Sara looking for confirmation of what he had just heard, Sara simply nodded a smile on her face. 

"This is not fair."

"Anyway back to the job at hand vampires and Stoker." Sara brushed aside his annoyance. 

"This is cool because I have the same power they have for persuasion." Quinn shrugged. 

"It never worked on me," Mick said smugly. 

Quinn smiled happily at the man, " It never worked Mick because I have never used it on you, if I used it, it would work." 

"Err okay thank you, Quinn, we really don't need more admirers chasing you around." Sara jumped in seeing the challenge Mick was about to throw at the woman. 

"It wouldn't work," Mick said. 

"Yeah, it would."

 

"Oh let's just get going otherwise we'll never get through this." Sara sighed. 

                                                               xxx

"I hate this dress." Quinn frowned at the large blue gown she wore the huge bottom made her feel like a balloon. 

"I think I look rather dapper," Ray said straightening his bow tie. 

"Typical fashion for guys is always less hysterical." 

"Let's go inside he should be just arriving," Sara said. 

"How are we going to sit down?" Zari asked puzzled. 

 

"I guess we stand up." Amaya shrugged. 

"Brilliant, Dracula is a long book we have to stand up for that long." Quinn sighed dramatically. 

This is going to be a nightmare. 

One by one they piled inside the small bookstore on a Victorian high street, the area was richer than a lot of London, but you could still smell the slums just a few streets away. 

Quinn could sense something too. 

Unease filled her as she stood to wait, her eyes darting around expecting to see him. 

He is here. 

"Quinn what's wrong," Zari whispered. 

"Savage, he is here I can sense him." 

Before Zari had a chance to react the curtain at the front of the room moved and a figure walked on stage, his face lifted up to the audience and sinister smile on his face. 

"Savage," Sara whispered, looking over to Quinn concerned she would do something stupid, also suddenly anxious that now she was in the same room as him, she would find out, and worse find out she ad Alex knew all along. 

Quinn watched him through narrow angry eyes. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen hello." He smiled. 

"Bastard didn't even bother to learn an Irish accent." Quinn hissed. "Why can't we have historical accuracy here people?"

"Do you mind." A rather haughty middle-aged man said turning around from his comfy seat. 

"Go and chew on a pistol." Quinn hissed. 

"Quinn you need better insults." Nate shook his head. 

"3 May. Bistritz--Left Munich at 8:35 PM., on 1st May, arriving at Vienna early next morning; should have arrived at 6: 46, but train was an hour late. Buda-Pesth seems a wonderful place, from the glimpse which I got of it from the train and the little I could walk through the streets. I feared to go very far from the station, as we had arrived late and would start as near the correct time as possible." 

"I think I'm going to fall asleep," Mick grunted. 

 

"Tell me about it, he should have picked a better scene than Jonathan Harker's journal."

"The impression I had was that we were leaving the West and entering the East; the most western of splendid bridges over the Danube, which is here of noble width and depth, took us among the traditions of Turkish rule."

"We left in pretty good time and came after nightfall to Klausenburgh. Here I stopped for the night at the Hotel Royale. I had for dinner, or rather supper, a chicken done up some way with red pepper, which was very good but thirsty. (Mem., get recipe for Mina.) I asked the waiter, and he said it was called "paprika hendl," and that, as it was a national dish, I should be able to get it anywhere along the Carpathians. I found my smattering of German very useful here; indeed, I don't know how I should be able to get on without it."

"It's way more boring than I remember," Quinn commented. 

"You'd expect a more graphic scene from Savage." Ray shrugged. 

Quinn nodded she'd seen his work first hand, they all had this was too tame, too boring he was up to something and it was not going to be good at all. 

Suddenly a young woman ran out onto stage her eyes wide with terror, blood running down her neck soaking into the whiteness of her shirt, she screamed as though her life depended on it. 

"Help me!" 

"What the hell is going on!" 

She collapsed at Savage's feet, he never moved his eyes shone as dark as his cold black heart. 

The whole store erupted into chaos screams and shouts rang out loudly in the chaos Quinn tried to hold herself back, she tried to remember the promise she had given Alex and Sara, but she couldn't the sight of the woman had brought back the memory of her mother. 

I'll kill the bastard for you Mom!

She sprang towards the stage, it had been surrounded by people he wouldn't have been able to see her strike. 

She stood on the stage, empty but for the body of the woman, she looked very dead she'd lost too much blood. 

Savage was gone.


	66. Stoker Hunt

"Quinn!" 

Through the foggy haze of determination she heard Sara's angry shout, she ignored it he was still here she could sense him. 

Clenching her fist tightly, her ring cutting into her hand she clenched it so tightly. 

She ran after Savage, through the curtain, and down the back hallway to a door. 

"Quinn get back here now!" 

Sorry, Sara. 

She burst through the door, the alleyway was dark and wet, the sound of mice or rats scurrying around made her shiver. 

Still, she sensed him. 

He was close. 

"Quinn stop now!" 

" Savage I know you're there, come out you pile of festering shit! " 

An evil laugh sounded around her. 

 

Quinn fought her anger. 

"You are not like your mother." 

" You cannot speak of her! " Quinn hissed, her mother's dying form flashed before my eyes. 

"I've been with you longer than you know Quinn." 

" I would have smelled you. " She answered her face screwed up in disgust. 

"You seek revenge it burns inside you, consumes you until your twisted and diseased, we are more alike than you will ever know." 

" I'm nothing like you. " 

"The darkness draws you like a moth to a flame, you just don't know why." 

" I prefer sunny beach paradises. " 

"You feel it, inside you pulling you towards the dark, towards your own fate." 

Quinn laughed. 

"I don't believe in fate Savage, I believe in justice." 

" No you don't it's why you create your own loopholes, I know more than you know about you. " 

"I make no loopholes." Quinn spat out, looking around her for a sign of where he was. 

Damn Bastard is always hiding from me! 

"Let's talk about how no one knows who Jack the Ripper was." 

Quinn remained silent hearing footsteps coming towards her. 

"He deserved what he got!" 

He laughed again a big booming bellowing laugh that vibrated on the walls around them. 

" That was revenge Quinn, not justice. " 

"It was a poetic justice." Quinn shrugged. 

"You murdered a man in cold blood, you are just like me." He said proudly, Quinn felt her stomach turn. 

" I cut out a cancer to stop it spreading, there is no revenge in that. " 

"We disagree I see, but that is okay you will see the truth soon enough, just as you will see your place is not with the Legends, not in National City, your place is with me, it's your fate." 

" I told you I do not believe in fate! " 

"You will soon enough." 

" The only time we will ever come face to face is when I end your life. " 

"I see the apple has not fallen far from the tree, I admire your ambition ." 

" My father has nothing to do with this. " 

"Your father dear little Quinny has everything to do with this." 

" Fuck off! " 

He laughed again, mocking loudly. 

"Quinn!" 

" Your little-resurrected girlfriend, how sweet she still hangs on one day you will see her as she truly is, she is not for you. " 

"She is mine touch her and there is nowhere where you can hide, I will kill you!" 

" And your other little distraction, not as pretty of course but fierce I see why you like her. " 

Quinn grated her teeth together angrily. 

"Where are you anyway, show yourself to me!" 

" Not yet little one. " 

"Stop calling me that!" 

"Bye bye Quinny." 

"Wait where is Stoker?" 

Quinn cursed her stupidity she'd been more focused on avenging her mother than finding out where the real Bram Stoker was. 

"Quinn, what the hell were you thinking?" Sara's anger pierced through the alley and out into the dying sunlight. 

 

"Hey, Sara you are looking very pretty." Quinn smiled awkwardly. 

"I'm not in the mood for your bullshit Quinn I gave you an order and you disobeyed." 

"I could always make up for it." Quinn winked. "Will there be a punishment?" 

One I would enjoy. 

"Just get back to the Waverider Quinn." 

                                                                                                  xxx

" This isn't good guys look at this. " Nate pulled up the newspaper with the headline about the Vampire attack at the Bram Stoker reading. 

 

"This is definitely not good." 

" We have to find Stoker, and stop Savage. " 

"I'll go after Savage." Quinn jumped in eagerly. 

Sara growled at her. "No, you will not!" 

" Yes I will Sara. " 

"No, you will not." 

" I said I would Captain Lance! " 

"Hey, girlies if there is going to be a fight can we make happen it in a mud pit?" Mick asked putting his feet up enjoying the prospect of a fight. 

"Shut up Mick!" They both shouted together. 

"They always gang up on me," Mick said to Ray who nodded a little confused. 

" You will go with Amaya and Ray and look for Stoker. " 

"No way Sara I want Savage he is mine!" 

" I gave you an order now do it. " 

"And what if I disobey?" 

" Then you will be reported to the bureau," Sara said firmly. 

"No one would touch me I'm the best agent they've got," Quinn replied smugly. 

"I would make sure they would." 

"You are such a bitch sometimes!" 

"You are to stay on the Waverider, your not to have anything to do with the rest of this mission."

 

"You can't keep me here."

"I have a job to keep everyone on this ship safe, you are on this ship and under my care and I'll be damned if I will let anything or anyone hurt you, even if that someone is yourself." 

Quinn lowered her head feeling ashamed and selfish for her outburst. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Good, now go with Amaya and Ray." 

"Okay." 

Sara smiled at her then, it was infectious Quinn couldn't help smiling back. 

"Okay, guys lets get going." 

                                                                                  xxx

"Okay so how do we get inside?" Ray shrugged. 

They'd found out the address of the missing writer and were set to search his home. 

"Come on Ray it's me." 

"You are going to teleport." He smiled. 

"No of course not, I'm going to pick the lock in the door." Quinn shrug as though it was obvious. 

"I'll keep watch," Amaya said turning around to face the street the fog was filing down the street rapidly. 

"So much fog." 

"Its called Pea Souper, it was known to kill," Quinn said as she continued her pick locking duties. 

 

"Kill." 

"Yep it smothered its victim, they couldn't breath let alone see in the fog." 

"Crap." 

"It was prominent in London until the 1950s." 

"Quinn can you stop acting like this is a lovely little chat and get a move on," Amaya stressed. 

"Here we go." 

Quinn opened the door a proud smile on her face. 

"You just keep on revealing more and more talent." Ray shrugged. 

"This is super creepy," Amaya whispered as they entered the house. 

" He writes Vampire fiction Amaya what do you want a sweet little cottage with bunny rabbits," Quinn whispered back. 

"There is blood on the walls," Ray whispered. 

 

"I know."

"What do we do about it?"

"Why don't you wash it off, Ray." Amaya shrugged. 

Quinn laughed unable to keep it in. 

A pained groan came from somewhere behind them. 

"What was that?" Ray whispered. 

"It's behind that door." 

Slowly the reached for the door, it creaked and groaned as it was opened whoever was inside will have heard them enter. 

"Oh gross!" Amaya said lifting her hand to her mouth. 

"Eww, dude chew your food more." Quinn grimaced at the sight. 

"So you are Bram Stoker." Ray grimaced

"And it looks like our guy knows all about Vamps." 

The man was hunched over a victim blood covered his face as he fed, his eyes red as he watched them intent on not sharing his meal. 

"What do we do?" Quinn asked. 

Stoker hissed. 

"Don't spit blood at us you freak." Amaya recoiled, repulsed. 

"How do you know Savage?" Quinn asked sternly. 

He stood to his feet, stretching out his arms widely towering ominously over them as they shrank back together unintentionally, Quinn and Ray grabbing hold of Amaya's arms as they did so. 

"Err we may be in a little trouble here, we don't have a wooden stake," Quinn said. 

"Do we need one, can't your dagger work," Ray whispered. 

"I don't know the rules for vampires." 

"Let's just do it before we end up like this." 

 

"Oh don't worry Amaya we would only turn out like this is we drank his blood and then he drank from ours." Quinn shrugged. 

"Well, we don't want that to happen!"

"God no, Sara hates it if I breathe in the same space as anyone else, let along drink their blood."

"Come one he is getting closer." 

Quinn pulled out her dagger from her bootstrap, the shiny steel glistening in the candlelight. 

"Come on you buck-toothed nerd let's do this!" 

"Err Quinn do we really want to make him angry?"

"How are we going to explain this to Sara." 

"She told us to find Stoker and we did, but he was entertaining a guest." Quinn shrugged looking down at the pale corpse on the carpeted floor. 

Turning back to Stoker she sneered. "Hey I got to tell ya, I read your stuff in school it was freaking shit, so boring and dull." 

He swiped at her, she ducked. 

"I had more fun reading a phone book." 

He swiped again. 

"Our creative teacher said we had to write an opening sentence that was gripping yours in Dracula put me to sleep."

He stepped closer and charged but Quinn was too quick. 

"Plus your heroine Mina is totally boring, I got why Dracula would be so crazy over Winona Ryder but in your book she just plain sucks, which I guess she must have done really well as everyone seemed to love her so much."

"Quinn can we quit the book review."

"I had to listen to that read in the bookstore then see a walking dead woman, he deserves my criticism."

Distracted Stoker was able to grab her arm, ripping her dress sleeve as he did so, the serpent tattoo that she had there made him draw backward, his eyes open widely with fright. 

"You have his mark."

"Now Amaya!" Quinn shouted 

In the fray Quinn had given her dagger to Amaya, she quickly arched her arm backward and aimed the dagger at his heart, piercing straight through. 

 

His red eyes bulged out from their sockets as before their eyes he dissolved into dust in a pile onto the carpet. 

"Well, I'm not cleaning that up," Amaya said. 

Quinn and Ray laughed relieved it was over. 

"You are our hero Amaya, we are at your mercy." Quinn smiled. 

"Let's get back to the waverider, this place really is giving me the creeps." 

                                                                                         xxx

"You did what?" Sara asked astounded. 

"He was a vampire Sara." Ray reasoned. 

"He attacked us," Amaya added. 

Sara turned to Quinn who had been suspiciously silent. "And you, what was your role in all of this?"

 

"I was I guess kind of like the bate, for Amaya to slam him with the knife in his heart."

"The bate," Sara said her head buried in her hands. 

"We didn't go looking for trouble Sara," Ray said putting his hand on Quinn's should to show his support. 

"Exactly Sara it was a shock."

"Did you find Savage?"

"No, he is gone." Sara sighed. 

"Err guys we have a really big problem now," Nate said, seeing the flaw in their actions. 

"What?"

"Bram Stoker wrote more books after Dracula, now he is dead who will write them?"

"Crap he is right," Sara said unhappily. 

"Can't we just get someone to play him?" Mick shrug. 

"Oh, my God yes London at this time is full of Irish actors, what better role than an infamous writer." Quinn squealed out loud. 

"It could work." Nate mused. 

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a lot of trouble." Sara shook her head, knowing her words were very much going to come true. 

"Oh come on Sara what is the worst thing that could happen?" Ray asked happily.


	67. Darkness Invaded The Seance

"Are you sure this is where we will find a replacement, Stoker?" Zari said doubtfully. 

"Yes, this is where out of work actors hang out, it is perfect."

"It's a bar with lots of booze, sounds like a good idea to me." Mick shrugged barging through the door impatiently. 

Quinn turned to Wally who was stood next to her a big smile on his face. "He will regret that when he drinks it." Even Quinn wouldn't touch the beer in here. 

When they entered it was just like any London pub of the time, filled to the brim with working-class men all drinking their week's wages trying to escape their wives and kids. 

Mick was already at the bar two big pint glasses in his hands as he took big gulps from each one in turn. 

 

"That guy is incredible, how the hell is he keeping it down?" Quinn said astounded. 

" Who knows. " 

"So how do we spot an actor?" Sara asked looking around. 

" As you know I was once an actress, I know exactly how to spot one of my fellow artists. " 

"Is mouthy going all weird again?" 

" Do you know rats often found their way into the barrels of a pub? " Quinn smiled smugly at him, enjoying as his face fell. 

He took a shy sip of each one, happy they didn't taste of marinated rat and nodded he was happy. 

"You're gross!" Zari said following Quinn further into the bar. 

"It's a crime to waste good beer." 

In the corner of the pub sat a table of rather depressed brooding men, their clothes slightly more elaborate and colorful than the rest of the inhabitants. 

"Actors." Quinn smiled. 

" How can you tell? " 

"Easy one thing look how they stand out, like flamingos among blackbirds, they need to attract a directors attention, plus they aren't very good quality so they don't have much money, probably live in poor digs, their hair is more.." 

" Yes, yes thank you, Miss Marple. " Sara said eager to get this over with, she wanted to get Quinn away from here, away from Savage. 

"You did ask Sara." 

" Come on which one are we going to target. " 

"We aren't serial killers Sara, I'd start with the ones with beards, Stoker had a beard." 

" Yeah, it looked very charming covered in blood. " Amaya grimaced at the memory from a few hours ago. 

"Okay, who is going over?" Sara shrugged. 

Everyone turned to look at Quinn. 

" Hey don't look at me, no one would believe that a woman of my quality would be in such a pub. " 

"Okay, then Zari or Amaya." Sara looked at them. 

" Err Sara I don't wish to be really awkward here but I have a suspicion that, that one there may not do well into women at all. " Quinn whispered. 

"You mean he..."

" Yep, my gaydar is never wrong Sara. " 

Sara turned to the guys. 

"So one of you " 

"I think that maybe we should all go over, pretend to be an acting company looking for an actor for a part we are in desperate need to fill." Wally shrugged it seemed like a much better idea to him. 

Everyone nodded. 

"Excellent so let's go." 

"Sara they won't believe a woman is the head of this company, it needs to be Ray he looks more like a theatre company manager." 

"I do." He beamed. 

"Yep." 

"What the hell does that make me?" Mick belched. 

 

"I see you more as the dastardly villain." Quinn smiled happily. 

"Let's not start this now Quinn lets just go." 

"Good day to you fine sir." Ray smiled. " By any chance are you an actor? " 

The man looked up suspiciously. "Who's asking?" 

" He's Irish. " Nate whispered. 

"We need someone to fill a role we have available." 

"Are you interested?" 

He smiled up happily. "Sure am, the names Tomas McMahon." 

xxx

" This place is a wreck. " Zari said as they entered Stoker's home, the blood still covered the walls. 

"Tell me about it." Amaya rolled her eyes. 

 

" That is the room we found him with his err....guest/victim. " Ray sounded uncertain, Quinn couldn't blame him it had shaken them all up to see. 

Suddenly footsteps could be heard above them. 

"Who is that?" Sara whispered. Please don't be Savage. 

"He was married, maybe it's his wife," Nate said thoughtfully. 

"Go and see Wally." 

He nodded zooming off upstairs to see who their house guest was, as quickly as he left he returned barely giving them time to blink he was back. 

"Its a woman." He smiled. 

" Probably his wife. " 

"What is her name Nate?" 

" Florence. " 

"What do we do? shall we go bring her down, or just leave." 

" If she has been in that room she knows something is up. " Amaya said, the door standing ominously before them. 

"Okay, so we go up and get her, explain maybe what is happening.

" Good idea you go, I'll stay here by the door just in case. " Quinn smiled innocently. 

Quinn stood by the door, turning her head every now and then to take in the hallway, it was the typical home of an English gentleman, albeit an Irish one in this case. 

Portraits adorned the walls, expensive porcelain and ornaments helped decorate the elaborate entrance to the vast home. 

That was the moment Thomas chose to show up, she had to blink twice he bore an uncanny resemblance to the dead writer. 

"Hey, Tom looking good." 

" I don't think this will work. " He said quietly. "But I have a Mother and ten younger siblings back home in County Wicklow I have to feed, so I guess I have to agree." 

" Don't worry everything will be perfect. " Quinn assured him, as she heard the team returning. 

"Look Florence it's your husband." Quinn smiled looking back at the rather ashen looking woman. 

"Husband?" 

" Yeah. " 

Everyone watched and waited nervously. 

"Bram I've missed you." 

They sighed in relief. 

"Don't forget we have that invitation to Lady Downman's tonight  she is having another spiritualist evening." 

Quinn leaning into Sara and whispered. "You used the flasher thing didn't you?" 

 

"Yep." 

"Excellent." 

xxx

"Why did we have to come?" Quinn whispered to Sara who was sat next to her on the big round table filled with people. 

"Because we promised Thomas we would be here to make sure nothing happened." 

"Brilliant." 

Quinn looked around the room, her anxious thoughts building up in her mind. 

Lady Downman a woman in her forties held the center of the table, her once vibrant red hair now dulled with time but no less sensational. 

Their hands entwined with their neighbor she began. 

Silence. 

"I sense a child of the darkness........a demon though they do not know it." 

Quinn frowned, opening one eye to look around, she found Mick doing the same. 

"Close your eyes." She mouthed to him. 

"You." He did the same back to her, making her shake her head in annoyance. 

 

"It's too dark." 

" We should put a light on then. " Quinn whispered. 

Sara squeezed her hand tighter. 

Silence embraced them again, a shuffle made Quinn lift her head to the side of the room, a figure stood there, a familiar figure. 

Sara! 

Quinn stood abruptly to her feet knocking her chair backward her eyes wide with horror as Sara stared at her, the blood from that night still covered her and her eyes were as haunted as she remembered. 

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Sara asked trying to get her attention. 

" Please tell me you see that! " Quinn cried, tears filling her eyes. 

"What is she seeing?" Zari asked looking in the direction that Quinn was glued to. 

"Quinn look at me there is nothing there." Sara tried to get her attention. 

The ghostly Sara still stood watching her. 

"You left me." 

"No, no I didn't." Quinn pleaded. 

" What the hell is going on? " Mick grunted shifting his chair around to see the empty space Quinn was talking into. 

"You thought I loved you, you were just a convenient option, poor little Quinn." 

Quinn ripped her hand from Sara's her long held insecurities resurfacing again only this was in the creepiest way she could have imagined. 

"Just a cheap little affair I was ready to move on, shame death caught me first." She cackled loudly, yet only Quinn grimaced at the repulsive high pitched tone. 

"Quinn calm down." Sara tried to grab a hold of her arm but Quinn pulled it away and moved further away from her. 

"Err lady can we cut this," Mick asked starting to get a little freaked out by the whole experience. 

She never answered. 

"Is she dead?" Nate whispered. 

Quinn could see the woman breathing but her eyes were still glued to the apparition the outer edges of it glowed a strange yellow brightness. 

Suddenly Amaya jumped. "Err guys I don't think Quinn is crazy look." She pointed and everyone turned. 

"Sara death really does not look good on you," Zari said a little stunned at the sight, but really after being with the Legends she had realized that anything could happen, and it often did. 

Sara felt the ominous feeling pierce through her like a knife. 

"Quinn ignore it." 

 

"Poor little Quinny I know a secret you don't know."

"Quinny." She whispered Sara had never called her that only one person ever did. 

"It's Savage!" She shouted just as Lady Downman lurched forward and out from her mouth poured a river of white liquid. 

"Eww."

"I think that is ectoplasm," Nate said. 

The woman collapsed on the table in front of her, the apparition gone and the room returned to calmness again. 

At the other end of the table, Thomas stood aghast, his face white with shock. 

"This is amazing does this always happen?"

"You have no idea how much." Amaya shook her head. 

xxx

"Here drink this." Sara handed her a glass uncaring that it was the whiskey she hated Quinn downed it in one go, wincing at the burn that hit her throat. 

"Eww, Sara this is gross." 

"What happened in there Quinn?" Sara sat down next to her worried

"Savage with his tricks." I'm sure it was him. 

Quinn took a deep breath and looked into Sara's eyes. "Is there something you know Sara, something that I should know?"

Sara frowned unsure of what she should say, should she tell her and watch her fall apart? or should she protect her for as long as she could?

In both scenarios, she risked losing her, both she and Alex risked losing her. 

 

"No there is nothing Quinn," Sara whispered. 

"Please don't lie to me Sara, not you I couldn't bear it." 

"No." You'll hate me but I'm doing it for you Quinn, I'm doing it for us.


	68. Secrets Inravelled

Quinn slouched down into her couch it had been a long day chasing down aliens she was tired. 

Something was praying on her mind. 

Savage. 

His words kept spinning around in her head, what had he meant and what was the purpose of the apparition? 

Growling out loud she jumped up and headed to her fridge maybe quenching her hunger would help her find an answer. 

The fridge was all but empty. 

"Damn I forgot to go to the store." 

Sighing she picked up her jacket and left to pick up some things at the local store. 

National City by night was much less sinister than Star City she preferred it. Would Sara move here? 

 

How cool would it be, Alex Sara and I all together every day? 

With the bright smile on her face, she made her way through the night streets dodging dogs that roamed without owners and other night owls like herself. 

Alex was having sister time with Kara tonight do Quinn was left to her own devices she didn't really mind, it was cool the sisters were so close, she envied them a little she'd never had that with her brothers. 

And we never will. 

The thought was a depressing one, but one she had often. 

At least Grant is alive, but damn I wish he wasn't associating with Blood. 

The store was brightly light up, warm as well Quinn smiled at the young girl on the checkout, the girl blushed a little Quinn had noticed it before. 

"Hey, Simone doing the late shift today?" 

"Yeah, I need to pay my Uni debts somehow." 

" That sucks. " The old Quinn would have continued, stayed and flirted she was very pretty, but Quinn was changing, she'd changed. 

I have Alex and Sara what more could I ever need?

"Yeah, but what can I do." She shrugged. 

Quinn smiled and turned away to start her discovery of the store. 

On one stand was a wall of bubbles, the kind that comes in bottles that little children love to play with, the excitement of creating the biggest bubble never ceased. 

Quinn smiled picking on up. 

"Maybe I'll relive some childhood memories." She smiled before suddenly a memory flashed before her eyes. 

" Quinn, don't go too close to the water! " Adeline called out her hands cupped at either side of her mouth as she watched her six-year-old daughter play by the river edge. 

"Ok Mommy " 

 

Dark hair swung wildly behind her as she ran and laughed blowing the bubbles as she went, intent on remembering her mother's words to stay clear of the water. 

Wishing her mother didn't make her wear the horrid dress she was wearing, she had nothing against the color she adored blue but she hated dresses. 

"Mommy wouldn't it be so much fun if we had a puppy just like Grandpa's." She called back. 

Adeline rolled her eyes, the girl never stopped asking about a puppy, or a kitten or a rabbit, a mouse and once or twice even a snake. 

Adeline shivered at the memory. 

She felt his presence behind her. 

"Quinn come here my darling," Adeline called, watching the girl skip happily through the grass towards her. 

"Quinn I'd like you to meet someone," Adeline said softly. 

Quinn looked at the strange man, his smile scared her, his dark eyes too intense made her feel frightened, she wanted her father to make her feel safe. 

"This is a friend of mine Quinn." 

" Such a unique name. " The man smiled placing his hand on her mother's shoulder, Quinn narrowed her eyes at the gesture. 

"It's my Granpa's name too he says it is Irish because his Mom was Irish and it means wisdom and reason and intelligence." She looked up remembering every word he had told her. 

" Well, that must mean you are all three things little Quinny. " 

"Don't call me that!" She frowned, that was what the bullies at her new school called her, the ones who made fun of her accent, it wasn't her fault she was from a different country. 

England was better than America anyway everyone in England thought so, so it must be true. That was what she had reasoned anyway. 

"I see she has fire Adeline you are doing a fine job bringing her up." The man smiled down at her again, she shrunk back a little. 

"Where is Daddy Mommy?" She asked shyly avoiding his gaze. 

" He is closer than you think Quinn. " He sneered. 

"I think you should go inside now Quinn." Adeline hurried to cut off any more words from the man, he glared at her. 

" I will stay with you, Mommy. " Quinn said, she didn't trust him. 

"You run along now sweetheart go and make sure your brothers are behaving for Grandpa." 

" Okay, Mommy. " She nodded her head and taking one last look at the strange man she ran back towards the house. 

She missed seeing her grandfather whenever she wanted to, she missed her old friends, she missed England some people hated the cold and the rain but Quinn adored it. 

Whereas some children cried at the thunder and lighting, Quinn stayed up just to listen to the sounds, the violent conversation between the two forces seemed so natural, so magical, how could she not listen to them speak. 

Quinn stared at the bottle in her hands.

"It was Savage!" She whispered. 

"Why was he there? Why did he know my Mom? How the hell was he there with me?" 

" Err Quinn are you okay? " Simone asked cautiously. 

"I don't know Simone, I really don't know." 

" Oh. " 

"But I know a man who does know." 

Forgetting her need for food she left the store looking for a safe and quiet place to transport, she'd be going to Star City after all. 

The damn place keeps dragging me back. 

                                                                                                    xxx

The bureau never slept Quinn had learned that when she first joined, so finding Rip Hunter at his desk was not an unusual thing, nor was it the dozen or so lookalike agents who scurried around in the background like extras. 

She didn't bother to knock. 

"You!" 

" Quinn how wonderful to see you. " 

"Cut the crap Rip, I want to know why Vandal Savage knew my mother, why he was so interested in me as a child and why he seems to think he knows my fate." 

Rip paled his whole face transforming into uncertainty. 

 

"You recruited me Rip, you went out of your way to find me. why?" 

Rip took a deep breath, the truth would have to come out eventually he had to trust she had learned enough to follow the right path if not then they were all screwed. 

"This is hard to tell you." He sighed. 

" Go on. " 

"Savage Quinn, he is your father." 

Quinn blinked hard. 

Savage is your father. 

Something was wrong with her hearing. 

"Tell me what it really is." 

" This is it, Quinn, it's why you have the ring, why you are so powerful, your brothers were nothing and still are nothing compared to you, think about it. " 

Quinn felt her chest become heavy, she couldn't breathe this couldn't be true her father was Slade Wilson. 

I am Quinn Rahda Wilson. 

"This.... this can't be true." She whispered. 

"I'm sorry Quinn but it is." 

A red rage overcame her she rushed forward and pinned the man against the wall her superior strength and vast anger were too much for him. 

"You knew this too!" She spat at him. 

" You knew the blood of that disgusting creature ran in my veins. " 

"Ye..ees!" 

"You fucking bastard you lied to me again." 

" No, I kept information away from you. " He reasoned. 

"That is the same thing!" She squeezed his neck harder. 

"No...oo" 

"Yes, it is!" 

"I..di...." 

"That revolting piece of shit is my father!" The words were ripped from her throat, it hurt too much to say it, it hurt even more to know it. 

The door swung open Ava stood there shocked her mouth open stunned at the sight. 

She rushed forward. 

"Quinn, calm down." She managed to pull Quinn from Rip, who slumped onto his desk struggling for air. 

 

"What is wrong?" She asked holding her by the shoulders worried at how heavily she was breathing, her face red with a rage she had never seen before. 

"Savage, he is my father Ava." 

"Oh, my God." 

Rip coughed. "It wasn't only me who knew." He defended himself. 

"What does that mean?" Quinn demanded. 

"Sara knew." 

She felt her heart be torn from her chest and stomped on by an elephant. 

Please, not you Sara. 

                                                                                        xxx

Quinn appeared on the Waverider, her rage harder than ever how was it fair that everyone she trusted had lied to her. 

No not everyone I still have Alex to trust. 

"Quinn." Sara smiled stunned but happy to see her. 

Until she noticed her expression. "What is wrong?" 

"Do you know Sara there was a time I spoke like a little English lady, never swore, always was polite, spoke well I often wonder if I'd stayed in England and we had met if you would still have found me attractive." 

Sara frowned. What is she talking about? 

"I learned something new today." 

She walked behind her. 

"You are making me nervous Quinn," Sara said. 

"Really why would I make you nervous?" 

"I don't know." 

"Oh you know Sara, you know very well." 

"I don't." She gulped hard. 

"Still you lie to me." 

Oh no please no. Sara panicked. 

 

"You knew." 

Sara turned rapidly around to face her, pulling her head closer with her hands. "Listen to me Quinn this means nothing, it has no impact on anything." 

"It means everything!" Tears escaped from her eyes. "It means you lied and kept this from me, Sara how could you do that to me?" 

"I did it to protect you." 

Quinn pushed her hands away, she couldn't bear to have her touch her any longer. 

"Damn you, Sara, you treat me like a child!" 

"That is not my intention." 

"You've always done it even back when we were together first, you treated me like a child." 

"I wanted to protect you then too, the world is so hard I knew that but I couldn't bear to lose you." Sara reached out tears falling from her own eyes. 

"I saw the world, Sara, I was pushed head first into it and when you were gone I was all on my own, fought demons and killed bad guys all on my own." 

"It's my job to protect you." 

"No Sara it was your job to hold my hand through the truths and the pain." 

"Was." Sara's heart ached. "We just wanted to help you." 

"We, who else knew?" 

"Just Alex and I." 

"Alex too." In one moment what remained of her chard decaying heart broke entirely. 

"We love you, Quinn." 

 

"I don't care, and you can tell Alex the same I have to deal with this, look in the mirror and see him and I feel sick." 

"We can help you." 

"No, you have done enough." 

"What about us!" 

"There is no us, and there never will be again."


	69. Girl Power

A week into singledom and Quinn was hating it, but it was better than the hurt Sara and Alex had caused her. 

I am moving on. 

She leaned against the desk behind her watching Kara enter the large room, everyone was hyped up for a mission that could lead them to Reign. 

Did alien avengers detect DNA, could she know she was just as dark as Savage, shared his blood. 

The nightmares still haunted her. 

Alex tried to call her, tried to get through to her but she never answered. 

Her being laid up with a badly broken leg only served to help Quinn avoid her, she'd had some luck the night she had got the news from Rip Hunter. 

"Quinn we need you," J'onn called her over. 

Quinn headed over she may have been hurt by the two women she loved the most but she had made a promise to stay until Reign and her pals were stopped. 

"What's up." She looked at the strange looking blonde woman standing next to Kara. 

" Quinn meet Leslie. " 

 

The woman frowned. "It's Livewire." 

" Cool name. " Quinn smiled holding her hand out and getting a slight shock from her touch. 

"Wow." She pulled her hand back quickly. " That is way too cool. " 

"I aim to please." The woman smiled. 

Behind them, Quinn noticed another blonde haired woman enter, her hands behind her back flanked by two futuristic-looking guards. 

"Okay, who is Hannibal Lecter?" Quinn shrugged. 

" Oh, nice one. " Livewire laughed. 

 

"This Quinn is Gayle Marsh also known as Psi bank robber extraordinaire." J'onn said to her. 

" And the thing on her head? " 

"So she can't use her powers." 

" Oh, okay, so how is she going to help us then? " 

"I like her, she seems smart." The new blonde said.

Damn new blonde is hot. 

Quinn cursed herself she didn't need any more bad judgment when it came to bad blonde woman in black leather with mega attitudes. 

Turning away from the two new arrivals Quinn pulled Kara aside. "Kara I'm concerned, here we are going up to some prison floating around in space and we are taking two people who hate you, and the wife of the dude who still drools over you this is not a good mix." 

" It's okay Quinn don't worry. " 

"Yeah sure, don't worry that is what they always say in horror movies, just before they get slaughtered and I'm fairly certain Sigourney Weaver said it to John Hurt just before the alien burst through his stomach." 

" You are overreacting. "

"This is without mentioning my setting Lena up with Ava and now she is off the shelf, so when you wake up from your Mon-el insanity she won't be there, so I'm not feeling very safe."

"I do not have a thing for Lena Luthor," Kara whispered slightly more aggressively than she intended.

 

"Hmm, so you keep saying." 

"I don't."

"So you don't mind that Leva exists?"

"I want you to stop using that word, it doesn't exist."

"Yeah sure for normal people it doesn't but I made it up myself, you know I figured tv won't let us have the real ships we want and need so I'll make my own up."

"Your break up is going to your head." 

"That is none of your business."

"You hurt my sister that is my business."

"Your sister hurt me, but I see no one around me who cares all that much." I'm all alone again. 

"So tell me the blonde named Gayle does she get conjugal visits or..."

Kara rolled her eyes. "This is really not the time for any of that."

"Just wondering she is super hot and totally my type."

"Crazy And bad yeah nice type Quinn."

"I like to be predictable Kara I find it scares people less." 

"Just get into the ship Quinn." 

Quinn watched her walk away. "Yeah this is going to go so well, I'm going to be in my own live version of Alien." 

J'onn caught her by her arm pulling her back, his face serious as he looked at her. "I'm counting on you to keep her safe up there Quinn, she has no powers, I trust you to look after her and make sure she gets back safely." 

 

Quinn nodded. "I will." 

"Good, thank you." 

She may have been a mess, totally confused and heartbroken but somethings hadn't changed she respected J'onn like no one she had ever met in her life before and despite the fact that Kara annoyed her a lot, okay she annoyed her way more than a lot, but despite that she liked her. 

There was no doubt that she would keep her safe, no matter how cute the crazy blonde was. 

xxx

This isn't as fun as being on the waverider. 

Quinn thought sadly as she leaned against the wall at the far end of the ship and watched the other four battle it out, it seemed like quite a surreal thing to view. 

She also came to the conclusion that Imra was kind of boring. 

That old case of being hot but sooo boring and dull. 

"Does this ship have any beer?" Quinn jumped up suddenly she had been so quiet they had almost forgotten she was there. 

 

Kara frowned. "No, why would we have beer?"

"Are you joking Mick has so many on the waverider."

"Hey, I'm with the new chick where is the beer." Livewire laughed. 

"Err there is no beer in the future,"Imra said quietly. 

Quinn stared at her as though she had just sworn allegiance the Hitler and his Nazis regime. "No beer at all."

"No."

"How the hell do you survive?"

"This really isn't important Quinn." Kara dismissed. 

Quinn took a deep breath. No beer at all, what a sad existence, no wonder she is boring she is married to Mon-el and has no beer, what more of a calamity can one woman endure?

Mick would go crazy. 

"Fine let's change the subject though because you two are boring me and you two are giving me a headache." 

Kara turned to everyone. "I apologize for my friend she recently broke up with her girlfriends and is in a really bad mood."

Quinn scowled. 

"Tough break dark avenger who dumped who?" Livewire chuckled. 

 

"I don't want to talk about it, I've been in worse scrapes before." Just not as hurtful. 

"Wooo tell us oh angry one." The other blonde smiled. 

"Do you always have to talk so weird?"

"Do you have to be so weird looking?"

"Okay, children enough." Kara jumped in. "Come on tell us, Quinn."

"Okay, there was the time I very almost made out with Overgirl."

"What, no way!" Kara shouted stunned. 

"Who is Overgirl?" Imra asked. 

"She is or was an evil version of Supergirl here."

"Oh, this is excellent." Livewire laughed. 

"How could you do that?" Kara gasped. 

"Hey we aren't all perfect Kara, sometimes we do things that even we don't understand, and anyway I said almost which means I didn't actually do it." Quinn shrugged. 

"Does that mean you like the girl scout over there?" 

"Oh hold on Kara really is not my type, I like the kick-ass kind of chick Kara is hmmm let's say sweet."

"There is nothing wrong with sweet." Kara protested. 

"No of course not, it's just not my thing." 

" Guys we've arrived. " 

xxx

The moment they stepped onto the ominous vessel an eerie silence met them and a stench that turned Quinn's stomach. 

"Death strikes again." She shrugged. 

 

"You are cheerful." 

" Thanks. " 

"Shush," Kara whispered as she stepped over a dead guard. 

Quinn felt the ring on her finger get warmer, she looked down and saw it glow. What the fuck! 

" Err Kara I don't think we're alone, my ring is getting ready to jump into action. " 

Kara spun around her eyes wide open. "Don't you dare let that thing out!" 

Livewire leaned closer lining her face up close to Quinn's hand to see the ring. "Cool, what does it do?" 

" Don't even think about it, Quinn. " Kara scolded. 

"Yes, Ma'am." Quinn saluted. 

" She has you on a leash. " She laughed. 

"Tell me about it." She rolled her eyes. 

She turned to the other blonde her gaze on the device on her head. "So what are your powers?" 

" She can get into your head. " Kara called back. 

Psi smirked. 

"Oh honey you really don't want to get into my head, you will have nightmares." Quinn laughed. 

 

" I enjoy a challenge. " 

Quinn smiled. "I bet you do." 

" Quinn, hello no flirting. " 

"This isn't flirting Kara this is learning more about someone." 

" Then talk to Imra. " 

"I feel left out." Livewire moaned. 

Ignoring Kara she moved a little closer fighting the unease she was beginning to feel, it had begun when her ring started to play up. 

"So what's up with you and prison, I'm guessing you may need a release." 

" What kind of release? " 

"Oh seriously, come on she is hitting on you!" Livewire shouted just as a dark shadow burst around the corner taking Quinn unawares and knocking her to the ground. 

As chaos broke out around her. 

xxx

"Quinn, come on are you okay, wake up." 

" Kara are you okay? " 

Kara sighed with relief. "I'm okay, come on you should go back to the ship with Imra and Psi." 

 

" No, I need to come with you. " 

"I have Leslie it's okay." 

" It won't be if you keep calling me Leslie. " 

"And don't take her gear off she used her powers on Imra." 

Nodding Quinn sat up and watched them leave. 

"How long was I out?" 

" A while we have a crisis going on. " Imra shrugged as she busied herself with the controls.

"Sara always knows what to do, even when she has no fucking clue what she is doing and you know that but you still feel safe." 

Quinn sighed, Sara was gone she had moved on. 

She couldn't go back. 

"What is the crisis?" 

" We're being pulled into the sun. " 

"What!" 

" Don't worry I'll sort it out. " She smiled her English accent taking her back to her youth in England, Quinn smiled in reply at the memory. 

"Hmm okay." 

"Who is Sara?" 

" It's complicated to explain. " Quinn frowned turning away to get away from the conversation. "I am going in there." 

" But Kara told you to stay here. " Imra said uncertainly. 

 

"Yeah I know, but I've always hated authority figures, I always rebel." She winked at the blonde woman. 

" I think I could like her. " 

Imra rolled her eyes and went back to her work. 

xxx

The dark hallway lurked before her as she cautiously walked along. 

"This is like every horror movie I've ever seen, it's always the hot chick who gets picked off first, and I'm defiantly the hottest here."

A scuffle caught her attention but she couldn't quite make out where it was coming from.

"Kara!" 

Nothing. 

"Kara!" 

Nothing. 

The noise grew louder as she broke into a run, it grew louder the closer she got eventually coming to a stop seeing something she had not expected. 

Reign. 

 

"Hey, how ya doing?" She shrugged as though she was meeting an old friend, as Kara pulled herself off the ground. 

Reign scowled at her. 

" You know I've been thinking have you ever been to Star City? the whole place is infested with crime, you should go there. "

Then a thought struck her. 

Laurel. 

"Err no wait, not Star City I meant New York, that place drove my brother crazy, get this, one night he was in his apartment watching tv when suddenly Starfire crashed into it and his whole place was trashed by Gordanians, he was not happy I can tell you." 

"Have you finished?" 

"Well I can tell you more family tales if you like but I guess you're not interested." 

"The evil must be purged." 

She must have met my family. 

Quinn shrugged. "Sure I get that, but why the cities criminals, why not go big, go for the true crime lords, the politicians the police." 

"Err Quinn can you stop adding to her list," Kara said anxiously. "We can work together Reign." 

Livewire took that moment to appear sending a wave of electricity that crashed into Reign crashing her into the metal wall behind her. 

 

"Good shot." 

But it didn't stop her for long she was up and striking at the blonde haired woman sending her hurtling to the ground. 

Kara watched as Quinn went to her ring, her eyes grew wide. "Quinn no!" 

"But Kara." 

"No, we don't need to kill her." 

" But. " 

"No." 

"Damn it." Quinn cursed as she lunged for the woman on the ground just seconds before Reign could strike. 

"Jeez and I thought you loved the woman who swallowed the dictionary." She smiled. 

"I never discriminate a blonde is a blonde, their all worthy of my attention." 

 

Quinn turned around to see Reign struggling kneeling on the ground holding her head as Psi stood above her an expression of concentration on her face. 

Then in a heartbeat she was gone launching upwards and through the roof. 

"Wow." Quinn looked up and watched her feet disappear. 

She turned to Kara. "So that went well." 

xxx

"Bye Gayle Marsh maybe we'll meet again someday." Quinn smiled flirtatiously. 

"Maybe we will." 

 

"Quinn!" Kara said firmly. 

"Yes." 

"This childish behavior is getting tiresome, go and see my sister talk to her." 

"No thank you, Kara, I don't need people like her in my life, she and Sara committed the biggest lie and I can't forgive them for it." 

"But.." 

"No buts Kara, I'm done with both of them, now I've done my job here for today I'm going away for a little bit, to see a friend." 

"It better not involve an unexpected drop into Psi's cell," Kara said angrily. 

"Wow, I hadn't even thought about that, thanks Kara you have just given me an amazing idea." 

"Don't even think about it, Quinn." 

"Calm down Kara, I'm not stupid." 

"You dumped my sister so yeah you are." 

 

"Your sister lied to me, I'm the innocent on here, not Alex." 

"Just grow up Quinn." 

"Whatever Kara, just go and drool over your prissy prince I have someone to see."


	70. Protection And Plans

"You are doing what!" Quinn squealed loudly. 

" Will you calm down I'm supposed to be the one who screams not you, I am pretending to be the Laurel Lance. " Laurel shrugged. 

Quinn stared at her mouth open wide. 

"Oh God this is bad, this is very bad." 

" Why? " 

"Laurel you are afraid of this Dinah woman, jeez the woman you should be afraid of is Sara, she will not like this." 

" I can handle her. " 

"You don't know her Laurel she was small yes but do not underestimate her." 

"Yeah yeah, you are just saying that because you are dating her." Laurel rolled her eyes failing to hide the disgust she was feeling. 

 

" Yeah well, we broke up. " 

"What happened?" 

" She lied to me, so did Alex about something pretty big. " Huge in fact. 

Laurel felt the happiest she had done in a very long time, she tried to hide the smirk her mouth raised in delight anyway. 

"Don't even think about it!" Quinn said sternly. 

" What. " She shrugged innocently. 

"You know what." 

" Oh come on Quinn forget about those two, when my plan is finished I will have more money than we dare dream of, we can buy an island somewhere and enjoy life. " 

"I don't need money." Quinn shrugged. 

 

" Of course you do how else will you live? " 

"I was left a vast inheritance from my Grandfather, not to mention the money he passed on from my Grandmother to me." 

Laurel sat in silence. How much is she talking about? 

"How much is it?" '

Quinn shrugged. "Well the house is worth around $20,500,000, then there is my grandmother's money which is if I recall correctly about 8,000,000 a year her family owned a big brand of biscuits in the UK, then there was the one million from my Grandfather that was to be kept in trust until I turned twenty-six, which is why my father never got his hands on it." 

A pang passed through her at the thought of him, Slade Wilson wasn't her father, he had never been. 

She looked up to see Laurel's face, shock radiated from every pore. 

"Oh, sorry biscuits you call them cookies." Quinn shrugged. 

" Never mind about the damn cookies what the hell you are rich! " 

"Not really, when you do what I do you don't really need money and a large section of my money goes to various charities ." 

Laurel still couldn't quite settle what she had heard. 

She had dated a millionairess and let her get away. That is changing right now! She is gorgeous and rich, its fate and destiny. 

Just as she was about to edge herself closer the door opened and in walked Quentin Lance, taken aback to see Quinn and Laurel looking so 'cozy' together. 

"Oh hey, Quinn I wasn't expecting you." 

Quinn felt awkward being in his house, knowing she was no longer with his daughter, should she be visiting the doppelganger of his eldest daughter? 

"Hi, Mr. Lance." 

"I thought we'd talked about this Quinn it's Quentin." He smiled. 

" Sorry, Quentin. " 

"So, how is my daughter?" He sat down happily. 

Quinn puffed out her cheeks, feeling the pressure, could she tell him? She needed to, she knew she did but looking into his hopeful eyes and seeing his smile she felt something. 

She didn't want to disappoint him. 

"They broke up Daddy," Laurel said suddenly, a faux silkiness to her voice. 

 

" What broke up why would you do that you love my daughter and my daughter loves you. " 

"It's quite complicated." Quinn rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. 

"And I can't say I understood this arrangement you two had with this other woman, but you seemed happy, Sara seemed happy." 

" Err... " 

"Leave her alone Daddy." 

" Laurel that is creepy you really gotta stop that, also I told you, Sara, when she finds out about this she is going to be so pissed! " 

She turned towards Quentin. "Why are you letting her do this, you know Sara will burst a blood vessel." 

" I thought you two had broken up, why do you care what she feels? " 

"I care because...because I liked Laurel, and Sara and I may not be together anymore but that doesn't mean I stopped caring about her." I want to protect her, stop her from being hurt. 

Quentin smiled. Oh, she still cares alright, they won't be apart for long. 

                                                                                            xxx

Alex hobbled along on one leg as quickly as she could whoever was at the door was not going away, she had tried to ignore them for five minutes but they had just gotten louder. 

"Okay hold on, a woman with a broken leg here." 

 

" Sara! " Alex stood wide-eyed as she watched the blonde woman walk past her uninvited into her apartment. 

"I take it Quinn won't talk to you either." Sara frowned. 

" No. " Alex said sadly. 

Sara sighed. 

Alex remembered the tales Kara had brought back about her flirting with Gayle Marsh, it still hurt to think about it. 

Gayle Marsh of all people. 

"Okay, so she knows Savage is her father, that news is out, what we don't know is what she will do next, what the hell Savage will do next." 

" What do we do? " 

"I don't know but I know someone who does." 

Alex frowned. "Who?" 

" Me. " Sara smiled. "Well future me." 

" What! " 

"Come on hop along, we're going into the future."

" Kara will kill me if she finds out. " 

"Alex come on screw Kara this is for Quinn." 

Alex nodded firmly. "Let's go." 

                                                                                        xxx

"Why does this place look familiar?" Alex said as she leaned on one of her crutches looking around her. 

"Who knows." Sara shrugged. 

"Wait I know this place, it's one of the posh suburbs of National City."

"That can't be true, why would I live here in the future." Sara shrugged.

"I don't know maybe you decided to stalk Quinn and me." Alex smiled half-heartedly, it wasn't so funny trying to look forward to the future when you'd just been dumped by the one you were looking forward to a future with. 

Before Sara could answer the door swung open, Alex stared shocked to see a slightly older Sara standing there. 

 

"I assume the fact that both of you are here means you screwed up." She frowned, stepping aside so the two women could enter. 

"I don't like old you Sara she is very judgemental," Alex said looking at the other blonde suspiciously. 

"I see you are still calling me old." Sara frowned. 

"Sara who was it?" 

Alex and Sara stared at the door opened, a slightly older version of Alex coming through the door readjusting her shirt as she did so. 

"Err what is happening?" Alex asked astonished. 

"Are you cheating on Quinn?" Alex frowned angrily at the two other women, one of whom was herself. This is all kinds of screwed up. 

Both women looked at them as though they were crazy. 

"Quinn is doing something with Ava it's some kind of surprise for Lena that no one can know about and only Quinn could help her with." Sara rolled her eyes. 

"Wait, so you are cheating."

"Alex no offense babe but the young you was really stupid."

"Babe!" Alex said with disgust. 

 

"I told you last time Sara, Quinn will need the both of you, who else did you think I meant?" Sara shrugged looking at her younger self-take it all in. 

"So..."

Older Alex rolled her eyes moving closer to her Sara and putting her hand on her shoulder they looked so natural doing it, neither stood rigidly or tensed at the closeness. 

"Just because Quinn is out and we are enjoying an afternoon free of three very loud kids doesn't mean we can't enjoy it." Sara smiled. 

"And Quinn is okay with this?" Alex said unconvinced. 

"I really was annoying." Older Alex nodded. 

Suddenly the Alex startled. "Wait, three kids, there are children?"

"Yes, of course, Lachlan, Jago and Laurel." Sara shrugged. 

Sara rolled her eyes, she knew now where that name came from and it wasn't her sister, she suddenly hated the idea. 

"And you pouted way too much Sara, look at her face." Alex laughed at the sour expression on the younger Sara's face. 

 

She turned to Alex. "I don't like what we turn into."

"Definitely agree with you." 

Suddenly Alex caught sight of the pictures around the room, a big one over the fireplace of three smiling children, two dark-haired little boys one with dark blue eyes while the other had the same shade of brown as hers, while a little blonde girl sat proudly between them, a large smile on her face as her brothers embraced her protectively. 

"Is that them?" She whispered. 

Both women turned around and smiled. 

"Yes, that is them." 

"They are beautiful." 

 

Older Sara sighed. "You know how this works Sara, the very fact we are still here like this means there is still a chance with Quinn, for both of you, not just one."

"It's hard isn't it?" Alex said to her younger self. "You feel left out sometimes."

"Yes." She whispered, 

"Don't be, if you were second best or an afterthought I wouldn't be here, I would have been dumped a long time ago, don't ruin everything with your own self-doubt, when she tells you she loves you she means it." She turned to her Sara and smiled picking up her hand affectionately. "Not just with Quinn either." 

The two younger women watched the sweet scene play out between their older selves. 

 

"Why are you here?" 

"We hid something from her, something life-changing." Sara said quietly. 

"You mean you didn't tell her who her father is," Alex said sternly. "We made that mistake too."

"What, wait so you did the same." 

"Of course we did, it was Sara's fault." Alex turned to her lover. 

"I know it was her fault." Younger Alex agreed with herself. 

 

Suddenly the front door opened. 

 

"Hey you should see what Ava has done, Lena is going to love it." 

This was the first time Alex had seen an older version of Quinn, time had been very kind to her. 

"Alex, Sara please tell me I'm not seeing double." Quinn stood by the door, moving her shorter hair behind her ears and out of her eyes. 

They both laughed. 

"No, we got a visit from our past selves." Sara shrugged. 

"Oh, cool hey." She smiled and Alex's legs almost give way. 

"Where are your children?" Alex asked quietly having finally composed herself. 

"They are with my Mom or our Mom." Alex smiled. 

"So Quinn was right about Ava and Lena?" Sara asked thoughtfully. 

"Yeah, she was going to open her own matchmaking agency but then the guys and I were out of a job when we come off the waverider so we started the agency." Older Sara smiled. 

"Agency?" 

"Yeah, it's a separate branch of the time bureau we hunt down rogue criminals, you know the ones with powers, and aliens here, of course, we also work closely with the D.E.O." 

"I still work there." Alex smiled. 

"Alex didn't want to betray J'onn did you?"

"No." 

"Hey, Quinn they thought we were cheating on you." Sara laughed. 

"Really, why what were you doing?" She asked flirtatiously. 

"We weren't doing anything because we were interrupted." Alex shrugged. 

"Err Sara I think we should go now." Younger Alex paled feeling a little awkward. 

"Sure of course, come on Alex let's go and form a plan to get Quinn back."


	71. Moving On

"I have never seen anyone eat as much as you." Laurel laughed as she watched Quinn eagerly shuffle her food into her mouth. 

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her. "You really need to see Kara eat, that woman can put anything away." 

Laurel laughed. 

"Seriously once Alex and I were watching Stranger Things and we ordered a pizza, I swear she has super smell because the second it arrives I open the door to find the delivery guy there with the pizza and Kara right next to him, looking at that pizza like it was her one true love." Quinn smiled despite herself, she missed Alex. " Alex and I had one slice each, Kara ate the whole thing and had the nerve to ask why we didn't order more. " 

"This is another reason why you need to choose me, Quinn, I don't have any sisters who will eat all your food." Laurel smiled extending her arm forward to cover Quinn's. 

 

Dark blue eyes watched the two hands for a time, her face a mask. 

"You need to move on." She purred, moving her thumb gently over her hand. 

Quinn felt the inner battle occurring inside her, the old self who would gladly jump into bed and fuck her, and the new Quinn who had found something she had craved for so long.

But they lied. 

She didn't know what she should do. 

"I've never lied to you Quinn you know everything and most of it is bleak." 

Still, she didn't reply. 

Laurel stepped up her game running her bare foot against her leg slowly, and gently. 

"Come on let me help you forget them, what they did to you, let me make it all go away." 

Quinn could feel herself breaking down. 

Maybe if she did it she would forget about them, she wasn't going to forgive them and she wasn't going to go back to them, maybe this was what she should do. 

Suddenly she leaped to her feet, sending her chair shuffling backwards. "Come on!"

She grabbed her arm and pulled her up and towards the door of the restaurant managing to avoid a busboy carrying a tray of water. 

                                                                                                 xxx

"So what is the plan?" Alex asked. 

"I really don't think you should be taking plan advice from Sara Lance." Kara shrugged from where she stood by the fridge watching the two women sat closely on the sofa, too closely for her liking. 

 

"Shut up Kara, come on Sara tell me."

"Well with anyone else I would say it would be easy but Quinn is complex, she is in even more of a mess she just found out the demon who murdered her mother is also her father."

"Do we even know this for a fact, has a DNA test been done?" Kara said thoughtfully having swallowed a mouthful of ice cream. 

"She is right how can we know for certain?" Alex agreed. 

Sara shook her head, "It's a fact her powers the ring and Vandal Savage is too smart to have let a woman make him think a child was his when it wasn't."

"So what should we do? the older versions of us really should have told us what they did."

"Yeah well, they didn't probably because of a reason." 

"Is Lena really with this Ava woman in ten years?" Kara asked sadly. 

"Yes she is, and very happy by all accounts." Sara smiled, Alex looked over to her sister, she had been acting a little strange since she had found out about Ava Sharpe, she visibly cringed at the word Leva, and Quinn used it a lot. 

"Never mind about Leva," Alex said angrily, I want Quinn back!

"Leva isn't a word!" Kara spat back. 

"Yeah it is now, Quinn coined it." Sara smiled, She is so cute sometimes, I love it when she gets so passionate about something. 

"Besides can you remember the last time Lena looked this happy?" Alex looked at her sister.

"Sure I think it was the last time she straightened her hair," Kara grumbled under her breath. 

"Tough luck Kara, you snooze you lose." Sara smiled. "back to our plan." 

 

"Alex I think you should go back to just one girlfriend, these two are way too much trouble."

Sara and Alex gaped at her. 

"Besides is it not weird having to share Quinn with her?" 

"We don't share Quinn, she is not a timeshare scheme Kara." Alex frowned. 

"Yeah, you are being really judgemental and prudish Kara," Sara said. 

"Just telling it as everyone else sees it."

"Well you know maybe everyone should keep their noses out, these are the same people who would look down on me because I am a Lesbian," Alex said angrily.

 

"Never listen to society Kara it only has one song and it gets really old very quickly," Sara said firmly feeling solidarity with Alex. 

Kara rolled her eyes but felt her face flame red. 

"Now back to the plan." 

                                                                                               xxx

The advantage of having the power of teleportation was you could get anywhere at any time, so getting to her apartment quickly was as easy as blinking for Quinn. 

Neither noticed that the scenery around them had changed, that the wet, cold alleyway had turned into her disused apartment, they never broke their kiss, their lips firmly sealed together in a frenzied harsh duel that hurt as much as it inflamed. 

Hands scurried and scattered ripping and pulling at clothes that were annoyingly in the way. 

Finally, when the need to breath became a necessity they broke apart, both breathing harshly lips full and kiss stained. 

Laurel smirked. "Still got it, baby."

"Shut up." 

Pulling her roughly into her arms Quinn push her forcefully onto the sofa draping herself over her like a vampire in need of sentience. 

Greedily running her lips along the delicious curve of her neck until she met her shell-like ear, biting down gently on the lobe and she ran her tongue along the brim, Laurel moaned loudly pulling her closer to her. 

A smile flashed in her mind. Alex. 

Torn she pulled away from the thought from her mind, continuing her journey back to Laurel's lips biting down on the bottom lip eliciting another groan from the woman, as her hand moved down opening the button of her pants and slipping her hand inside. 

Another face appeared in her mind, Sara. 

She felt dangerously spilled her body here with Laurel but her mind and heart with Alex and Sara. 

Hoping they would go away, that their ghostly presence would disappear from her mind she persisted. 

They came again, both appearing before her laughing and smiling, she felt a stray tear fall down her cheek, unable to continue she pulled herself out of Laurel's grasp sitting up away from her. 

"What is wrong?" She asked hoarsely, 

"I can't do it." 

Laurel sat up, bringing herself closer to her. "It's okay Quinn." Rubbing her back softly. 

"No, it's not I can't get them out of my head." 

"Let me help you."

"It doesn't work, hell nothing works."

"Time will help you."

 

Quinn scoffed standing up righting her clothes. "Yeah like the time I didn't use to get over Sara, when I saw her with other people and still like a moron pinned after her like a fool, then when she died most people move on but I just felt so robbed, so used, we'd had so little time together it had seemed like forever I had watched her with others and I had five seconds with her."

Laurel frowned, wondering why of everyone in the world it was Quinn who she could see as human and care about her when she was hurt. 

Damn it, Quinn, why can't you love me like I love you, we'd be so happy together.

"Please Laurel I don't need someone to shag, I want a friend," Quinn said sadly. 

"I can't lie to you Quinn I wish you would look at me the way I see you look at them, but I hate seeing you like this, my one unselfish act in my life will be this." 

Laurel rose from the couch and pulled her into a comforting hug as Quinn let her tears fall. 

"I don't know what you see in me Quinn, but I'll always be here if you need me."


	72. Back son The Wave

Ava walked nervously through the entrance of L-Corp since that night Quinn had reintroduced them at the bar in National City she had met with the CEO a few times, well maybe more than a few. 

She looked forward to today as she had slaved away at the bureau, so she could spend the weekend with Lena Luthor. 

Quinn was right, I really need to repay her for this, maybe a promotion. 

 

She saw the familiar figure emerge from an elevator, her head bowed over her cell phone. 

Ava stopped to watch her, mesmerized by her beauty, She really is breathtakingly wonderful. 

The memory of their last kiss filled her mind, soft and voluminous lips that ravaged the mind of any coherent thought. 

She stood hypnotized and watched as her hips swayed. 

She smiled, lifted her hand to wave. "Hey, Len...." 

She walked passed her. 

"What the heck!" 

Ava sprung around and chased after her, pulling her around to face her. No need to panic she probably just didn't see me. 

"Hi, Lena we had a date remember." She smiled awkwardly. 

Lena frowned. "I'm sorry do I know you?" 

Ava stared mouth open wide, as she blinked rapidly. What the hell is going on? 

"Err I'm Ava, Ava Sharpe we've kinda been dating for the last few weeks." She blushed feeling like the biggest fool in the universe. 

" I'm sorry I really don't know who you are, maybe you just have the wrong person. " She smiled strangely before walking away. 

 

"I'm not stupid enough to mistake the woman I've been sleeping with for someone else!" She angrily whispered. "Why do I smell the Legends behind this?" 

They are in so much trouble! 

                                                                                                    xxx

"Okay, guys job well done!" Sara smiled at her crew. 

" Please tell us we can take a vacation, Sara. " Nate moaned, he liked the idea of Amaya and him all alone in some tropical paradise. 

Ava chose that time to storm into sight, her face thunderous. 

"Something tells me that is a no." Zari shrugged. 

" Hey, Ava what do we owe this pleasure? " Sara smiled. 

"Cut the crap, who wants to tell me why my girlfriend doesn't know who I am?" 

"Maybe she is pretending and is letting you down gently." Mick shrugged. 

 

Ava glared at him. 

"Wait, Ava what do you mean?" 

" She genuinely does not know who I am. " 

"Captain Lance my info shows there has been an alteration to the timeline." Gideon the ship's computer rang out ominously. 

Sara rolled her eyes, Yep no vacation for us. 

" What is it, Gideon? " 

"My info shows that Agent Wilson never left Earth X, therefore she never went to National City." 

" And she never introduced me to Lena. " Ava sighed. 

Sara felt her bones ache as fear struck her. 

"She never left Earth X, what happened to her?" Sara asked her voice shaking. 

" You won't like it. " The computer said. 

"Tell me!"

 

"Err Sara," Nate said looking at the screen of his computer. 

" What. " 

He gave it to her. 

"What the hell is going on!" 

There on the screen was Quinn regally standing in black Nazis attire, standing next to two very familiar faces. 

"Savage and Overgirl!" She hissed. 

" We're not going back there are we? " Ray said cautiously. 

"We have to, we have to right the timeline and get Quinn back from the dark side," Sara said firmly. 

 

"But how is this possible, I thought Oliver Queen's doppelganger took over Savage as the Fuhrer," Nate said trying to take it all in. 

" I guess Savage had other ideas. " Damn bastard trying to claim Quinn! 

"Quinn a real Nazis this really can't be true," Amaya said trying to place the woman she knew with the hateful regime. 

" Exactly and we have to use this when we arrive there, Quinn is too much like our Quinn to be this. " Quinn said hoping beyond all hope that she was right. 

I'll kill you for this Savage, no one messes with my Quinn! 

"Gideon take us to Earth X." 

"Yes, Captain Lance." 

                                                                                                          xxx

Quinn tapped her pen against the paper in front of her, she needed the speech for tonight's rally and after three hours being locked in her office, she had a blank page. 

She puffed out her cheeks, something felt strange today. 

Throwing down her pen she made her way to her drinks cabinet pouring a glass of cloudy dark amber liquid, downing it in one gulp grimacing in pain at the taste. 

Why is this familiar? It's like deja vu. 

Shrugging off the feeling she had woken up with this morning she turned to her window, the door creaked open behind her. 

"Do you have the speech finished yet?" A familiar voice asked softly. 

She sighed. "No, I am having massive writer's block." 

"Your father is expecting it finished in an hour. " 

 

"Yes thank you I do know." Quinn sighed. "I feel so strange today like I'm not supposed to be here." 

Blue eyes smiled at her. "Silly where else are you supposed to be if not here with me." 

"Doesn't that seem weird, everyone else gets exterminated for loving someone they aren't supposed to yet we can exist how we choose." 

Overgirl moved closer pulling her hand into her own. "We cannot question the Furhers will Quinn and when you take over you will follow in his glorious footsteps." 

Quinn felt the pain that the knowledge brought her. 

"Come on let me help you." She pulled her to the desk 

Quinn reluctantly followed her sitting on the chair she patted, a warm smile on her face, as she sat down on her lap her arms safely around her shoulders her attention on the paper. 

Miraculously forty-seven minutes later the speech had been completed. 

"There see all you needed was the help of your amazing wife!" She smiled leaning down to kiss the dark haired woman's lips. 

"What's wrong?" She asked puzzled when Quinn moved her head away. 

"I think I'm coming down with something, I don't want you to get it too." She quickly thought up an excuse. 

" You didn't seem to care last night, we did way more than kiss. " She laughed. 

 

"I can just feel it coming on this morning." She shrugged pushing her gently from her lap ignoring the numbness in her leg. 

" Oh. " 

"Quinn there you are." 

His voice made her skin crawl, she never knew why he was her father. 

"Father." 

He smiled brightly at her. " Did I interrupt quality married time? "

"I was just helping Quinn with her speech." 

"Being a good Arian wife, just what I like to see." 

Quinn had a fleeting thought of another blonde, her blue eyes an even lighter shade a swelling of warmth struck her. 

"Come on Quinn we'll go over the plans for the rally tomorrow." 

                                                                               xxx

"This is quite a big crowd." Nate admired as they waited at the front. 

" Look there is Savage. " Amaya pointed to him. 

He walked on to the podium arrogantly he looked like every evil dictator they had ever seen. 

"Shush he is starting." 

" I know my children you did not come here to see me. " He smiled, Sara fought the urge to fly onto the stage and punch him. 

The crowd cheered, he laughed heartily. 

"Yes, yes I am aware you are here for someone else, I will let my bruised ego rest as I introduce my daughter and heir Quinn!" 

They frantically looked around for the woman. 

" Look there she is! " Someone called from the crowd pointing, the Legends turned and saw her, a stern figure in black leather, her long black hair pulled back severely into a bun, Overgirl attached firmly to her arm. 

Sara ground her teeth. 

Quinn took a deep breath steadying herself for the speech, her hands shook slightly, two hands covered them and held them tightly, reassuringly, she looked up into warm blue eyes that smiled. 

"You can do it." She whispered. 

Quinn nodded. 

 

The crowd roared as she took the stairs to the stage, welcomed by her father in a warm embrace. 

"What is going on?" Mick wondered out loud. Where is the Quinn who wanted to skin him alive? 

"This is crazy." Ava whispered. 

Quinn lifted her hand into the air to quell the loud crowd, Sara focused on the serpent ring that still sat on her finger. 

"Thank you, it does my heart good to see you all here today, your warm welcome for my family is what pulls me through the day and helps me sleep at night." She smiled back at the woman she had arrived with. 

" I have to give the credit of this speech to my wife who as you know is far too wonderful and amazing to comprehend in mere words. " They clapped loudly cheering as the woman raised her hand and smiled. 

"Wife!" Every legend stared mesmerized by the new information. 

 

" Quinn got married. " Sara whispered. 

"Don't worry we'll fix this Sara." Ray patted her shoulder but Sara was still too shocked to take it in. 

"I have learned from my father's feet how to rule, how to make my people enjoy their lives in a pure way and prosper, and I know my mother looks down on us now and smiles." 

Mother, the name hurts. 

"I wish my father a long and prosperous reign but I want you to know that I am ready, ready to take over the burden of leadership on the sad day that I must say goodbye to my beloved Father and Fuhrer."

The crowd roared again loudly. 

 

" This is more than just seducing her with glory and whatever else. " Sara commented. "This is something else, listen to her voice." 

" She sounds English. " Amaya said. 

"Exactly, Quinn moved to America when she was eight years old she lost that accent a long time ago, and she never uses it even if she does slip in the odd British slang." 

" So what the hell is this? " Zari shrugged. 

"He got to her long before we thought." She won't know who I am. The thought rendered her immobile the pain was far too intense to comprehend. 

When the rally had finished and Quinn walked back through the crowd, again her arm linked through her wife's. 

"They are coming this way," Ray whispered. 

Sara's heart beat wildly in her chest as she watched the woman she loved approach, yet she looked so unlike her, even the trademark tattoos were gone, her hand no longer possessed the branding of her name instead, the two proudly displayed their matching wedding rings. 

I don't think I'll ever feel the same way again about Kara's face. 

Sara growled she wanted to wipe the smugness from her face, let her know what she thought was hers would never be, Quinn was her, Quinn belonged with her and Alex. 

Alex damn it she won't know us either. 

Their eyes met, dark blue eyes looked into her lighter ones, for a long moment they just watched each other, Sara sensed something in the deep depths of her gaze. 

It's you. Quinn thought suddenly. 

Overgirl noticed Quinn's attention on the blonde woman, she'd had to dispose of a few women who had caught her wife's eye, her sister had been one, Alex just couldn't understand that Quinn was hers and hers alone. 

 

"Quinn come on." She demanded. 

" Yes of course. " 

Taking a last look she reluctantly moved on, not before pulling the guard next to her closer and whispering. "Bring me that blonde woman." 

"Yes General Savage."


	73. The Heir

"What do you think she said to that guy?" Ava whispered. 

"Who knows but he is coming this way," Nate answered. 

Sara was too preoccupied watching Quinn walk away, the woman attached to her cutting a glance back her eyes smoldering with hate. 

What crawled up the demon Princesses panties? 

The large guard planted himself directly in front of Sara, he towered over her his head bending down to view her. 

"You will come with me." He roughly grabbed her arm. 

" You better take your hands off me. " 

"General Savage has requested you come with me." 

Sara stopped and thought, it could be a dangerous move but it could also be a good way of getting to see Quinn alone. 

Why would she want to see me?

She took a deep breath and resigned herself to the risk she would have to take if it meant getting Quinn back to normal, even if it meant she carried on hating her. 

Anything was better than this, this hate-filled place was not where Quinn belonged, she didn't deserve to run this freak show, and she certainly did not deserve the demented pop-up girl for a wife. 

She cringed at the thought. Quinn is married. 

"Don't worry guys I'll be fine." 

Mick grabbed her arm suddenly. "You should stay, we don't know what this Quinn is capable of." 

Sara tried to reason the fact that Mick Rory was voicing caution, it had to be bad if he was worried. 

"I'll be okay, you know what to do." 

They all nodded as the guard led her away in the direction Quinn had gone. 

"So do we go for back up now or wait until it gets worse?" Ray shrugged. 

 

"Let's go now, we can be one step ahead for once," Zari answered, everyone, nodding in agreement. 

" Okay, let's go and try to explain this away. " 

                                                                                                  xxx

Quinn collapsed into the sofa, exhausted and drained after the speech and relieved it was finally over. 

"I think I could sleep for a whole year." She sighed. 

The other woman had said nothing, she stood by the door glaring at her. 

"Okay tell me why you are pissed at me." 

 

" I saw you looking at that ugly blonde! " 

Ah, that. 

Quinn shrugged and tried to act as though she had no idea what she was talking about. "I don't know what you are talking about." 

" You know very well, undressing her with your eyes, while that skank enjoyed every second of it. " 

Oh God I know did you see her she was perfection. 

"I really don't know what you are talking about, who could ever compare to you for me?" Quinn smiled rising to her feet and approaching the woman. 

Her face stern as she watched her approach. 

"You can't get around me so easily, you are up to your old tricks again." She shrugged. 

"Old tricks, my love, I have no tricks, I don't want anyone but you." 

And the hot blonde. 

"Just like the last one who caught your eye." She pouted. 

The memory stung, there had been someone else, someone she'd loved, she could feel an echo of a memory trying to burst free but nothing came. 

" Yes, then I married you didn't I what more commitment do you need? " 

"It was an arrangement, not a love match for you Quinn, you loved her." 

Her? 

"Not this again, you throw it back at me all the time." Quinn retreated to the drinks cabinet and pulled out her favorite beer. 

Overgirl was hot on her trail. 

"Because you married me loving someone else, loving my sister." 

 

Quinn slammed the bottle down on the table with such force it shattered, sending glass and beer everywhere. 

"Enough!" 

" Your hand. " She gasped pulling her hand into her own to inspect. 

"It's okay, don't worry." 

" No, you are hurt. " 

"It's only a little cut." She lifted her chin up to look at her with her thumb. "Why is it so important that I didn't love you?" 

" Because I loved you and I had to watch you with her, and more and more I grew to hate her for having you. " 

Jealousy, this I know well, but I don't know why. 

"I love you." 

" You do? " 

I think so, but I feel odd. 

"Yes, listen I will talk to my father about a break, you and I could go away somewhere, just us." 

" But what about government, they need you, we can't just leave, leave the Fuhrer. " 

Quinn sighed and turned away swiftly. "And there we are, the truth is you don't love me you love my position, your role." 

"And Alex loved you for you." She hissed. 

" Yes! " 

"How unfortunate then that she is dead." 

" Yes, deeply unfortunate it would have saved me the misfortune of falling in love with a cold heart who wanted only fame and glory. " 

Kara rolled her eyes. "All of this because I said we could not go away." 

 

"No all of this because you accused me of something and when I try to make you feel less secure you throw it in my face, just get this cleaned up I'm going for a walk." 

I wonder if she is here yet. 

"Don't walk away from me!" 

"Leave it Kara okay, just leave me alone go and please my father it's what you seem to require the most of life." 

How the hell can I fucking cheat she hears everything!

 

                                                                                                      xxx

Sara looked around her the room was not exactly as she had expected, it looked less like a cell and more like a waiting room, just sterile and cold. 

I hope this works. 

The door opened slowly revealing the tall imposing figure of the woman she loved. 

She closed the door behind her, Sara felt her eyes pierce her it made her a little uncomfortable. 

"I feel like I should know you," Quinn whispered confused. 

Sara breathed deeply. 

"Do I know you?" 

Yes, but you don't remember. Sara's heart ached at the thought. 

"No." 

 

"You look at me like you do, like I am some great hero." 

Because I love you. 

Quinn sighed deeply. "I am not a hero, most days I don't know what I am." 

She turned away unable to meet her eyes any longer. 

"Why?" Sara whispered. 

"Guilt, it cripples me." 

Still my big-hearted Quinn. 

"Why do you feel guilty?" 

"Many reasons, I don't have a definite one my whole life is a reason to feel guilty." 

"Maybe you just need to talk to someone." Sara rose from her seat and dared to approach the other woman, running her hand up and down her back. 

"My wife says I am doing my duty." 

Sara ground her teeth at the sound, jealousy pouring from her in massive waves. 

"Your wife is an idiot." 

"My wife is wonderful." Quinn spun around harshly. 

"Yet you are here with me and not with her." Sara raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Because I saw you and felt......something." I wish I could describe it. 

Sara smiled. 

We are fate, Quinn. 

                                                                                      xxx

"Is National City really the best place to start?" Ava said anxiously, her experience with Lena had soured her to the place she didn't want to return until the mess was fixed and Lena knew who she was. 

She missed her sweet smile. 

"Yes, who better to fight Overgirl than her lookalike who has defeated her once before." Ray smiled. 

"I think she exploded Ray, so Kara may have won by default." Amaya shrugged. 

"Just knock," Mick grumbled pushing them aside and pounding on the door. 

"Jeez, Mick you are going to make her think you've come for the rent." 

The doorway yanked open quickly. 

"What!" 

"Err Hi Alex, you don't know us, well you do but you don't remember us we need your help can we come in." Amaya smiled awkwardly, she'd struggled for things to say, what was the right thing to say at this moment? 

Alex frowned at them. 

"No." She went to close the door, Mick jammed his foot in the way. 

 

"Listen we got a problem, your girlfriend has been kidnapped by her monster demon ancient father and taken to a Nazis hell hole, your other girlfriend has been arrested by horny first girlfriend and now we need you and your sister to help us rescue blondie and right the timeline so we can eventually rescue mouthy!" 

The brunette woman stood stunned her mouth open wide. 

"Listen I don't know where you came from but I'm not even Gay how the hell can I have one girlfriend let alone two." 

Mick groaned. "Great, now we got a repressed Lesbian." 

Amaya pushed Mick aside. "Listen, Alex, how do we know who you are if we aren't telling the truth, and most of what we know is from Quinn." 

"Who is Quinn?" 

"Dark haired woman, kinda tall she likes to steal beer." Mick shrugged. 

"You don't remember her because the timeline was changed, she, Sara and you have a thing going on," Zari added. 

 

"A thing." She echoed. Quinn and Sara sounds interesting. 

"I'll talk to Kara stay here." 

She closed the door harshly. 

"She didn't even invite us in." Mick shrugged. 

" Not everyone likes being called a repressed Lesbian." Zari chastised him. 

                                                                                            xxx

Quinn walked down the hallway to her bedroom slowly her talk with the blonde woman still present in her mind, why when she had looked into the depths of her sea breeze ocean blue eyes did she feel like she would stop breathing?

Why did she feel as though something had a hold of her heart and had squeezed it harshly without care? 

Why did she feel as though she saw forever in her eyes?

Closing the door behind her she sighed seeing Kara sitting pouting on the bed, her eyes fixed on the door and now her. 

"Where have you been?" 

"I went to do some paperwork."

"No, you didn't I checked your office."

"I wasn't in my office I decided to get some fresh air and went outside." 

"I know where you were Quinn, lying will not help you, you were with her weren't you?"

Lying. 

She walked closer to the angry woman, herself now boiling with rage. 

"You know what yes I am, and why am I lying? I don't know I am my father's heir I can do whatever the hell I like and to whom I want, you have no say in anything I do."

"This just shows how cheap your words are."

 

"Yeah, cheap just like you I guess marrying someone for their power, their money, the fucking evil they can do to innocent people!" 

"You'll pay for this Quinn, tell your little blonde haired hoe to watch her back."


	74. Little Quinn

"What do you think they are saying?" Zari whispered. 

Amaya shrugged. "I have no idea, but they keep looking over here." 

They had been whispering together ever since they first arrived on the waverider, huddled together like to conspirators. 

"Do you think they've changed their mind?" 

" It's a bit late now, they are here. " 

"It took us long enough to convince them." Zari sighed, it had taken far too long for her liking. 

" They are watching us. " Kara said frowning at the two women they'd only just met hours before. 

 

"Yeah, I know." Alex turned to face them, it had been pretty shocking to find them all at her door, their claims were pretty wild. 

" Let's go and grill them some more. " 

They walked towards them. 

"So how about you tell us more about the real timeline you keep going on about," Alex said firmly. 

" What do you want to know? " 

Kara jumped in. "We know about Alex's love life what about mine?" 

Zari and Amaya exchanged worried glances. 

Kara shrunk back slightly. "It can't be that bad." 

" You have the love life of a badly written CW heroine pushed together with a real douche bag guy who is totally married. " Zari shrugged. 

 

"Well said Zari." Amaya applauded. 

Kara stood shocked her mouth agape so wide they could park the whole of the waverider inside. 

"Seems I'm doing better than you Kara," Alex smirked. 

" And you used to be really badass but now your kinda annoying. " Zari added. 

"Why are we helping them?" Kara turned to her sister. 

Alex shrugged with a grin. " Because I get two hot girlfriends. " 

"We need to discuss how easily you are swayed." 

" And they are hot right? " Alex asked them seriously. 

"Sizzling." Amaya smiled. 

" Yeah, I'm okay with being easily swayed. " 

                                                                                                                    xxx

Sara stirred, her restless sleep interrupted by a creak from the doorway. 

A figure stood in the dark slightly illuminated by the light from the crack in the doorway. 

"Quinn is that you?" She whispered cautiously. 

 

A shrill mocking laugh filled the room. 

"Oh a sweet worried little voice, such a timid little creature."

"You really have no idea how much you have misjudged me." Sara sneered. 

"My wife has a soft spot for blondes it's unfortunate really she seems defenceless when one comes along, you aren't special there have been many before you." 

" Is that what gets you to sleep at night? " Sara frowned. 

"Oh no, it's the fact that after she has had her little diversion she comes home to me, her wife." 

"Yet you are still not enough to keep her attention." 

Kara almost growled with anger, the shadow of darkness hiding half of her face. 

"I will always be enough, she is mine." 

The jealous monster that lived hidden inside Sara snapped out of hibernation, she leaped from the bed and landed in front of her, her face red with rage. 

"Quinn is mine, her heart, her soul, her body has always been mine!" 

She laughed mockingly. 

"Always been yours, such a hilarious statement to make." 

" Yet a truthful one, you are a glitch in a timeline mix up, I'll fix that soon enough and get Quinn back, and you will go back to the oblivion you were blown too. " 

Kara frowned. "I don't care what you say you will see when the time comes for Quinn to choose it will be me who she decides to stay with." 

 

" Like hell, she will! " 

"Only time will tell." 

                                                                              xxx

"Okay kids here we are." Ray smiled. 

Kara frowned in confusion. "Is that a Nazis sign?"

"A swastika, yes it is." Nate nodded. 

"Quinn is like the Pretender to a Nazis dictator in this reality, so we need to right it so we can get things back on track, and get Ava some action again." Mick shrugged, as Ava glared at him. 

Alex and Kara stared at her waiting for her to explain. 

"Okay so let's get going, we need to find Sara." 

Wally leaped forward excited a smile on his face, enthusiasm in his every movement. "Leave this to me."

In a flash he was gone, when he returned seconds later he carried a bewildered looking Sara. 

"Well, that was a new experience." She shrugged being placed on the ground. 

"This is Sara." Amaya smiled. 

Alex felt her face flame a heated red. "So you're..." She felt too crazy embarrassed to finished her sentence. 

 

"Alex's girlfriend." Kara smiled mischievously enjoying winding her sister up. 

Sara turned to her team, What have they been telling them?

Amaya shrugged. "We tried to keep a muzzle on Mick but it didn't work."

"I bite." He laughed. 

Sara rolled her eyes before turning back to the two sisters, ignoring the bleak foggy background the found themselves in, the ominous hate filled flags draped across every building. 

"Yes, it is really complicated to explain, once this is all sorted out it won't matter and things will go back to how they should be." She looked at Kara sympathetically. "Sorry, Kara that means you get to go back to being really docile and insipid, like a wet lettuce really." 

"I'm getting really offended." The Kryptonian frowned crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Don't blame us we didn't make you this way."

"Yes you became a little too, I need a man to save me, you should sort that out, it's annoying," Zari added earning a nod from everyone. 

"Can we just get on with this, I am tired of your insults." 

"Sure, here is the plan, we have to go back to when Savage took Quinn here, we need to battle him there, it is useless to do it here, besides Overgirl is a freak."

"Overgirl?" Alex shrugged. 

"Yeah, Quinn's wife." The word tasted bitter in her mouth, Sara frowned as the disgust was evident on her face. 

"And she looks like me?" Kara asked shyly. 

 

"Spitting image." Sara nodded. 

"Hmm, so how hot is this Quinn?"

"Don't get any ideas cape girl she is ours." Sara signalled between herself and Alex, the brunette's eyes widening in surprise. "So we go back to the waverider and see if Gideon can tell us what happened." 

Ray coughed nervously behind him. "Err Sara if you kill Savage Quinn will hate you even more."

"She must really love her father," Kara whispered. 

Sara turned thunderous blue eyes onto the alien. "She loathes that monster before he pulled this trick she wanted to kill him herself, he murdered her mother!" 

"Oh."

"Come on let's get out of this hell hole right now, and hope the next time we see Quinn she will be back to normal." 

                                                                                        xxx

"This is it, May 15th, 1995 the Kane family estate again," Nate whispered as though no one could remember or that they even knew. 

They waited in the woodland area the darkness around them thick and heavy, only the light from the moonlight reflecting on the lake was their guide. 

The ancient house stood ominously before them, Sara had been gone for nearly half an hour. 

"How do you think she is doing?" Ava said her eyes fixed on the window she thought she saw a shadow moving in. 

"It's Sara, she'll be fine."

Sara stood quietly behind a pillar in the hallway, she'd gone around in a circle, the house resembled a maze more than anything she had ever seen before in her life. 

The irony that she had once done this for bad rang in her head, now here she was feeling a strong sense of deja vu when she was doing it for good, as much as to save Quinn as righting the timeline. 

The house was eerily silent. 

Although she could sense something otherworldly lurking around her. 

It's just the old house giving me the creeps. 

She crept slowly up the great staircase alert at every step for any sign of movement or shadow around her, there was nothing. 

 

She walked along the hallway passing doors and dismissing them, she remembered the things Quinn had told her about her childhood here, Sara had memorized every word although she hadn't realized it at the time, she recalled the light in her eyes as she spoke. She'd been so happy here. 

And I'm taking her away, would she live here if she didn't have me or the burden of saving the world?

Sara shook of her stupidity realizing one thing, it wasn't the house that made her happy it had been the people who possessed it, Quinn was a massive socialist she was never going to live in such a bourgeois house. 

She smiled remembering the first night they had declared each other girlfriends. 

                                                                               xx

The moon shone brightly through the window. 

 

"I love full moons." Quinn smiled looking up through the window from where she lay on the bed, the sheet tangled around them in disarray. 

Sara smiled up at her. "Why?"

"I don't know, but there is something magical about a full moon, like when you see it all it's like an old friend telling you anything is possible, you can do anything at any moment you choose, because if he can fight whatever demons make him distant and half to fully reveal himself to the world then so can we."

"I think there is a science behind the full moon, half moon thing Quinn." Sara smiled running her finger gently up her arm and down again watching small goose bumps appear on her satin soft skin. 

"I know that, but science takes the magic and mystery away, sometimes I think they were better off when they thought the sun would never reappear in the morning when the moon overtook him, there was mystery and awe for them, we just look at it and shrug, it means nothing, it has no power."

"There are some things that are always best to know," Sara said quietly, she'd been trying to raise this for two weeks ever since she saw an anonymous redhead hit on her at the bar she wanted to reassure herself that she was hers and hers alone. 

"Oh yeah, what is that?" Quinn asked her eyes still glued to the window. 

"Well, there is the thing about whether someone is someone else's girlfriend."

"I don't see why that is an issue." Quinn shrugged. 

"Oh, no why?" Sara frowned. 

Quinn finally turned her gaze to the blonde woman lying next to her a cheeky smirk playing across her mouth. 

"Because some things don't even need to be said, they are just too obvious."

Sara raised an eyebrow at her teasing. 

"Oh yeah so say it then."

Quinn laughed. "No way you say it first."

"Nope, you go first."

"Sara, I am not going first you say it."

Sara sighed. "Fine let's do it together."

"Okay."

"I am your girlfriend," Quinn said enthusiastically alone.

Sara laughed heartily. "So sweet of you to say, Quinn." 

"You did that on purpose." Quinn pouted. 

"I know." Sara leaned forward and gently their lips met briefly before moving her lips until they were hovering over Quinn's her breathing gently teasing and tickling. "I am glad you are my girlfriend."

"Me too." 

                                                                                xxx

The door creaked gently as she opened it, a soft night light glowed in the far end of the room eliminating a single bed, a small form asleep on top. 

Little Quinn. 

Looking down on the black haired child, her little nose twitched slightly making Sara smile. 

She shook the girl gently, two dark blue orbs opened sleepily, her face washed of its angelic show, she was pissed. Quinn has never changed at all she hates being woken up now too. 

Sara put her finger over her mouth to indicate that she should stay quiet, strangely the child did as she was asked. 

"I need you to come with me, don't worry it's only for a little bit and I will bring you back here okay," Sara said softly trying to convey she was not a dangerous kidnapper.

"Okay." 

"Good girl, why can't you be this easy when you grow up?"

 

"I'm going to be a superhero when I grow up, my brothers say I can't because I am a girl but I will prove them wrong."

"You sure will."

Sara held her hand out for the girl to take as she slowly and sleepily got out of bed taking her to the window she opened and held out her hand in a signal. 

From the darkness, Kara appeared Quinn's eyes rounded in surprise and delight at the sight of the flying woman as she was passed into her arms. 

"You are so cool." She said her posh-accented English voice getting higher at the end of every word. 

"Thanks." 

It was such a surreal thing meeting Quinn in child form, she knew the adult but the child looked so different. 

"You go, I'll make my way out," Sara told Kara as she turned away from the window and began her journey out of the vast house. 

Okay, Savage part one of the plan is done, now we gotta wait for you!


	75. And Three Becomes Two

"This is so weird," Ray whispered as he watched the small Quinn asleep, Nate had placed his jacket over her to keep her warm. 

"Yeah, she isn't stealing my beer! " 

"She is like six years old Mick." 

"She is still trouble. " 

Ray rolled his eyes, he knew the grumpy man had missed Quinn as much as the rest of them, he'd been more vocal than usual on the need to save the day although he would never admit. 

Ray turned away from the sleeping child and looked over to Sara who seemed to be in a heated conversation with Alex, Kara had gone off on a wander around the ship.

Alex rubbed the back of her neck nervously, she really couldn't look the blonde woman in the eyes. 

"You are a lot less talkative than the Alex I know." Sara smiled. 

 

" Err yeah, I've been wondering......about the whole thing " 

"What whole thing?" 

Alex blushed a deep shade of red. "You, me and this Quinn woman." 

" Oh I see, what do you want to know? " 

"Do we.I mean...does the three ever... you know." 

" Are you asking if the three of us fuck together? " Sara shrugged wondering what the big deal was. 

"Err yes." 

" Yes, although not as much because you are in National City and I'm here on the wave rider, Quinn splits her time between the two things. " 

"How did we meet?" 

" Well you and I met a few months ago at a wedding, we decided to have a little drunken fun, the whole wedding was hijacked by crazy Nazis from Earth X who wanted to use Kara as a donor patient for her doppelganger, Quinn was undercover there as a Nazis officer, we met up there again after a few years because I died and she didn't know I was resurrected. " 

Alex stared dumbfounded at her, her eyes wide and her mouth following suit. 

"When you got back to National city Quinn had been given an assignment there, you got close and the rest is history." 

"You were dead." She whispered. 

" Yes, Quinn and I we were dating at the time. " 

"But I'm a scientist I know this is not possible." 

Sara stood firm her hands balanced on her hips. "Alex you are on a time machine, asleep on that couch is the child form of our girlfriend, anything is possible, your sister is an alien for goodness sake." 

 

" This is so strange. " 

"Yes but life is strange, we just have to go where the waves take us" 

"But this, this threesome can't have any possible future to it," Alex said thoughtfully, how could it people spent lifetimes with one partner, not two. 

Sara smirked. "Recently you met our future selves, guess what they were doing?" 

" I don't know. " 

"Ten years into the future you, me and Quinn all living in this beautiful house in National city, three perfect children and I might add happy together." 

" Children. " 

"Yes, children." 

" You mean I get to be a Mom? " Alex's eyes grew Suspiciously tearly as she contemplated what that meant. 

"You get to be three people's Moms." 

Alex smiled the thought warmed her heart to think that something she never thought possible was, in fact, a reality. 

"We need to get this timeline sorted out." 

Sara laughed at her eagerness. 

"We do, but first I have to do something." 

" What? " Alex shrugged. 

Sara closed the short distance between them, reaching up to pull her face to meet her own their lips met, Alex gasped in surprise while Sara hummed in delight. 

"Just thought I'd give you a glimpse of what the real timeline felt like." Sara winked flirtatiously leaving Alex unable to think properly. 

                                                                            xxx

"If everything went to plan when Savage came looking to take Quinn she wasn't there," Sara said looking across to the palace-fortress that Savage resided in. 

 

" What does that mean? " Kara asked. 

"It means that Quinn won't be here and the timeline will be corrected." 

" What about my evil look alike? " 

"She will go back to being dead, and you will remember why." Sara shrugged. 

Footsteps sounded behind them, the whole team apart from Xari who had been left to babysitting duty turned around and faced the angry glare of Vandal Savage. 

"Savage!" 

" I thought I smelt you behind this, I had everything perfect until you came along to ruin it. " He spat out. 

Sara laughed. "I guess we're just too smart for you." 

Suddenly something snapped in Alex's brain like a button had just been turned on, she remembered. "This is the Savage who Quinn hates!" 

Sara turned to her impressed. "I told you, you would remember." 

"Err Sara I hope Quinn remembers because she is coming this way and she looks super pissed," Nate said anxiously. 

 

Savage turned to face the woman before turning back. 

"This isn't over Lance I will win." He disappeared but Quinn kept up her pace towards them. 

"Someone tell me how I fell asleep next to Laurel and woke up next to who I first thought was Kara, I'm sorry Kara but I'm a little shaken after that." 

Sara breathed a huge sigh of relief. 

"Also was that Savage?" 

" Yeah, he run when he saw you coming. " Ray nodded. 

"You were in bed with Laurel." Sara raged suddenly realizing what she had said. 

" You thought you were in bed with me! " Kara joined in a little stunned. 

"It was like he was afraid of you Quinn." 

" Yeah, the same thing happened with Darhk. " 

Quinn frowned. "He is damn right to be afraid of me, I'm going to fucking tare him apart." 

"Answer me," Sara said angrily, Alex stood next to her looking equally intense. 

"We aren't together anymore I can do what I want." she shrugged. 

"I thought you said Quinn wouldn't be here," Kara asked puzzled. 

"Maybe it had something to do with her power to teleport that kept her here even when the timeline changed." 

"Get me the hell out of here and please out of this bloody leather clothes, even my panties have swastikas on them." 

" No way show us. " 

"Really Mick there is no chance." 

                                                                                          xxx

"Sara I am worried Savage gave up without a fight, why did he do that?" Amaya said she had been worried about this since she watched him leave. 

 

"It's because he probably has something else up his sleeve." Quinn shrugged. 

"Should we be worried about this?" 

"Nope just me." Quinn shrugged again putting up a front that she really didn't care. 

"Sara." She startled at the small voice. 

She watched stunned as the little girl walked into the room rubbing her eyes. 

"Sara, what the hell is going on?" 

She turned to her former lover expecting an explanation. 

"We had to take you so Savage couldn't." 

"For anyone else, this would be strange, how has this become normal for me?" The dark haired woman asked as she looked at her younger self, the urge to tell her things was strong, the strongest at the moment was trying to ward her away from every blonde woman she would ever meet. 

 

Anything so she wouldn't have to face the heartache she had endured from Sara Lance. 

"We are taking me back right, I mean I can't kidnap myself Sara that is weird even for me." 

" Never mind about that. " Alex stormed into the fray she'd been silently contemplating her thoughts watching as everyone interacted, she was angry. "You need to explain why you were in bed with another woman." 

Quinn rolled her eyes. 

"We didn't actually make it to bed." She smirked evilly at them, in her mind they deserved to be teased. Who cares anyway we aren't together anymore. 

Alex glared at her, trying to hold in most of the rage she was feeling aware that a child was still in the room. 

The little Quinn was stood staring at her older self. "You look like my Mom." 

" Jee thanks mini-me. " 

"My name is Quinn." 

Quinn felt her heart thaw slightly, once she had been so sweet and innocent, so sheltered from the evils of the world. 

Thanks, Slade for being a total douche bag. 

"Come on Quinn I'll take you home." 

Two small dark blue eyes landed on Sara. "But I don't want to go." 

Quinn smiled. "It's okay, one day you will come back here." 

Scooping the child in her arms remembering the smell of the bubble bath her mother had used on them, she teleported back to the room and placed her on her bed. 

"Is Sara your girlfriend?" 

I hate when kids ask questions. 

"One day Quinn you will find out, you will fall in love with a girl just like her." Exactly her actually. 

" My Mom says I have to marry a boy. " 

"Yeah well Moms don't know everything, and when you get older boys will follow you around like a dog chasing a bone, but you, you'll have other ideas." 

" I think I would rather have the doggie. " She yawned. 

You'll never get one of those mini-me. 

                                                                           xxx

Quinn's luck ran out when she found herself teleported into a room on the waverider inhabited solely by Alex and Sara. 

"Oh for fuck's sake." 

" You! " 

"Explain!" 

" For the millionth time we are not together anymore, I can do whatever I want and do whoever I want. " 

Quinn could see actual steam coming from both women's ears. 

 

"Quinn sometimes you are so stubborn I think you would actually cut your nose off if it smelled the wrong scent," Alex said. 

Quinn frowned. "I would not I like my nose." 

They exchanged glances translating silently. 

"Okay then Quinn as you say we are over, no more, I hope you have no strong feelings about Alex and me staying together." 

" What! " 

"Yeah, we kinda like each other thought we'd give it a try." 

Jealousy, envy, stupidly everything hit Quinn at once, but her stubborn nature held on strong. 

"Fine I hope you are very happy together, I have to go and see Laurel anyway, she has this thing she does with her tongue, God really makes your toes curl."

Then with a self-satisfied smirk, she was gone. 

"Bloody infuriating woman!" 

" What do we do now? " Alex asked bewildered and heartbroken. 

"We carry on with the plan did you see her face? She won't be able to stay away for long."

 

" But what about the other woman? " 

"She is bluffing," Sara said with more confidence than she felt.

I hope she is bluffing.


	76. Unwanted Baggage

Quinn slammed her glass down on the table, sending the liquid spilling out the edges. 

"Do you know what they said then?" 

Lena shrugged. "What did they say." a sly smirk crossed her mouth seeing Quinn like this was rare, in fact, Lena had no idea the usually cool and calm almost laid back woman she had come to know could manage such heated jealousy. 

"They looked me straight in the eye and said I hope you have no strong feelings about Alex and me staying together, can you believe them?"

Lena tried to hide her amusement. 

 

"See you are speechless anyone would be, are they here fighting for me, trying to show me they care, no they are not, they are probably off somewhere screwing each other."

"And you are jealous."

"And I am jea...what wait no I am not, they can have each other I don't care."

"That is why you have been positively green all night." 

" What I am Lena is reached the highest degree of pissivity know to mankind! " 

Lena spurted out an amused burst of laughter, Quinn glared at her. 

"Finished?" 

" No, I'm sorry Quinn but it's so obvious that you are jealous. " 

"To be jealous I'd have to care, and I don't." 

Lena tilted her head to the side lifting her eyebrow in question. 

Quinn rolled her eyes. 

"See jealous." 

" I need another drink. " 

Quinn headed towards the bar just in time to see Ava walk through the door a nervous smile on her face as her eyes were drawn to Lena. 

They are just too cute. 

She turned around and was drawn to the figure slumped sadly over the bar, nursing a glass between her hands. 

"Hi, Imra, what's up?" 

The woman sighed, Quinn followed where her eyes were glued Mon-el and Kara were standing far too close, Kara laughing stupidly at something he'd just said. 

Quinn frowned in disgust. Come on Kara play a bit hard to get no one is that funny. 

Quinn thought back to her talk with Amaya and Zari, it seemed Kara had not remembered their dire warning. 

"Let me get you a drink." Quinn smiled trying to distract her. 

" No thank you. " 

This woman needs to have more fun. 

"Come on just a little one, let your hair down for once." 

" Fine okay you win, but I've heard all about you from Kara, I am not going to fall for your charm. " 

 

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the woman so blatantly flirting with another woman's husband right under her nose. How the hell can she judge me?

"Well Imra you are actually not my type so you are very safe, and I have my own problematic love life I do not need more." 

Quinn signalled to the barkeeper for a refill, soon enough he passed along two fresh drinks. 

"Supergirl was your hero huh?" 

" I guess you could say that when I was a child I loved to hear the stories of her adventures, it gave me hope that a woman could be strong and independent, everything society said women weren't. " 

Quinn watched her face as she reminisced. 

She is far more attractive than Kara. 

"I never think of Supergirl that way." Quinn shrugged. 

" Why? " 

"Because she is not, at every point since I've been here she has been saved by a man, I know she can be as you described because Alex has told me, but now I watch her and I see a shadow, a puppet whose strings are being pulled by a man." 

Imra remained silent thinking. 

"If you had to ask me, I would say Kara is the last on my list of independent strong badass women I know, but then I know so many." Quinn shrugged feeling lucky to know so many women who as a child she would have gladly worshiped as heroes. 

"Maybe." 

" Do you know what I think. " Quinn whispered slightly close to her ear, she turned around to find herself a little too close to the other woman, Imra felt uncomfortable. 

"What do you think?" 

" I think you should be your own strong independent badass and dump the chauvinistic bore, go your own way, find a man who could walk into a room full of beautiful women and only have eyes for you. " 

"I can't leave him!" 

" Why you have to watch this crap every day, how demeaning for you to have to watch your husband and a woman you idolize wonder around all day like that. " 

The sight really did turn her stomach. 

"More and more I question my assignment here." 

The other woman's eyes widened as they took her in. "What do you mean?" 

 

" Well I wonder whether Reign is the way to go, Kara is weak she is too easily swayed, Reign is strong and she knows her mission, Kara is too blinded by affections and what people think of her. " 

"You think we should let Reign win?" 

Quinn took a sip from her glass and nodded. " Yep I do, can you imagine her doing that? " She pointed to Kara. 

"Well no but then I imagine she has no feelings at all," Imra whispered. 

"We know nothing about her, but I admire anyone who can focus on their goal and fight hard to achieve it." 

" Even if she kills people? " 

"Yes, I would prefer if she went after the true criminals the ones who hide in big houses of power, the rich who pull the strings of the poor, the orchestrators of this fucked up capitalist regime that prays on the poor and beaten down until there is nothing left of them." 

Imra watched her carefully. "I think you hide very well." 

" What does that mean? " 

"I think you care too much, I think you hide your big heart so no one can possess it and hurt you, I think you flirt and act big but really that is not you." 

" I'm afraid my heart is already possessed, it was a long time ago by a short ass blonde with a fiery rebel temper and then Alex, Alex is just something else I can't explain what she is to me, but Sara is fire and Alex is the rain and I need both to exist. " 

" Maybe some people also need two people. " She said sadly. 

Quinn rolled her eyes angry that she was being compared to the dickhead. 

"No that isn't true, I can tell you that for a fact, if you three were Alex, Sara and I we would not be doing this leaving one out like this, well when we were together, of course, I can't speak for now." 

"So Quinn Wilson is back on the market." 

" Yes. " 

"You seemed quite attached to Psi." 

Quinn smirked. " She was hot right? You should totally jump in there you know, I think she liked you. " 

"She isn't my type." 

" No, of course, you like the cheating kind. " 

Her attention was suddenly drawn to the door as it opened and in walked two people she really did not expect to see. 

Alex and Sara. 

 

"Damn what the hell are they doing here?" 

" Getting a drink. " Imra shrugged. 

Quinn turned to her. "You pointing out the obvious is not helping." 

" Sorry. " 

Quinn watched them walk hand in hand towards a booth and side down side by side their heads bent close together as loud laughter filled the air. 

She felt rage building in her, turning abruptly to Imra. "Pretend to say something funny " 

"What?" 

Quinn burst out into a round of laughter, so loud almost everyone turned to watch her. "Oh, Imra you are so funny." 

"I am?" 

"Oh God Imra lighten up help me make my ex-girlfriends jealous so they won't know that I am jealous of them." 

"Huh." She turned to look at the table. "They don't seem very interested in you Quinn, they aren't even looking." 

"What!" She spun around in her chair to face both women huddled together, whispering and smiling, Quinn let out a loud growl. 

"I guess now we are in the same boat," Imra said sadly. 

" Hey! " 

"Is she still watching?" Sara leaned closer hiding her laughter in Alex's shoulder. 

Alex took a quick look up. "Yeah, she looks so pissed off." 

" See I told you it's working. " 

"She is coming over," Alex said anxiously. 

" Just play it cool. " 

Quinn loomed over them frowning as she watched them, their hands wandering over each other. 

"Why hello, Quinn imagine meeting you here," Sara said in faux innocence. 

"Cut the crap Sara, you two can enjoy your night Imra and I are going clubbing, just going out on the pull." 

" We are? " The woman gasped behind her. "I can't I'm a married woman." 

"Yes, damn it Imra your husband is over there practically dry humping another woman this is not the basis of a faithful trusting marriage." 

She turned to her two exes. "And Alex you may want to put a leash on your sister, give her the lowdown on keeping her mitts to herself especially when he is married." 

"Come on Imra lets go!" 

Pulling the reluctant woman out the door Sara and Alex tried to keep a straight face for as long as they could until they both burst out into a giant laugh. 

 

"Did you see her face?" Alex cried. 

"She looked green." Sara agreed, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

"I thought she was going to kill us." 

" Now she's going on the pull. " Sara laughed. 

"Poor Imra." 

                                                                                                        xxx

"I really don't want to go clubbing Quinn." 

" We're not going clubbing, I wanted to make them think I was going to find someone else. " 

"Quinn I think maybe you should stop being so stubborn and talk to them, I don't know why you broke up but was it really so bad that you can't talk." 

Quinn sighed loudly. 

"It's not so easy for me, you don't know what they lied to me about."

"Maybe you should think why they did it, was it malicious or was it for something they thought was for the best."

"It doesn't matter anymore, things are just too complicated."

"Quinn in there you just told me to be my own strong independent badass, and I hate to break it to you but you are already all those things complicated is just a word, do what your heart says."

Quinn sighed. I hate when other people are right. 

"Come on after our dramatic exit we can't go back inside, I have a stock of booze at my place."

"Err Quinn I already told you I'm not interested."

 

Quinn raised her eyebrow. "Imra I'm not being funny or anything here but you seem to think better of your husband who has his eyes in another woman's cleavage and the same woman who is making a show of herself in there than me who has actually never given you anything to question or worry over, I told you, you are not my type and probably the biggest thing here is this, in there are the women I love more than anything in this world, no offense to you but you don't compare to my two badass women."

"Oh."

"It's just a drink, I'm not a rapist you know." Quinn looked around her, the night streets still full of people. "Listen don't worry go back in, go home do whatever you want to do I am not trying to make you feel uncomfortable I just didn't like seeing you on your own." 

The other woman's face flamed red. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it I am many things, but I've never had to make anyone have sex with me before, anyway hey forget it instead let's go and get some cake!" 

"Cake?"

"Yeah, I know where they do the best cake in the whole city."

"Okay." 

As they were about to turn and leave the alleyway was blocked by a figure, Quinn squinted trying to see who it was. 

"What is going on?" Imra whispered in disbelief

"I've been looking for you everywhere." The figure said walking slowly towards them, Quinn felt herself sinking closer to Imra alarmed her eyes as wide as the earth. 

What is happening?

"How did you get here?" Finally, Quinn found the ability to speak. 

"I followed my heart." The mocking reply came.


	77. The Bad Penny

Quinn stared dumbfounded at the figure. 

"Oh, what's wrong Major Wilson don't you remember me?" The woman got closer closing the gap between them. 

" Quinn, what is happening? " Imra whispered. 

"You should tell your little girlfriend who I am." 

" She isn't my girlfriend. " Quinn frowned still trying to figure out what was happening. 

"Please don't tell me you are speechless, this is not like you I thought you would be happy to see me, we had some fun when we were together." 

" Err...yeah sure if you say so. " 

"She looks exactly like...." Imra trailed off when the woman turned a hard glare at her. 

 

" Back off General don't get your knickers in a twist. " Quinn boasted as she moved Imra behind her, a spontaneous gesture she didn't really realize she was doing until it was done. 

"I hate British sayings." 

" That is xenophobic! " Quinn fired at her. 

"And you are boring me." 

In a second she directed her eyes at the two women and at them with lasers they were thrown backward smashing into the wall. 

Knocked out cold. 

"Savage says hi." 

The woman cast them a wickedly cold smirk before turning away to ignite her plan. 

                                                                                            xxx

Alex and Sara had finally stopped laughing long enough to order their drinks. 

"What is it about Quinn that made you forget about the ex you told me about?" Sara suddenly asked. 

Alex looked away deep in thought. " I don't know, we started as a bit of a joke I guess she said I wasn't her type and I challenged her to prove I wasn't, and as it turns out I won. " 

 

"She is amazing isn't she?" Sara smiled. 

" Yes, once you get past the front she puts up. " 

"It's there for a reason." 

" I know, I just hate she has to use it, how did you meet her? " 

Sara sighed Quinn always hated this memory. 

 

"When she left England they moved to California first but her parents soon left and moved to Star City, her father was a pilot, or that was his front, he was a mercenary an assassin of foreign politicians and military men." 

" Wow pretty intense. " 

"Yeah, anyway they were rich rolled with the rich elite because of Adeline's money Quinn and her brothers went to the best schools they had everything they could want and it was perfect until her brother was kidnapped then it all came out." 

Alex paled remembering Quinn's story, hearing the guilt she still felt. 

"Slade knew Oliver's father and of course Oliver, they were friends and my sister was dating him, Quinn was sixteen I think when we first met at a party Slade was holding." 

                                                                                  xxx

" Oh, Daddy please I don't care about all these rich people I'm going to be an actress I'm above these bourgeois fools. " Quinn groaned as she shifted uncomfortably in the dress her father had made her wear, at least it had no sequins. 

Slade smiled affectionately at his daughter, her hard to tame wild hair looking subtle and elegant, he moved a stray strand out of her eyes. "I know they bore you sweetheart but it's just one night, put on a smile for your Dad hey?" 

 

Quinn sighed deeply. "Fine okay, Dad, but this is the last time." 

" Good girl, now come on let's make them all jealous. " 

Quinn linked her arm around her father's and walked into the room inhabited by everyone she despised. 

Telling herself to be an actress she should find it good practice to lie and fawn over these overblown posh preened blowfish. 

The chandeliers hung low from the ceiling, she looked up and tried to work out how many poor families could be helped with the value of just one. 

"Remember no lectures about Marx, no Engles and for goodness sake no Che Guevara," Slade said indulgently. 

 

Quinn smirked. "That's okay I use Freda Khalo and Angela Davis instead." 

" Don't you even think about it no politics. " 

"Fine, I'll go with Steinbeck." 

" No. " 

"Simone de Beauvoir." 

"No." 

" Pablo Neruda. " 

" No, Quinn please not tonight. " 

"Fine, I'll act just like these losers." 

"Good now come and meet the Queens." 

" You invited royalty and they came, no way, how can you expect me to keep quiet now? " 

Slade sighed remembering that her high spirit is what he loved most about his daughter. "Not royalty Quinn, I mean the surname Queen." 

" Excellent, Mom would have a fit if she saw me in this dress, yesterday she was teaching me kickboxing  and how to be a badass ninja woman in the gym tonight I'm stuck here looking like a puffed up Christmas tree." 

"You look beautiful, sadly for you I know you hate those compliments." 

Quinn rolled her eyes and groaned out loud. 

 

"Stop moaning, and don't get any ideas about the blonde your mother would have an actual fit." 

" What blon..... " 

Quinn glanced at the party of people who they approached only they were blurred and shadowy, she felt her breath catch as she watched as though she were in slow motion, a big smile that made her heart melt. 

"Queen, meet my beautiful and very stubborn daughter Quinn." 

Quinn couldn't speak she heard nothing until they said her name. 

Sara. 

                                                                                                     xxx

"I was so stupid then, I didn't see her not as she truly was, I was too blinded by other things," Sara said sadly. 

 

Alex reached across and placed her hand on Sara's. "It's okay, sometimes we have to go through things to see the good when it arrives." 

" I guess, but by the time we got together her father, I mean Slade had bled all the spirit from her, the girl I met that night doesn't exist anymore. " 

"Yes she does, she grew up Sara matured she had to do it faster than most and with her powers as well, but she is the same girl." 

" None of us are Alex, when your touched by that amount of darkness, when I was brought back to life I was so confused but I looked around for Quinn and she wasn't there, my Dad told me she'd left the afternoon they buried me, Alex that day I knew what true heartache was, she was gone and I had no hope I'd ever see her again. " 

"Then there she was." Alex smiled. 

Sara smirked. "That is just like Quinn, she is so infuriating, so stubborn but damn it it's hard not to love her, she is so magical, when everyone saw a damaged soul she still saw me as the girl she fell in love with, and Alex, I've never been happier that Quinn could see beauty where others they see a weed." 

Suddenly the door slammed open startling the two women, Imra stood there leaning against the door holding an injured passed out Quinn haphazardly in her arms.

"What the hell happened Imra?" Alex jumped to her feet. 

 

"I don't know I can't remember." 

Sara peered at the prone woman her face and neck looked burned. 

"Quinn, can you hear me?" 

"Damn it get her to the D.E.O now!" Alex hurried, looking around for her sister. 

"Where is she, she was here a moment ago." 

"Alex we don't have time we need to get Quinn help now." 

"How is she more hurt than you?" Sara asked the woman suspiciously, trying to hide the anger she was feeling. 

"She shielded me I think."

"Damn you, Quinn, always gotta be brave." 

Suddenly Kara appeared a smile on her face despite the drama. 

"Hey, guys what's happening?" 

" We need to get Quinn to the D.E.O. " Alex said. 

"No problem, I'll get her there." 

                                                                                          xxx

Sara watched as Quinn lay on the bed, Alex standing over her a stethoscope in her hands hooked up to her ears a small smile appeared on her face. 

"Well." 

" She just needs to rest and recover, she'll be fine. " 

Both women breathed a happy sigh of relief. 

"I will tell you one thing Alex when she wakes up I'm ending this stupid plan and if she doesn't listen to us I'm going to lock her in a room and make her listen," Sara said sternly with authority. 

Alex nodded in agreement. "But she can just teleport out."

 

"I'll go after her and bring her back every time." Sara confirmed adamantly. "What do you think happened?" 

" I've seen these burns before when Kara has been using her laser vision. " 

"You think it was Kara?" Sara asked. 

" No, Kara would never do this. " 

"Then who?" 

" I just don't know. " Alex sighed looking over at the woman laid out on the bed she looked so small and innocent, so frail in that moment, she hated it, hated seeing the vulnerability in her. 

"Whoever it was Alex I promise I will make them pay!"

                                                             xxx

Her head hurt like she'd just been kicked by a platoon on horses. 

"What the hell happened?" Quinn groaned trying to lift herself up but was stopped by her own inability to move. 

Sara and Alex jumped from their chairs to her side concern and happiness on their faces. 

"Quinn!"

"You're okay."

"I feel like shit." Suddenly her eyes grew wide. "Imra is she okay?"

"She is fine don't worry."

"Phew, she is boring as hell but she doesn't deserve to be hurt."

Alex smoothed away the thick hair that fell over her face. "What happened?"

"Oh my God! Kara."

Alex frowned and Sara stared in confusion

"What do you mean Kara?" Alex whispered. 

"It was Kara but not your Kara, it was the General, Overgirl."

"No way she is dead we all saw her explode." Alex exclaimed she'd never forget standing there watching and waiting for her sister to come back safely down from the sky. 

"I didn't I was off on my next mission, but anyway it was her she called me Major. she knew me as that and only that." Quinn shrugged, and grimaced when her body groaned in protest. 

"It can't be, we righted the timeline she can't be alive." Sara said in bewilderment trying to think up how the hell this could have happened. 

 

"Oh she is very alive Sara I saw her with my own two eyes, ask Imra who she looked like."

Alex and Sara exchanged worried looks. 

"She said something else, I caught it as I was just fading out."

"What?"

Savage says hi.


	78. Doppelgänger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up if you like Mon-el it’s not a good chapter for him, so yeah 🤷🏻♀️

"Don't even try to move, you need to rest," Alex said sternly as she pushed Quinn back down onto her bed.

" This is kidnap you just want to keep me here. " 

"Yes, Quinn that is definitely what we want to have you winging in our ears forever." Sara sighed. 

Alex chuckled at the blonde woman, Quinn rolled her eyes, she hated when they ganged up on her. 

" I need to get back out there she is running free somewhere! " 

"No, you don't." 

"I need to figure out why she is alive and how she knows Savage." 

 

" What you need to do is rest, Alex and I will go and investigate. " 

"Dammit, Sara I'm not some stupid damsel in distress." 

" No, you are a stubborn pain in our asses. " Alex said with a smile in her eyes. 

"I was happy going off on my own you brought me here." 

" Of course because we weren't going to leave you on your own Quinn. "

"Yeah because you care about me so much, isn't me being here going to put a severe holt in your sex lives." 

Sara looked across at Alex both women trying to smother their laughter at her childish pouting. 

"We can hold off for a few days don't you think so Alex?" 

" Err yeah. " Alex was feeling a little perplexed Sara had been so adamant they would sort things out just a few hours ago, now she was saying this. 

"Whatever do what you like I don't care." Quinn frowned turning away from the two women. 

" Quinn enough is enough, yes Alex and I didn't tell you about Savage, but for God's sake we were trying to protect you, trying to shield you from the information we didn't have any malicious intent, we did go around sleeping with really annoying women who look like certain people's sister, like you did. " 

 

Alex nodded, trying to dispel the hurt the last bit caused. 

Quinn sighed, she hated seeing them look so sad, so serious. "I never slept with Laurel, I won't lie I tried but I just couldn't do it, I kept thinking.." 

" What were you thinking? " 

"Of you two." 

"You were thinking of us while you were...." Alex couldn't finish her sentence. 

" No, I couldn't do it at all, I wanted to show you I'd moved on and was over you but when it came to doing it, I just couldn't. " 

"So when you said sleep with, you actually just meant sleep, with clothes on." Sara ventured forward closer to the injured woman. 

" Yes. " 

Alex finally released the breath she had not realized she was holding in, relief flowing through her, she sat down on the bed opposite Sara but as close as she could to Quinn. 

"We shouldn't have kept it from you Quinn, but as Sara said we wanted to protect you." 

" I don't need protecting, I've been on my own for a long time, faced alone the things you confront with a team behind you, do you think I became an agent just to sit and drink tea? Monsters, demons, killers I've faced and beat everything you could think of. " 

"I understand that Quinn but the point of being in a relationship is not having to be alone, not having to fight solo, you can't expect me to sit back and watch while you get hurt," Sara said harshly. 

" Same goes for me Quinn, and you would do the same for us, you know it. " 

Quinn tried to deny it, but it was no good she would do anything to protect them, even if that meant not telling them something. 

"You need to think, really think no games or drama whether you love us enough to forgive something we did out of love for you." Sara moved from her place seated on the bed heading towards the door. 

" You are leaving? " 

"We have a rogue Kara impersonator out there somewhere, we need to get her before she does any damage." 

" Does any damage, Sara look at me I look like a freaking hot dog! " 

"I thought you reminded me of something." Alex chuckled. 

" Just get lost you two and when you find her tell Kara to pick up her womanhood, grow a pair of tits and punch her extra hard for me! " 

"Grow a pair of...." 

" Yeah you know quite fawning over Mon-Elly and become the heroine we need, not some pink princess damsel in distress, I want to be able to feel the punch. " 

"Yes, Ma'am I'll tell her." Alex smiled daring to bend down and place a soft, quick kiss on her cheek. 

As she moved away their eyes meeting, Quinn caught her chin between her hand and pulled her close until their lips met. 

 

"I've missed you." She smiled their lips just a hair's breadth away from each other. 

" I missed you too. " 

                                                                                      xxx

"How did you get a kiss and I didn't?" Sara pouted as they made their way into the D. E.O. 

"I guess she missed me the most." Alex shrugged. 

Sara rolled her eyes she felt like she had that way more recently that she had done. 

 

"J'onn we have a problem," Alex said as she called the Martian over to explain what was happening, at that moment they saw Kara approach. 

"Have you seen anything about this doppelganger of yours Kara?" J'onn asked seriously. 

"Nothing at all are you sure Quinn was telling the truth, she was knocked out it might have played with her memory."

"No Imra said the same thing."

"I'll look around anyway just in case." The caped woman shrugged before turning away. 

"Kara, Hi." She turned around to find a smiling guy walking towards her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"I dodged Imra."

"Interesting."

"I thought you would think so, maybe we could talk in private."

She smiled brightly. "Lead the way."

"Is it just me or is there something about her that is weird tonight?" Alex mused as she watched her sister walk away. 

"Hmm."

                                                                                                xxx

Knock, Knock. 

"Okay hold on to your knickers." Quinn groaned as she stumbled to the door from the bedroom she had been asleep in. 

When she opened the door a sight made her wince. 

"Holy shit!" 

Kara her face bloody and bruised fell into her arms a dead weight landing on an already frail Quinn send her staggering backward a few steps.

 

"I hope you are the real Kara because if your not I'm so going to kill you!"

Quinn breathed as she tried to lay her down on the sofa, shaking her to try and awaken her up. 

"Kara, what happened?"

Quinn frantically looked around for a solution to her problem, her cell phone lay on the side, Sara or Alex must have left it there when they arrived earlier tonight. 

"I hope it's not fucked up after earlier, I'm pissed enough as it is and so over Overgirl but if she ruined my cell phone I go so crazy!"

She picked up the phone to see the whole battery was drained. 

"Crap."

She turned back towards Kara, she hadn't moved. 

"Come on Kara, they don't me to stay here but I'm pretty sure this is an emergency."

Picking her up in her arms Quinn quickly teleported to the D.E.O where she assumed Alex was. 

"What the hell happened Quinn?" J'onn rushed towards her as she appeared Kara lying prone in her arms. 

"She just knocked on the door like this, well she wasn't exactly like this, she collapsed when I opened the door."

"Never mind that what happened to her?"

"I don't know."

"Kara!" Alex shouted as she entered the room running over to her sister, she hated tonight first her sort of girlfriend and now her sister, what the hell was going on?

"Get her to the medical bay now!" 

 

"Sure, it's so easy how everyone forgets I'm fucked up too." Quinn groaned as J'onn took the heavy load from her. 

"Thank you." 

Suddenly a blood-curdling scream pierced through the air, everyone turned in alarm. 

"That does not sound good."

Running to the origin of the scream Quinn slightly lagging behind because of her injuries, her face was screaming in pain from being exposed to the cold air as she ran. 

Imra stood over a body tears in her eyes as she looked down on a body that seemed to have steam rising from it. 

"Jesus Imra did you cook him?"

"Quinn!" J'onn chastised her. 

She looked up pain in her red-stained eyes. "He's dead."

"Who is it?"

Quinn took a look at his face, bending down to make sure he really was gone as the distressed woman claimed. 

His face was twisted and distorted, a chard layer of ash covered his skin. 

 

"He is dead."

"Well, who is it?"

Quinn sighed, this was going to be nothing but trouble. "It's Mon-el."

Gasps filled the air around them as whispers broke out and Imra cried into her hands, Quinn looked down. 

Someone fried him, maybe that's what happens when you think you're too hot for the female race!


	79. So Over Overgirl

A chill cut through the room, the old familiar uneasy feeling filled her as it had done before. 

He is here. 

Quinn pulled herself up from the ground, Mon-el still lay there lifeless, she'd thought it was Overgirl who did this she hadn't it was Savage but why? 

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Sara asked she knew this face, this body stance the glow of the ring on her finger. 

" Savage he is here. " 

"Are you sure?" 

" Yes, he did this I know it. " 

"But you said it was Overgirl." 

" It's how he got in, he wanted to find me I think but I wasn't here, use the one with the same face as the cities hero, then get in. " 

"But how is Overgirl alive?" Alex finally voiced her worry. 

" I don't know but right now she is the least of our worries, the man who murdered my mother is here and I can't kill him, damn bastard! " 

Sara approached her gently stroking her arm soothingly. 

 

"Don't worry about that now Quinn we need to get this mess sorted out, someone clean up this guy on the ground and we set out to look for Savage." 

" Clean up this guy, he was a friend. " J'onn said sternly. 

"He was my husband." Imra wept. 

Quinn tried to feel sorry, it wouldn't come she had her own battles to fight. 

"Okay here is the plan we all split up." 

" Sara that isn't a good idea. " Quinn cautioned. 

"What is going to happen to Mon-el?" Alex asked worrying about how in the hell she was going to tell her sister. 

" I don't know get Savage to come back and finish, Alex this is no joke Savage is a fucking beast. " 

                                                                                                          xxx

This is a terrible idea. 

Quinn crept through the various hallways and back rooms of the D.E.O some rooms she had no idea they existed. 

It was in one of those faceless plain anonymous rooms she met the sitting figure of Overgirl, a smile on her face she watched Quinn enter confident enough to stay comfortable in her seat. 

"Your face looks terrible." She shrugged. 

" I should thank you. " 

"You are very welcome Major Wilson, so strange, I was so shocked when Savage told me you were an undercover agent." 

 

" I'm a good actress. " Quinn said smugly and with great pride. 

"You were very good, no one suspected for a second." 

" I didn't get an award for it so it's no biggie. " 

The other woman smirked. "We trusted you and you betrayed us." 

" You Shouldn't have been such a shit, then there would be no need for me to betray you. " 

Overgirl scowled angrily that Quinn didn't seem to feel the remorse or fear she should. 

"You are the reason everything failed!" 

Quinn laughed. "You give me far too much credit, I genuinely hated the face of your husband anyway, it was easy to plot when I got to dethrone that loser." 

I hate Oliver Queen and his lookalikes. 

"Tell me how you are not dead?" 

" It was a genius plan. " She smiled jumping down from the table and swaggering towards Quinn. "You know there are more Karas out there, Savage came to me just before the last stand, he said he could offer me a deal if, such a time came that I could help him.

" What deal? " 

"He told me about 2213 where they successfully create clones, Savage did his persuasion tactics, I'm sure you can imagine what they are." 

Pretty much, there must have been one hell of a mess to clean up. 

"Then before the battle, I changed places with the clone."

 

" But it exploded? " 

"That was the bomb Savage planted on her." 

Holy crap! 

"How aren't you dead?" 

" I told you there are many Karas out there Quinn, I believe the one we chose was called Power Girl from Earth-Two. " 

Laurel's earth. 

"So she is...." The thought was just too grim. 

" Heartless. " She laughed hard. "Yes, she is." 

"Holy fucking shit!" 

" Your father is a very smart man. " 

"Don't you fucking dare call him that!" 

" I would be proud to have him as my father. " 

"Yes well, you have poor judgment and are fucking crazy." 

" Don't call me that I am your superior. " 

Quinn laughed at her enjoying the outrage on her face. "I could wind you around my little finger." 

" Enough of what you do in your private activities. " 

"You have no idea do you, you think you are a God, but I possess the power of one." 

" No, you do not. " 

Quinn walked closer. "I earned trust through many ways General, one because yes I am an excellent actress, two is my ultimate weapon." She ran her finger lightly along the curse of her suit and neck, she could see the small Goosebumps that appeared on her skin. 

She leaned closer never breaking eye contact. "It's more powerful when the person's feelings are real and true." She whispered. 

" What happened on Earth X between you and my counterpart there? " 

Overgirl swallowed hard. "Nothing." 

" Something happened, even the evilest creatures have hidden desires, something that calls to them, I saw it when you thought no one was watching, hidden looks you would send me. " 

"She...she didn't love me." 

" Shocking, what happened? " 

"She was in love with the Sturmbannführer's daughter." She broke out as though the ache still consumed her. 

" So you helped with her death? " Quinn tried to hold in her anger, and remember that wasn't her Sara, she had her Sara she was safe and alive. 

"I thought it would help me." 

" What about the woman you loved? " 

"She just disappeared, left and no one ever heard from her again."

"You didn't kill her too?" 

" No, I... I couldn't. " Everyone has a weakness, everyone. 

 

"So you married the Fuhrer and settled, such a tragic tale if it wasn't for the extermination of human beings, some of whom felt just like you, so typical." 

Quinn smiled. " I told you I could wind you around my little finger. " 

"I...." 

Quinn leaned in closer so she hovered tantalizingly close to her lips. " You wish I would kiss you now right? " 

Why was this too easy? 

She always enjoyed playing with the crazy super angry ones. 

"Yes." 

It was at that moment Sara walked pasted stepping back to the room when she walked past, her eyes wide in disbelief at what she was seeing. 

Quinn and Overgirl kissing for real, this was no timeline change. 

"You really really badly want to kiss me don't you, you want to feel my lips against yours, you want to know what it feels like to feel me move against you." 

She shifted her weight so that she brushed softly against her. 

"Yes." 

" How unfortunate that I too love the same woman your Quinn loved, I lost mine too for a time I know how the woman you claim to have loved felt, to inflict pain like that willingly is selfish and cruel. " 

Sara eased back so neither women could see her, how often did someone get a chance to hear what another person said about them when they weren't around? 

"I want you to pick up your new heart and go, fly wherever you want just don't come back here again." 

Sara frowned. What is she doing? 

She nodded before exiting the room, Quinn sighed deeply as Sara came into the room. 

"You let her go, why?" 

 

" Because I know what its like to watch someone you love with someone else, I know what its like to watch them and wonder what just one kiss would feel like, what their touch would feel like, some people are too crazy to know that to punish that person is not the answer, because if you love them then that means wanting them to be happy even if that is never with you. " 

"I was never truly happy with anyone but you," Sara whispered putting her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Alex thinks we needed to go through a whole load of crap to see how precious we were." 

" It was still torture. " 

"I had to think of you with others when I came back, know you would be with other people, that was torture." 

" I didn't want them, they were just a substitute for you. " 

"So do you forgive us?" Please say yes. 

Quinn touched her fingers to the gentle curve of her cheek, softly running it along the soft skin there. " I don't think my heart would work properly if I didn't. " 

Sara smiled relief finally hitting her with a grateful thump. 

                                                                                                    xxx

"Did you find him?" Alex asked meeting them halfway across the room as they returned. 

"No, he is gone though I can't feel him anymore." Quinn shrugged. 

"Quinn did find Overgirl though."

"What, where is she?"

"She sent her away."

Alex watched them. "Sent her away she attacked my sister and you just sent her away."

"We don't know that it was Overgirl who did that, she attacked me and I sent her away."

"How is she alive?"

"She told me they got another Kara from Earth-Two and used her heart."

"Holy shit," Alex said cringing at the thought. "No I gotta go and tell Kara about Mon-el, how the hell am I going to do that?"

Quinn shrugged. "Just say it, I suspect that it may not be as bad as you are anticipating."

"Where are you two going now?" Alex asked shyly. 

 

"I have to get back to the Waverider, it's not a good idea to leave Mick alone with a ship full of food for very long."

Alex chanced a glanced at Quinn.

"I will be at your apartment when you get home."

"You will?"

Quinn smiled, she'd been lucky enough to get the love of the one woman she loved, but to get the love of a second she felt blessed. "Yes, I will."

Savage will wait for another day when I can kill the bastard!


	80. Beer And Resistance

"Hey, Micky!!" Quinn shouted enthusiastically as she caught sight of the big man sitting at the table a beer bottle in one hand and a burger in the other.

 

" What happened to your face? " He said gruffly.

 

"Got burned by a totally hot Kryptonian!"

 

" Seriously Quinn I wish you wouldn't keep telling everyone that. " Sara sighed as she stood next to her.

 

Quinn quickly bent down to place a sweet kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry she may be hot but she isn't my kind of hot."

 

" Just remember that okay. " Sara warned leaving Quinn and Mick alone.

 

"So Mick my friend you know what would really cheer me up?"

 

" I don't care. " He grunted through a mouthful of burger.

 

 

 

"Nice, give me a beer."

 

" No. "

 

"We know you like me now, it's been established you gotta give me at least one." Quinn smiled trying to get on his good side, turns out he didn't have one.

 

"No."

 

" This isn't over, I will get one. "

 

"Good luck."

 

Quinn stormed away from the annoying man and sat roughly next to Zari, her eyes still fixed angrily on Mick.

 

"He still not sharing huh?" Zari smiled.

 

" No, he is not. "

 

"Why don't you use your powers of persuasion test his resistance ."

 

Quinn pursed her lips it thinking over.

 

"You're really thinking about it aren't you?" She smiled two brown eyes twinkling in mischief.

 

" I am. "

 

"Do it."

 

" I will. "

 

"I have to see this."

 

"Watch and learn." Quinn stood slowly flicking her hair back and walking with extra sway in her hips.

 

"Mick." She drew his name out deep and seductive, as she ran her fingernail gently across the back of his neck.

 

Sitting back in the chair she had recently vacated she looked deeply into his eyes and held his gaze.

 

"Come on Mick don't be mean to me, give your friend a bottle of beer, give me more than one bottle actually."

 

 

 

"Your right I should."

 

Quinn cracked a smug smirk as she watched him reach down and pull up all the beer bottles he had there, ten in total.

 

Holy crap this guy is like the pied piper of Hamlin but this guy has beer, not kids.

 

Just as he was about to give possession of his stash of bottles Amaya came around the corner.

 

"Mick I need your help."

 

Suddenly the spell was broken, Mick saw the bottles, his eyes wide open realizing what he was about to do, pulling them closer to him, shielding them from Quinn and her impure intentions to his beer.

 

"You were doing your magic on me!" He growled.

 

" I seem to remember someone saying they would be unaffected, you can't be saved every time Mick, I will get those beers. " Quinn promised as she happily walked back to Zari.

 

"See."

 

" Quite a talent. "

 

"Thank you."

 

" Does that work with everyone. "

 

"Yes."

 

" Have you ever used it for bad things? "

 

Quinn sighed remembering how she had used it to induce feelings that were not there, ruined families and stole.

 

"Yes."

 

" Did you ever use it on Sara? "

 

"No, I never did."

 

" Why? "

 

"Because I didn't want her if her feelings were fake, I only use it for good now it comes in very handy being undercover." She smiled at the woman.

 

"Okay, guys listen up we have an anomaly," Sara said re-entering the room again.

 

" What is it, Sara? " Zari asked.

 

"France 1942." Sara shrugged. "It seems the timeline is screwed up the Gestapo have arrested and set an execution date for Nancy Wake."

 

"Who is Nancy Wake?" Ray frowned.

 

"Well." Nate began only for Quinn to push him aside.

 

"I will tell you because I have worked with her before." She announced proudly. "Nancy was an absolute badass Aussie chick who kicked Nazi butt, I watched her snap a man's neck with no effort at all."

 

 

 

"Wow," Mick said suddenly his ears picking up interested in this woman.

 

"Snapped a man's neck, really Quinn?" Ray said disbelievingly.

 

"Yep, no powers, no weapons just her hands, my God that woman taught me so many things."

 

"Did she really!" Sara frowned her arms crossed firmly over her chest as her eyes challenged her lover to continue.

 

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Not like that, Nancy is one hundred percent straight, what she taught me you can't get anywhere else, she told me once when I asked how she just walked past checkpoints without even showing her id, A little powder and a little drink on the way, and I'd pass their (German) posts and wink and say, 'Do you want to search me? Was amazing."

 

"Quinn is right." Nate agreed. "Although she was actually born in New Zealand so she was a kick-ass Kiwi chick."

 

"Details." Quin shrugged. 

 

 

"In the 1930s, she worked in and later for newspapers as a correspondent. She witnessed the rise of and the and saw roving Nazi gangs randomly beating Jewish men and women in the streets of Vienna. she became a courier for the and later joined the escape network of Captain. In reference to Wake's ability to elude capture, the called her the "White Mouse". The Resistance exercised caution with her missions; her life was in constant danger, with the Gestapo tapping her telephone and intercepting her mail."

 

"It was more personal than that for Nancy, her husband was also involved with the resistance in 1943 he was killed by the Nazis," Quinn said sternly, she would never forget her time undercover as a resistance spy it taught her many things, and Nancy had been the best teacher she could ever have asked for.

 

"So are we going?" Amaya asked eager to get going and meet the woman.

 

 

 

Sara narrowed her eyes at Quinn, still, she felt unsure about women who had been in her past while she was gone, was this the same? Would she discover that Quinn was lying and they had a mad passionate affair, in the midst of war people acted strangely, so aware of their own mortality and the fragility of life, did they have sex even just once? Maybe while they were hiding in a barn from the Gestapo, two pairs of eyes met some heavy breathing and adrenaline and suddenly they're tumbling around in a hayloft.

 

"Err Quinn I think you should stay here."

 

Quinn stared at her in disbelief. "Are you crazy, I know her already."

 

"Yes exactly, I think it's best if we don't have any personal feelings involved."

 

Quinn frowned at her. "Sara I am going, I know you give the orders but I called this woman my friend I always help my friends."

 

 

 

"Come on girlies lets go and meet the perfect woman." Mick smiled happily brushing passed them quickly.

 

"He is eager." Quinn laughed.

 

She turned back to her girlfriend and sighed, "Sara I know you are still super strange about me lying, but I promise there was nothing, we spent our nights talking about the people we'd lost, for her it was her husband for me it was you."

 

"Fine but please be careful Quinn, don't go barging in and getting hurt." She lifted her hand and run it lightly across the fragile injured part of her cheek.

 

"It will heal soon enough don't worry."

 

"I still can't believe you let her get away."

 

"I know, I don't know why but I always saw something in her, she was strange but there was something.

 

Sara rolled her eyes. "I hate this gift you have for seeing gold where everyone else sees shit."

 

"It is my best quality." Quinn smiled leaning down to kiss her firmly, before reluctantly pulling away. "I wish Alex could be here she'd be so cool for this."

 

"Yeah but Kara is pretty upset about that guy."

 

"Yeah, which one is worse her or his actual wife?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

 

                                                                                             xxx

 

"This is a very eerie meeting," Ray whispered from his space behind a tree, the moon seemed to be missing completely.

 

"Shush," Sara said.

 

 

 

"Let me just teleport inside Sara it is quicker, easier and safer, they will never know what happened."

 

"It does sound logical Sara." Amaya shrugged watching the blonde woman as best she could in the darkness.

 

Sara sighed. "Fine but Quinn first sign of trouble I want you out of there understand me?"

 

"What touching lovers moment."

 

"Shut up Mick!" Quinn and Sara said together.

 

Quinn smiled and nodded at her as she disappeared.

 

"You gotta admit that is a pretty cool skill to have," Ray said enthusiastically.

 

Quinn crept along the hallway, the sounds of cries echo around the whole building.

 

Fucking evil place!

 

She couldn't save them, she wanted to, she'd wanted to save them all but this was how history must be kept, evil prospered while innocence died.

 

She was here for Nancy.

 

She remembered something she had read, after Quinn had returned from her assignment in France she had looked her up found out what had happened to her after the war, after the death of her second husband in 1997 the then old woman had to sell the medals she had earned for her vast bravery, she'd said,

 

"There was no point in keeping them, I'll probably go to hell and they'd melt anyway."

 

If someone like Nancy Wake was in hell, Quinn didn't want to enter heaven, who would be there but the bad guys who paid their way.

 

She'd visited her grave to a few times in fact, the woman died in 2011 at ninety-eight, it was hard to look at the gravestone of an old woman when just a month before Quinn had left behind in France a thirty-year-old lively woman full of youth, time travel was a strange thing to get used to.

 

It played with your head, she imagined it would be the worst thing to fall in love with someone from the past or the future, how could it ever work out?

 

How do Nate and Amaya do it? Thank goodness I have Sara and Alex.

 

Finally, she came to the door she had been informed was Nancy's.

 

 

 

Closing her eyes she concentrated and teleported herself inside, the woman sat on a small crappy bed, her eyes landed on her at her sudden appearance.

 

"Quinn!" Her Aussie tone heightened in surprise.

 

"Sure is, Nancy what the hell are you sitting around we got an escape to do."

 

"Well damn it Quinn you always knew how to make an entrance honey."

 

"I know how to make an exit too, come here and hold on to me."

 

The woman carefully got off the bed holding her ribs.

 

"They beat you didn't they?"

 

"Yeah, but it was torture Quinn what else can you expect from it." She shrugged as though it had been nothing.

 

"Did they do anything else?"

 

"No, the Nazis pig doing it was a little light on his feet."

 

"Oh, okay come on."

 

Holding the woman firmly but not too tight as she could hurt her they disappeared and landed in the dark wood just behind where the Legends were watching the jailhouse.

 

"Sara I have her let's go," Quinn whispered.

 

Sara turned around at her sudden voice and they all tiptoed as quickly as they could towards them.

 

"What took you so long?"

 

"Teleported into the wrong place, I had to walk to her cell."

 

"That was dangerous."

 

"I am capable of taking care of a few angry ignorant men Sara."

 

"Sara, hmm wait a minute is she?" The woman asked amused by the play taking place before her.

 

"Err yeah, she is."

 

"Am I who?" Sara asked stubbornly.

 

"I'll tell you about it after we deal with them." She pointed to the group of Gestapo guards heading their way, their path lit by small torches.

 

"Crap, Quinn get her out of here now!"

 

"But Sara."

 

"Do it now Quinn we can easily deal with these."

 

Quinn felt torn, she took a deep breath and teleported she and Nancy back to the Waverider safely while she waited anxiously for them to return.

 

"So that was your Sara."

 

"Yeah." She answered shyly.

 

"I see why you were so hung up on her, she loves you too."

 

Quinn smiled happily. "I know."

 

I can never quite believe that she does.


	81. When Two Badasses Meet

Sara walked slowly towards the woman, they'd been back little more than an hour and she had been storing up the courage to talk with her, she needed to know, it wasn't that she didn't trust Quinn she just didn't quite like the idea of having potentially anyone near her who had once been more than just friends even if it was for a very brief time.

 

"So you already know Quinn."

 

Nancy smirked at her, the prominent cheekbones looked like they had been cut from pure marble by the greatest sculptor they were perfection.

 

"Yes, I have the happy occasion to say that I do."

 

"Oh."

 

"You think we were more than friends?"

 

Sara's face flamed red. "Yes."

 

"War is a strange thing, it alerts the human mind to the possibility that death is just around the corner, it does this every day not just once in a while, death is constant and people act strangely, they act as they wouldn't normally act, reaching for any kind of stable influence that can hold them still, make them feel alive."

 

"What are you trying to say?"

 

 

 

"I am saying that I like Quinn she is kind, sweet, funny, hard as nails and above all a very good friend, more than once she risked death for me."

 

"But did you...." Sara couldn't finish her words, she hated thinking of Quinn with someone else, except Alex somehow that had come to feel something else, normal, damn erotic sometimes.

 

"Of course not, honey I'm as straight as a ten dollar bill, despite the harshness of war and Quinn's insane beauty I never once looked at her and thought dan honey jump on board."

 

"Wow, okay that is frank."

 

"That is me, sweetie, it's how I get by."

 

"Quinn was very complimentary towards you."

 

"Because I saved her life too, we worked together with the rest of the resistance, of course, she was complimentary of me, but whenever we were out at night together do you know who she always talked about?"

 

"Who?"

 

 

 

Nancy rolled her brown eyes. "You are an idiot, it was you, Sara did this, Sara did that, there was that one time Sara said this, I wouldn't ever worry about the past Sara because Quinn has always loved you even when you were not there, how exactly are you alive again?"

 

"Err it's kinda complicated."

 

"Of course life always is, fair enough, but forget about the thought has Quinn been with them, maybe she has, maybe she hasn't but can you say that in the time you were apart there was no one for you too?"

 

"She told you."

 

"Yes she did, quite a story, you know why I loved my husband so much?"

 

"No."

 

"He trusted me and I trusted him, we were a team."

 

"I'm just going to go and find Quinn."

 

The woman smiled at her nodding her head, as soon as Sara slipped away Mick slinked in acting his very coolest.

 

"Why hello."

 

"Hello."

 

"I heard you like to strange Nazis with your bare hands."

 

 

 

"It's just one of the many ways I dispose of them."

 

Mick raised an eyebrow impressed. "Well, I think we should discuss this further do you care for a beer?"

 

"Sure that sounds good."

 

"Excellent." He flashed a big smile. "Just follow me."

 

"Oh, honey I never follow a man."

 

She walked ahead, her hips swaying slightly side to side, Mick moved his head to the side watching the view. "I can see why."

 

                                                                                         xxx

 

"Quinn are you here?" Sara knocked on the door to the other woman's bedroom.

 

She'd been trying for a few moments until Quinn finally opened it.

 

"Hi, Sara."

 

"What have you been doing?" Sara asked suspiciously.

 

"I went to see Alex, to see how Kara is doing."

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah, she is still the same, who knows what will happen if any bad guys attack the city thank goodness Alex is a total bad ass who likes to kick the ass of any bad guys that happen to show up."

 

 

 

Sara smiled. "That certainly does describe her very well."

 

"So what is wrong, what did you want?"

 

"Nothing I just..." She looked into dark blue eyes, it had been so long since she had first seen the ocean blue depth to those orbs it hurt a little to know that time had passed by.

 

Quinn smiled moving closer picking up her hands in her own. "Maybe you just wanted an excuse to see me."

 

"Err that could be one of the reasons."

 

"Really." She pulled her closer landed her lips softly on hers.

 

"I talked to Nancy."

 

"What about."

 

"About you two, whether you two ever....you know."

 

"Had sex," Quinn shouted. "I told you the truth Sara we never have, not even a kiss."

 

"I know I'm sorry I just." She sighed sadly and looked up at her lover. "You have told me so much about how much you wanted me and hated seeing me with others, you thought you weren't good enough etc, but Quinn when we were together I felt this all the time and your family weren't very comforting, you were from this rich family and you were so amazing I thought you would wake up one morning and realise you should be with some Prince or Lord or whatever happens in your family, and I would be left heartbroken."

 

"Sara none of that ever mattered to me."

 

"I know now, but then I never thought I was good enough for you."

 

Quinn smiled at her. "We are such a hopeless pair aren't we?"

 

"I guess we are."

 

"Maybe then we should be happy that things turned out happy for us."

 

"I still hear your mother sometimes in my head, sending her elitist judgments at me, why did you go against her? why did you stay with me?"

 

 

 

Quinn turned away, the answer was easy, far easier than anything she had ever me asked in her whole life, she picked up photograph she had laid out on her bed.

 

"It is simple Sara." She turned back to hold the picture up, it was them, years before happy carefree, Sara wasn't looking at the camera she was looking at her. "I loved you, I love you still and I loved you even when I was trying not to, you are something special to me and I cannot explain it in truth but without you I am dead, I am a lifeless husk and when you say you love me, that same sweet glint in your eyes I feel wanted, loved, my family was and is fucked, Sara but with you and Alex I feel safe, I feel like I am wanted and loved, I've never gotten that anywhere else."

 

"Oh Quinn we do love you, more than you will ever know, we even had a stupid plan to make you jealous, hoping you would jump in a say hey what about me?"

 

Quinn laughed at the memory of seeing them at the bar a few days ago.

 

"And I went and got attacked by a crazy Kara lookalike."

 

"Who was in love with you."

 

"She was in love with her world version of me, not me, besides that other world version of me was in love with her world's version of you, we are fated Sara everywhere."

 

"Well, that better be true because if I have to go to another world and find you with Wonder woman or anyone else vaguely attractive or even breathing I will not be happy."

 

"Wooo will you beat them up for my hand." Quinn teased.

 

"Shut up."

 

"Would you bring Alex too I am finding the sound of both of you fighting for me to be really hot."

 

"You really need help."

 

"Hey is it my fault I have two insanely hot girlfriends?"

 

"Yes, it is actually."

 

"Well, I know a good thing when I see it."

 

"This is not a good endorsement I have a list of your exs Quinn and they are all losers."

 

"How can they all be losers? There was.......and wait there was...oh wait no she is in prison...there was....no wait...hmm okay maybe they were."

 

Sara laughed hard loving the innocent look on Quinn's face as she tried to recount anything good about her past relationships. She wisely stayed clear of any mention of Laurel.

 

Sara still didn't like the fact that Quinn insisted that they be friends, why couldn't she just move on and find another friend?

 

Quinn sensed where her mind was going, she returned to her place close to her only this time instead of a soft and sweet kiss, she went in hard holding her closely and hotly as though if she let go she would lose her.

 

Never breaking the kiss Sara walked her backward until the back of her legs hit the bed and they both fell onto it tangled in each other's arms.

 

In what seemed like seconds Quinn's top was off and thrown somewhere on the floor, her pants were a forgotten memory as the blonde woman's deft hands swiftly removed and discarded them.

 

"I always admired your speed when it came to important things Sara." Quinn laughed.

 

Knock. knock.

 

"Door Sara."

 

"Ignore it."

 

"Sara we have a problem, well two problems." Zari's voice drifted from the other side of the room.

 

"Go away we're busy," Sara called out.

 

"Err Sara I am really trying not to imagine what that busy is but Nancy just kinda beat up Mick up and we have a Darhk situation in 1942."

 

"Damn it!"


	82. As Darhk As Hell

"What happened?" Sara asked as they rounded the corner finding Mick flat out on his back on the ground.

 

" He got too fresh so I showed him how I treat a man who gets a little too clingy. "

 

Quinn laughed throwing her head backward enthusiastically.

 

"Wait a minute, I just need to go and get something."

 

" What. " Sara asked puzzled this whole situation was getting surreal more like a French farce.

 

 

 

"He is out cold, now is my chance to get his beer while the ogre isn't guarding it."

 

Both women watched her run away heading for the prize she had been trying to gain from the first moment she stepped back onto the Waverider.

 

"You look happier, and then slightly grumpy." Nancy smiled.

 

" I am both things, it's not a good environment for certain things. "

 

The dark-haired woman laughed. "I would imagine not."

 

" I decided to do what you said. "

 

"Finally someone takes my advice."

 

" I can't lose her again. "

 

"Good every time you feel that green-eyed monster show itself remember that empty feeling that is what you'll have if you continue."

 

" I know, but first we have an issue to fix. " Sara turned around to see the rest of the team enter the room everyone except Quinn.

 

"Wally go and help Quinn, something tells me she won't finish until she has a large stash."

 

" Cool. " He rushed off to help.

 

"What happened to Mick?" Ray asked puzzled, skewing his head to the side to take him in.

 

 

 

" He found out what happens when he annoyed an Aussie girl. " Nancy smiled. "Isn't that right Quinn we Aussie girls know how to sort a man out?"

 

Quinn had just rounded the corner, the simple question had speared a dagger into her heart.

 

" Err yeah it sure is. "

 

She longed to claim that again, to know the sweet lady they'd visited in Australia was not of her blood, she was nothing, it hurt. Instead, she didn't know what she was, she feared part monster.

 

"Okay, we have a Darhk situation." Sara sighed changing the subject when she saw the discomfort in Quinn's eyes.

 

" What problem exactly? "

 

"I guess he decided to see what a Nazis uniform looked like."

 

" Can I please kill him now Sara? " Quinn groaned.

 

"No, you go too crazy."

 

Quinn rolled her eyes moving further back to stand next to Zari feeling another sarcastic voice was exactly what she needed.

 

"She is right," Zari said quietly.

 

" What happened to the old Zari? "

 

"You get crazy when you see revenge in sight, you could get yourself killed."

 

" Maybe. "

 

"You can't get that revenge if your dead Quinn." she smiled sadly at her.

 

" I guess. "

 

"So that is the plan," Sara announced.

 

Shit, I missed the plan.

 

" That is a terrible plan, Sara. " Nate announced.

 

 

 

"And why is that?"

 

" Because that would be a suicide mission, we all go in or none of us go in. "

 

Sara took a time to contemplate his words. "Fine, we all storm the jail."

 

" Wait that is what is happening, we're storming the Gestapo jail? "

 

"Yes, Quinn haven't you been listening this is where Darhk is."

 

" Oh yeah sure, Nancy has 1,500 resistance members working under her they would be perfect to help. " Quinn announced looking over to the woman who nodded her head enthusiastically.

 

"Sure we can do that you'll have to put me back first."

 

" Quinn will take you. "

 

Quinn smiled at the blonde woman placing a quick kiss on her forehead before approaching Nancy before teleporting them to the inside of a barn.

 

"I'll get the warning out to the resistance."

 

" Okay. "

 

                                                                                       xxx

 

Where is everyone?

 

Quinn sat hidden behind the barn propped up against the ancient stone wall, she imagined this barn had seen the Germans march through Paris during the siege in 1870, it looked and felt like it would fall apart at any moment, the old structure squeaked and groaned as she leaned against it.

 

She'd been waiting and waiting but nothing had happened. no one had arrived there had not even been a sound aside from an owl or the nightly creatures that came out to play in the woodland night.

 

"Come on Sara where are you?"

 

She searched around her trying to magic up someone anyone, yet there was nothing.

 

" Screw this."

 

Tired of waiting Quinn rose her legs fallen asleep from having sat in the same place for so long.

 

"I know you're going to hate this Sara but you are super late and I am getting super impatient."

 

She crept silently out into the open wood, the trees majestically rose above her as she turned her head up towards the stars, the sight of the odd star became an odd familiar comfort, they made her think of Alex.

 

A rabbit ran in front of her.

 

"Damn little bunny rabbit, you scared me."

 

She laughed.

 

"Oh dear me are you lost Little one."

 

Quinn narrowed her eyes recognizing the voice.

 

"Did this become Little Red Riding Hood, if so does that make you the big bad wolf?" Quinn turned around to face the scowling woman, dark brown eyes black in the darkness.

 

"Yes."

 

"Good because you know what happened to the big bad wolf don't you?"

 

"The official version isn't my favorite one."

 

Quinn smiled at her. "There is only one Nora."

 

"I wouldn't know."

 

"Ah yes, your Daddy I guess wasn't a fan of fairy tales."

 

"Neither was yours." The woman bit back.

 

 

 

Quinn scowled anger and hate filling her.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"I guess you are wondering where your little girlfriend is."

 

Quinn felt cold hard terror clasp at her throat and squeeze until she could hardly breathe.

 

"If you've harmed her I'll rip you apart!"

 

"Calm down, we don't have her." She smirked.

 

"Who?"

 

"Your Daddy dearest."

 

"Why is Slade sending you do be his message and why are you even accepting?"

 

"Not that Daddy idiot, your real one Vandal Savage, the Legends are really gullible they are so easily fooled."

 

"Where are they?"

 

"Dead........or not who knows."

 

Quinn held in the urge to hit her, to hurt her until she could feel the intense pain she was feeling at that moment.

 

"You are full of shit Nora, a mindless mouthpiece for a shithole demon."

 

"I have power."

 

"No you don't, you are possessed, owned, dominated, Apep do you know what he does, what my ancient demon of death does to me? He bows, he fucking bows to me!"

 

"You do not know true power."

 

"I possess the Egyptian God of death that Nora is the most power there can ever be."

 

"Yet I haven't lost my loved one to my father."

 

"Call him that one more time and I'll rip your tongue out!" Quinn seethed.

 

"Try it."

 

"Oh, I will." She was just about to launch herself at the woman when in a blur and a flash of light she was lifted from the ground and found herself suddenly back on the Waverider.

 

"What the hell!"

 

She turned her head to find Wally smiling although not his full sun envying bright voltage smile.

 

"Hi, Quinn."

 

Dark blue eyes narrowed and heated.

 

"I was going to kill her, put me down."

 

"Yeah I know but we have bigger problems." He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

 

"Oh yeah what, what is worse than what that bitch told me."

 

"Savage he err....he.."

 

"Spit it out, Wally."

 

"He has Sara," Amaya said her voice full of concern as she entered the room.

 

"Yeah, Nora did kindly tell me about this."

 

"Quinn it's worse than that." She said sadly.

 

"What?" An ominous feeling crawled its way up her back.

 

"He has Alex too."

 

"What!" No! This cannot be happening.

 

"It was all a trap, he used Nancy as a way to lure us here so he could get Darhk to act as the Gestapo agent so he could get to Sara and we don't know how he got Alex yet."

 

Quinn clenched her fists as she bit down hard flexing the muscles in her jaw visibly.

 

"He wants me."

 

"Quinn Sara wouldn't want you to do anything rash."

 

 

 

"Amaya is right." Wally agreed.

 

"I can't let him hurt them."

 

"What are we going to do?"

 

"We are going to do exactly what he expects, we are going to go and get them and I am going to kill Savage once and for all!"

 

"Gideon take us to Savage."

 

"Yes, Agent Wilson."

 

"Quinn," Amaya called.

 

"What."

 

"We're all with you."

 

Quinn smiled at the other woman. "Thank you, my friend."

 

Maybe she had more friends than she had given herself credit for.

 

Zari walked through the doorway a tablet in her hand. "You're not going to like this Quinn." She said seriously.

 

 

 

"What is it now Zari?"

 

"Savage has your Laurel too."

 

"Oh for fuck's sake what the hell is he doing, who next the hamster I had when I was eight years old?"

 

"He was hedging his bets if Sara wouldn't get you there Alex would and if Sara and Alex didn't work then it was Laurel."

 

"I hope she makes his ears bleed!"


	83. Rachel Roth And A Kiss From Nyssa

Quinn felt her hands tremble in anxiety and anticipation she knew this was a big risk but she hoped that by seeing how happy she was then Adeline would change her mind, see that she mattered and no matter how much she hated Sara she would accept them.

 

She took a deep breath and rung the doorbell, Adeline Kane would never give her disappointment of a daughter a key to the home she had grown up in.

 

A hand gently tightened on her own, she looked to her side to find an uneasy bright smile staring back at her.

 

"Don't worry Quinn it will be okay," Sara said softly.

 

"Hmm."

 

The door opened suddenly two green eyes glared at her then moved across and faced Sara, angry venomous eyes searched out the two hands locked together.

 

"You said you wanted me to meet your new girlfriend, you didn't tell me it was her!" She spat out.

 

"Err no I wanted to surprise you." She cringed at her stupid excuse.

 

"You always did give the worst surprises Quinn, that snake jumps to mind."

 

Quinn frowned the gift she had found on her mother's birthday when Quinn was just nine years old, she'd saw the sweet little grass snake and been charmed by his googly eyes. How could her mother not love him too?

 

 

 

She'd been very wrong.

 

"I thought you would want something sweet."

 

"A disgusting snake is not and never will be sweet Quinn." Her eyes moved over to Sara looking her up an down. "Ever Quinn, I see this is a lesson you still need to learn."

 

Sara frowned.

 

"So are we still invited in Mom?" Quinn asked anxiously.

 

"If you must, Joe is here already and Rachel of course."

 

Quinn's eyes widened in shock and absolute terror. "Err Rachel is here?"

 

"What's wrong Quinn?" Sara whispered.

 

"My daughter has a problem with touching things she shouldn't, don't you my dear?" Adeline smiled smugly as the meaning of her words sunk in fully. "Come on in at least this will be fun to watch, even if I have to suffer such creatures in my home."

 

"What is she talking about Quinn?" Sara whispered hoarsely.

 

"Err....I mayhave had a thing with my brother's girlfriend."

 

"May have or did?"

 

"Well..err."

 

"Just spit it out, Quinn!"

 

Quinn looked away ashamed. "Yes."

 

"When they were together?"

 

"In my defense, I was fucking screwed up Sara, I was jealous of my mother and her hate of me and love of my brothers so when I couldn't get my mother's affection I took something my brother had, his girlfriend."

 

"Quinn what the hell, this is going to be a nightmare."

 

"I know but I didn't know that Joe was coming."

 

Sara sighed clenching her hand for support. "Come on let's go and get this over with."

 

"Yeah."

 

Knowing this would be an absolute nightmare Quinn wanted to turn, to run away and never show Sara this side of her, never let her into the Wilson family home and show her just how fucked up they all were, but her father tried to kill her and she was still here, still holding her hand.

 

Maybe hope wasn't such a strange thing to find when the hope she wanted was Sara Lance.

 

                                                                                              xxx

 

"Look, everyone, Quinn has arrived and she brought a guest," Adeline said sarcastically to her eldest son and his girlfriend Rachel Roth, who was scowling at them.

 

"Hi, Joe," Quinn said quietly.

 

"Quinn." His cold reply was no surprise to her but it made her sad, it was all her fault she knew that, but she still wished things were different.

 

"Joseph dear I need you to help me with something."

 

Joe nodded and they both left the room leaving the three younger women alone, cold blue eyes staring at her with a look of hate and betrayal.

 

"So Quinn is this the one you dumped me for?"

 

"No."

 

"Oh so that was someone else, you do get about Quinn, don't worry blondie you will be in the same place soon, dumped by Quinn Wilson, she doesn't do commitment or loyalty, do you, Quinn?"

 

Quinn frowned. "You weren't even free Rachel!"

 

"Oh yes, the other best bit she likes to fuck her brother's girlfriends."

 

"Listen, crazy lady, if you don't zip it will close that mouth for you!" Sara shot out, the woman only laughed.

 

"Just leave it, Sara, she is a massive bitch." Quinn pulled Sara closer to her to remove the temptation.

 

"You can try it little one, but Quinn knows what I can do, it's why she is protecting you now."

 

"I don't care what you can do."

 

"That makes you very stupid!"

 

"Try me."

 

Rachel laughed hard, and mockingly. "I'm going to find Joe."

 

Sara turned to Quinn who looked so downtrodden and defeated she wanted to take her away from these people, protect her from the vile venomous words they spat at her.

 

"Tell me what you saw in her?"

 

"Sara she is fucking hot, yeah bad attitude and shitty personality but who cares about that when you just want to get laid, and I could piss my brother off at the same time."

 

"Romantic."

 

 

 

"Yeah well whatever Sara, I couldn't have who I truly wanted everyone else was just a filler, Rachel was no different but one night she'd had a fight with Joe and she kissed me, I didn't hesitate just went with it."

 

"What can she do?"

 

"Rachel is tele-empathetic and like me, she can teleport herself anywhere and she has this pretty cool ability to send out her soul-self, which can fight physically, manifest as a force field, manipulate objects and others as with telekinesis, as well as act as Raven's eyes and ears away from her body."

 

"impressive."

 

"I guess, she is half demon she has six half-brothers with the most insane names ever."

 

"Oh yeah, what are they."

 

Quinn smirked, she'd met them they truly were something else.

 

"Okay, they are Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Wrath, Envy, and Sloth."

 

"Wow nice and biblical." Sara laughed.

 

"Tell me about it, not to mention her nearly marriage to Brother Blood."

 

"No way!"

 

"Yep, but that wasn't really her she had no choice."

 

"Oh."

 

                                                                         xxx

 

"I hope you are not a vegetarian or vegan Sara we eat meat here." Adeline sniggered.

 

"No, I'm not."

 

"Oh, I was looking forward to the debate, Quinn had a friend once who didn't eat meat, I forgot to tell her one day I put meat in the sauce." She laughed Quinn paled at the memory.

 

"That wasn't funny Mom."

 

She'd never see the friend again, she'd tried to call and visit but she didn't want anything to do with her after that, Quinn had been devastated.

 

"Oh do shot being such a bore Quinn, Sara has my daughter told you about the time she had a pregnancy scare, do you remember Quinn?"

 

Quinn felt herself die slowly, her face flushed red as she sunk further down in her seat.

 

"Turns out it was more of a hard-boiled egg right Quinn, this is why I think Quinn is just confused about what do they call it dear? being a Lesbian."

 

"Mom please."

 

 

 

"She had so many boyfriends, I couldn't keep track."

 

"Mom that means nothing."

 

"It does dear if you are having sex with men but say you like women."

 

"It does if you are confused and ashamed because society and more importantly your own mother tells you it's not normal to like women." Quinn hissed, she was tired of this argument and so embarrassed she was having this in front of Sara.

 

"You see confused, and Quinn dear if you must bring back a woman to meet me can't it be someone articulate and intelligent, not a common tart who likes sleeping with her sister's boyfriends."

 

Rachel laughed. "I think they are a match made in heaven."

 

Joseph groaned loudly he knew this was a bad idea.

 

"Mom just leave it." He said sternly.

 

"Joseph darling you know better than anyone what that is like, quite how anyone would throw their hat in with Quinn is beyond my reasoning, she used to be such a sweet child, then she went off with her father and returned a monster." She turned to Sara. "I suppose we should be thanking you for taking her off our hands."

 

Sara stood up from her chair angrily. "I think if I stick aroundhere any longer I will do some physical damage!"

 

Quinn watched as she stormed out, the front door slam behind her, she waited for her to return through annoying tears that rose in her eyes.

 

Adeline chuckled. "I did you a favor there honey, don't worry we'll get you a woman more suited to our class dear."

 

"Fuck class this isn't 1900!."

 

"Quinn Radha Wilson how dare you to swear at me."

 

"Oh screw you Mom, you hateful creature I finally had someone who I loved and cared for and I just watched as in less than an hour you dismantle it all."

 

"If she loved you this wouldn't make her run Quinn."

 

"Who wouldn't run from this, from you, from you all!"

 

"We're not the Adams family Quinn!"

 

"Whatever!"

 

Quinn stood and left hoping that she would find Sara waiting for her outside, but there was nothing.

 

Sara wasn't there she was gone.

 

"Getting a glimpse of heaven and losing it is far worse than never tasting it and just hoping." She sighed sadly and walked home alone.

 

                                                                                             xxx

 

Quinn found herself walking around the city, normally not something she would do she hated Star City she was only here now because of Sara, if not for her she would be gone, maybe it was over now.

 

She couldn't really blame her if she could run away from her family she would, she'd have done it a long time ago, gone home to England, if only her grandfather was still there, she went there now only to visit his grave.

 

She sat down on the wall that overlooked the murky river that ran through the city, the high way sounds overhead almost blocked out the sound of the water moving.

 

"Families suck why can't mine be like the Lances?"

 

A scuffle of feet made her head turn to the side, two figures stood closely together wrapped in an embrace the moonlight lit their faces and her heart broke again.

 

Her eyes narrowed at the two women one who'd just stormed from her mother's home and her former lover Nyssa, hate-filled her.

 

"Fucks sake that was quick!"

 

Quinn Wilson hated two people one was Oliver Queen and the other was Nyssa al-Ghul, she pursed her lips and jumped down from the wall the noise made them jump apart their eyes drawn to her.

 

"Quinn!" Sara's gasp echoed around them.

 

She walked away cursing herself for the fool that she was, why would anyone like Sara Lance ever really want her anyway?

 

                                                                            xxx

 

"Hey, Quinn are you okay?" Amaya asked softly as she came to sit next to her.

 

"Yeah, I was just thinking back."

 

"Memories suck sometimes."

 

"Tell me about it."

 

"What were you thinking about?"

 

"When I first officially introduced Sara to my Mom, it was a disaster."

 

Amaya laughed. "I can imagine, she isn't exactly the type of woman a mother would want her child to bring home."

 

"Maybe not, but my Mom would have hated any woman I took home, and she hated Sara anyway."

 

"Not a good combination, is there any reason why you were so caught up in your memory?"

 

Quinn shrugged. "Worried I guess I'm not quite sure how we even find Savage, all I am sure of is he is in Star City somewhere and I may need to ask the help of some people I really don't want to."

 

"Oh, put your pride aside."

 

"Yes."

 

"Well, Quinn is it is worth anything if it means you can save the ones you love pride is a small thing to sacrifice."

 

Quinn smiled at the other woman, she was right but damn it she wished she wasn't.

when you just want to get laid, and I could piss my brother off at the same time."

 

"Romantic."

 

 

 

"Yeah well whatever Sara, I couldn't have who I truly wanted everyone else was just a filler, Rachel was no different but one night she'd had a fight with Joe and she kissed me, I didn't hesitate just went with it."

 

"What can she do?"

 

"Rachel is tele-empathetic and like me, she can teleport herself anywhere and she has this pretty cool ability to send out her soul-self, which can fight physically, manifest as a force field, manipulate objects and others as with telekinesis, as well as act as Raven's eyes and ears away from her body."

 

"impressive."

 

"I guess, she is half demon she has six half-brothers with the most insane names ever."

 

"Oh yeah, what are they."

 

Quinn smirked, she'd met them they truly were something else.

 

"Okay, they are Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Wrath, Envy, and Sloth."

 

"Wow nice and biblical." Sara laughed.

 

"Tell me about it, not to mention her nearly marriage to Brother Blood."

 

"No way!"

 

"Yep, but that wasn't really her she had no choice."

 

"Oh."

 

                                                                         xxx

 

"I hope you are not a vegetarian or vegan Sara we eat meat here." Adeline sniggered.

 

"No, I'm not."

 

"Oh, I was looking forward to the debate, Quinn had a friend once who didn't eat meat, I forgot to tell her one day I put meat in the sauce." She laughed Quinn paled at the memory.

 

"That wasn't funny Mom."

 

She'd never see the friend again, she'd tried to call and visit but she didn't want anything to do with her after that, Quinn had been devastated.

 

"Oh do shot being such a bore Quinn, Sara has my daughter told you about the time she had a pregnancy scare, do you remember Quinn?"

 

Quinn felt herself die slowly, her face flushed red as she sunk further down in her seat.

 

"Turns out it was more of a hard-boiled egg right Quinn, this is why I think Quinn is just confused about what do they call it dear? being a Lesbian."

 

"Mom please."

 

 

 

"She had so many boyfriends, I couldn't keep track."

 

"Mom that means nothing."

 

"It does dear if you are having sex with men but say you like women."

 

"It does if you are confused and ashamed because society and more importantly your own mother tells you it's not normal to like women." Quinn hissed, she was tired of this argument and so embarrassed she was having this in front of Sara.

 

"You see confused, and Quinn dear if you must bring back a woman to meet me can't it be someone articulate and intelligent, not a common tart who likes sleeping with her sister's boyfriends."

 

Rachel laughed. "I think they are a match made in heaven."

 

Joseph groaned loudly he knew this was a bad idea.

 

"Mom just leave it." He said sternly.

 

"Joseph darling you know better than anyone what that is like, quite how anyone would throw their hat in with Quinn is beyond my reasoning, she used to be such a sweet child, then she went off with her father and returned a monster." She turned to Sara. "I suppose we should be thanking you for taking her off our hands."

 

Sara stood up from her chair angrily. "I think if I stick aroundhere any longer I will do some physical damage!"

 

Quinn watched as she stormed out, the front door slam behind her, she waited for her to return through annoying tears that rose in her eyes.

 

Adeline chuckled. "I did you a favor there honey, don't worry we'll get you a woman more suited to our class dear."

 

"Fuck class this isn't 1900!."

 

"Quinn Radha Wilson how dare you to swear at me."

 

"Oh screw you Mom, you hateful creature I finally had someone who I loved and cared for and I just watched as in less than an hour you dismantle it all."

 

"If she loved you this wouldn't make her run Quinn."

 

"Who wouldn't run from this, from you, from you all!"

 

"We're not the Adams family Quinn!"

 

"Whatever!"

 

Quinn stood and left hoping that she would find Sara waiting for her outside, but there was nothing.

 

Sara wasn't there she was gone.

 

"Getting a glimpse of heaven and losing it is far worse than never tasting it and just hoping." She sighed sadly and walked home alone.

 

                                                                                             xxx

 

Quinn found herself walking around the city, normally not something she would do she hated Star City she was only here now because of Sara, if not for her she would be gone, maybe it was over now.

 

She couldn't really blame her if she could run away from her family she would, she'd have done it a long time ago, gone home to England, if only her grandfather was still there, she went there now only to visit his grave.

 

She sat down on the wall that overlooked the murky river that ran through the city, the high way sounds overhead almost blocked out the sound of the water moving.

 

"Families suck why can't mine be like the Lances?"

 

A scuffle of feet made her head turn to the side, two figures stood closely together wrapped in an embrace the moonlight lit their faces and her heart broke again.

 

Her eyes narrowed at the two women one who'd just stormed from her mother's home and her former lover Nyssa, hate-filled her.

 

"Fucks sake that was quick!"

 

Quinn Wilson hated two people one was Oliver Queen and the other was Nyssa al-Ghul, she pursed her lips and jumped down from the wall the noise made them jump apart their eyes drawn to her.

 

"Quinn!" Sara's gasp echoed around them.

 

She walked away cursing herself for the fool that she was, why would anyone like Sara Lance ever really want her anyway?

 

                                                                            xxx

 

"Hey, Quinn are you okay?" Amaya asked softly as she came to sit next to her.

 

"Yeah, I was just thinking back."

 

"Memories suck sometimes."

 

"Tell me about it."

 

"What were you thinking about?"

 

"When I first officially introduced Sara to my Mom, it was a disaster."

 

Amaya laughed. "I can imagine, she isn't exactly the type of woman a mother would want her child to bring home."

 

"Maybe not, but my Mom would have hated any woman I took home, and she hated Sara anyway."

 

"Not a good combination, is there any reason why you were so caught up in your memory?"

 

Quinn shrugged. "Worried I guess I'm not quite sure how we even find Savage, all I am sure of is he is in Star City somewhere and I may need to ask the help of some people I really don't want to."

 

"Oh, put your pride aside."

 

"Yes."

 

"Well, Quinn is it is worth anything if it means you can save the ones you love pride is a small thing to sacrifice."

 

Quinn smiled at the other woman, she was right but damn it she wished she wasn't.


End file.
